Mon identité a son secret, et ma vie son mystère
by Dead Apple
Summary: Lycéenne le jour sous le nom d'Isabella Swan, strip-teaseuse la nuit sous le pseudonyme de Coquette Pomme, Bella menait une double vie sans la moindre imperfection jusqu'au jour où...
1. Chapitre I

**DISCLAMER : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Si on commence avec des certitudes, on finit avec des doutes. Si on commence avec des doutes, on finit avec des certitudes.**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
« Bella ! Tu as une commande ma belle ! » S'écria Charlie, mon patron...

Une soirée de repos sans être demandée pour des shows privés, était-ce trop demander ?

Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle des privés, presque à contrecœur. Juste avant que Mike, le technicien des lumières, n'éteigne complètement les lumières, je pus voir que j'allais travailler pour trois jeunes hommes. Des lycéens, voire des étudiants de fac tout au plus. Sûrement et encore des jeunes ayant trafiqué leur carte de permis de conduire pour avoir accès 'aux femmes' et à l'alcool... Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, c'étaient des gens de mon âge ! J'aurais pu tomber sur des vieux pervers à la recherche de chair fraîche et qui ne respectaient jamais les règles qui stipulaient très clairement : « Ne pas toucher aux danseuses ! ».

Mike alluma les projecteurs en direction de la barre et mit en crescendo la musique. J'avançai en direction de mon outil de travail. Une fois arrivée devant celui-ci, je me mis à danser au rythme de la musique.

Les faibles éclairements du reste de la petite salle privée, étaient assez puissants pour que je puisse distinguer mes trois clients. Un blond, assis à gauche. Un brun, assis à droite. Et un apollon à la chevelure cuivrée, assis entre les deux. Tout simplement divin ! J'eus plus de mal à me concentrer sur mon numéro que d'habitude tant l'envie de le regarder me tentait... Je réussis néanmoins à prendre le dessus de mes émotions.

Lentement, je dénouai la cravate noire que j'avais autour du cou. _Il_ était très excité… Je le voyais à la façon dont sa main caressait presque inconsciemment la bosse de son jean. Moi aussi, j'étais dans le même état que lui, mais bien sûr, ça ne se remarquait pas ! Voilà au moins un avantage que l'on pouvait trouver aux femmes !

Je fus tentée de le rejoindre sur _son_ fauteuil, mettre mes genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses et l'embrasser. Embrasser ses lèvres. Embrasser son cou. Embrasser son torse. Embrasser son nombril. Défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Baisser son pantalon. Baisser son sous-vêtement. Jusqu'à lui faire subir une délicieuse torture... Mais par professionnalisme, je me retins. J'étais strip-teaseuse, certes, mais pas prostituée.

Le moment de délaisser ma barre afin de me rapprocher de mes clients arriva. Je commençai par le blond. Mike fit une poursuite sur moi avec l'un des projos, ainsi le visage du blond m'apparut pleinement. Certes, il était beau, mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse réellement m'attirer. Il me glissa un billet dans ma petite culotte. Je lui fis mon plus beau clin d'œil aguicheur en remerciement.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions mardi. La veille de la rentrée scolaire du lycée. Demain, j'allais sûrement être crevée. Mais peu importe, ce n'était pas parce qu'un mec me glissait un billet dans mon sous-vêtement que je pensais à quel jour nous étions ! Je pensais à cela car, les mardis, c'était _LE_ jour des lingeries fines... Transparentes, à froufrous, à dentelle... C'était le jour le plus excitant pour les clients, _le_ jour le plus onéreux pour eux, et c'était aussi _le_ jour où j'avais le plus de commandes personnelles. Plus de commandes, cela signifiait plus d'argent pour moi, qui signifiait moins de travail dans la semaine. Charlie était un patron cool. S'il estimait que nous avions assez fait rapporter d'argent à son club, il nous laissait plus de jours de congé. Étant donné que j'étais celle que l'on désirait le plus et qui rapportait le plus de recette, j'étais aussi celle qui était la plus rare du club dû à mes nombreux jours de congé. Ma rareté faisait partie de ma préciosité. Et le tout était un cercle vicieux...

Je quittai le blond pour le brun. Je me gardais l'apollon en dernier, ne dit-on pas le meilleur pour la fin ? Je me déhanchai devant le brun. Il arborait également une bosse dans son pantalon…

J'aimais cette vue. Il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation que de se sentir désirable aux yeux d'un homme... Je ne pouvais pas comparer cela au sexe : j'étais encore vierge. Pas très courant dans le milieu du strip-tease, dit-on.

Entre deux pensées, je retirai mon soutien-gorge.

Si j'avais pu jusqu'à présent éviter tous les ennuis avec mes clients, c'était grâce à Charlie. Il est comme un père pour moi et je suis comme une fille pour lui. Dès que j'ai un problème, je peux le lui en parler. Dès que j'ai des ennuis, il m'aide à les résoudre. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il me protège de tout. Des clients pervers voulant me sauter. Des photographes susceptibles de me faire chanter avec de mauvais clichés... C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison, que contrairement aux autres filles, je porte un masque, des lentilles de contact vertes et que je me produis sur scène avec un pseudonyme. Ainsi, je peux me promener en ville sans que personne ne puisse me reconnaître. Mon nom de scène est Coquette Pomme, coquette parce que la strip-teaseuse que je suis l'est et pomme pour le fruit défendu que je représente pour les clients... Regardez mais interdit de toucher ! À la fois torturant et orgasmique.

Le brun laissa deux billets dans ma petite culotte. Je passai donc à l'Adonis... Il bandait fortement, ça se remarquait à travers son pantalon. Ce devait être un privilégié de la nature. Ces hommes qui avaient reçu de Dame Nature un engin des plus hors normes et des plus imposants... Comme dans mon fantasme je mis mes genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il produisait le même effet sur moi, que j'en produisais sur lui ! Je sentis mon intimité se réchauffer violemment et se mouiller abondamment ! Pas bon signe ! Et s'il venait à passer sa main dans ma culotte, lui aussi pour introduire son billet... ? S'il mettait sa main au mauvais endroit et qu'il découvrait l'effet qu'il produisait sur mon corps... ?

Heureusement, la musique touchait à sa fin. Je relevai les yeux sur lui afin d'admirer les traits de son visage. Sublimes ! Et son regard... Des yeux d'un vert si intense qu'il m'en coupa le souffle... Comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ?

La musique s'arrêta. Enfin et déjà ! Contradiction à moi toute seule, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être heureuse que cela se termine et à la fois triste du fait de quitter le contact de son corps.

Je partis en vitesse dans ma loge, sans prendre le temps de récupérer mes accessoires, ni de lui laisser le temps de me laisser un pourboire.

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
Bon sang qu'elle était bonne ! Une strip-teaseuse jeune, bien foutue, habillée de sous-vêtements absolument osés et excitants et sachant parfaitement jouer de son corps...

Elle commença d'abord par commencer son numéro avec la barre, c'était dans la procédure habituelle des shows privés, j'avais l'habitude maintenant. Ensuite, elle dénoua sa cravate et joua avec celle-ci lors de sa démarche féline et sauvage en notre direction. Enfin... celle de Jasper plutôt... La strip-teaseuse se déhancha devant lui, avant de passer au tour d'Emmett, devant lui elle défit son soutien-gorge. Bon dieu qu'elle était bandante ! Elle avait déjà un corps de déesse, des courbes d'enfers, un parfait petit cul et une paire de seins magnifiques... Juste de la bonne taille ! Ni trop gros, ni trop petits ! Pouvant parfaitement tenir dans ma main si je le désirais. Et je le désirais ! Comme beaucoup d'autres filles, elle le voudrait aussi. Dès le départ, cette fille que l'on surnommait Coquette Pomme m'avait excité au plus haut point. Certes, il en fallait peu d'habitude, mais après un tel spectacle, il m'en faudrait bien plus pour soutenir le niveau exceptionnel de cette fille !

Elle vint enfin à moi. Il ne lui restait plus que sa petite culotte remplie par les billets que mon meilleur ami et mon frère lui avaient donnés. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas enlever ce dernier petit bout de tissu si charmant ? Ce serait tellement dommage de m'ôter ce privilège ! Je voulais la lui enlever juste avant de la baiser sauvagement. Par terre, contre un mur, dans un lit, dans une douche, sur un meuble... Peu importe l'endroit, je la baiserai !

Elle se mit sur moi. Et bon sang ! Je n'allais plus tenir ! Vivement que cette satanée musique se stoppe afin que je puisse enfin lui faire ce que j'avais à l'esprit !

Mais quand la musique s'arrêta, elle se dégagea précipitamment de moi et je ressentis une certaine forme de tristesse... J'aurais voulu qu'elle reste sur moi au lieu de s'enfuir rapidement comme elle venait de le faire. J'avais cinq billets de cent dollars en main. Elle était partie trop vite pour que je puisse le lui remettre. Elle avait même laissé ses vêtements dans la pièce privée...

Chère Coquette Pomme, ne t'a-t-on jamais enseigné à ne pas laisser traîner tes affaires n'importe où ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il est de mon devoir que de le faire !

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ramassai des affaires par terre. Élevé comme un gosse de riche, c'était le majordome qui faisait ce genre de chose pour moi. Je pris son cache poitrine noir à dentelle, sa cravate bon marché et commençai à me diriger vers sa loge. À peine quelques pas plus tard, je me rendis compte de deux détails gênants : Jazz et Em'.

« Ne m'attendez pas. J'en aurais peut-être pour un moment. » Leur lançai-je.

« Ok frangin. » Répondit Emmett. « On a compris le truc. On repart avec la voiture, tu prendras un taxi pour Forks. Ou une chambre d'hôtel à Port Angeles... » Fit-il complice avec un clin d'œil.

« On se voit demain en cours ! » Me salua Jasper.

« Mouais c'est ça... À demain ! »

Je rejoignis le couloir des loges en empruntant le chemin que la fille venait juste de prendre pour s'enfuir. Je cherchais une porte où le nom de Coquette Pomme serait inscrit dessus, mais rien... Enfin, pour le moment… Il ne me restait plus que deux portes. Heureusement, la dernière fut la bonne ! Sur une ardoise était joliment et manuellement écrit 'Coquette Pomme'. Une pomme y était aussi dessinée... J'entrai sans même frapper.

Elle se trouvait là, penchée sur sa coiffeuse à se remettre du mascara tout en ayant gardé son masque noir de dentelle sur les yeux. Elle s'était changée. Désormais, elle avait toujours des dessous à dentelle noire à la différence qu'il y avait également des motifs écossais rouges... Le tout était très transparent... Je m'approchai vers elle et lui tendis ses accessoires qu'elle avait oubliés dans la salle. Elle me remercia d'un sourire timide mais craquant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je pensais ?_

Edward Cullen ne trouvait _jamais_ un sourire craquant ! Edward ne faisait même _jamais_ attention aux sourires. Seulement aux seins et aux culs ! Je me contentais de baiser la fille et de disparaître de sa vie une fois l'avoir faire jouir comme il se devait. Et jamais deux fois la même fille ! C'était pour ça que durant les vacances scolaires je partais toujours en Europe et les week-ends, dans divers endroits des États-Unis. Je me réservais les filles les plus proches de chez moi, pour des cas d'extrêmes urgences. En semaine, la masturbation en solitaire me convenait parfaitement.

Coquette Pomme partit mettre ses affaires derrière un paravent. Pendant le laps de temps où elle s'était absentée, j'avais vu une enveloppe posée sur sa coiffeuse, contenant des billets verts. J'y introduisis mon petit pourboire à l'intérieur. Puis la fille revint enfin. Ses cheveux étaient détachés... Ses jolies boucles parfaitement dessinées lui tombaient sensuellement dans le dos... Je n'en pouvais plus ! Sans plus de réflexions, je l'attirai dans mes bras et la soulevai de sorte à la mettre sur sa coiffeuse.

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
_Mince !_ Avait-il l'intention de faire ce que je pensais ? Là… Maintenant ? Si c'était le cas, devais-je me laisser faire ? Perdre ma virginité et mon innocence la veille de la rentrée de ma terminale ? D'abord, pourquoi faisais-je tant une fixation sur le jour que nous étions ? Carrément stupide !

Il m'écarta les jambes et se rapprocha de moi... Je sentais son membre dur comme du roc contre mon intimité...

_Non mais par tous les saints !_ J'aimais ça en plus ! Il plongea son visage au niveau de ma clavicule, m'embrassant, me léchant, me suçant la peau... J'accrochai mes jambes à son bassin et entrepris de le déshabiller, totalement guidée par mes pulsions sexuelles et ce désir que je ne connaissais pas. Je défis chaque bouton de sa chemise, en l'embrassant sur chaque parcelle de son torse et de son ventre.

Il enleva lui-même la boucle de sa ceinture mais je ne lui laissai pas l'honneur d'en faire de même avec son pantalon ! Une fois à terre, il l'envoya d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout de ma loge.

Il dégrafa les attaches de mon soutien-gorge et commença à jouer avec mes tétons durcis par l'excitation. _Oui !_ Ce mec pourtant inconnu dont je n'avais jamais eu affaire auparavant m'excitait ! Le feu se répandit dans tout mon corps avant de se concentrer entre mes cuisses... Mon dieu que c'était bon ! Il passa deux doigts dans ma culotte ainsi que son pouce... Il pensait certainement bien me préparer avant qu'il n'introduise son sexe en moi, mais... appelons un chat, un chat : j'étais déjà complètement trempée ! Il laissa paraître une petite expression surprise sur son visage. Et bien quoi ? Pensait-il _réellement_ qu'il me laissait de marbre ?

Il introduisit son index et son majeur dans mon vagin, tandis que son pouce s'amusait avec mon clitoris... Je gémissais... J'en voulais plus... Mon corps se cambra et il en profita pour m'embrasser la poitrine...

Je baissai alors son boxer moulant.

Ce mec avait une de ces montures ! Pour ma première fois ce ne devait pas être très..._adapté_... Tant pis ! Au moins, j'aurais l'honneur d'être bien prise en charge lors de mon dépucelage...

_Allez cher inconnu ! Prends-moi maintenant ! Je suis entièrement prête à t'accueillir !_

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
Cette fille était trempée ! Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça ! J'aurais tellement aimé y mettre ma langue plutôt que mes doigts... Je les retirai et les léchai. Elle avait bon goût... _extrêmement_ bon goût même ! Le meilleur goût qu'il m'ait été donné de goûter. Et puis j'aimais tellement ses gémissements... si... _particuliers_...

Je baissai sa petite culotte rouge et noir. Elle était si excitante ! Je posai mon membre à l'entrée de ses lèvres intimes cherchant son accord. Elle se contentait de fermer les yeux, de mettre la tête contre le miroir et de respirer convenablement... Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Oui... Non ?

_Bon, Edward Cullen, ne te pose plus de question !__ Elle ne serait pas dans cet état là si elle ne te désirait pas ! Toutes les filles et femmes te désirent ! Tu es une bête de sexe ! Puissant et sauvage..._

J'introduisis mon sexe en elle. Je sentis comme une résistance... Serait-ce sa première fois ? Si oui, ça ne rendrait ma prestation que meilleure ! Elle ne pourrait faire aucune comparaison et quand elle en fera une elle se dira : « Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est nul et petit celui-ci ! L'inconnu de la boîte était beaucoup mieux et surtout plus performant ! Vivement que ça se finisse ». Quant à moi, je me dirais simplement : « Ouais… ç'a été un coup comme un autre... ».

Elle fermait toujours les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure... Elle souffrait... Comme toutes celles qui font leur première fois.

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle Coquette Pomme, ce n'est que de courte durée... Dans pas longtemps tu verras que tu prends ton pied autant que je suis en train de le prendre !_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle possédait de magnifiques yeux verts à l'instar des miens... Elle me sourit, avant de rouler des yeux, puis elle se laissa tomber contre le miroir, creusa son corps et gémit... souffla... haleta... C'est ça l'effet Edward Cullen ! J'accélérai mes va-et-vient, tout en les rendant plus forts. Elle gémissait encore plus fort et plus rapidement, sans pour autant émettre de cris. Si elle savait tout le plaisir qu'elle me procurait en ce moment même... Peut-être plus que n'importe quelles autres de mes anciennes partenaires. Oui, c'était sûrement mon meilleur coup ! Elle était douée, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune expérience ! Comment était-ce possible ?

J'arrêtai de réfléchir deux minutes, le temps de profiter au maximum de cet instant. J'allais me déverser en elle dans peu de temps... J'allais jouir à peine quelques minutes après le commencement de tout ceci...

Son corps fut pris d'un spasme violent et de tremblements. Les parois de son vagin se resserrèrent davantage alors qu'ils étaient déjà anormalement étroits, rendant les sensations encore plus intenses ! Un orgasme violent nous frappa en même temps. Je me déversai alors en elle tandis qu'elle m'emprisonnait de la plus plaisante des manières.

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
Je retirai mes pensées de tout à l'heure ! La meilleure des sensations n'était pas de voir un homme excité car nous étions désirables, mais le sexe ! L'orgasme ! Tout était bon à prendre ! Certes, au début ça m'avait fait souffrir mais ensuite... Comment trouver les mots justes pour décrire ce que je ressentais ? Pourquoi n'avait-on pas inventé des mots plus forts encore que celui de paradisiaque ?  
Il se retira de moi et posa son front contre le mien... Mon masque dut certainement le gêner quelque peu mais on reprit ainsi notre souffle, suite à notre ébat...

J'étais certaine que c'était le genre de mec à 'se servir' une fois la même fille. Jamais plus... Cela me rendait triste mais en même temps, j'étais sûre que c'était mieux. Si j'avais à disposition un mec comme celui-ci sous la main en permanence, je serais certainement vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre au lit avec lui ! Et il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne afin que j'oublie mon écart de conduite...

Il prit un mouchoir dans la boîte qui se trouvait à côté de moi et essuya son sexe. J'en fis de même avec le mien. Il se rhabilla assez rapidement et me remit ma culotte ainsi que mon cache poitrine. Juste après avoir remis celui-ci, il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa fougueusement. Puis il partit de ma loge...

Je sus que c'était la fin...

Plus jamais je ne le reverrai...

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre le miroir...

_C'était la fin..._

Je me répétai cette phrase tout en me préparant pour rentrer chez moi. Un petite bourgade nommée Forks. Je défis les lentilles vertes que Charlie m'obligeait à porter pour, encore une fois, minimiser les risques que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Je me démaquillai. Je me changeai, remplaçant mes sous-vêtements sexy par un style radicalement opposé ! Je m'habillai avec des vêtements larges, voulant éviter que mon corps parfaitement sculpté ne se remarque. Je rangeai rapidement ma loge et pris mon sac pour me diriger vers ma 'superbe' voiture... Une Chevrolet pick-up d'un rouge délavé datant des années cinquante que j'avais pu m'offrir d'occasion avec six mois de pourboires.

La vie ne m'avait jamais fait de cadeaux. Tout ce que je désirais, je devais travailler pour l'acquérir.

Je montai à bord de mon épave garée du côté du parking pour les employés et mis le contact pour rejoindre mon _très_ petit « chez-moi ». En général, enfin… surtout avec une voiture normale, de Port Angeles à Forks, on ne m'était qu'une heure, voire une heure et demie, mais avec ma voiture il fallait compter deux heures, si ce n'est plus !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
Embrassant une dernière fois la strip-teaseuse, je sortis de sa loge. Je longeai le long couloir aux loges et sortis du club. Quelques prostituées passaient par-là mais je n'en n'avais plus l'utilité désormais...

Je hélai un taxi et montai à l'intérieur afin de rentrer chez moi puisqu'Emmett et Jasper étaient partis avec ma voiture. Tout le long du trajet, je n'avais cessé de penser à cette inconnue.

Coquette Pomme...

Je re-visualisais ses shows publiques ainsi que le privé. Notre petite partie de jambes en l'air... Ce que j'aurais pu lui faire en plus de ce que je lui avais fait. Ses yeux sous son masque... Ses dessous... Son corps...

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, la revoir. Je savais parfaitement que mon principe était « jamais deux fois la même fille » mais là... je ne sais pas... c'était différent... Quelque chose m'intriguait...

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, je trouvais pourquoi. J'avais un challenge à relever ! Voilà pourquoi elle m'obsédait tant ! Je voulais baisser son masque, découvrir qui elle était réellement. Et pour ça, je reviendrai.

_Coquette Pomme, prépare-toi ! Edward Cullen est dans la place et ne t'abandonnera pas de si tôt..._


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre 2**

**Politiquement correct : les femmes qui refusent la fellation, on les appellera désormais les non-d'une-pipe.**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
Je me réveillai doucement à l'horrible son de mon réveil. Sept heure moins vingt... J'avais passé une excellente nuit. J'avais pensé tout le long à cet inconnu... Je savais que c'était mal puisque je ne le reverrais sûrement jamais, mais... il était tellement parfait...

_Stop ! On se réveille !_

Je descendis de mon lit en mezzanine, pour rejoindre ma mini cuisine qui se trouvait à deux mètres de celui-ci. Et oui... J'avais un mini appart de dix mètres carré si ce n'est moins... Un appart d'une pièce où la salle de bain était séparée du reste par un rideau de douche... où le dessous de mon lit constitue ma penderie, ma coiffeuse, mon bureau et ma table pour manger, mais seulement lorsque je n'avais pas le cœur à manger assise sur la lunette rabaissée des toilettes. Parfois, j'aurais aimé être une fille de riche, pourrie gâtée, prétentieuse jusqu'au bout de la langue, chaude comme de la braise, scandaleuse comme les stars, et... pas du tout dans ma situation...

Je ne mangeai pas. Contrairement à hier soir, je n'étais pas de bonne humeur dû au manque de sommeil... Je m'habillai rapidement. Comme à mon habitude, rien qui ne laisse penser que je sois si bien 'foutue' comme aimaient le dire les hommes du club, toujours quelque chose de large, pull d'homme, jean avec deux tailles de trop, et converses.

Je sortis de chez moi, prenant le soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Descendant silencieusement les escaliers peu sûrs et la plupart du temps 'habités' par des personnes peu fréquentables, je m'imaginais déjà toutes sortes de scénarios possibles pour mon premier jour en cours. Une chose était certaine, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et tout ce qui je m'imaginais était négatif. Je mis tout ça sur le compte de mon manque de sommeil, mais je fus moi-même très peu convaincue par mon excuse.

Une fois sortie du bâtiment, je me dirigeai vers mon épave ambulante pour aller au lycée...

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
J'étais arrivé au lycée avec une heure d'avance. Pourquoi donc ce choix ? Pour voir mes informateurs, ceux qui savent tout, sur tout, à l'avance !

« Angela ? Éric ? Quoi de nouveau pour cette année ? »

« Simple ! Tout d'abord, il y a une nouvelle qui arrive cette année. » commença Angela.

« Une fille vraiment louche ! » surenchérit Éric.

« Une fille qu'on n'arrive pas à tracer. »

« Aucune info sur elle avant aujourd'hui, et encore ! On en a très peu. »

« Mais c'est une fille vierge. »

« Si ça t'intéresse... »

« Mais nous sommes sûrs que oui ! »

« Autre chose ? » demandai-je.

« Il y aura également une potentielle future pom-pom-girl. »

« Lauren. »

« Une vrai salope, si tu me permets de l'expression... »

« Chaude et mouillée en permanence. »

« Autre chose ? » demandai-je derechef.

« La première nouvelle est pauvre, et pas intéressante. C'est le genre de fille transparente dont tu ne te soucies pas... La deuxième est une gosse de riche. Fille cachée d'un grand acteur hollywoodien. »

« Mais non, elle déconne ! Juste une fille telle Paris Hilton, mais pas avec le pedigree ! » plaisanta Éric.

« C'est tout ? »

« Non, il aura aussi un nouveau, dénommé Jacob Black, qui risque fortement de te faire de l'ombre. »

« À toi et à ton frère ! »

« Riche, possédant une grande marque de lingerie. Jeune, beau et fort. Joueur très, _très_ expérimenté en football. Brillant dans toutes les matières. »

« L'homme parfait pour les jolies lycéennes de ce lycée... »

« Merci. » leur dis-je en posant cinq cents dollars sur leur minable table de pique-nique.

Contrairement aux autres années, mon année de Terminale me promettait d'être calme et inintéressante. Pas besoin d'une heure pour me faire le résumé de toutes les nouveautés scolaires... Ça me semblait très mal parti !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
J'arrivai au lycée avec trente minutes d'avance. Il y avait peu de monde, mais les voitures avaient l'air toutes superbes comparées à la mienne. Et mince ! Moi qui croyais être tombé dans une petite ville sans aucun gosse de riche, c'était raté ! Je voulais volontiers retourner à mon lycée de banlieue dans la Push. Parce que lorsque que l'on se gare entre une BMW cabriolet rouge et une Ferrari jaune canari, on se dit : 'Concentration de pourris gâtés dans la place !'.

Un groupe de jeune me fixait. Super ! J'avais trop l'air d'être la bienvenue, et ce, malgré la banderole 'Bienvenue au lycée de Forks' !

Je m'attachai les cheveux en chignon, mais pas celui qui faisait sévère, plutôt celui qui faisait décontracté, puis sortis de la voiture. Les garçons ne se retournèrent que brièvement vers moi avant de reprendre leurs occupations initiales. Quant aux filles, elles se moquaient de moi, sûrement dû à mon style vestimentaire, au fait que je ne me maquille pas et à ma coiffure... Seule une fille à l'allure de lutin dû à sa petite taille, et aux cheveux noirs hérissés en toutes directions me regarda avec intérêt. Désolée pour elle, mais je n'étais pas homosexuelle... si tel était son intérêt. Elle se rapprocha de moi vivement, sous le regard interrogatif d'autres lycéens à qui je ne prêtai aucun regard.

« Salut ! » me dit-elle gaiement. « Moi, c'est Alice Cullen. Le grand brun que tu vois là-bas est mon grand frère. (Oh mon dieu !!! C'était le brun d'hier soir !) La blonde à ses côtés, c'est Rosalie Hale, sa petite amie et ma meilleure amie. Le blond, c'est Jasper Withlock, mon petit ami. (L'autre client du show privé. Mais où était donc le dernier, avec qui j'avais... couché ?) Normalement, il y a aussi mon autre frère, Edward, mais il est je ne sais où dans le lycée. Viens, je vais te présenter à eux. »

Elle commença à partir, et s'apercevant que je ne la suivais pas, elle revint sur ses pas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire. Je me demandai bien où était la caméra cachée !

« C'est... Enfin... Tu ne me connais même pas et tu veux me présenter à ta famille et à tes amis ? »

« Ah oui... Tu as raison... Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Isabella Swan, mais appelle-moi Bella. Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça de toutes manières. »

« Ok Bella. Maintenant tu viens ? »

« Heu... Mouais... »

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers sa bande.

« Les gens, je vous présente Bella. Bella, les gens. »

« Heu... Bonjour les gens... » dis-je timidement.

« Bon je vais récupérer mon emploi du temps, tu viens avec moi mon grizzly ? » demanda la sublime blonde, Rosalie.

« Bien sûr ma beauté ! » lui répondit-il amoureusement.

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée Bella. » déclara Rosalie avant de partir avec son petit ami.

Ouf ! Il ne m'avait pas reconnu, ni Jasper apparemment. J'en fus extrêmement soulagée ! Pas besoin que des personnes de mon entourage sachent qui j'étais réellement en dehors du lycée. J'avais déjà assez de mal comme ça avec une double identité sans encombre...

« Je vais chercher les nôtres » dit-il en embrassant sa tendre.

Alice me lâcha pour l'embrasser pleinement, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser discrètement et aller chercher mon emploi du temps. J'espérais seulement qu'Alice ne m'en voudrait pas. Je n'avais aperçu ni Emmett, ni Rosalie, ni Alice et ni Jasper en y allant.

« Vous auriez aussi des demandes de bourses, s'il vous plaît ? » demandai-je à la secrétaire. Il me semblait que la dame aux cheveux rouges et à l'allure de matrone à lunettes, se nommait Mme Cope, mais je n'en n'étais pas certaine à cent pourcents.

« Oui bien sûr. Juste une minute. »

Elle partit puis revint avec une énorme enveloppe.

« Voilà. Pense bien à les ramener avec la fin du mois. »

« Pas de problème. Au revoir et merci. »

Sortant de l'accueil, je vérifiai mon emploi du temps. J'avais cours de français dans quelques minutes...

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
Je la vis arriver dans sa voiture rouge. Spectaculaire ! Une belle blonde sortit de la Ferrari flambant neuve. Une sacrée bombe ! J'avançais vers elle, dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sourit.

« Bonjour belle inconnue. »

« Bonjour bel homme » dit-elle enjôleuse.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Lauren. Juste Lauren. Et toi ? »

« Edward, mais Edward Cullen. »

« Hum... Le fils de l'architecte et du médecin ? »

« Exactement. Ça te dirait de venir me rejoindre dans un petit coin sympa, je suis sûr que l'on va bien s'amuser ensemble... tous seuls... »

« Avec plaisir... Je te suis... »

Je l'emmenai en direction des gradins du stade de football... Nous n'étions même pas arrivés à la moitié qu'en chemin elle me poussa dans la forêt et me défit mon pantalon ! Wouhh... Ça commençait fort dès le départ avec elle... Couchée sur moi, elle baissa mon boxer, et lécha dans toute sa longueur mon sexe en érection, puis elle finit par le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche faisant des va-et-vient divins... Elle savait parfaitement se servir de sa bouche, tout comme moi, et j'allais le lui prouver juste après. Je me déversai dans sa bouche quelques minutes plus tard. Le record n'avait pas était battu... Dommage pour elle ! Mais même si elle avait été d'une très haute performance, je n'avais seulement que _aimé_ ça... Il manquait quelque chose pour que j'apprécie vraiment la fellation qu'elle venait de me faire...

Elle sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya la bouche, puis mon membre. Je retournai la situation tout en me rhabillant. J'étais à présent sur elle. Je relevai sa mini jupe avec ma main, et j'eus la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. Cochonne et vulgaire jusqu'au bout du truc cette fille ! Je mis ma tête entre ses cuisses, mis ma langue sur sa féminité et commença à lui faire les léchouilles... Elle aimait ça ! Son corps se cambra et elle criait... Si fort que quelqu'un s'approcha de l'endroit où nous étions... Il nous fallait nous interrompre, sinon... on se ferait prendre sur le fait... Bien que cela ne me dérangerait pas vraiment... On pourrait peut-être même inviter cette personne à ce joindre à nous !

J'éloignai mon visage de sa chatte, et lui tendis un nouveau mouchoir. Elle le passa vulgairement sur son sexe trempé. Contrairement à Coquette Pomme d'hier, elle n'avait pas aussi bon goût... Ce qui était fort dommage ! Je crois que Lauren n'aurait pas le droit à plus que ce qu'elle venait d'avoir. 'Jamais une fille près de chez moi, sauf en cas de situation extrême !' Et aujourd'hui n'était pas une situation extrême ! Et les filles trop vulgaires, très peu pour moi !

Je me relevai et laissai cette Lauren là où elle était allongée, sans jeter un regard en sa direction avant. Je vis que c'était Sam qui traînait dans les parages. Ce gars n'était pas censé être à la Push ? Que venait-il foutre ici ? Je lui jetai un regard noir, en signe d'avertissement pour qu'il foute le camp d'ici, mais il me regarda également de travers. Je continuai mon chemin vers l'endroit où je récupérerai mon emploi du temps. J'y croisai ma sœur Alice.

« Hey ! Salut le tombeur ! »

« Salut Al'. »

« Hum... Dis-moi, qui viens-tu de sauter pour être de pareil humeur le premier jour de lycée ? »

« La nouvelle. »

« Bella ?! »

« C'est qui celle-là ? Moi je te parle de Lauren. Une blonde. Et pour info, je ne l'ai pas sautée. Elle m'a taillé une pipe et je l'ai remercié à ma façon. »

« Mouais... La fameuse langue d'Edward Cullen... »

« Les filles t'en parlent ? » demandai-je curieux...

« Non, mais j'entends des choses dans les gradins... »

« Hum... Intéressant... Tu m'excuseras, je dois aller en... (Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps.) Français... On se voit plus tard ! »  
Et ce fut sur cette conversation, que j'allais à mon premier cours de cette nouvelle année scolaire...

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
Le professeur fit entrer les élèves en classe. Je m'assis tout au fond de la classe, je n'avais pas envie de me faire remarquer en me mettant tout devant. Personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, qui était d'ailleurs l'unique place qui restait. Apparemment, il devait croire que j'avais la gale.  
On fit l'appel et apparemment il y avait un absent. Ou plutôt, un retardataire. On tapa à la porte, d'une façon assurée. La personne entra. Mince ! Mince ! Mince ! Mince ! Mince !!! C'est le gars d'hier ! Celui de ma première fois ! Mince ! Mince ! Mince ! Mince ! Mince !!! Maintenant, j'en étais sûre ! Ce devait être Edward Cullen, le frère d'Alice et d'Emmett !

Il vint directement s'asseoir à côté de moi une fois s'être excusé auprès du professeur. Il ne m'avait jeté aucun coup d'œil. Il ne m'avait donc pas reconnue ? Était-ce bien ou mal ? Pourquoi étais-je triste et heureuse à la fois ? D'un côté, heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu et d'un autre côté, on avait quand même couché ensemble !

_Bon stop Bella ! Ne repense plus à cela et... arrête de le mater comme ça ! _

Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau...

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
Super ! En retard dès le premier jour. Heureusement j'avais cours de français avec le même prof que l'année précédente, et que, comme j'étais le meilleur élève dans cette matière, je n'avais rien à craindre.

Une fois dans la classe, les meilleures places étaient déjà prises, et la seule qu'il restait de disponible, était celle à côté de la nouvelle mais l'_autre_ nouvelle, la pauvre. Elle avait du potentiel mais ne l'exploitait pas ! Quelle conne sérieusement ! Bref... Ça ne sera pas la prochaine avec qui je baiserais, d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait un jour l'honneur de baiser avec moi !

Je rejoignis notre bande au self. Toute la matinée, j'avais dû me retrouver à côté de la nouvelle. Lui échapper me ferait du bien.  
Oh. My. God ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que la petite nouvelle faisait à _ma_ table, avec _mes_ amis et avec _ma_ famille ? J'avançai vers la table furieusement. Alice le remarqua et fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
Mince ! Edward n'avait _vraiment_ pas l'air ravi de me voir assise à 'sa' table. Il se rapprochait les points serrés de moi...

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » me cracha-t-il en pleine figure, tel du poison.

« Je... Alice m'a invitée... »

Il regarda méchamment sa sœur avant de me fixer derechef, d'un regard encore plus mauvais que le précédent.

« Dégage de là vite fait ! Et je te préviens, ne me parle pas en cours ! »

« Pourquoi t'es comme ça avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

« T'es pauvre, moche et conne ! Ça te va ? »

Pensait-il réellement à ça hier lorsque nous... Je chassai cette image de ma tête. Moi qui croyais encore que cet Edward n'avait que pour seul défaut d'être un coureur de jupon et de changer en permanence de fille, j'étais très loin du compte ! Il était riche, con, méprisant et... il faisait de la discrimination selon les classes sociales !

« Pauvre type ! Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis ! Qui es-tu pour me juger sans me connaître ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moins parce que t'es né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi parce que tes parents sont riches et célèbres ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'endure chaque jour ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on... »

Je me stoppai net. J'allais dire une connerie ! J'allais faire la boulette de révéler ce qu'on avait fait hier au club. Enfin 'on'... lui et moi, en tant que Coquette Pomme...

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'on peut endurer lorsque l'on est dans ma situation ! »

« Oh... Pauvre petite... Tu crois sérieusement que ça me fait quelque chose ? Tu me fais pitié... »

« Espèce d'idiot ! » l'insultai-je en lui donnant un coup de genou bien placé !

Avec ce que Dame Nature lui avait donné en plus sous la ceinture, il n'en souffrirait que plus ! Il s'écroula sur le sol, criant de douleur et jurant comme un chien. C'était bien fait pour lui ! Je détachai mon regard de cet être immonde pour regarder tout autour de moi. Les gens étaient choqués par le spectacle... Effrayés et fascinés par moi également selon les cas... Je regardai Alice. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment... Elle ne bougeait plus, le regard vide posé sur son frère à terre.

Emmett et Jasper aidèrent Edward à se relever et l'emmenèrent vers l'infirmerie. Alice et Rosalie se tournèrent vers moi.

« Waouh ! » commenta cette première. « Ça c'était du spectacle ! Tu as littéralement envoyé chier mon frère ! Tu l'as même, limite castré ! Bella, t'es une perle rare ! Je ne connais aucune fille capable de faire ça à un mec tel qu'Edward ! T'as du cran, j't'adooore ! » dit-elle en se jetant sur moi.

« Ne sois pas fière de ce que je viens de faire ! » la réprimandai-je. « C'est mal comme truc ! »

« Tu rigoles ?! Depuis le temps qu'il méritait d'être remis à sa place ! Mon père va t'adorer ! »

« De quoi ?! Tu vas me présenter à ton père ? »

« Ouais ! T'es ma nouvelle amie ! Tu mérites de rencontrer ma famille, et pas seulement mes imbéciles de frères ! »

« Emmett n'a pas l'air débile. » la contredis-je.

« Je confirme. » intervint Rosalie.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? » m'appela une voix masculine.

Mince ! C'était le début des ennuis... Je me retournai, et eus l'agréable surprise de tomber sur un lycéen et non sur le proviseur.

« Je me présente, je suis Jacob Black » dit-il tout en baisant élégamment ma main. « Me feriez-vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi un soir... »

Mon dieu qu'il était beau, poli et gentil... Après que l'autre idiot n'ait brisé tous mes rêves sur l'homme parfait, voilà qu'il apparaissait derrière moi !  
« Heu... Avec plaisir... Je... Quand est-ce que... »

« Ce soir, cela vous conviendra-t-il ? » me demanda-t-il précipitamment.

« Ça me va... »

« Disons que je viendrais vous chercher à dix-huit heures. Où habitez-vous ? »

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que j'habitais dans un taudis, dans l'endroit le plus craignos de la ville !

« Salut Jacob ! » intervint Alice. « Tu passeras bien gentiment la prendre chez moi, je crois que tu sais déjà où j'habite, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien. Ravi de t'avoir revue Alice. À ce soir, chère mademoiselle Swan... » dit-il en s'éloignant.

« C'est Bella ! » criai-je pour qu'il m'entende.

Lorsqu'il passa les portes doubles de la cafétéria, le proviseur débarqua. Là, c'étaient les véritables ennuis qui commençaient... Il se rapprocha de moi...

« Dans mon bureau ! » me dit-il.

Il commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre à son bureau, tandis que je disais un dernier petit mot à Alice.

« Merci. Où habites-tu ? »

« Je te laisserai mon adresse dans ta voiture, viens le plus vite possible. Il y a du travail... » dit-elle en me regardant de bas en haut.

« Encore une fois merci, et dis à Edward que je suis désolée. J'ai tendance à m'emporter vite dans certaines situations. Bises. »

Je courus pour rattraper le proviseur. Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à aller dans son bureau. Il s'assit le visage grave, derrière son bureau et m'invita également à m'asseoir dans l'un des sièges en face de lui.

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
Quel beau coup, la nouvelle venait de me faire ! Mes parties génitales étaient limites anesthésiées tellement je souffrais ! Jamais personne n'avait osé me défier ni me toucher de cette façon ! Je devais bien le reconnaître, j'avais sous-estimé la nouvelle ! Non, ce n'était pas un éloge de ma part ! Seulement une remarque. Mais lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé comme un chien, j'avais apprécié ça. Cette façon encore inédite pour moi, d'être traité de la sorte m'excitait. Et si elle ne m'avait pas donné un coup dans le bas-ventre, je me serais certainement mis à bander en plein milieu du réfectoire... En fait, elle m'avait épargné une humiliation pour une autre, mais l'avantage, c'est que celle qu'elle avait choisi de me faire, elle allait en payer le prix !

« Ed', tu bandes mon vieux ! » déclara hilare mon frère, Emmett.

Je regardai l'endroit spécifié à cet effet, et effectivement, je bandais. Satanée nouvelle !

« Bien... » commenta l'infirmière vieille et moche. « Je vois que vous récupérez vite. Je vais chercher de la glace pour mettre dessus, je reviens dans quelques instants. »

« Oh woh woh ! Doucement là ! De la glace ? Vous êtes folle ? Vous voulez me faire faire rétrécir les parties ? »

« Non, je vous évite simplement d'être impuissant pour le reste de votre vie. »

Impuissant ?! Que faisait-elle encore ici ? N'avait-elle pas dit aller chercher de la glace ?

« Allez chercher de la glace ! Ne restez pas là à rien faire ! »

_Bon sang ! Quelle journée de merde !_

L'infirmière arriva quelques interminables minutes plus tard, avec une poche de glace, je dus défaire mon pantalon et mon boxer devant cette vieille pie et devant un Emmett et un Jasper aux bords de la crise de rire...

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
Je refermai la porte du bureau. Étrange comme proviseur... Je viens de mettre un coup de genou dans les parties intimes d'un autre lycéen, certes con, mais tout de même élève, et le proviseur ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que 'j'aurais bien aimer voir ça plus tôt'. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ma sanction dépendrait uniquement d'Edward et non du proviseur. C'était certain, il allait me trouver un truc pire que le renvoi ! Je craignais le pire...

Je vis Emmett et Jasper passer dans le couloir à ma droite, suivi par Edward marchant les jambes écartées. Le spectacle était drôle à voir ! Même son frère et son ami riaient. Mince ! Edward m'avait remarquée ! Il marcha dans ma direction. Il était impossible pour moi de ne pas rire : en plus de sa démarche absolument ridicule, son expression fâchée et contrariée n'arrangeait en rien les choses !

Une fois en face de moi, je me calmai.

« Désolée Edward. Je m'emporte trop parfois. »

« Moi aussi je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes les choses que j'ai dites. »

Tout simplement choquée ! Edward Cullen s'excusait !

« Heu... Je rêve ou tu t'excuses ? »

« Nan, sérieux... Je n'aurais pas dû. J'espère que je saurais me faire pardonner auprès de toi. D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu d'un dîner ce soir ? »

« Désolée... » fis-je gênée. « Mais ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible. J'ai déjà un rendez-vous. »

Il me regarda surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as un rendez-vous... Avec qui ? »

« Hey ! Est-ce que je te demande avec qui tu as couché la dernière fois ? »

« Non, mais si tu veux réellement savoir, c'était avec une strip-teaseuse masquée. Très excitante avec son petit cul, ses seins parfaits, son vagin si serré, ses gémissements lorsque j'étais en elle. Elle... »

« C'est bon ! » le coupai-je. « J'ai compris ! »

Il affichait un sourire victorieux. Je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction s'il venait à apprendre que cette strip-teaseuse en question, n'était autre que moi... J'étais sûre qu'il serait sur le cul ! Telle que j'étais là maintenant, il devait me prendre pour une fille coincée et toujours vierge. Ce que j'aurais été si jamais il ne m'avait pas volé ma virginité la nuit dernière !

« Pour le rendez-vous je sors avec Jacob Black. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion. « Qu'est ce qu'un gars comme lui ferait avec une fillette comme toi ? »

« Je ne suis pas une fillette ! »

« Bien sûr que si tu l'es. Tu es vierge donc tu es une fillette. »

« Qui te dit que je suis vierge ? »

« Tu sens l'innocence jusqu'au bout des cheveux. »

J'affichais un sourire vainqueur.

« Dans ce cas, tu t'es fait castrer par une fillette. Quelle honte pour toi ! »

« J'aurais pu me défendre, mais je n'attaque pas les fillettes. Ce serait trop cruel... »

« Dans ce cas, fait moi perdre ma virginité pour que je sois une femme, et bas-toi comme un homme... » soufflai-je sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

« Désolé, mais je ne couche pas avec les thons ! »

« Tu regretteras d'avoir dit ça ce soir. Tu regretteras... »

Sur ce, je rejoignis ma voiture, sans lui jeter le moindre regard en partant. Même si le proviseur avait été très sympa, il m'avait tout de même renvoyée pour le reste de la journée !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
Bon sang ! Pourquoi cette fille me faisait de l'effet ? Elle m'attirait en me draguant et en me maltraitant, et à la fois elle me révulsait par son style ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait putain ? Sans parler du fait que cette fille me faisait bander et qu'elle me faisait souffrir par la même occasion ! Et qu'avait-elle voulu dire par 'Tu regretteras d'avoir dit ça ce soir. Tu regretteras...' ? Qu'allait-elle me faire ce soir ? Et d'abord, pourquoi Jacob Black s'intéressait à elle ? Que suis-je idiot ! C'était pourtant évident ! Première hypothèse : il est gai et cherche une fille complètement naïve pour faire croire qu'elle sort avec lui, et ainsi éviter le moindre soupçon sur sa préférence de partenaires. Deuxième hypothèse : il est hétéro mais cherche simplement une fille moins belle que lui, une fille à dépuceler, une fille qui ne le perturbera pas, ou encore une fille avec qui il s'affichera pour éviter que les autres groupies ne lui tournent autour. Troisième hypothèse : il est super con, mais sympa, et sort avec la nouvelle rien que pour faire monter sa côte de popularité. Et enfin, quatrième et dernière hypothèse : la nouvelle venait de raconter des mensonges !

En même temps, s'il y avait une concurrence sur l'affaire de la nouvelle, je pouvais me permettre un petit divertissement... J'allais la draguer, et faire en sorte qu'elle s'entiche de moi. Une fois qu'elle m'aura choisi et largué l'autre, je la larguerai elle. Ce sera drôle et divertissement ! Quel beau salop je faisais, non ? Allez, trêve de rêveries ! Il était de mon devoir de mettre à exécution mon plan ! Direction la maison ! Bah oui... Je n'allais tout de même pas aller en cours avec un tel état !


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre 3**

**Mieux vaut être méprisé et le savoir, qu'être méprisé et s'entendre flatter.**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
J'arrivai à l'adresse qu'Alice m'avait indiquée. Elle n'habitait pas dans une maison, mais dans un château ! C'était si grand... J'entendis une voiture arriver. Une Volvo argentée plus exactement. J'eus l'horreur de découvrir Edward Cullen en sortir. Évidemment... C'était aussi chez lui... Quelle idiote !

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » me demanda-t-il _assez_ poliment.

Étrange... Pourquoi n'était-il pas en rogne contre moi ? Il me détestait, je lui donnais un coup sous la ceinture et maintenant, il était gentil... C'était louche ! _Très_ louche !

« J'attends Alice. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

Sa poche se mit à vibrer mais il ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarqué...

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
C'était quand même étrange... Pourquoi Alice l'avait-elle invitée ? Pour jouer les poupées avec elle, je suppose...

« Tu vibres. » déclara la nouvelle.

Je ne compris pas exactement de quoi elle faisait référence...

« De quoi ? »

« Ta poche vibre ! »

Ma poche ? _Oh !_ Elle voulait parler de mon portable dans ma poche !

Je le sortis. Message de ma sœur...

**Sois sympa avec Bella. Je sais que tu es rentré à la maison après l'épisode de ce midi. Je pense rentrer dans deux heures environ. Bisous. Al'**

Pfff... Je savais parfaitement que j'avais mon challenge dans la tête mais bon... Me coltiner la nouvelle pendant deux heures chez moi, ce n'était pas le rêve non plus ! Je me dirigeai vers l'entrée...

Ah enfin ! Voilà ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! J'avais failli attendre que cet incapable de majordome vienne chercher les clés de ma voiture !

« Monsieur... »

Je lui lançai mon trousseau de clé.

« Monsieur Cullen ? Dois-je faire de même avec votre invitée ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la nouvelle. Elle avait l'air si... mal à l'aise ! Si... pas à sa place !

« Oui Edgar. Et faites-moi le plaisir de nous préparer quelque chose à manger. »

La nouvelle lui tendit timidement son... 'truc à clés'... Un vulgaire petit anneau avec trois clés dessus ! Sûrement une pour chez elle, une pour sa voiture, et... une autre pour sa boîte aux lettres ! Lamentable... Enfin bref... Je l'invitai à l'intérieur, puis la conduisis jusqu'au salon. Je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé, me mettant à l'aise, et démarrai ma console de jeu. La nouvelle ne vint pas me rejoindre mais dépassa l'endroit où j'étais pour regarder par les baies vitrées. Quelle idiote ! Elle préférait mater la piscine plutôt que de s'asseoir à côté d'un canon comme moi ? Cette fille était d'une logique... !

« T'as jamais vu de piscine de ta vie ou quoi ? »

Elle soupira et me jeta un regard mauvais. Pauvre petite... Je l'avais vexée !

« Pour ton information, ce n'est pas parce que je suis pauvre que je n'ai jamais vu de piscine ! Et j'ai aussi des maillots de bain ! Incroyable, non ? » se moqua-t-elle ouvertement de moi.

Elle se foutait de ma gueule maintenant ! Quelle...

_Reste zen... Il ne faudrait surtout pas casser l'ambiance ! N'oublie pas ton challenge !_

« Très, je l'avoue. Que veux-tu manger ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Edgar va préparer à manger. Qu'aimerais-tu comme repas ? »

Elle parut surprise que je sois si... gentil et attentionné. Même si les apparences ne le montraient pas, je pouvais être un garçon tout à fait charmant, poli et attentionné. Mais j'avais bien dit « pouvais » !

« Toi que veux-tu ? »

« Un truc simple... Genre... Riz et saumon à l'oseille. »

Elle éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qui l'a faisait marrer ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. Tu pourrais me dire où sont les toilettes s'il te plaît ? »

« Demande à Edgar, tu perdrais ! » éclatai-je de rire.

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella **_  
Quel crétin ! Il passait son temps à changer d'avis et de comportement ! Il ne pouvait pas soit rester méchant et méprisant, soit rester galant et charmant ? Ses changements d'humeurs me donnaient vraiment le tournis !

Je ne demandai pas au majordome de m'indiquer les toilettes, j'allais les trouver moi-même ! Quitte à ouvrir toutes les portes de la villa s'il le fallait ! Mais apparemment, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire cela puisque je venais de trouver l'endroit précis !

Je me lavai les mains et partis rejoindre Edward dans le salon. Il jouait au foot sur sa console.

« Tu joues dans l'équipe du lycée ? »

« Oui. Mais cette année j'ai laissé la place de capitaine à mon frère. J'en avais marre de voir les pom-pom-girls me tourner autour. Je préfère les femmes plus âgées aux fillettes. »

Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait fait l'amour au club ? Il croyait que j'avais quarante ans ou quoi ?! J'allais lui demander 'et la strip-teaseuse de l'autre fois était plus âgée qu'une fillette ?' lorsque Edgar arriva à ce moment-là.

« Voulez-vous manger dans la cuisine, dans le salon ou bien dans la salle à manger ? »

« La salle à manger conviendra parfaitement. »

« Dans ce cas, venez quand vous voulez. »

« On arrive dans un instant, merci. »

Waouh... Je rêvais ou Edward venait sérieusement de dire 'merci' ?

Il se releva et éteignit sa console. Je le suivis où nous entrâmes dans une pièce très chic. Le marbre avait laissé place à du parquet, et les murs blancs à des tapisseries baroques. Les antiquités étaient parfaitement à leur place dans cette pièce, et bien qu'elles soient très anciennes à mon goût, la pièce semblait très moderne. La pièce maîtresse de ces antiquités était sans aucun doute la table. Immense, et traversée par un chemin de table couleur crème sur lequel était disposé des fleurs de magnolia. Une véritable splendeur !

Edward s'assit sur une chaise, et je pris celle en face de lui, là où il y avait des couverts. Trop de couverts même ! C'était une horreur ! Pas besoin de mettre trente-six mille couteaux ou fourchettes ! Un de chaque me suffisait amplement !

Edward se moqua sans gêne de moi...

« C'est pas la peine de te foutre de moi ! Je ne viens pas de ton milieu, ok ? Chez moi, les gens mangent avec _une_ cuiller, _une_ fourchette et _un_ couteau ! Les seules fois où l'on en prend plus, c'est par exemples, lorsque l'on fait tomber quelques choses à terre ou lorsque l'un des couverts est vraiment trop sale pour l'utiliser avec un autre plat...

« Oh... Pauvre chérie va... »

« Ta gueule Edward ! T'as beau être riche, ça ne te donne pas le droit d'être méprisant envers moi ! »

« Oh... Pauvre chérie va... »

« Edward change de disque ! »

« Oh... Pauvre chérie va... »

_Reste zen... Tu ne vas pas le castrer une seconde fois ! Tu prends ton mal en patience et... On reste zen et détendue... !_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
J'aimais la taquiner et la mettre hors d'elle... C'était peut-être ça qui allait me manquer dans mon petit pari... quoique... Les deux en même temps n'étaient pas impossible ! On disait bien que la barrière entre la haine et l'amour était extrêmement fine, non ?

Je commençai à prendre une bouchée du saumon, et elle en fit de même. Même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, j'étais sûr qu'elle adorait. Dans son milieu, un plat comme celui-là ne devait pas être très fréquent... Ou alors, c'était peut-être la manière dont il était préparé qui n'était pas habituelle. Edgar était un excellent cuisinier ! Que ferais-je sans lui ?

« Tu aimes ? » lui demandai-je.

« C'est excellent ! Je n'avais jamais mangé un plat aussi bon ! » me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Étrangement, son sourire me rendait heureux, cela me faisait le même effet lorsqu'elle était heureuse... Je...

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!_

_Putain Edward ! Faut arrêter de te coucher à des heures pas possibles !_

_Mais... peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que ça... peut-être que je développais d'autres sentiments autres que le désir sexuel, d'une certaine manière... L'amour... Je... _

_STOP !_

Cette fille avait un effet dévastateur sur moi ! Il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne d'elle !

« Fais ce que tu veux dans la maison, jusqu'au retour d'Alice. Considère cette demeure comme la tienne durant mon absence et n'hésite pas à demander ce que tu veux à Edgar. J'y vais... Bi... Bye ! »

Putain la honte ! Pourquoi allais-je dire 'bisou' à cette fille ? Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Swan...

Je pris mes clés de voiture et partis en direction de celle-ci. Je savais exactement où aller, et qui rejoindre si cette personne était déjà présente sur place !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
Je me demandais bien ce qu'il lui arrivait à celui-là... L'instant d'avant il m'embêtait et me taquinait, et l'instant d'après il avait l'air complètement bouleversé...

Je laissai mon assiette de côté pour avoir des renseignement auprès de... Edgar ? De toutes manières, je n'avais plus vraiment très faim... Je pris un maximum des choses que j'étais en mesure de prendre, pour débarrasser le tout jusqu'à la cuisine. Le majordome se trouvait là, à préparer des cookies.

« Oh ! Ce n'était pas la peine de vous donner tant de mal... Mademoiselle... ? »

« Swan ! Appelez-moi Bella. »

Il prit ce que j'avais en main, et alla chercher le reste.

« Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Cela fera quinze ans dans une semaine. »

« Quinze ans que vous supportez cet idiot ?! » m'étonnai-je en désignant du pouce la direction que l'abruti venait de prendre.

« Vous savez, monsieur Cullen est très facile à vivre en général. Il est constamment poli et calme. L'image dont vous vous faites de lui, n'est pas forcément la bonne. Monsieur Cullen est un homme sensible, et qui a du cœur. Il est très sentimental et affectueux. Particulièrement envers sa sœur, Alice... »

Edgar se stoppa et regarda par-dessus mon épaule. À ce moment-là, il prit une expression légèrement effrayée et retourna à ses gâteaux. Je me retournai.

J'aurais dû m'en douter...

Edward se trouvait là... Il s'approcha de moi.

« Edgar, prenez votre journée. » dit-il froidement tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

« Comme vous le voudrez monsieur Cullen. »

Edgar monta à l'étage supérieur... Une certaine tension désagréable s'installa dans la pièce...

« Si tu répètes quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un je te... »

« Je ne dirais rien ! » m'empressai-je de le couper. « Je ne suis pas comme ces personnes qui divulguent des informations pour se venger, ou qui font chanter les gens avec ! Tu ne pourrais pas me considérer comme une personne de confiance ? »

« Tu m'as donné un coup dans les parties tout à l'heure ! »

« Mais c'était mérité ! Tu l'avais bien cherché ! » haussai-je le ton.

Il mit ses mains sur son visage, comme... quelqu'un d'effondré... Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il releva la tête surpris, je pus voir qu'il pleurait... Que s'était-il passé ???

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

« De tes problèmes... »

« Salut la compagnie ! » cria Alice depuis l'entrée. « Je suis revenue plus tôt Edward ! Bella, j'ai plein de choses pour toi ! »

Edward se réfugia en vitesse à l'étage... Même s'il avait était odieux avec moi, je voulais l'aider... Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher... Alice débarqua avec des sacs et paquets pleins les mains.

« Allez ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! J'ai du boulot moi ! Ne reste pas plantée là ! Monte à l'étage dans ma chambre ! Tu vas avoir le droit à un relooking à la Alice Cullen ! Tu vas être GRAN-DIOSE ! »

Malgré tous les paquets, elle réussit à me pousser dans l'escalier ! J'aimais sa façon de voir la vie ! Toujours souriante et pleine de vie ! Et surtout prête à faire du shopping à ce que je vois ! Elle m'installa sur un siège dans sa salle de bain _personnelle_ (car ici, chacun avait sa chambre, son dressing et sa salle de bain...)

Elle commença par vouloir m'épiler, et fut 'choquée et surprise' (en reprenant ses mots) de constater que je l'étais déjà, et par-dessus le marché, une épilation parfaitement réalisée ! Après tout, lorsque vous montriez votre corps à plus d'une trentaine d'hommes par soir, il fallait bien un minimum de féminité afin de vous rendre au maximum désirable !

Elle me lava ensuite les cheveux et me les coupa avant de me faire un brushing... Le résultat final rendait extrêmement bien ! Cependant, je lui avais absolument défendu de me couper de la longueur ! Elle ne résista pas bien longtemps...

Une fois les cheveux terminés, elle passa au maquillage, optant pour quelque chose de discret... Puis vint l'habillage... Le choix le plus difficile pour Alice ! Tellement dur qu'elle en devenait folle, voire carrément hystérique ! Toutes les tenues étaient superbes ! Au final, Alice me laissa le choix entre quelques robes... J'en pris une à bustier noir. Elle me tendit une paire d'escarpins rouges -assortis occasionnellement à mes ongles-, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir.

Elle s'absenta dans la salle de bain quelques minutes, tandis que je patientais assise sur son lit. Edward débarqua à ce moment-là.

« Al', je dois te parler ! Il y a... Waouh... » fit-il en me remarquant. « Swan... Tu es... »

« Moi c'est Bella, pas Swan ! Et je suis d'accord, je ne suis pas terrible accoutrée ainsi... »

Un bruit de klaxon nous parvint de dehors.

« Ah ! Ce doit être pour moi... À ce soir. Je te laisse discuter avec ta sœur. »

Je commençai à partir lorsqu'il me rattrapa par le bras.

« Tu as raison, tu n'es pas terrible dans cette tenue, tu es terriblement ravissante. Pourquoi ne t'habilles-tu pas plus... comme ça ? » fit-il en désignant ma tenue.

« Pour une simple et bonne raison ! Pour éviter les gars comme toi ! Ceux qui apprécient les filles pour leur physique, et non pour ce qu'elles sont à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

« Sérieusement ? Parce que sérieusement tu ne donnes pas du tout l'impression d'être comme tu dis ! Je dois y aller. Remercie encore une fois ta sœur de ma part. »

« Bella... »

« Je dois y aller ! » dis-je clairement afin de lui faire comprendre que c'était ici que la discussion prenait fin.  
Je n'avais pas la moindre idée sur la raison de ma soudaine colère... Sûrement un coup des hormones... En parlant d'hormones ! Peut-être que ce soir, ils seraient à l'honneur avec Jacob...


	4. Chapitre IV

**Chapitre 4**

**Les secrets sont des piments sur le bout de la langue. Tôt ou tard ils mettent la bouche en feu.**

**_Point de vue d'Edward_**  
Lorsque j'étais rentré dans la chambre, je m'étais attendu à voir Alice et non la nouvelle. Mais... assise ainsi sur le lit... vêtue ainsi... J'avais raison à ce propos ! Elle avait _réellement_ du potentiel ! Et... Alice avait très bien su le mettre en valeur ce soir... Elle était absolument magnifique, et je pesais mes mots ! Elle était d'une telle beauté... plus que la plupart des filles ou des femmes que j'avais rencontrées jusqu'à présent...

Alice me tira de mes rêveries lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain.

« Bella n'est plus là ?! »

« Non, puisqu'elle est partie ! Elle te remercie d'ailleurs... Mais Alice, il faut que je te parle. »

« C'est si grave que ça ? Tu fais une tête super zarb'... »

« J'étais sur le point d'aller à Port Angeles pour... enfin... peu importe mes motivations ! Puis j'ai reçu un message sur mon portable... »

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche, affichai le fameux message et lui tendis l'appareil. Elle lut le message, sans afficher la moindre expression... Elle me redonna le téléphone, toujours le visage vidé d'expression...

« Dis quelque chose... » finis-je par lâcher au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Cela ne change absolument rien entre nous, _frangin_. »

Elle pleura, et moi aussi, puis elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Je la comprenais parfaitement. Et je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pris la nouvelle à sa place. Je ne savais même pas comment moi-même j'étais censé la prendre ? Pleurer ? Rester indifférent ? Réfléchir sur ce qu'était ma vie ? M'enfuir ? Tout recommencer de zéro ?

Ma tête était bien trop embrouillée pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement... Peut-être valait-il mieux que je m'éloigne pour prendre du recul sur la situation...

Encore une fois, je pensai aller au même endroit que précédemment... Je ne pus m'empêcher, avant, de regarder par la fenêtre la nouvelle s'en aller avec Jacob Black... J'étais presque jaloux que ce soit avec lui qu'elle partait... Non, je n'étais pas en train de tomber amoureux de la nouvelle, j'avais juste besoin de compagnie, de très bonne compagnie...

* * *

**_Point de vue de Bella_**  
Il m'attendait, là, avec sa voiture... Je ne saurais dire quel modèle, mais je savais que c'était une Aston Martin. Il sortit de la voiture, s'avança vers moi et me baisa la main élégamment.

« Ravie de vous revoir, mademoiselle Swan... »

« C'est Bella... Pas... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase... Son regard était plongé dans le mien avec une telle intensité qu'il me coupa le souffle et me fit perdre le fil de mes paroles... si bien que je ne savais même plus où j'en étais...

« Dans ce cas, allons-y Bella ! » me dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Il passa son bras sur le mien, m'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture, m'ouvrit la portière et la referma juste après que je me sois installée. Il me rejoignit. Il souriait toujours autant. Était-ce de nature ou juste à cause de moi ? Je ne savais pas quelle solution je préférais... Il démarra, et commença à conduire.

« Je peux te poser quelques questions ? » lui demandai-je hésitante.

« Bien sûr. »

« Hum... Le numéro du vouvoiement et du mademoiselle, est une technique de drague n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'abordes pas toutes les filles ainsi... »  
Il se mit à rire, cependant, il n'y avait rien de moqueur là-dedans.

« Effectivement, c'est une technique de drague, mais je ne l'ai employée qu'avec toi. Je ne drague pas toutes les filles, ni avec cette technique, ni avec aucune autre. Tu es seulement, la deuxième ou la troisième... Tu préfères le tutoiement ou vouvoiement, je ne me trompe pas, c'est cela ? »

« Exact. Je ne suis pas habitée à... ça., alors ça me fait drôle, tu comprends ? (Il hocha la tête.) Bien sûr, ce n'est valable qu'avec les personnes de mon âge, pas avec les professeurs ou les personnes plus âgées. »

Peut-être que j'en faisais un peu trop... J'avais souvent tendance à trop parler pour ne rien dire ou dire des choses complètement absurdes lorsque j'étais gênée... Et là, j'étais gênée, car Jacob me faisait un certain effet...

« Pourquoi es-tu allé vers moi ? Je veux dire que... je suis une fille pauvre et qui ne se met pas en valeur, tandis que toi, tu es riche, beau, et sûrement poursuivi par des tas de filles plus belles et riches que moi... »

« Pourquoi fais-tu tant de différences vis-à-vis du milieu social des gens ? Ok, je suis riche, mais je ne suis pas un salop comme Edward Cullen. Je ne critique pas ou ne juge pas les gens par rapport à leur richesse matériel, mais par rapport aux richesses essentielles. Celles que l'on trouve à l'intérieur des gens. Je t'ai tout de suite remarquée... Tu te différencies des autres filles du lycée, tu n'es pas là à te tartiner le visage de trente-six mille couches de maquillage, ... (Instinctivement, ma main se porta à mon visage... Alice m'avait maquillée pour notre rendez-vous...) Désolé, je ne disais pas ça pour toi, d'ailleurs... Tu es parfaite ce soir... Absolument divine... »

Il se concentra sur la route, avec le visage légèrement rouge... Il était gêné de me dire ça ? Ce devrait être moi la personne gênée de l'histoire, pas lui !

« Sinon, tu n'avais pas fini ta petite liste de différence... »

« Et bien, tu ne te mets pas en valeur... Tu as un corps que toutes les filles s'arracheraient et... tu ne le mets pas en valeur... Je trouve ça extrêmement dommage... »

« J'imagine... »

Peut-être que Jacob n'était pas si différents des autres après tout... Il avait remarqué que j'avais un corps superbe et jouer un rôle pour pouvoir me sauter par la suite... J'aurais dû m'en douter dès le début ! Quelle idiote !

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. Tu pourrais me redéposer chez les Cullen s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh... Bien sûr... Je suis certain que c'est à cause de ce que je viens de dire... Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû... »

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, lui dire la vérité ou mentir pour le rassurer. Me taire indiquerait également une réponse, et pas forcément celle que je souhaitais...

« En fait, dépose-moi chez moi s'il te plaît... Je ne vais pas déranger les Cullen plus longtemps... »

« Très bien, aucun problème. Où habites-tu ? »

« À la Push... » avouai-je honteuse. « Je n'ai pas la chance d'habiter dans les beaux quartiers de Forks. »

La Push était l'endroit où tous les plus pauvres de la ville habitaient. L'endroit où les viols étaient fréquents, où les dealers étaient présents, où les rues n'étaient pas fréquentables une fois la nuit tombée,... La liste des reproches et des dangers était encore bien longue ! Si il y avait bien un endroit à éviter, c'était bien l'endroit où je vivais ! À ce propos, nous n'étions plus très loin.

« Si tu tiens à ta vie, à ton argent ou encore à ta voiture, tu ferais mieux de me déposer ici. Ce n'est pas très bien vu qu'une personne aisée vienne ici, sauf pour les clients des prostituées. Mais je ne suis pas une prostituée. »

Strip-teaseuse à la rigueur, mais pas pute !

« Je tiens à toi. Je me remettrai du reste. »

« Merci. »

Finalement, il était peut-être différent des autres...

_Méfie-toi ! C'est peut-être un masque !_

« Quel bâtiment ? »

« Le tout premier. » lui indiquai-je en même temps du doigt. « Je ne suis pas encore trop mal logée. Plus tu vas vers la plage en passant par ce chemin, et plus c'est risqué et dangereux. Je te le dis à titre indicatif... »

« Merci. On se voit demain ? » me demanda-t-il tout en se garant.

« Bien sûr. Et je suis désolée pour la soirée... »

Je commençai à sortir de la voiture lorsqu'une nouvelle question m'intrigua...

« Au fait, d'où tu connais Alice Cullen ? »

Son visage sembla hésitant, et Jacob se mordit la lèvre inférieure...

« Je suis à la tête d'une entreprise de sous-vêtements, et Alice a été l'égérie de nombreuses campagnes de publicité... »

« Alice a fait de la pub pour lingerie ?! »

« Heu... Il y a eu aussi des pyjamas... si ça peut te rassurer... »

Je me mis à rire toute seule. Toute cette histoire était dingue ! Alice avait fait de la pub pour sous-vêtements, dont le patron de l'entreprise était Jacob, et tous deux s'intéressaient à moi ! Bien sûr, pas pour les mêmes raisons mais... ils s'intéressaient à une fille pauvre...

« À demain. » dis-je en refermant la portière.

J'ouvris la porte de l'immeuble, montai les trois étages à pieds et rejoignis enfin mon petit taudis. Je vis un petit clignotement sur mon téléphone fixe, m'indiquant que j'avais un ou plusieurs messages. J'avais déjà pensé au fait d'acheter un téléphone portable, plutôt qu'un fixe, mais toutes ces histoires avec les ondes m'avaient quelque peu freinée dans mes achats. Et puis un peu d'inaccessibilité chez une fille pouvait être amusant... J'appuyai sur le bouton afin d'écouter mon répondeur.

« Aujourd'hui à treize heures cinquante : Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan. Ici le psychologue du lycée, Démétri Volturi, j'ai entendu parler de votre cas ce midi et je voudrais convenir avec vous de quelques rendez-vous. Je suis également au courant de votre situation familiale... Venez me voir dès votre retour, merci. »

« Aujourd'hui à dix-huit heure trois : Hey ! Bella ! C'est Mike, je sais que tu as repris les cours aujourd'hui et que tu n'étais pas censée travailler ce soir, mais je crois qu'on aura besoin de toi. Vraiment désolé. Rappelle-moi lorsque tu auras ce message. Bisous. »

« Aujourd'hui à dix-huit heures trente-six : Bonjour Bella, ici Charlie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas au téléphone et j'espère que tout va bien de ton côté, mais on a réellement besoin de toi ce soir. Sincèrement désolé de te faire travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Aujourd'hui à dix-huit heures cinquante-huit : Oui bah c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle ne répond pas ! Oups ! Merde ! C'est le répondeur ! »

« Aujourd'hui à dix-neuf heures une : Heu... Désolé pour le message précédent, c'est encore Mike... S'il te plaît, viens vite, deux des filles qui devaient venir aujourd'hui sont malades et ne pourront pas venir durant une semaine, voire plus. Elles ont choppé la grippe A. Donc... heu... comme on est en sous-effectif, le boss voudrait que tu viennes aujourd'hui ainsi que tous les autres jours de cette semaine et de la suivante. Encore une fois, rappelle-moi au plus vite. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Dix-neuf heures quinze environ. Je composai le numéro du club.

« Allo ? » dit une voix masculine.

« Charlie ? Ici Bella. »

« Oh ! Bella ! Tout va bien ? »

« Heu... Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je pars pour le club. J'arriverai un peu après l'ouverture, mais je fais au plus vite. »

« Je te remercie. À tout à l'heure. »

Il raccrocha. Je me dépêchai de prendre quelques sous-vêtements et mes devoirs pour le lycée, puis je partis.

* * *

**_Point de vue d'Edward_**  
Vingt et une heures pile. Le club ouvrit ses portes et le patron me remarqua dès que je les eus passées.

« Monsieur Cullen, ravi de vous revoir ! » me salua-t-il. « Puis-je faire quelque chose en particulier pour vous ? »

« Et bien, je voudrai un show privé avec Coquette Pomme. »

« Désolé de vous annoncer cela, mais elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Cependant rassurez-vous, elle ne devrait plus tarder, et soyez sûr que vous aurez un show privé avec elle. »

« Merci. »

« Je vous laisse vous installer. »

Je m'assis au bar et commandai une boisson alcoolisée. Le barman ne vérifia même pas mon âge. J'entendis un blond de mon âge parler au patron de la seule personne qui m'intéressait pour le moment.

« Bel... (Regard en ma direction.) Coquette Pomme vient d'arriver. Mais elle voudrait te voir, elle a dit que c'était super urgent. »

« Mais c'est à elle dans pas longtemps ! »

Bel ? Belle ? Bella ? Oh non ! Ne pas penser à cette pauvre fille ! Pauvre fille qui avait eu le don d'occuper mes pensées durant tout le trajet... Je me la visualisais dans sa robe... Elle était magnifique. Et si elle n'était pas partie à son rendez-vous, c'est peut-être moi qui l'aurais invitée... Je lui aurais fait l'amour avec douceur, et...

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?!_

Faire l'amour avec douceur ! Jamais je n'avais fait ça ! Moi je me contentais de prendre et de jeter ensuite... Je faisais ça sauvagement, pas tendrement ou avec douceur ! Mais pourtant, quelque chose chez Bella me rendait plus doux, et c'était sûrement pour cela que j'étais dur avec elle...

_STOP !!! Finit les plaisanteries, c'est Coquette Pomme que je suis venu voir, et baiser par la même occasion !_

**_Point de vue de Bella_**  
Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Edward Cullen était là, assis au bar ! Pourquoi était-il revenu ?! Il n'était pas censé me dépuceler et ensuite me lâcher et me foutre la paix ! Ou alors il voulait se taper une autre strip-teaseuse... Logique... Très logique même !

« Bella ? » entendis-je m'appeler Charlie.

« Chuuut ! Tu veux qu'on sache qui je suis réellement ?! »

Soudain, un détail de la soirée d'hier me sauta aux yeux. Charlie avait crié mon prénom juste avant le show privé... Mince !

« Bon, c'est quoi cette chose urgente ? »

« Edward Cullen est là ! Ce gars est dans ma classe ! Tu t'imagines, il va tout de suite comprendre que c'est moi Coquette Pomme ! »

Mais normalement j'étais censée être avec Jacob... Et je portais un masque et des lentilles vertes... Donc, pas de panique ! Ce gars était beaucoup trop con et centré sur sa petite personne pour remarquer quoique ce soit...

« En fait non, c'est bon. Il n'y a aucun problème... Je commence par quoi ? »

« Show privé avec Edward Cullen. Et ensuite, vers vingt-deux heures tu commences les shows publiques. À tout à l'heure ma belle. »

_Ok... Show privé avec Edward Cullen... C'est parti ! _

Je me dirigeai vers le siège où Edward était assis... Dès que je fus entrée dans la pièce, ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur moi avec une certaine étincelle... Arrivée à son niveau, il se leva et me sourit chaleureusement. Il semblait y avoir un certain degré de sincérité dans son sourire... Était-il _véritablement_ content de me revoir ? Non, pas 'moi' réellement, seulement la strip-teaseuse Coquette Pomme, pas la Bella Swan...  
Je vis sur le bar une serviette et un stylo. J'écrivis sur cette première.

'_Es-tu prêt ?_' écrivis-je sur le bout de papier.

« Tu ne parles pas ? »

C'était trop risqué de parler... alors autant inventer une tout autre personnalité, et une autre vie. De toutes manières, il ne saurait jamais qui était sous le masque !

'_ Je suis muette_.'

Il me prit le stylo des mains et écrit à son tour sur la serviette.

'**Désolé...**'

' _Je suis muette pas sourde ! ^^ Tu peux continuer de parler... J'aime ta voix..._'

Il me fit un sourire encore plus large que le précédent. Bon sang qu'il était craquant ainsi ! Si différent du Edward Cullen qui réagissait comme un con avec Bella Swan. Il ressemblait davantage à la description que m'en avait fait Edgar...

Je le pris par la main, et l'entraînai dans la salle à l'écart. Une fois à l'intérieur, je refermai la porte derrière moi, et l'accompagnai jusqu'à son siège où il s'assit. Je restai debout face à lui. Nous restâmes à nous regarder dans les yeux pendant un certain temps, mais Mike siffla laissant clairement deviner qu'il était temps pour moi de rejoindre la barre.

Je quittai avec regret l'intense regard de mon client... Car oui, en ce moment c'était ce qu'il était censé représenter à mes yeux... Juste quand Mike alluma les lumières en ma direction, j'eus une brillante idée. Enfin... peut-être pas brillante, mais... c'était une idée tout de même !

Je courus en direction de Mike, et le poussa jusqu'à temps qu'on ne soit plus dans le champ de vision d'Edward.

« Diminue l'éclairage et ne mets pas de musique, s'il te plaît. » chuchotai-je.

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Écoute, je veux essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Mais je ne veux pas que tu vois l'effet sur le client. »

« C'est débile ! T'es la fille la plus bandante de la boîte ! Je sais tout de même quel effet tu produis sur les hommes ! Je le ressens aussi tu sais... Merde... La boulette... Heu... Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. Vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille. »

Quel idiot ! Il venait de partir sans régler les lumières ! Ça allait tout gâcher à présent... À moins que je ne touche un peu à tout... J'évitai de toucher aux boutons rouges, et baissai un petit bouton progressivement qui devait être pour l'éclairage... _Wouhou !_ Je réussis finalement à diminuer l'éclairage de la pièce du show privé sans provoquer le moindre incident !

Je me dirigeai vers la barre. L'éclairage était parfait ! Edward aussi... Il semblait intrigué de la situation, et en même temps, je le comprenais... Je commençai à me déhancher sensuellement au rythme que j'avais dans la tête. Je voyais déjà l'effet que je produisais sur lui... et comme la dernière fois, j'étais exactement dans le même état... C'était étonnant de voir le changement qu'il y avait chez moi. En tant qu'Isabella Swan, j'étais la fille parfaitement sage et qui détestais ce gars, mais une fois le masque mis, j'étais une toute autre personne : ce gars que je détestais, je voulais coucher avec et ce, peu importe l'endroit, et le côté sage disparaissait pour laisser place à une perversité extrême...

J'avançai en direction de ce canon. Il me regardait avec désir... Sans plus attendre, je me mis sur lui, assis sur le siège. Je fis de petit mouvement de telle sorte à créer une friction entre son sexe en érection, et le mien complètement trempée par-dessous mon string.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, écartant mes cheveux, puis descendit jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je redressai ma tête –qui avait eu l'automatisme de partir en arrière- pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Sans interrompre notre échange, je nous fis allonger par terre... Il commença à m'enlever les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge, tandis que je m'attaquer à son maillot. Puis vint le tour de ce que nous portions en bas... Plus que rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes nus, l'un sur l'autre, lui au-dessus de moi bien sûr...


	5. Chapitre V

**Chapitre 5**

**On ne devient un homme et on ne peut percevoir le vrai sens de notre existence que lorsque l'on a pris conscience que l'on n'était pas le centre de l'univers.**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
_**Bip ! Bip ! Bip !**_

Je balançai mon réveil contre le mur fragile...

Connard de truc qui réveille !!!

Non, je n'étais pas du tout de mauvaise humeur ! J'avais chopé un putain de rhume, je n'avais pas dormi de toute la nuit et juste au moment où j'allais m'endormir, le réveil s'était enclenché ! J'avais perdu ma culotte en couchant avec Edward Cullen, on m'avait défoncé le côté droit de ma voiture avec je ne sais quoi, et pour finir, il y avait une coupure de courant et d'eau chaude dans tout le quartier ! Tout pour mettre de _super_ 'bonne' humeur !

Je descendis de mon lit, et tirai la couette pour qu'elle m'accompagne partout dans la pièce glaciale... La seule chose que je voulais, là maintenant, c'était une bonne douche chaude... Ou à la rigueur, un mec pour me tenir chaud... Bien sûr, hier avec Edward, c'était super, même plus que super ! Mais une fois au lycée, il ne me regarderait plus de la même façon qu'au club... Savoir qu'il couchait avec moi, et qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, en quelque sorte me torturait... Je voulais que cela cesse. Je ne supportais plus ma double identité. J'étais peut-être en train de tomber amoureuse de lui... Durant toute ma période d'insomnie, je n'avais fait que penser à lui, et à nous... en train de faire toutes choses diverses... s'afficher au lycée main dans la main jusqu'à faire l'amour ensemble dans sa piscine, sur laquelle je fantasmais tant...  
Mais je devais me faire une raison ! Edward Cullen était un coureur de jupons qui ne s'attachait _jamais_ aux filles comme moi, ni à aucune autre d'ailleurs... Soit j'étais complètement stupide, soit j'étais masochiste, ou même les deux si ça se trouvait ! Il me fallait absolument sortir cet idiot de la tête ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Je commençai à vouloir me faire du café, ou du moins une boisson chaude lorsque je me rappelai qu'il me fallait l'électricité... J'étais maudite !  
Je me laissai glisser le long des éléments de cuisine, et blottie dans ma couette, je me laissai prendre par la vague de fatigue qui était soudainement survenue...

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
Je soupirai... Quatre heure du matin, et toujours pas endormi... Je sentais que j'allais être d'une efficacité en cours... Quoique... faire l'école buissonnière ne me semblait pas une si mauvaise idée...

Je me retournai pour la énième fois de la nuit. Dès que j'avais quitté le club, tous mes problèmes m'étaient revenus violemment en pleine face ! Et ce moment difficile que j'avais passé dans le salon... Alice et moi avions annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle à Emmett...

_**Flash back**_

Alice regardait le sol de ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Quant à moi, je faisais les cents pas... Emmett rentra enfin ! Je n'entendais aucun autre pas que les siens. Tant mieux ! Je ne voulais pas que Rosalie soit au courant de nos problèmes familiaux... Du moins, je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle en même temps que mon frè... que Emmett...

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore dans le salon à cette heure pareille ? »

Il n'avait pas tord, il était plus d'une heure du matin. Mais en même temps, Alice non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil...

« Emmett, j'ai une chose grave à t'annoncer. Assis-toi sur le canapé s'il te plaît. »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis s'installa à côté d'Alice. Tout en lui caressant l'épaule, il me fixa attentivement. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me lancer...

« Tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un message de Carlisle. »

« Tu ne dis plus papa maintenant ? » plaisanta Emmett.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la souffrance qui me traversa lorsqu'il me dit cela... Il n'avait aucune idée de cette nouvelle en question...

« Je ne suis pas ton frère Emmett ! Ni celui d'Alice. »

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Elle n'est vraiment pas terrible comme blague ! Même moi j'en fais des meilleures ! »

« Emmett, je suis sérieux. Esmée et Carlisle m'ont adopté. Vous êtes jumeaux, mais moi, je suis... à part... » fis-je tristement.

« T'es en train de me faire croire que papa et maman ont adopté un enfant qui serait né exactement le même jour qu'Alice et moi, et que cet enfant se serait toi ? »

Je savais que ma voix serait brisée si jamais j'ouvrais la bouche, alors pour confirmer à sa question, je me contentai de hocher la tête. Il regarda Alice, qui s'était de nouveau remise à fondre en larmes, puis la prit dans ses bras.

Je ne voulais surtout pas les déranger, après tout, je n'étais pas vraiment des leurs... Je m'enfuis donc dans ma chambre...

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je soupirai. Je me mis sur le dos. Je me mis sur le ventre. Sur le côté droit. Je soupirai. Sur le côté gauche. Je soupirai.

J'avais envie de crier par frustration ! Car oui, j'étais frustré de ne pas parvenir à m'endormir ! J'avais l'impression que j'allais être de très, très mauvaise humeur et irritable pour la moindre chose, comme les filles en période de règle. _Exactement_ comme les filles en période de règle !  
Je décidai de me lever puisque rester allongé ne me servait à rien, mis à part à m'énerver ! Je filai directement sous la douche, sans prendre la peine de me déshabiller puisque j'avais pour habitude de dormir toujours nu.

L'eau coulant sur ma peau, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Coquette Pomme... À ce que nous avions fait sur le sol de la salle des privés. Baisser son masque pour découvrir qui elle était réellement m'obsédait, cependant pas de la même manière qu'autrefois. La seule et unique que j'avais pris plus d'une fois. Jamais auparavant ça ne m'était arrivé... Était-ce un signe ? Signe que mon pauvre cœur tombait amoureux ? Non ! Tomber amoureux rendait malheureux comme dans les films de filles qu'Alice visionnait, hors moi, je voulais être heureux ! Et ce qui me rendait heureux était cette fille...

Je fermai les yeux et l'imaginai là, avec moi sous la douche. L'eau coulant sur sa peau délicate et douce... _Elle_, les cheveux trempés, à l'instar de ses lèvres intimes que j'effleurai du bout des doigts... _Elle_, collant son dos à mon torse... _Moi_, en _elle_... _Nous_, nous embrassant... _Nous_, nous caressant.... _Nous_, nous aimant...

_Stop ! Il faut arrêter les délires là maintenant !_

Pourtant, mon fantasme restait bien ancré dans ma tête, dans une version certes différente, mais Coquette Pomme restait toujours présente. Elle était sous la douche, moi en dehors. J'allais la rejoindre. Elle m'apparaissait de dos, et sa longue chevelure brune ondulée et mouillée tombait parfaitement et sensuellement jusqu'au niveau de ses reins... Elle se retourna... Sauf que ce n'était plus Coquette Pomme que je voyais, mais la nouvelle... et elle était vraiment superbe et resplendissante toute nue... Ainsi, je la voulais _elle_... plus que tout...

Gardant cette image en tête, je mis ma main sur mon sexe en érection. Je commençai un mouvement de va-et-vient, remplaçant mentalement ma main par ses parois vaginales... Je m'imaginais son corps incandescent sur le mien qui l'était également... J'accélérai les mouvements tout en les rendant plus brusques. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'éjaculation et la jouissance vinrent. Mon rythme cardiaque ainsi que ma respiration se calmèrent, et une vague de fatigue m'envahit...

Je finis rapidement de prendre ma douche, rejoignis mon lit et m'endormis...

* * *

_**Bip ! Bip ! Bip !**_

****  
J'appuyai violemment sur mon réveil, pour qu'il me fiche la paix... Mais cet appareil était récidiviste ! Trois minutes plus tard, il re-sonnait avec plus d'ampleur.

Connard de cadeau offert par ma sœur !

Je me décidai à me lever... mais uniquement à la prochaine infernale sonnerie... En attendant, dodo...

_**Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip !**_

Quoi ?! Déjà ?! Non ! Je venais à peine d'appuyer dessus ! Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit déjà trois minutes plus tard ! Pourquoi le temps passait beaucoup plus vite le matin ?

J'appuyai derechef sur le bouton de cet objet chaotique, et me levai. Je pris quelques affaires et partis dans la salle de bain. J'eus bien failli avoir une attaque en voyant ma tête ! Cernes énormes sous les yeux en plus des poches, cheveux plus qu'en bataille, et pour finir, teint de malade ! Une véritable horreur !

Je fis abstraction de mon état, et me préparer pour aller au lycée. Je descendis avec mon sac comme à mon habitude et rejoignis Alice et Emmett dans la cuisine.

« Coucou tout le monde. » les saluai-je d'une voix encore endormi.

Ça me rappelait un peu l'expression 'Avoir la tête dans le cul' et si Emmett était télépathe, il rajouterait sûrement 'Mais ce n'était pas le tien !'  
« Ahhh ! » cria soudainement Alice. « Tu ne peux pas aller au lycée dans cet état ! Tu vas passer pour quoi là ?! Non, non, non ! Tu remontes dans la salle de bain, et _Alice Cullen_ en personne va te prendre en charge ! Et puis quoi encore ! Emmett, ramène la bouffe ! »

Tandis qu'Alice me poussait jusqu'à sa salle de bain, Emmett me souhaitait bon courage... Et du courage il allait m'en falloir ! Qui avait-il de pire que d'être dans le même état qu'une gueule de bois, et d'avoir un réveil que l'on ne peut pas désamorcer ? Simple : Alice Cullen !

Elle s'attaqua directement à mes yeux. Je ne préférais même pas voir ce qu'elle me faisait ou utilisait, je préférais voir le résultat final. Et s'il ne me convenait pas, je sécherais les cours.

Emmett apporta un verre de jus d'orange et de la brioche, qu'Alice me fourra directement dans la bouche. Elle en avait mis une telle quantité, que j'avais bien cru m'étouffer ! Vraiment inconsciente cette fille ! Je lui fis une remarque à ce propos.

« Comment un être aussi chétif peut-il être aussi agaçant ? »

« Le talent mon cher ! Le talent... »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler certains souvenirs heureux de notre enfance, insouciante des secrets de famille... Mais fort heureusement, Alice et Emmett semblaient bien s'en remettre. La preuve : Alice n'avait pas succombé à me faire un sermon sur mon apparence, et s'était empressée de me l'arranger ! Emmett, quant à lui, avait sûrement dû faire des blagues au petit-déjeuner.

« Voilà ! Tu es officiellement parfait ! » commenta Alice, visiblement très fière d'elle.

Je redoutai de me regarder dans un miroir. Je redoutai simplement de me voir, moi tartiné de maquillage féminin sur le visage, ou encore moi, coiffé version Ken ou encore version 'docteur mamours' de Grey's Anatomy...

« Je suis vexée ! » bouda-t-elle. « Tu pourrais au moins admirer mon travail ! »

Je soupirai, puis me tournai vers mon reflet. Je criai en me voyant.

« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » paniqua Alice.

« C'est parfait ! » lui dis-je en retrouvant mon sérieux, quoique légèrement souriant.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle frangin ! » dit-elle en me donnant une bourrade dans l'épaule.

Je m'esclaffai de ses réactions, qui étaient exactement celles que j'attendais. Je m'observai avec plus d'attention. J'avais meilleure mine que d'habitude, bien que ce soit complètement l'inverse au fond de moi-même.

« Allez Narcisse ! Faut aller au lycée maintenant ! »

Nous commençâmes à descendre dans les escaliers, mais lorsqu'elle commença son monologue (qui d'après moi allait tout de même durer pas mal de temps), j'eus une furieuse envie de faire demi-tour.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de voir Bella ! (En plus, s'il fallait que le monologue soit centré sur cette personne précisément...) Il a dû se passé pleins de choses cette nuit pour qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée ici... J'avais clairement dit à Jacob de la ramener chez nous après le rendez-vous ! Mais c'est tout le temps comme ça avec lui ! Il n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit ! Du moins, il n'écoute jamais ce que je lui dis ! Enfin non... Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais bon... Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité... Enfin non... C'est extrêmement loin de la vérité puisque Jacob, la plupart du temps, suit mes conseils. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a un super style vestimentaire ! C'est grâce à moi qu'il fait tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds ! Et tu sais comment il me remercie ? En me donnant des sous-vêtements ! Oui,parfaitement mon cher ! Tu as bien entendu ! Ceci dit, ses sous-vêtements... Enfin... Pas ses sous-vêtement à lui, mais les dessous que fabrique son entreprise, sont vraiment magnifiques ! Alors il a de la chance ! Tu devrais voir comme les formes et les textures mettent en valeurs les atouts féminins ! C'est un truc de malade ! Sinon, pour en revenir à Bella. Elle est vraiment magnifique elle aussi, hein ? Je suis sûre et certaine qu'avec elle comme mannequin, n'importe quel vêtement se vendrait ! Il faudrait aussi que j'en parle à Jacob. Il pourrait en faire l'égérie de sa marque. Après tout, je pense que Bella aurait bien plus à tirer de la situation que moi ! Un, elle aurait du travail. Deux, elle afficherait au grand jour sa sublime silhouette. Trois, elle ferait fantasmer tous les mecs. D'ailleurs, je t'interdirais formellement d'utiliser sa photo publicitaire pour t'aider à te masturber dans la douche ! Et oui mon cher ! Tu crois que dans la nuit de ce matin, je n'ai pas entendu tes petits cris de plaisir en solitaire ? Et bien détrompe-toi ! Les murs entre ta salle de bain et ma chambre sont extrêmement fins ! Et puis, je n'aurais peut-être pas prêté attention à ce que tu faisais sous la douche si tu n'y étais pas resté trois bon quarts d'heure ! Ok, il était très tôt et tes fonctions cérébrales n'étaient pas encore toutes enclenchées pour prendre conscience de tous ces éléments, mais franchement ! Quelle idée de se branler à une heure pareil ! Tu m'étonnes après que tu aies une tête à en effrayer les morts ! »

Je ne prêtais plus attention à Alice. Elle continua à bavasser ainsi durant tout le trajet. La prochaine fois, je ne la laisserai pas monter dans ma voiture et elle prendrait la sienne comme à son habitude ! D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de monter dans la mienne... Sûrement le fait qu'elle était complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle disait, et qu'elle faisait des gestes automatiques et sans réfléchir.

Je me garai sur le parking et remarquai qu'Alice parlait de la nouvelle.

« Mais peut-être qu'elle est passée directement à l'acte avec Jacob, et qu'elle a dormi chez lui. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne l'a pas ramenée à la maison, ils étaient trop occupés à faire autre chose... Ils se sont bien fait plaisir et ensuite tellement qu'ils s'étaient dépensés, ils ont dû finir par s'endormir. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir Bella ! Elle pourra tout me raconter dans les moindres détails ! »

La suite, je me la passai. Alice sautillait sur place, maintenant que nous étions sortis de la voiture. Elle s'extasiait des choses qu'il avait pu se produire entre les deux nouveaux. Pour ma part, Bella était une vierge qui était bien trop coincée pour faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec un homme. Je me demandais même si elle avait déjà embrassé un mec de sa vie ! Ou bien encore si elle avait déjà vu en face d'elle un pénis ! Bien sûr, je ne doutais plus de savoir si elle savait au moins où cela se situait puisqu'elle m'en avait donner la certitude hier, en me donnant un coup de genou...

Quant à Jacob... difficile à dire... Peut-être bien que c'était un gars qui me ressemblait, ou peut-être pas... Du genre tombeur, coureur de jupons, mec d'une nuit, joueur expérimenté de football, avec toutes les qualités du monde sauf la modestie ! Exactement moi quoi !  
N'empêche, moi aussi j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux... D'un côté, j'avais envie qu'il se soit passé quelque chose pour le plaisir de voir que je m'étais trompé à propos de Swan, et d'un autre côté, j'aimais que cette fille soit différente des autres. Même si ça me coûtait de le penser, j'étais sûr que la nouvelle était quelqu'un de bien...

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours, laissant Alice parlait toute seule dans le vent. Je supposais qu'elle n'allait même pas se rendre compte que je n'étais plus là jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant sa salle de cours !

Une fois devant la mienne, je vis la plupart de mes camarades. Je cherchai rapidement et discrètement la nouvelle, mais je ne la vis pas... Je ressentis une drôle d'émotion à ce fait... Tristesse ? Non... Déception ? Sûrement... J'avais déjà pris goût à l'embêter quelque peu.  
Tyler, le responsable des sélections de l'équipe de football du lycée, s'approcha de moi, visiblement l'air d'être excité.

« Hey Cullen ! Les sélections auront lieu demain à seize heures ! Ne sois pas en retard ! »

« Compte sur moi ! » lui dis-je, moi aussi excité à l'idée de ces sélections, tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Dans la vie, il y avait plusieurs choses essentielles. D'abord, la famille et les amis. Ça, c'était primordial ! Ensuite, venaient le sexe et le plaisir... Je pense que tout être normalement constitué ne devrait pas dire le contraire ! Et enfin, il y avait le football ! Je ne parlais pas du « soccer » comme l'on pouvait le trouver en Europe, mais du football purement et typiquement américain ! Ça, c'était du vrai sport !

Je vis arriver Jacob depuis le fond du couloir. Tyler lui parla quelques instants et s'en alla vers d'autres lycéens. Évidemment... Mes informateurs m'avaient bien dit que ce Jacob allait me faire de l'ombre, à moi ainsi qu'à mon frère... Quitte à ce qu'il me fasse de l'ombre, autant que je sois juste à côté de lui ! Ce Jacob, m'avait l'air plutôt sympathique en plus. Je décidai d'aller lui parler.

« Salut ! » lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main. « Je suis Edward Cullen. »

« Ah oui ! Le mec qui s'est fait castrer par Bella hier midi. Je suis Jacob Black. » se présenta-t-il à son tour tout en acceptant ma poignée de main.  
D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne me sembla en rien suspecte. Ni trop forte, ni trop faible. S'il avait voulu me détester dès le début, le première chose qu'un gars faisait était (d'essayer pour la plupart du temps) 'd'écrabouiller' la main de son adversaire. Je disais aussi ni trop faiblement, car je sentais bien que Jacob avait une certaine force et non négligeable ! Il avait aussi beaucoup de muscle, certes pas autant qu'Emmett mais sûrement un peu plus que moi ! Il sera par la suite, un bon atout pour l'équipe, pensai-je.

« Tu viens sûrement d'être informé que les sélections pour l'équipe de foot du lycée auront lieu demain. Tu penses venir ? Je crois réellement que tu ne serais pas de trop ! »

« Effectivement, on vient de me le dire. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne manquerai l'événement pour rien au monde ! »

« Ça te dirait de manger à ma table ce midi ? Ma sœur a bien fait incruster une nouvelle hier. Bien sûr, si tu manges déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu déclines mon invitation. »

« Non, au contraire. J'accepte avec joie. »

« Ok. Très bien. Dans ce cas, on se rejoint à la cafet'. Je te laisse, sinon je vais me faire incendier par le professeur ! »

Je rejoignis rapidement les rangs des élèves que le professeur avait déjà commencé à faire rentrer en classe. Je m'installai rapidement à une paillasse du fond de la classe. Non, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais un cancre, mais parce que d'ici, j'avais une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur toute la classe. En parlant de vue, pas la moindre Swan dans mon champ de vision ! Au moins un cours où je n'aurais pas à la supporter ! En revanche, j'eus l'horreur de découvrir que l'autre chaudasse de nouvelle était présente. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Peu importe, les filles vulgaires et trop provocantes ne m'intéressaient pas. Bien sûr, d'une certaine manière et lorsqu'elle était utilisée à bon escient, la provocation était une puissance arme de désir que je savais parfaitement apprécier à sa juste valeur...

Le professeur fit l'appel. L'allumeuse s'appelait Lauren finalement... Quant à Miss Swan, elle était bel et bien dans ma classe, mais tout simplement absente. Godiche qu'elle était, et surtout nouvelle qu'elle était, elle avait certainement dû se perdre dans la 'multitude' de couloirs qu'avait ce lycée.

Le cours se déroula rapidement, ainsi que les suivants. Mon ventre criait famine et savoir que c'était enfin le déjeuner me soulagea. Jacob attendait juste à côté des doubles portes de la cafétéria. Je le rejoignis et nous commençâmes à parler sport et jeux vidéos (concernant le foot, bien évidemment !) Les autres de la bande ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Mais au moment où nous nous apprêtions à aller nous restaurer, le proviseur m'interpella. Je me congédiai des autres leur disant de commencer de manger sans moi, pour aller lui parler.

« Monsieur Cullen, j'ai à vous parler à propos des faits d'hier midi. Voulez-vous que nous restions ici, ou préférez-vous que nous allions dans mon bureau ? »

Étant donné que pratiquement tous les élèves regardaient en notre direction, si le proviseur venait à me parler de choses fortes peu agréables, je préférerai que ce soit à l'abri des regards indiscrets !

« Va pour le bureau ! »

Arrivés dans celui-ci, il me proposa un siège juste en face du sien, que j'acceptai.

« Comme vous le savez, hier Mademoiselle Swan a fait un geste plutôt douloureux à votre encontre. (C'était peu dire !) J'ai eu vent de son parcours scolaire qui jusqu'à présent n'était d'aucun souci. Avez-vous une explication vis-à-vis de son geste ? »

« Oui... » admis-je. « J'ai effectivement peut-être poussé les choses un peu loin... »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Soudain, une hypothèse concernant l'absence de la nouvelle se mit en place dans mon esprit. Et si, à l'instar d'hier après-midi, le proviseur l'avait exclue ? Cela expliquerait parfaitement la situation...

« Quant à la sanction de Mademoiselle Swan, j'estime qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de la renvoyer définitivement de l'établissement. Certes, ce qu'elle a fait est incorrect, mais je crois que n'importe quelle autre personne aurait pu réagir de la même manière. Je vous laisse donc réfléchir à sa sanction, tant qu'elle reste dans la mesure du raisonnable. Si vous avez déjà une idée précise en tête, vous pouvez me la donner maintenant mais autrement, je la veux au plus tard avant la fin de la semaine. »

Voilà qui récompensait parfaitement ma souffrance ! Et choisir ce que la nouvelle aurait comme conséquences à ce qu'elle m'avait affligé, était largement mieux que le renvoi ou les heures de retenues ! J'allais pouvoir trouver son point faible et l'exploiter pour trouver la pire chose au monde à ses yeux ! Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser !

« Merci. Je vous ferais part de ma décision plus tard. »

« Au revoir. »

« De même. » le saluai-je en quittant son bureau.

Je rejoignis rapidement ma table. La nourriture d'aujourd'hui était absolument immonde ! Il n'y avait que des épinards ou des brocolis, le tout accompagné d'une viande infecte et trop cuite ! C'était dingue, j'avais beaucoup d'argent et j'étais obligé de supporter cette bouffe merdique ! Mais voyons le bon côté de la journée, je pouvais choisir la sanction de la petite nouvelle.

« Re les gens ! » les saluai-je heureux.

« Pour quelqu'un qui avait une tête de déterré ce matin, je te trouve bien gai à présent. Tu nous expliques ce qui te met dans cet état ? » me demanda Alice.

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. En attendant, vous n'auriez pas une idée de ce que Swan pourrait détester ? »

« Les épinards et les brocolis ! » fit immédiatement Emmett. « Ce n'est pas possible d'aimer un truc pareil ! »

« Là, je ne suis pas d'accord ! » protesta Rosalie. « Moi, j'adore ! De plus, c'est excellent pour la santé ! Bien meilleur que toutes ces choses que tu ingurgites dans les fast-foods, sans parler des pizzas ! »

Je soupirai mentalement. La conversation était partie sur un débat concernant les goûts alimentaires de chacun. Très utile pour me venger de Swan ça ! Seuls Jacob et Alice me regardèrent d'un air de dire 'Qu'est-ce qu'il prévoit de faire, _encore_ ?'

Nous étions tous fort absorbés par une conversation concernant le sexe (sujet lancé par notre bon vieux Emmett) lorsque deux choses se produirent presque simultanément. Un, Alice avait demandé des informations sur la soirée de Jacob. Deux, comme le disait si bien l'expression 'Quand on parle du loup !', la nouvelle passa les portes de la cantine.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, et encore une fois elle ne s'était pas mise du tout en valeur. Son corps de déesse disparaissait sous des vêtements trop larges, ses magnifiques cheveux formaient une sorte de chignon déstructuré et lâche, quant à son sublime visage, il paraissait éteint, bien qu'il eut encore un teint superbe.

Elle n'acheta pas grand-chose à manger. En fait, elle n'acheta même rien à manger puisqu'elle prit une simple bouteille de thé glacé à la pêche. Je me demandais bien la cause de son petit achat. Je voulais dire par-là, que je me demandais si elle n'avait pris que ça par manque de moyens, ou simplement par manque d'appétit. Peut-être aussi qu'elle n'aimait rien de ce qui était proposé...

Alice invita Miss Swan au repas, qui s'assit à notre table. Elle regarda tout le monde d'un air gêné et en particulier Jacob. Alice sautillait sur sa chaise... La 'question qui tuait' n'allait pas tarder à arriver...

« Alors... Ce rendez-vous Bella ? » demanda ma sœurette la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! La 'question qui tuait' !

La nouvelle la regarda de ses yeux maladifs, puis fixa Jacob avant de retourner à ma frangine.

« Je suppose que Jacob ne t'a rien révélé. Alors tu essayes d'avoir des infos avec moi. Je me trompe ? »

« Absolument ! Jacob m'a tout raconté dans les moindres détails ! »

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as pas besoin que je te re-raconte les évènements. »

Je m'esclaffai. Alice s'était faite avoir sur ce coup-là ! D'ailleurs, elle prit une petite moue boudeuse. Le chantage affectif n'allait pas tarder !  
« Tu ne m'aimes donc pas ? Ou alors tu ne me considères pas comme une amie car entre amies, on se raconte tout ! _Absolument_ tout ! »

« Bien sûr que si Alice, je t'apprécie ! Le problème ne vient pas de là ! C'est juste qu'il n'y a rien à raconter à ce sujet. »

Alors ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble ! C'était bien ce qu'il me semblait. Ensuite, restait à savoir si le refus ou l'absence de proposition, venait de Jacob, de la nouvelle, ou des deux !

« Alors vous n'avez rien fait hier soir ? » insista Alice.

« Bien sûr que si on a fait des choses ! »

Innocente qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas saisi le sens _réel_ de la question !

« Je te parle de _certaines_ choses... »

« _Oh_... »

Miss Swan rougit puis regarda timidement Jacob. Lui aussi devait être gêné, mais c'était à peine perceptible. Sans vouloir me vanter, je crois que j'avais un don pour repérer ce genre de chose ! La nouvelle regarda au loin, par-dessus mon épaule, et lâcha un petit juron. Je me retournai pour voir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état et vis le psychologue du lycée. Lorsque que je me tournais vers le groupe à notre table, elle était déjà partie, emportant avec elle son 'déjeuner'. Je la cherchai du regard dans le self. Elle fila par la sortie de secours tandis que l'adulte lui courait après tout en la priant de s'arrêter. Je ne donnais pas long feux à Swan, le psy était jeune, blond et à mon avis également très sportif vu la carrure qu'il avait ! Certes, pas autant musclé qu'Emmett, mais il pouvait très bien être comme moi sous ses vêtements.

Les deux disparurent dehors, mais leur petite intervention avait captivé tous les regards. D'ailleurs, certains se permettaient des réflexions ! Ce que je ne supportais pas !

« Elle n'en rate jamais une pour se faire remarquer celle-là ! » dit un gars minable à la table adjacente de la mienne.

« Ta gueule le morveux ! » répliquai-je automatiquement.

Il ne chercha pas bien longtemps les noises avec moi. Il ne valait mieux pas en même temps... Quand je repris ma position initiale, tout le monde me dévisageait, surpris. Alice fut la première à se ressaisir, et un certain sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je n'aimait vraiment pas ça ! Elle s'imaginait encore des choses !

« C'était gentil ça ! »

Je suppose qu'elle parlait du geste vis-à-vis de Bella, car autrement, le geste en lui-même n'était pas très sympathique pour le morveux.

« Ce n'était pas gentil, c'était légitime. » la rectifiai-je d'un ton désinvolte.

« Légitimement gentil alors ! » joua-t-elle sur les mots.

« Si tu veux... »

En même temps, je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à mon acte. C'était venu instinctivement, un peu comme lorsque l'on se prend un coup et que l'on dit 'Aïe !' sans réellement avoir souffert... Chose que je ne faisais jamais bien évidemment ! Cependant, c'était tombé sur le boulet de derrière, mais ça aurait très bien pu tomber sur n'importe qui, du moment qu'il aurait commenté la scène péjorativement !

La porte qu'avaient empruntée les deux 'animateurs' du déjeuner, s'ouvrit, mais laissa place au psychologue qui portait Bella dans ses bras. Elle était inconsciente... Alice poussa un petit cri puis courut en sa direction. Je fis _presque_ de même. Je ne poussai pas de cri, et ne me dirigeai pas vers elle précipitamment, bien que je l'aurais voulu pour être à ses côtés plus rapidement. Mais tout de même ! Un peu de retenu ! Cette fille m'avait tout de même donné un coup dans mes parties les plus précieuses de mon anatomie ! Je n'allais quand même m'inquiéter pour elle ! Mais c'était bien plus fort que moi ! Et je devais bien le reconnaître, j'étais bien trop fier pour le monter à autrui, sans parler du fait que ça ajoutait une faiblesse au personnage d'Edward Cullen !

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'affola ma frangine.

« Elle courait puis elle a ralentit le rythme, je l'ai ainsi rejointe très rapidement mais elle s'est littéralement évanouie dans mes bras. Vous savez peut-être quelque chose à ce propos ? »

« Elle n'a pas mangé. » déclarai-je automatiquement. « Mais juste avant votre arrivée, elle n'avait déjà pas l'air très bien. »

« Merci. Je suppose que vous voulez m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? »

Alice et moi, hochâmes la tête simultanément et parfaitement coordonnés. La situation aurait pu être assez comique dans d'autres circonstances.  
Nous suivirent le psychologue jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où il nous laissa, prétextant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail... Mais bien sûr ! Il était évident qu'il y avait beaucoup de futurs psychopathes dans le lycée à qui il devait parler pour éviter toute catastrophe irréversible...

L'avantage de la situation c'était que je ratais les cours les plus ennuyeux du lycée. Les désavantages, quant à eux, était plus nombreux ! Pour commencer, il faudrait que je rattrape tous ces fameux cours... Ensuite, passer trois heures dans la même pièce qu'une Alice faisant les cent pas, imaginant et énumérant les pires possibilités de scénario, n'avait absolument rien d'agréable ! Et enfin, plus le temps passait, moins l'état de Bella semblait s'améliorer, et plus je m'inquiétais !

J'étais au paroxysme de l'inquiétude lorsque Bella daigna _enfin_ ouvrir les yeux ! Alice sembla immédiatement rassurée et se jeta dans ses bras. Bella un peu sonnée, se laissa faire mais ne cessa de me regarder.

Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas maquillée et qu'elle ait des yeux de zombie, son regard m'hypnotisait et elle m'envoûtait complètement...  
Nous nous regardâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Alice rompt leur étreinte.

Je l'entendis soupirer avant que je ne sorte de la pièce...


	6. Chapitre VI

**Chapitre 6**

**Comme on dit "faire l'amour", il faudrait pouvoir dire "faire la haine". C'est bon de faire la haine, ça repose, ça détend.**

**_Point de vue d'Edward_**

****  
Démétri Volturi. C'était ainsi que se nommait le psy. Généralement, ce genre de métier était pratiqué par des vieux, mais apparemment, les exceptions confirmaient la règle. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'il devait être un surdoué à l'école pour avoir son doctorat si jeune. Je dirais qu'il n'avait que entre vingt-deux et vingt-cinq ans, et je suis également certain qu'il devait avoir du succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce où se trouvait ma sœur et la nouvelle, qui allait visiblement mieux.

«Re-bonjour Mademoiselle Swan.»

«Puisque je vais passer au moins deux heures en votre compagnie dans un bureau, que diriez-vous de m'appeler Bella ?»

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être très direct...

«Très bien Bella... Pourrions-nous discuter seul à seule ?»

«Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça !» répondit-elle en nous observant, ma sœur et moi.

Je crois qu'on avait bien saisi le message ! Elle nous disait de dégager de la pièce, poliment. Je ne me fis pas prier et sortis le premier.

Nous attendions depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque la conversation à l'intérieur prit une toute autre tournure.

«Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !» cria la nouvelle.

«Écoutez, il était de mon devoir d'agir.» se justifia le psy.

«Parce que vous avez déjà agit ?!» hurla-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et violemment, et c'est une Miss Swan en pleurs qui nous apparut.

«Mademoiselle Swan...»

Plus de Bella pour le psy apparemment…

«Non ! Ne comptez même plus sur moi pour venir à vos stupides séances !»

«Vous ne pouviez pas rester dans votre situation bien longtemps de toutes manières ! Regardez l'état dans lequel vous êtes !»

«Il y a eu des moments bien pires que cela ! Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça !»

«Justement ! Il ne faudrait pas que cela empire comme autrefois !»

«Comme autrefois ?»

«Comme à l'âge de quinze ans. C'est à partir de là que ça a commencé, n'est-ce pas ?»

«Comment l'avez-vous su ?»

«Parce qu'à l'époque, moi non plus je n'étais pas très fréquentable.»

«Moi non plus ? Vous êtes en train de dire que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ?»

«À l'époque... Et je ne veux pas que cela arrive à nouveau.»

«Pourquoi vous vous souciez tant de mon cas ? C'est juste parce que vous pensez tout savoir de ma vie ?»

«Non, c'est parce que je vous aime bien.»

«En fait, vous n'êtes pas différent du con de derrière (moi en l'occurrence) ! Vous avez découvert que j'avais un superbe corps juste en dessous de mes horribles vêtements, et maintenant, je suis sûre que vous voulez me faire chanter avec ça ! Votre silence contre mon corps ! Mais je vous préviens, c'est mort d'avance !»

La nouvelle s'en alla rapidement suivie par Alice. Je restai quelques secondes sous le choc. C'était vraiment un sacré spectacle ! Miss Swan en avait dans le ventre ! Avec les élèves, les différends étaient fréquents, avec un professeur, un peu moins, mais avec un psy ! C'était du jamais vu ! D'ailleurs, il avait l'air sous le choc lui aussi.

«Tout va bien ?» lui demandai-je.

«Non... Ça ne va pas du tout. Venez me voir pour prendre un rendez-vous. Je dois également vous parler.» dit-il avant de s'en aller.  
Je comprenais parfaitement le fait qu'il ait mal pris la dernière réplique de Miss Swan... Mon ego aussi en avait pris un petit coup. Mais ceci dit, elle semblait très remontée contre lui. Et bien que j'avais assisté en partie à leur « conversation », je n'avais absolument pas compris de quoi ils faisaient références, si ce n'était à la vie de la nouvelle.

Je sortis des bâtiments pour accéder au parking. En principe, nous avions fini les cours depuis plus de vingt minutes, j'imagine que je pourrais trouver les filles là-bas. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur le veste lieu pratiquement désert d'animation et de vie à cette heure-ci, et les vis près d'une Chevrolet antique d'un rouge fané et délavé.

Un fois près d'elles, je pus déduire qu'Alice essayait de persuader Bella de quelque chose...

«S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !» supplia ma frangine avec un regard de chien battu.

La nouvelle souffla puis me regarda. On aurait dit qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête !

«De toutes façons, Edward n'acceptera jamais ! Ou au pire, s'il accepte, il y aura certainement un meurtre !»

«Mais ne t'en fais pas pour cet idiot !» dit-elle en mettant sa main sur mon visage.

«Hey !» fis-je en me dégageant.

La nouvelle se mit à rire, puis accepta la proposition d'Alice, qui apparemment ne me plairait pas.

«Wouhou !!!» s'extasia-t-elle.

«À une seule condition ! Avant, laisse-moi récupérer quelques affaires chez moi.»

«D'acco d'ac ! On te suit avec la voiture d'Eddy !»

«Par pitié Alice ! Évite de m'appeler ainsi ! Je déteste ce surnom !»

«Rooo... Pauvre Eddy !»

«Ça suffit petit lutin des bois !»

«Désolée de vous interrompre dans votre...»

«Chamaillerie ?» proposa Alice.

«Oui plus ou moins... Mais, ce n'est pas la peine de m'accompagner. Je me débrouillerai parfaitement toute seule.»

«Non, non, non ! On t'accompagne !»

«Alice, j'insiste pour que vous ne veniez pas !»

«Pourquoi ?!»

La nouvelle avait les larmes aux yeux et se dépêcha de monter dans son épave.

«Edward, monte avec elle, je prends ta voiture.»

Je ne bronchai pas, puisque si je l'avais fait, j'aurais sûrement gagné le fait de rentrer à pied jusque chez moi. Alice et Miss Swan auraient démarré les voitures précipitamment, et moi, je serais resté là, comme un con...

À l'intérieur de la voiture, l'habitacle embaumait l'odeur délicieuse de Miss Swan... Une odeur florale... que j'identifiai comme celle du freesia...

«Elle pue ta voiture !» dis-je automatiquement.

«C'est pour ça que tu respires l'air à pleines narines ?» rétorqua-t-elle.

«J'essaye de deviner la source de cette odeur nauséabonde» lui dis-je en lui reniflant l'épaule, et plus j'inspirai, plus cette magnifique fragrance me subjuguait... «Mais ce n'est pas bien difficile, puisque c'est toi !»

«Tu ne t'es pas senti Cullen !»

«Pff... Démarre au lieu de critiquer les belles choses de la vie !»

«Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus moches ! Et puant !» renchérit-elle.

Je soufflai et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Je devais bien me le reconnaître, elle m'avait eu pour cette fois ! Mais ce n'était qu'une bataille, pas la guerre ! Je la vis arborer un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres si désirables... À cette pensée, je me pinçai encore plus fort. Très vite, je perçus une goutte de sang dans ma main.

«Et merde !» jurai-je.

«Quel con... » marmonna-t-elle. «Il y a des mouchoirs dans la boîte à gants si tu veux.»

«Merci, mais j'ai très bien entendu le début !»

Elle éclata de rire cette-là !

«Excuse-moi» dit-elle toujours en riant. «Mais c'est vraiment trop hilarant comme situation ! T'as le physique absolument parfait, mais t'as la voix qui gâche tout !»

Elle continua à rire ainsi... J'aimais son rire... Il était si... Non, STOP ! Cette fille allait me rendre fou ! Je pris un mouchoir dans la boîte à gants comme elle me l'avait indiqué. J'en explorai également le contenu. Je savais d'ores et déjà que ça l'agacerait ! C'était très mauvais pour réussir mon défi de coucher avec elle, mais c'était si divertissant !

«Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans... Des chewing-gums goût pomme...»

Humm... Coquette Pomme ! pensai-je.

«Arrête de trifouiller dans mes affaires Cullen !»

«Des pansements...»

«Cullen !»

«Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Une boîte de tampons ! Mais attends ! On n'est pas censé trouver ça dans une salle de bain plutôt qu'une boîte à gants ?»

«La ferme !»

«Oh ! Mais que vois-je donc encore ? Des préservatifs masculins ! Mais c'est qu'il en manque dans la p'tite boîte ! Mais où qu'ils sont passés ?» me moquai-je en prenant une voix de gamin.

«Ça me semblait plutôt évident non ? J'en ai fait des ballons et des bombes à eau !»

«Je me disais bien aussi ! Tu ne pouvais pas les utiliser sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture, vu que tu n'en as pas !»

«Han... Waouh Cullen ! T'en es arrivé à cette déduction tout seul ? Parce que si jamais c'est le cas, j'en suis vraiment étonnée ! Je n'étais même pas au courant que les chiens savaient réfléchir à autres choses qu'à 'Humm... Mais c'est un vagin ça ? Si j'allais y enfoncer quelque chose !'»

«Vas-y, tu pourrais me refaire le 'Humm...' que tu viens de faire ? C'était vraiment bandant !»

«Tu me dégoûtes Cullen !»

«Pourtant tu as dit que j'avais un physique absolument parfait !»

«Quoi ?! Nan, je n'ai absolument pas dit ça !»

«Bien sûr que si tu l'as dit !»

«Non !»

«Si...»

«NON !»

«Si...»

«Râââ... Tu m'énerves Cullen !»

«Et toi, tu m'excites !»

Je vis qu'elle s'empourprait à ma réflexion. J'aimais bien ce côté-là de Miss Swan. Et d'une certaine manière, ce je lui avais dit n'était pas faux, si seulement elle s'habillait un peu plus comme hier soir, si seulement elle avait meilleure allure qu'aujourd'hui, et enfin, si seulement elle était un peu moins chiante !

«On est arrivé…» déclara-t-elle.

«La Push ?!» ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'étonner.

D'accord, la nouvelle n'était pas riche, mais de là à habiter à La Push...

«Passe-toi de commentaire, veux-tu !»

Elle se gara devant le premier bâtiment puis sortit. Je fis de même. Alice arrivera plus tard. La nouvelle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot depuis, et paraissait honteuse. Elle ne jeta aucun regard en ma direction, se contentant d'observer une fenêtre précise du bâtiment.

«La Push ?!» s'exclama Alice arrivée à notre niveau.

«Ouais... La Push…» répéta faiblement la nouvelle. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous veniez...»

Alice prit Miss Swan dans ses bras, mais cette dernière rompit leur étreinte bien rapidement !

«Bon, je vous fais visiter ?» demanda-t-elle faussement joyeuse.

«Et comment !» s'excita Alice.

La nouvelle nous conduisit jusque l'entrée de l'immeuble, et essaya d'ouvrir la porte de celle-ci, sans grande réussite cependant.

«Un peu d'aide ?» proposai-je.

* * *

**_Point de vue de Bella_**

****  
«Le problème ne vient pas de là.»

Je regardai à l'intérieur, et mes craintes furent vite confirmées... Le bout de bois était bel et bien présent pour bloquer volontairement l'accès aux appartements.

Je me dirigeai vers la route et y pris une pierre, pas trop important, mais pas trop petit non plus. Je la lançai à une fenêtre bien précise. Alice et brother Cullen me regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une blonde complètement nue pointa son nez par la fenêtre. Je lui indiquai l'entrée du pouce. Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de disparaître.

«Qui était cette jeune femme ?» me demanda Edward avec un ton très explicite, une fois que je l'eus rejoint.

«Ma voisine.»

«Mais encore ?»

«Une fille que tu payes pour avoir dans ton lit !»

«Humm... Intéressant...»

Je la vis arriver revêtue d'un simple peignoir fin, _très_ fin... Elle enleva l'obstacle et nous ouvrit la porte.

«Je peux me joindre à vous ?» me demanda-t-elle d'un large sourire pervers.

«Tanya !»

«Bah quoi ?» fit-elle innocemment.

«Tu sais très bien ce que je te reproche !»

«Tu as raison. Tu ne me présentes pas ?» dit-elle en regardant par-dessus mon épaule.

«Si... Tanya, voici Alice. Alice, Tanya. Et voici Edward. Tanya, Edward. Edward, Tanya.»

«Enchantée…» déclara-t-elle en faisant la bise à Edward, se moquant pertinemment d'Alice.

«Tanya, c'était très gentil de ta part de nous ouvrir, mais tu n'as pas quelqu'un qui t'attend par hasard ?»

D'accord, je me vengeai toute seule d'elle. Pourquoi ? J'avais eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle lui avait fait la bise, mais je dois également dire que j'étais jalouse de la façon dont il la regardait.

«Si... Au fait, tu pourrais me passer PJ « number three » s'il te plaît ? Le client que je reçois tout à l'heure l'adore. Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Au fait, tu les trouves où ? Et surtout à quel prix ?»

«Je les trouve dans un magasin de lingerie à Port Angeles à des prix très raisonnables. Ça te va comme réponse ?»

«Nan, mais ce n'est pas grave ! On monte en haut ?»

«Nan, on monte en bas !» la charriai-je.

«Bella, t'avais très bien compris ce que je voulais dire !»

«Évidemment ! (Je me retournai vers mes deux invités.) Vous nous suivez ?»

«Absolument !»

Une fois arrivés devant la porte de mon minuscule appartement une pièce, je me retournais derechef vers Alice et Edward.

«Vous nous attendez là deux minutes s'il vous plaît ?»

«Pas de problème !» répondit Alice.

«Quelle hospitalité de ta part de nous laisser dehors ! Même moi j'ai été plus poli !»

«Pauvre Eddy !»

Sur ce, je lui claquai la porte au nez en ravalant un fou rire en repensant à mon acte et surtout à son expression ! Je me rendis directement sous mon lit, cherchant PJ « number three » dans un carton bien spécial. J'avais tellement de lingerie à cause de mon boulot, que j'avais classifié mes sous-vêtements par des petites catégories. PJ signifiait porte-jarretelles, et PJ « number three » était en fait, l'un des plus beaux que je possédais. Il était entièrement fait de dentelle noire. Je le trouvais enfin !

«Voilà ma belle ! Oh ! Attends ! Tiens, un sac pour mettre ça dedans. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient au courant…» fis-je en désignant la porte.  
«Bien sûr, je comprends. Au fait, tu sais si le mec est libre ? À moins que le petite ne soit sa copine ?»

J'éclatai de rire.

«Non, c'est sa sœur !»

«Oh... Alors tu penses que lui et moi, on pourrait... ?»

Je ne riais plus à présent, et m'empêchai de tirer une salle tête... Je m'imaginai très clairement Edward et Tanya, ensemble, nus l'un sur l'autre, dans divers endroits autre qu'un simple lit... Ça me rendait verte de jalousie ! Ok pour une bise, mais coucher ensemble... Se caresser...

«Aucune idée !»

«Oh... Je reconnais cette expression !» s'excita-t-elle sur place. «Je sais aussi très bien ce qu'elle veut dire ! Je veux des détails ! Tu l'aimes ? Vous avez fait quelque chose ensemble ?»

À cette dernière question, je rougis... Oui, nous avions bel et bien fait quelque chose... Deux jours de suite, et mes deux premières fois ! Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que je m'étais offerte à un total inconnu ! Inconnu qui avait été mon client, et vu comment il se comportait avec Coquette Pomme, il me semblerait bien que je le rencontre de nouveau au club... Moi qui étais si calme et... coincée d'habitude, il avait fallu que ce gars vienne perturber ma vie !!! Je le haïssais pour ça ! D'avoir voler mes pensées innocentes et mon innocence ! Je crois qu'au fond, je regrettai de mettre donner à lui...

«Ahhh !» cria de joie Tanya. «Raconte ! Je veux tous les détails ! Il en avait une grosse ? (J'ouvrais la porte en grand, lui désignant de s'en aller.) Vous avez fait quoi ? C'était bien au moins ? Est-ce que t'as jouit ? Et lui, il a jouit ?»  
«Tanya, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend !»

«Ahhh !» cria-t-elle une seconde fois. «Je suis si fière de toi Bell's ! Tu fais enfin partie des nôtres ! Maintenant, tu es une vraie de chez vraie femme ! Bon, j'y vais, mais promets-moi de tout me raconter dans les détails ! En particulier hier soir ! Je sais que tu es rentrée vers trois heures et demi du mat' ! En plus, tu traînais des pieds comme une fille qui a passé sa journée à faire du shopping ! Or, c'est bien connu, une journée de shopping, ça fatigue ! Donc... Tu étais fatiguée ! Mais pour être fatiguée, il a bien fallu que tu fasses certaines choses... Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas fait de shopping, ni fait que étudier... À moins que tu n'aies approfondi ton cours d'anatomie pour la biologie... ?»  
«T'as fini là maintenant ? Tu vas rejoindre ton client oui ou non ?»

«Pfff... Si tu savais comme c'est un mauvais coup ! Mais oui, je vais le rejoindre. Bisous ma belle ! Et merci pour PJ 'number three'» me remercia-t-elle en s'éloignant.

«Il s'appelle revient !»

«S'il est encore en entier !»

«Il y a plutôt intérêt ! J'y tiens à celui-là !»

«Bisous, bisous !»

Je levais les yeux au ciel ! Encore une fois, elle ne changera jamais ! Je me retournai vers Edward et Alice, qui visiblement devait se poser toutes sortes de questions. Je décidai d'ignorer ou de ne pas chercher les quelles elles pouvaient être. De toutes manières, ils pouvaient toujours me les poser.

Je les fis entrer dans mon appartement, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça ainsi. Les yeux d'Alice furent immédiatement interpellés par l'absence de dressing, tandis que ceux d'Edward se promenait un peu dans toute la pièce. Je refermai la porte.

«Voilà... Vous savez enfin où j'habite.»

Ils ne firent aucune réflexion, se contentant d'observer et de fouiller pour certains !

«Cullen, touche pas à ça !»

«Promis, je n'ai rien fait !»

«Pas toi Alice ! Cullen numéro deux !»

«Au fait, en parlant de numéro deux, c'est quoi cette histoire de PJ « number three » ?» demanda brother Cullen.

Aïe... Début de l'interrogatoire. Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas pu y échapper.

«Un sex-toy. PJ pour « petit joujou ». Ça te va comme explication ?»

«Les sex-toys ne sont pas censés se prêter pour certaines raisons... Tu étais au courant j'espère ?»

«Bien sûr, mais tout dépend de quelle sorte il s'agit.»

«De quelle sorte s'agissait-il ?» demanda-t-il curieux, avec un craquant sourire en coin qui me faisait littéralement fondre.

«T'aimerais le savoir hein ?»

Sans nous en rendre compte, nous nous étions rapprochés dangereusement l'un de l'autre, et je pouvais presque dire qu'avec le ton que nous employions, nous flirtions ensemble... Je m'éloignais de lui afin de préparer ma valise. Alice m'avait invitée chez elle afin qu'elle puisse me « surveiller » comme elle disait. Après l'incident de tout à l'heure, elle estimait _devoir_ faire quelque chose pour moi si cela venait à se reproduire. Et dieu sait qu'il y avait de fortes chances ! Un, j'étais toujours malade et je devais sûrement avoir de la fièvre. Deux, je n'avais toujours rien mangé, et ce depuis hier midi (et encore ! ce n'était que le peu que j'avais mangé avec Edward !) Si on excluait ce repas-là, je n'avais pas mangé depuis avant-hier soir. Le pire, c'est que je ne ressentais aucunement le besoin de me nourrir. Seuls les vertiges m'indiquaient ce besoin. Et de trois, j'étais toujours aussi fatiguée !

«C'est quoi ce carton ?» fouina Edward trop curieux.

LE carton à NE pas toucher ! Le seul lien direct avec Coquette Pomme, le carton à lingerie et aux masques...

«Cullen, je t'autorise à me tripoter si tu restes au minimum à un mètre de ce carton !»

«Humm... Intéressant !»

Je regrettai amèrement ce que je venais de dire lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi avec un drôle de regard... La prochaine fois, je laisse ma caisse à lingerie au travail ! Ça évitera toutes situations de ce genre où je me risque avec des compromis douteux...

«Comme ça, j'ai le droit de te tripoter...»

«Cullen...»

Il mit ses mains sur mes seins et commença à me les malaxer. Je me dégageais de son contact, mais ses mains se placèrent sur mes fesses, et de nouveau, il me les tripota. Bon dieu que j'aimais ça ! Tous ces frissons dans mon corps... Toutes ces fourmis qui remontaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale... Tous ces papillons dans mon ventre et... bas-ventre...

Je ne me libérai pas, mais me contentai de la plus douloureuse gifle que j'étais en mesure de lui donner. Et elle dut lui faire l'effet que j'avais escompté puisqu'il arrêta net son action, pour placer l'une de ses mains sur sa joue rougie.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce que reflétait son regard. Haine ? Excitation ? Surprise ? Ou autre chose ? Mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était certainement pas de l'amour !

Il ne prononça pas un mot et sortit de mon appartement. Il ne referma pas la porte avec douceur, mais pas non plus avec une grande violence. En même temps, je doute fort qu'elle aurait résister au choc...

Alice me regarda avec un immense sourire.

«Quoi ?»

«Rien...»

Pourtant, son petit air angélique et le ton qu'elle avait employé me disait tout le contraire... Je ne relevai pas et continuai de faire mes bagages. Si c'était pour l'entendre dire que les gens qui se disputaient comme nous, étaient en réalité fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas la peine ! Bien que je ne doute pas qu'elle puisse avoir raison...

Le silence qui s'était installé se rompit par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Alice. Un message je suppose, puisqu'elle en écrivit un.  
«Je peux regarder tes vêtements ?»

«Si tu veux, mais tu auras tout le temps de les critiquer lorsque nous serons chez toi !»

«À ce propos, tu rencontreras mes parents. Ils viennent dîner avec nous ce soir.»

«Ils viennent ?» m'étonnai-je. «Tes parents ne sont pas toujours présents ?»

«Rarement…» répondit-elle tristement. «Mon père est très occupé par son travail de neurochirurgien et ma mère a commencé à travailler de plus en plus lorsque nous avons eu cinq ans.»

«Qui vous a élevés alors ?»

«Principalement Edgar, et il y a eu une nourrice au départ, mais elle est partie à notre septième anniversaire.»  
«Désolée... Mais vous êtes proches avec vos parents ?»

«Étrangement, oui et non. Nous l'étions bien plus autrefois, mais les temps changent, malheureusement... Et toi ? Tes parents ne vivent pas avec toi ?»

«Je suis orpheline.»

«Oups... La boulette...»

«Ce n'est rien. Je ne sais même pas si on m'a abandonnée ou si mes parents sont morts. Le plus perturbant n'est pas de ne pas connaître véritablement mes parents, mais simplement de ne pas savoir réellement d'où je viens. C'est comme s'il me manquait une partie de moi-même. Toi au moins, tu sais qui tu es et d'où tu viens, et ce, malgré que tes parents soient absents. Bref, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'ai passé environ quatorze ans dans des familles et des centres.»

«Quatorze ans ? Cela signifie que tu vis seule depuis plus de deux ans ?»

«Je n'ai pas compté, mais je crois que c'est à peu près ça. Ou peut-être trois ans...»

«Que s'est-il passé pour que tu en sois arrivée-là ?»

«J'ai fait une fugue lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. J'en avais plus qu'assez des différents changements, de ne pas pouvoir rester au même endroit durant plus de six mois. Je me suis installée à Port Angeles, où j'ai commencé à travailler, tout en restant scolarisée. À mes seize ans lorsque j'ai eu le permis, je me suis achetée ma voiture et j'ai emménagé ici, à la Push. J'allais au lycée du quartier le jour, et je travaillais toujours la nuit à Port Angeles. En fin d'année dernière, on m'a proposé d'aller au lycée de Forks. J'avais un très bon niveau, trop même pour le lycée des défavorisés alors ils ont prit mon dossier en charge, et me voici...»

Alice me prit dans ses bras, comme un geste réconfortant. C'est étrange, mais cela faisait à peine deux jours que nous nous connaissions, et j'avais l'impression que je l'avais toujours connue ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle m'avait prêté une robe, des chaussures et un tas d'accessoire, qu'elle m'invitait chez elle et qu'elle allait me présenter à ses parents. Certes, c'était assez étrange sur le dernier point. Cela ressemblait plus à une scène où une personne tombée amoureuse présenterait officiellement l'élu(e) de son cœur à ses parents... Mais bon... Je suppose qu'avec Alice, rien ne devrait m'étonner par la suite !

Derechef, son portable se mit à sonner. Nous libérant mutuellement, nous fîmes ce que nous avions à faire. Elle, son message. Moi, mes affaires.  
Mes affaires ne prirent pas plus de la moitié de la valise mais Alice commença à mettre touts mes vêtements dedans.

«Que fais-tu ?»

«Je t'aide pour ton déménagement !» dit-elle à la limite de l'extase.

«Déménagement ?! Il était question que je vienne juste pour une nuit, non ?»

«Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre dans... _ça_...»

«Donc, c'est de la pitié.»

«Bien sûr que non ! Je sais simplement que l'on va être de grandes amies, alors autant partir dès maintenant sur de bonnes bases en faisant de toi ma colocataire.»

«Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?»

«Prémonition, instinct féminin, logique, bon sens... Appelle ça comme tu veux, on sera de grandes amies ! Je ne le mets pas au présent, car on est déjà des amies, mais de là à dire grandes ! Il faut tout de même du temps. Disons... Une semaine ou peut-être cinq jours !»

«Tant que ça ?» ironisai-je.

Nous rîmes ensemble, mais nous nous stoppâmes à l'arrivée d'Edward.

«Heu... Donc je prends un maximum d'affaires... C'est bien cela ?» m'adressai-je à Alice.

«Exactement !»

«Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as proposé au juste ?» questionna Edward à Alice.

«De venir habiter chez nous…» répondit-elle calmement, sur une certaine légèreté.

«De _venir_ HABITER chez nous ?!» s'emporta-t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit.

«Et où comptes-tu la faire dormir ?»

«Dans la chambre que les parents prennent exceptionnellement quand ils viennent dormir à la maison.»

«Justement, ils viennent ce soir, et pour dormir également.»

«Ah... Ils ne m'avaient pas précisé ce point... Dans ce cas, Bella dormira avec toi ! Je vous laisse vous arranger entre vous, d'accord ?»

«Non, Alice ! Reviens ici !»

Trop tard... Elle avait déjà pris la porte. Edward me regarda, mais je reportai immédiatement mon attention sur mes affaires.

«Je peux très bien retourner chez moi lorsque Alice dormira, et revenir tôt le matin pour son réveil. Elle ne verra pas la supercherie.»

Il souffla.

«Non, c'est bon. Tu fais pitié avec ta pièce de dix mètres carré. Même celui de Tanya est plus grand !»

«Attends une minute ! T'as vu l'appart de Tanya ?»

«Bah oui ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis sorti d'ici ?»

Voir ses tarifs, j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Il n'était pas parti, vexé à cause d'une gifle.

«Rien… Je n'ai absolument rien cru.»

«Tant mieux. Tu ferais mieux de préparer tes minables affaires vite fait ! Je n'ai pas envie de rester là longtemps. Ton appart me rend claustrophobe ! C'est tellement petit.»

«Ouais, t'as raison...»

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit sans jeter le moindre regard à cet abruti plus que blessant ! Des larmes commencèrent à couler. En plus d'avoir honte de mon milieu, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche, comme je l'avais craint au moment où nous nous apprêtions à partir lorsque nous étions au lycée. Lui, était né avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche. Lui, avait une superbe baraque, du personnel constamment à ses petits soins, et une famille. Lui, avait toujours tout eu ! Alors que moi, c'était tout le contraire !

Face à ma colère, mes gestes se faisaient plus violents. Je balançais littéralement mes habits dans ma valise.

«Oh ! Calme ta joie !»

«Ta gueule Edward !»lui balançai-je droit dans les yeux.

Ma vision brouillée par l'eau salée, ne me permirent pas de voir son expression. De toutes manières, cela ne pouvait m'éviter que du mal ! J'aurais certainement vu un sourire narquois et un regard victorieux remplit de mépris.

Je finis par prendre quelques affaires de toilette, et bouclai définitivement ma valise. Je pris la poignée en main, et mon fameux carton sous le bras. Je sortis de ma pièce, Edward était toujours à l'intérieur, le regard dans le vide il me semble.

«Oh Cullen ! Tu sors ou il faut que je t'enferme à l'intérieur ?»

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant seulement de sortir. Je fermai la porte à clé, et commençai à descendre les escaliers. Je dus bien trébucher une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avant d'avoir une véritable chute. Bien évidemment, Cullen éclata de rire.

«La ferme Cullen !»

Mais il ria encore plus, qu'il ne riait déjà avant ma réflexion.

Je me redressai tant bien que mal et allai directement lui mettre une autre gifle. Il parut surpris au départ, mais très vite un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres. J'avais une furieuse envie de les embrasser tout d'un coup, puis après un baiser passionné (ou même pendant d'ailleurs !), je le déshabillerais, irais explorer chaque parcelle de son corps et le...

«Oh ! Bella ! Ça va ?» demanda-t-il inquiet ?!

«Hein ? De quoi ?»

«Tu étais complètement dans les vapes, le regard dans le vide. Ça m'a...»

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et prit mon bagage. Il voulut également prendre mon carton, mais je fus plus rapide. Par je ne sais quel miracle, son contenu ne s'était pas déversé sur le sol après avoir dévalé quelques marches.

«Tu n'as pas terminé ta phrase» lui fis-je remarquer. «Ça t'a... ?»

«Rien, oublie toute cette histoire. Je retiendrai seulement que tu m'as déjà donné un coup dans mes bijoux de famille, et deux gifles ! Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un truc bien sympa ! Toi, tu me donnes de la haine, et moi, de l'amour !»

«C'est-à-dire monsieur 'je n'ai que des bonnes idées' ?»

«Je t'expliquerai une fois dans la voiture.»

«Non, maintenant !»

Il essaya de me contourner, mais je lui bloquai volontairement le passage. Il fit un pas à gauche, moi également, puis un pas à droite, et de nouveau moi également ! Lui, _allait_ me donner de l'amour ! Je craignais le pire, tout en espérant le meilleur.

On recommença notre petit jeu une bonne dizaine de fois...


	7. Chapitre VII

**Le chocolat est bon avec... des fraises, de la vanille, du lait, de la crème glacée, ou un homme !**

_**POV Edward**_  
Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise, j'allais lui montrer mes idées !

Je posai brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes, lâchai sa valise afin de prendre son visage en coupe. Le carton tomba également à nos pied, rapidement ses mains vinrent dans mes cheveux. Je lui demandai l'accès à sa bouche, afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Elle accepta.  
Ses lèvres étaient extrêmement douces, et tout aussi désirables, voire plus peut-être, maintenant que les miennes étaient dessus. Mes mains délaissèrent son visage pour le creux de ses reins. Bon sang ! Elle réveillait ma virilité...

Après une longue bataille érotique de nos langues, elle rompit notre échange afin de respirer convenablement. Sa respiration était saccadée, à l'instar de la mienne. Elle plongea son profond regard gourmand dans le mien... Le sien était des plus captivants... hypnotique même ! Et si elle ne m'avait pas fait remarquer que j'avais reçu un message, jamais je n'aurais quitté ses yeux, ni notre speudo-étreinte. Je regardais l'écran de mon portable, indiquant un message d'Alice...

**Plus besoin que Bella dorme avec toi, les parents ont annulé leur visite. À la place, j'organise une soirée gréco-romaine ! Bella sera Aphrodite, et toi Apollon ! Ça va être génial ! =D Dois-je inviter Jacob ?**

Soirée gréco-romaine... Alice pouvait avoir de ces idées parfois !

**Par pitié ! Fais plutôt ça après demain ! Ou fais une soirée déguisée tout simplement !**

J'aurais bien rajouté l'argument où Bella devait se reposer, mais ça aurait paru suspect.

«Edward ? On va chez toi ?»

«Je savais bien que je te faisais de l'effet» la taquinai-je.

Je pris la valise, elle, son carton auquel elle ne voulait pas que je touche, et nous sortîmes du bâtiment. Arrivé au niveau de sa voiture, elle me fit signe de mettre ses affaires sur la plateforme. Elle s'installa côté passager. Je pris donc la place du conducteur. Encore une fois, j'étais totalement sous le charme de l'odeur que dégageait l'habitacle.

«Ça fonctionne comment ?»

Elle me regarda surprise.

«Comme n'importe quelle voiture. Il y a juste un problème avec l'embrayage, il faut le faire deux fois pour mettre le contact.»

«Merci.»

Je lui souris, mais elle détourna les yeux en regardant par dehors. Je remarquai qu'elle tenait fortement le carton. Cela m'intriguait... Que pouvait-il contenir de si précieux pour qu'elle préfère que je la tripote plutôt que de regarder à l'intérieur ? Bon... ceci dit, lorsque je l'avais tripotée, elle m'avait donnait une belle gifle dont je me souviendrais encore longtemps ! D'ailleurs, qui pourrait oublier la belle et audacieuse Bella Swan ? Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Ce n'était vraiment pas possible ! Cette fille avait vraiment une (bonne ou mauvaise ?) influence sur moi ! Si il y avait bien quelque chose que je savais, c'était que l'amour et tous ses sentiments faisaient souffrir... Je n'avais pas envie de revivre ça ! Pourtant, en bien moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu, j'étais passé de aversion à attraction envers Bella. Quelques heures seulement... De coup sous la ceinture à coup de foudre ?

«Tu ne démarres pas ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

«Si... J'étais simplement dans mes pensées.»

«J'avais remarqué. Ça m'embête de te demander ça, mais tu pourrais me prêter ton portable pour que j'envoie un message ?»

Pour éloigner tout sentiment affectueux naissant envers Miss Swan, j'allais lui refaire la guerre. Remplacer ce sentiment étrange et puissant que j'éprouvais pour elle, contre n'importe quel autre !

«Ce sera un dollar pour toi.»

Elle souffla mais commença à sortir son portefeuille avec un dollar.

«Je ne pensais pas que plus les gens étaient riches, plus ils devenaient avares !»

«Tiens, fais-le gratuitement» balançai-je le téléphone sur ses cuisses. «De toutes manières, j'ai les messages illimités. J'ai tellement d'amis qui m'aiment et qui m'envoie des messages, que je serais à sec si je devais leur répondre par des messages que je paye à l'unité.»

«Moi, je crois surtout que ce sont des messages venant d'hypocrites. Lorsque tu as de l'argent, tout le monde veut être ton ami, mais personne ne l'est réellement. Sans parler du fait que tu fasses du foot, cela de rend davantage populaire. Et là encore, les gens en profitent. Ils veulent uniquement rester avec toi pour être dans la lumières des projecteurs et devenir populaires à leur tour.»

«Écris ton foutu SMS au lieu de débiter des conneries !»

«Tu vérifieras que je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Demande de l'argent à un de tes « potes » en faisant croire que tu es fauché, et écoute bien l'excuse qu'il va te servir.»

Elle avait plus que raison. J'avais une fois, demandé un service à quelqu'un que j'aidais régulièrement, et effectivement, je ne pouvais pas compter comme je le croyais sur ce _quelqu'un_. Mais encore une fois, je refusais de voir le réalité en face.

Je démarrai tandis que Bella était sur mon portable, en train de galérer pour trouver les lettres sur mon clavier Azerty. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! C'était comme sur les claviers d'ordinateur. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'était pas dégourdie celle-là ! Cependant, j'aimais de plus en plus sa voiture. Tout comme sa propriétaire, elle avait un certain caractère, sans mentionner ce petit quelque chose en plus qui lui donnait tout son charme...

[...]

«Et les marmottes, elles emballent du chocolat dans du papier alu !»

«Cullen, la ferme !»

«Genre, tu vas me dire sérieusement que tu n'aiment pas les hamburgers et les frites ? Tout le monde aime ça !»

«Je ne suis pas tout le monde !»

Effectivement, elle n'avait rien de commun.

«Tu n'aimes ni la sauce tomate sur les spaghettis, ni la mayo sur les œufs, ni le ketchup dans les plats, ni les hamburgers, ni les frites, ni...»

«Stop ! Tu ne vas pas me refaire la liste des aliments que je déteste ! Je la connais déjà, merci !»

«Bon, prenons la questions à l'envers ! Qu'est-ce que tu aimes manger ?»

«Sûrement toutes les choses que tu détestes plus d'autres choses dont tu ignores l'existence !»

«Exemple ?»

«Heu... Le pâté ?»

«Perdu ! Je connais.»

«Au niveau gustatif ?»

«Non, mais...»

«Ha ! Donc j'ai gagné !»

Elle me tira la langue telle une gamine, avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle tenait toujours en main son si précieux carton, et ce depuis notre baiser passionné... Heu non ! Baiser tout court ! C'était son fichu carton qui me perturbait et qui me faisait raconter n'importe quoi !

«Au fait, comment puis-je te toucher si tu es à moins d'un mètre du carton ?»

«Dis-toi que je suis protégée par lui lorsque je le tiens.»

«Dans ce cas, porte bien ton talisman avec toi, car à la moindre occasion, je ne vais pas te rater !»

«Merci de me prévenir...»

«Monsieur Cullen ! Et... Bella, il me semble» dit Edgar avec le sourire.

Edgar n'avait jamais souri auparavant ! Du moins, jamais en ma présence... Et il l'appelait Bella ?!

«C'est exact !» sourit-elle également.

«Oh ! Monsieur Cullen, la chambre qui était destinée à Bella a un problème de chauffage. Votre sœur m'a dit de mettre ses affaires dans votre chambre...»

«Et... ? Si Alice l'a dit, faites-le !»

«Très bien.»

Je lui donnais la clé de la voiture, accompagnée de deux autres sur son petit anneau de fer. Quant à Edgar, il proposa à la nouvelle de la décharger de son carton. Elle jeta un regard en ma direction avant d'accepter.

«On rentre ?» demandai-je à Miss Swan.

Elle me regarda suspicieuse avant de faire un «Hum...» qui se valait positif. Je lui ouvris la porte par galanterie et lui laissai le chemin de libre, mais derechef elle regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

«Toi d'abord !» dit-elle.

«Ne me dis pas qu'on ne t'a jamais tenu une porte !»

«Venant de toi, c'est trop louche ! T'as une idée derrière la tête, et ça ne me dit rien de bon !»

«T'as tout faux ! Maintenant tu passes ?»

«Mouais...»

J'attendis quelques secondes, mais apparemment, elle n'était pas décidée à entrer aujourd'hui ! Comme par hasard, nous nous décidâmes à passer la porte au même moment. Elle faisait vraiment exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Tels des gamins de six ans, nous nous poussions mutuellement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Une fois passés l'obstacle, elle me regarda de ce qui voulait être un regard noir de colère, mais à la place, c'était un regard noir de désir. Je sais Bella... Tu me désires ! Il n'y avait qu'à repenser à notre baiser. Pour quelqu'un que je dégoûtais, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être si mécontente que ça ! Et encore, elle n'avait pas vu ce que je lui prévoyais ce soir ! Avec le peu de temps que j'avais parlé avec Tanya, j'avais décidé de sa sanction scolaire et de mettre un plan «séduction» en place. Et maintenant que Jacob était sur le coup, la partie devenait encore plus intéressante... D'un autre côté, j'étais heureux du problème concernant la quatrième chambre, nous deux dans le même lit, et qui plus est, le mien, ça promettait !  
Et apparemment, Bella n'était plus vierge depuis _très_ peu de temps... Elle n'avait donc pratiquement aucune expérience dans le domaine, alors que moi... J'allais pouvoir lui en faire découvrir des choses !

_**POV Bella**_  
«Hey ! J'vous attendais !» cria de joie Alice, toute excitée. «Edward, finalement, tu avais raison ! La fête, on la fera un autre jour. Jacob a décliné l'invitation à cause des sélections de demain, et Emmett m'a servi la même excuse ! En plus, il va dormir chez Rose...»

«Alice...»

«Non, attends ! Moi, je vais voir Jazz, donc on ne se revoit pas avant demain matin ! Et Edgar a d'autres choses de prévues pour ce soir. Donc... Vous vous retrouvez tous seuls ce soir et... cette nuit. Je me sauve !»

Comme lorsque nous étions chez moi, Edward essaya de retenir sa sœur, mais elle s'était déjà enfuie... Passer la nuit avec lui... Seule dans la villa...

«Au moins, je pourrais passer la nuit sur le canapé, ou éventuellement dans le lit d'Alice...»

«Nan, c'est bon. Il y a assez de place dans mon pieu. Par contre, je ne sais pas faire la cuisine.»

«Moi je sais la faire, ne t'en fais pas. Que dois-je préparer ?»

«Ce que tu veux.»

«Ok.»

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine puis partit, après m'avoir indiqué de fouiller dans tous les placards pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Il y avait de tout, mais ce fut en trouvant des tablettes de chocolat que j'eus une bonne idée de repas...

[…]

_**POV Edward**_  
«Oh ! Swan ! Tu pourrais arrêter de faire des va-et-vient, entre la cuisine et la salle à manger !»

«Tu ne saurais pas où il y aurait des bougies et des allumettes par hasard ?»

«Quoi ? Tu veux mettre des bougies et des chandeliers de partout pour un tête-à-tête romantique ?»

«Dois-je prendre ta réponse comme un non ?»

«Dans le buffet juste derrière moi.»

«Merci, ce sera prêt dans même pas deux minutes.»

Elle faisait semblant d'ignorer mes remarques ou quoi ? Le pire c'est qu'au lieu de me répondre méchamment, elle restait polie et me disait même «merci». C'était louche...

Je délaissai ma console de jeu pour la rejoindre dans la rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Fondue au chocolat... Humm... J'avais toujours eu envie d'y goûter, malheureusement, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée. Mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, je n'aurais cru capable Swan de faire un repas si érotique... Moi qui croyais avoir le droit à des pâtes, j'étais loin du compte !

«Swan, tu étais si fatiguée que ça pour préparer en plus un plat de résistance ? À moins que tu était extrêmement pressée de passer au dessert...»

«Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Qu'est-ce que je me marre !»

«Je reviens. Au fait, je ne suis pas sourd, je sais que tu riais, pas besoin de le dire.»

Je descendis directement à la cave, sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. Je remontai avec une bonne bouteille de champagne. Je pris deux flûtes et rejoignis ma charmante compagnie.

«Champagne ?!»

«Je te sers une coupe ?»

«Je n'en ai jamais bu.»

«C'est vrai que tu fais la fête avec du Champomy, de la marque de ta supérette. Mais attends ! Tu fais la fête parfois ?»

«Non...» fit-elle triste, puis elle manga un raisin blanc.

Je m'assis rapidement à la table afin de lui cacher mon érection par la nappe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais son geste m'avait paru plus que sensuel et érotique, faisait naître en moi, un instinct viril...

J'espère que un côte à côte sera aussi bien qu'un tête-à-tête.

«Ce sera forcément mieux étant donné que je n'aurais pas ta face devant moi.»

«Bon appétit Edward !»

Râââ ! Elle m'énervait à esquiver mes réflexions ! Vexé, je pris un bout de pomme et le trempai dans le chocolat chauffé par une bougie. C'était délicieux et... excitant ! Bella prit une framboise et la nappa de chocolat, malheureusement, elle resta dedans...

«Tu dois enlever ton pull» fis-je automatiquement.

«Je te demande pardon ?»

«Tu as fait tomber ta petite framboise dans le chocolat, donc tu as un gage. Tu dois retirer ton pull.»

Elle eut un sourire malicieux avant de retirer son pull qui à mon goût était bel et bien de trop ! Elle portait un débardeur blanc, qui laissait voir son soutien-gorge noir... Vraiment une chance qu'il y ait une nappe !

Je pris une framboise à mon tour, et gagnais un gage. Je récupérai tout de même le fruit. C'était encore meilleur que la pomme.

«Que dois-je faire ?»

«Humm... me verser une coupe de champagne, et retirer tes chaussures.»

«Logiquement, ça fait trois gages ça !»

«Trois pour le prix d'un, estime-toi heureux !»

«Ok, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !»

Je nous servis un verre à chacun. Nous trinquâmes ensemble. Un moment que je n'aurais voulu arrêter. J'avais l'impression qu'il passait une certaine connexion entre nous, ou alors... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Je n'avais pas encore bu, donc l'effet de l'alcool était à exclure.

«Les chaussures !» me rappela-t-elle.

Comme un bon soumis, je le fis.

«Pourquoi les chaussures et pas directement le pull ou le pantalon ?»

«L'une des différence entre toi et moi, c'est que je préfère commencer par le moins bon, et finir par le meilleur» me sourit-elle.  
«Tu na veux pas reprendre une framboise ?» lui demandai-je avec une certaine idée derrière la tête...

«Non, je vais prendre une fraise cette fois-ci. Tu en veux une ?»

«Volontiers.»

Elle prit deux grosses fraises, puis les trempa dans le chocolat... Elle m'en présenta une devant la bouche. Je lui pris l'autre afin de lui faire la même chose. Nous croquâmes en même temps dans les fruits. Nous échangions en même temps, un intense regard, mais lorsque nous eûmes fini notre nourriture, Bella le rompit pour boire une gorgée de champagne.

[…]

**_POV Bella_**  
_Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?_

___Du mal et à toi-même !_

_Pourquoi ?_

___Parce que tu es masochiste en plus d'être amoureuse._

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de champagne. Je crois qu'il agissait déjà d'ailleurs... Une voix me parlait mentalement...

Notre petit jeu avait bien avancé, tout comme le repas. Résultats des courses : il ne lui restait plus que son boxer, moi, mes sous-vêtements, et on était à cours de framboises ! Et à part les bouts de poire, aucun autre fruit nous permettait de continuer de jouer... Et ni lui, ni moi, m'aimions ça. La poire et le fait d'arrêter notre petit divertissement !

Je me penchai sur la table et éteignis la bougie. Je sentis des mains sur mon ventre, et une bosse dans mon dos.

«Que fais-tu ?»

«Ne pourrais-tu pas te laisser faire ?»

«Tout dépend, qu'est-ce que...»

Je ne pus finir, il avait déjà poser ses lèvres dans mon cou, déposant de doux baisers... Je gémis automatiquement. Mon cœur s'emballa un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je savais dès le départ où notre jeu mènerait et pourtant, je n'avais absolument rien fait pour l'arrêter. Mais le voulais-je vraiment ? Ma raison, elle, le voulait, mais moi ? Mon cœur non de toutes évidences...

Ses mains divines se déplacèrent. L'une sur ma poitrine toujours recouverte, et une autre se faufila dans ma culotte, caressant mes plis intimes. Je ne pouvais plus attendre ! Je retirais sa main, et lui fis face avant de plaquer violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes. Notre baiser n'était pas des plus tendre ! Nos langues se livraient une bataille à en perdre le souffle (que nous avions déjà perdu !) alors que nos mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre. Les siennes dégrafèrent ce qu'il me restait en haut, puis une fois ma poitrine exposée, il rompit notre embrassade. Il prit mes fesses en coupe et me mit sur la table, comme il l'avait fait avec moi en tant que Coquette Pomme sur la coiffeuse.

Rapidement, sa bouche vint sur ma poitrine, embrassant, léchant, suçant... Bon dieu Edward ! Viens-en aux faits s'il te plaît !

Comme s'il avait entendu ma prière, il nous libéra de nos derniers habits. Je vis alors son imposante érection, qu'il rapprocha de mon sexe, sans pour autant me pénétrer. Il prit du chocolat et m'en mit sur la poitrine, et comme il ne fallait pas gâcher la nourriture, il lécha... À mon tour, je tartinai ses lèvres de cette délicieuse substance sucrée, puis je les léchai, les mordillai et les embrassai.

Après un langoureux baiser, il reprit du chocolat et traça un chemin avec, allant de ma bouche jusqu'à mon sexe... Il lécha tout le parcours, puis écarta mes jambes... Allait-il faire ce que je pense qu'il allait faire ? Si c'était le cas, je ne me sentais pas prête ! Je venais comme d'avoir un éclair de lucidité parmi toute cette excitation. Je lui bloquais l'accès en resserrant mes jambes. Je descendis de la table et pris mes vêtements sous son regard surpris et interrogatif.

«Je... Je vais prendre ma douche» finis-je par déclarer.

«Attends Bella !» me retint-il par le bras. «J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?» s'inquiéta-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche et pris une inspiration. Mais au fond, qu'allais-je lui dire ?

Je sortis de la pièce sans rien dire, et il ne me suivit pas. Je serrais mes vêtements contre ma poitrine, et remarquai que j'avais mal dans les muscles de mes bras. La chaleur de mon corps s'était considérablement élevée et ne semblait pas vouloir redescendre. Une douche fraîche me ferait le plus grand bien !

Je montai les escaliers péniblement. En plus d'avoir les bras en compote, j'avais aussi les jambes douloureuses ! Et pourtant, je n'avais pas fait de sport dernièrement.

Arrivée dans le couloir du palier supérieur, je me souvins que la chambre d'Edward* était celle juste à côté de celle d'Alice. J'ouvris une porte et tombai sur une chambre très sobre. Les murs étaient blanc, et il y avait une immense bibliothèque qui en cachait une partie. Un miroir était accroché juste au dessus de la tête de lit. Un bureau aux dimensions hors normes fait d'un bois clair, faisait face au lit, et une banquette noir en cuir était juste derrière celui-ci. La parure de lit était d'un marron plus foncé que la moquette au sol, qui elle était de la même couleur que les rideaux.

Par la fenêtre, on avait une belle vue de la piscine. Mon fantasme en quelque sorte. Et oui ! Mon rêve le plus secret et intime serait de faire des choses sexuelles dans l'eau ou en présence d'eau ! Douche, jacuzzi, baignoire, lac, mer, piscine...

Je sentis deux mains se placer sur mes épaules. Edward... Je me retournai.

«Je vois que tu as trouvé ma chambre...»

«Quoi ?! _Ça_ ?!»

«Bah oui, tu t'attendais à quoi ?»

«Je n'en sais rien... Peut-être un revêtement de lit en soie, à motif léopard ou tout noir. Quelques éléments rappelant à quel point tu aimes le sexe, les filles et le sport.»

«La fille, elle est devant moi. Le sexe, il viendra avec la fille. Et pour le sport, c'est compris dans le sexe !»

«Je ne coucherai pas avec toi ! Tu as bien vu tout à l'heure, je suis partie avant que ça n'aille plus loin !»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Laisse tomber !»

Je pris quelques affaires dans ma valise, toujours les fesses nues. Edward, lui, avait eu l'intelligence de remettre son boxer ! En revanche, son érection était toujours présente !

Je partis dans la salle de bain, très blanche, lumineuse, moderne et... pointue ! Tous les meubles étaient très rectilignes, sans le moindre arrondi...

Je posai mes affaires et rentrai directement sous la douche. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Edward colla son ventre contre mon dos...

«M'autorises-tu à me joindre à toi ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait installer une double douche !»

«Si tu veux...»

Même si ma voix se voulait sans grande joie, au fond de moi, je bouillonnais d'excitation.

Il prit la douche à ma droite. Il avait enlevé son boxer, laissant son sexe turgescent à ma vue. Il commença à mettre sa main sur son membre viril et à faire des va-et-vient.

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Il se masturbait à côté de moi !!!

«Ça ne te dérange pas au moins ?» me demanda-t-il comme si ce qu'il était en train de faire était parfaitement normal !

«Non» fis-je d'une petite voix.

Bien sûr que si ça me dérangeait ! La vision de son corps musclé, ce «V» si parfait, sa main posée sur son sexe, ses mouvements qu'il fait, cette eau dévalant le tout... Cela m'excitait au plus au point !

_Résiste Isabella ! Résiste Isabella ! Résiste Isabella !_

_Non, lâche-toi !__  
_

_RÉSISTE !_

_LÂCHE-TOI !_

Non ! Non ! NON ! J'allais devenir folle s'il restait à côté ! Et ce débat mental me donnait la migraine ! Comme si deux personnes s'étaient incrustées au fond de mon crâne, se disputant à propos d'une chose dont je ne savais même pas ma préférence. La scène me fit un peu rappeler ces scène où l'on voyait un petit diable et un ange, de chaque côté d'un personnage, chacun essayant de ramener à sa cause la personne centrale.

_SURTOUT, REGARDE-LE !_

_CONCENTRE-TOI SUR TA DOUCHE !_

_NON, LA SIENNE !_

_NON, LA TIENNE !_

Je jetai un infime coup d'œil en direction d'Edward. Toutes mes tentatives de résistances cédèrent... Il était au bord de la jouissance et ce par sa propre main ! Son visage était tellement beau, je regrettai seulement qu'il ait les yeux fermés. Je m'approchai de lui et mis ma main sur la plus occupée des siennes. Il me regarda, surpris. Je lui retirai sa main de pénis, et commençai à le masturber. Il avala difficilement puis grogna de plaisir. Je ne l'avais pas entendu le faire précédemment, trop occupée par mes pensées. Mais l'avait-il réellement fait ?

Au bout de plusieurs va-et-vient, il éjacula. L'eau de la douche enleva pratiquement toute sa semence immédiatement. Dommage... Même si cela pouvait paraître un peu pervers et vulgaire (d'accord, beaucoup !) mais j'aurais bien aimé mettre mes doigts dans ma bouche afin de le goûter, juste par curiosité... ou par comparaison... J'étais encore vierge il y a peu, mais pas réellement sans expérience !

«Merci» chuchota-t-il, puis il m'embrassa dans le cou. «Tu veux un petit remerciement en retour ?»

«Dans quel genre ?»

Comme pour me montrer ses idées, il commença à jouer avec mes tétons durcis, puis fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur mes plis intimes et sans que je lui donne mon accord, il pénétra deux doigts en moi. Mais avait-il besoin de me demander la permission ? Si j'étais venue vers lui, lui faire certains attouchements, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Il me plaqua contre la paroi et afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration pour plus de sensation, je l'enlaçai de mes jambes. Sa main libre (ou du moins, la plus libre des deux...) vint se placer entre nos deux corps pour chatouiller mon paquet de nerfs. J'étais au bord de l'extase, je le sentais... Sa bouche ne restait pas inoccupée, Edward s'attaquait à ma poitrine ou me susurrait des paroles osées au creux de mon oreille, mordillant mon lobe au passage...

«Humm... Edward... Je... Aaaah...»

Je continuai mes cris de jouissance (je n'étais pas censée être la fille muette comme Coquette Pomme, je pouvais me laisser aller !) mais Edward colla ses lèvres contre les miennes pour me faire taire. Il retira ses doigts de mon vagin, et je ressentis un immense manque. Il retira mes jambes de ses hanches, m'embrassa sur la joue et prit la douche que j'occupais précédemment. Il continua de se doucher comme si de rien n'était !  
Il voulait m'énerver n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait que je lui fasse une remarque ou que je lui dise que j'en voulais plus ?

Jamais de la vie !

À partir de maintenant, je ne fais plus aucun effort ! Je le voulais, certes. J'étais frustrée qu'il me laisse là, comme ça, comme un objet qu'il avait utilisé puis jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette, certes ! Mais il était hors de question que je le lui avoue !

Je finis de me doucher (sans omettre de le provoquer en faisant des mouvements sensuels, me caressant exagérément pour appliquer le gel douche sur ma peau, me rinçant tout en laissant aller mes mains le long de mon corps et à divers endroits...) J'avais remarquer que sa virilité s'était réveillée, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me regarder et de me dévorer du regard... Il me désirait, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire !

_X.O.X.O. Pomme Coquine_


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Chapitre 8**

**Les hommes ont peut-être découvert le feu, mais les femmes ont découvert qu'on pouvait jouer avec.**

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Après l'avoir fait jouir comme il se devait, je la laissai seule sous la douche de droite. Sadique ? Peut-être bien… Mais j'avais une terrible envie de la rejoindre, et faire autre chose qu'enfoncer mes doigts en elle.

Je regardai en sa direction !

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Je devais le reconnaître, Bella était vraiment très séduisante… Nue, elle dépassait toutes mes espérances… Elle appliquait du gel douche sur sa peau si douce et… Bon sang ! J'étais plus dur que jamais ! Et ce n'était pas seulement dû à ses gestes hautement provocateurs, non, c'était à son corps tout entier, toute sa personne… Son regard aguicheur…

J'avalai difficilement…

Elle passa sa main dans son cou, la descendant lentement au niveau de sa poitrine… Elle se massa les seins, enfin… masser… se laver plutôt… Dieu sait que j'avais envie de lui affliger le même sort… Elle se frotta sensuellement les bras, avant de le faire avec ses jambes… Et quelle paire de jambes ! Elle reprit du gel douche au creux de sa main, se penchant en avant, me laissant ainsi une vue plus qu'agréable sur son postérieur… Elle passa sa main sur son centre… Pour se laver… ? Je n'en étais pas si certain que ça… Elle se colla contre la paroi de la douche sur laquelle je l'avais plaquée précédemment… Elle ferma les yeux, mit sa tête en arrière et commença à gémir… Non… Elle n'allait pas me copier dessus en se masturbant… ? Elle avait déjà eu sa dose avec moi, non ? Ça ne la suffisait pas ? _Je_ ne la suffisais pas ?

J'arrêtai l'eau et sortis de la douche. Je ne vérifiai pas ses gestes, si je la regardais encore plus, j'allais céder à la tentation charnelle de son corps…

Je mis une serviette sur ma taille, et partis dans ma chambre, me glisser dans les draps accueillant de mon lit. Je tâchai de me calmer afin de redescendre tout le matos ! Mais ce n'était pas gagné d'avance !

J'entendis Bella couper l'eau. Quelques minutes après, elle sortit de la salle d'eau vêtue uniquement d'une micro serviette… Et voilà ! Tous mes efforts pour parvenir à rester détendu, réduis à néant ! J'étais de nouveau dur ! Elle chercha quelque chose dans sa valise -qu'Edgar avait montée tout à l'heure. Un string des plus sexy ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle voulait que je meurs ou quoi ? Elle l'enfila devant mes yeux, après avoir fait tomber sa serviette à terre. Elle se retourna et remarquant que je l'observais, elle me fit un sourire de provocation. Elle savait que je la désirais et elle s'en servait !

_Tu vas voir ce que je t'ai réservé comme sanction pour demain ! Tu riras beaucoup moins !_

Elle s'installa à mes côtés… Je jurai toutes les insultes possibles dans ma tête ! Bella, plus qu'à moitié nue, portant un putain de string, dégageant une de ses putains de bonnes odeurs ! Miss Swan se retourna vers moi et vit la bosse sous la couverture. Elle afficha un sourire victorieux avant de se retourner ne me laissant que la vue de son dos et de ses cheveux mouillés.

«Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Edward…»

Je n'allais pas la laisser cette fois-ci ! Sans plus attendre, je l'allongeai habilement et efficacement sur le dos, et me positionnai sur elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant la marque de mon excitation sur sa féminité.

«Isabella, si tu veux _vraiment_ que je passe une bonne nuit, passe-la avec moi !» lui dis-je au creux de l'oreille. Elle avala difficilement avant de m'embrasser dans le cou, puis elle remonta légèrement, allant mordiller mon oreille…

«Dis-moi clairement ce que tu attends…» souffla-t-elle sensuellement. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour d'avaler difficilement. Mais si jamais elle croyait que j'allais lui dire 'clairement' (pour reprendre son terme) que j'avais plus qu'envie d'elle, elle se mettait le doigt jusqu'au nerf optique !

«Tu peux toujours courir Swan !»

«Très bien… Dans ce cas, attrape-moi si tu peux et on avisera après…» dit-elle joueuse.

«Fais attention, courir est ma spécialité ! Aurais-tu oublié que je fais parti de l'équipe de foot du lycée ?» rentrai-je dans son jeu.

«Tu as raison… Fais-le moi rappeler !»

Elle se faufila sur le côté, se libérant de mon emprise et se mit à courir pour sortir de ma chambre. Elle voulait vraiment jouer à ça ? Et bien Mademoiselle Swan allait être servie ! Laissez place s'il vous plaît, à Edward Cullen, le sportif de haute performance !

[…]

J'avais beau courir vite, la nouvelle avait le don de _très_ bien se déplacer en catimini ! Cela faisait une demi-heure que je la cherchais de partout dans la villa. J'avais perdu sa trace au niveau du salon. Il était une heure du matin passée, et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller me coucher. De plus, j'aurais dû être en forme pour les sélections de demain, mais avec la nouvelle dans les parages, comment réussir à dormir ? Elle me faisait de plus en plus d'effet ! Et pas seulement que physiquement ! Je crois que je commençais réellement à l'apprécier. Enfin… Du moins, je ne pouvais plus le nier à moi-même. Je m'amusais bien en sa compagnie, et si elle venait à disparaître de ma vie, je crois que je serais quelque peu attristé.

_Ok Edward… La fatigue te fait dire de grosses conneries !_

_Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non…_

Je montai les escaliers et ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

«J'ai bien cru que tu ne me trouverais jamais cette fois-ci !» fit-elle victorieuse.

Et voilà que je me durcissais à nouveau ! Elle voulait que je meurs d'épuisement à force de m'exciter ainsi ? Elle regarda mon entrejambe et sourit malicieusement. Quant à moi, j'avais eu l'extrême bonne idée de faire une partie de cache-cache nu comme un ver, lui exposant tout l'effet qu'elle produisait sur mon corps ! C'était comme lui montrer clairement qu'elle gagnait haut la main à notre jeu de provocation ! Parfois être une gonzesse avait du bon ! Elles, au moins, avaient l'avantage d'être excitées sans l'exposer très explicitement !

Je la rejoignis dans le lit, et m'empêchai de lui sauter dessus. J'allais me conduire comme un parfait coincé, qui n'oserait JAMAIS toucher à la femme qui se trouvait dans son lit ! Je passais mes mains sous mon oreiller pour renforcer ma volonté d'abstinence d'attouchements envers elle, et rencontrai un bout de tissu. Je le sortis et…

Putain !

C'était son string !!!

Cela signifiait qu'elle était entièrement nue à présent ??? Je n'allais jamais tenir !

«Un problème Cullen ? On dirait que tu as vu quelque chose de choquant…»

Cette fille n'était pas humaine : c'était succube en personne ma parole ! Un véritable démon de provocation, de tentation, de désir et surtout, d'apparence féminine ! Mais je n'allais pas céder si facilement…

_Mais tôt ou tard, tu céderas !_

La technique la plus efficace, c'était de penser à la chose que je détestais le plus et de ne plus penser à cette diablesse ! Je lui balançai son sous-vêtement sans la regarder et réfléchis à une chose que je détestais par-dessus tout !

_C'est simple, ça se tient en deux mots : Isabella Swan !_

_Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je dis de ne pas penser à elle, et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pense à elle !_

Je crus entendre mon fort intérieur rire diaboliquement, mais ce n'était que le rire de la fille à côté de moi ! Je me retournai pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

«Un problème ?» demanda-t-elle derechef innocemment, toujours avec ce sourire joueur et provocateur sur ses lèvres si désirables… Je ne pus m'empêcher de les embrasser avec empressement et désir… J'avais comme un besoin urgent d'elle, que je ne saurais pas expliquer ni décrire. C'était si étrange ! Elle répondit à mon baiser avec autant de passion que j'en mettais. Elle me caressa ma jambe avec son pied, et mon dos avec ses mains froides qui avaient le don de me faire frissonner… Elle mouvait son bassin afin de créer un contact entre nos deux sexes. Elle mit sa tête en arrière, m'offrant l'accès à son cou que j'embrassai avec un désir ardent et impatient. Je caressai sa poitrine en même temps, et puis appelons un chat un chat, je lui tripotais carrément les seins ! Cependant, elle semblait particulièrement apprécier ! Elle gémissait déjà, bien qu'un petit peu, mais c'était sur le principe !

Je la délaissai quelques secondes afin de prendre un préservatif dans ma table de nuit. J'ouvris le paquet et mis le bout de latex sur mon sexe, mais Bella resserra ses jambes me bloquant l'accès à son jardin intime. Quoi ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas refaire le coup du 'non, je n'ai pas envie d'aller plus loin' comme lorsque nous étions à table ? Enfin… Sur la table…

«Dis-moi Edward, que crois-tu que nous allions faire ensemble cette nuit ?»

Qu'elle ne me dise pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie que je la prenne là, maintenant, car c'était totalement faux ! Pas besoin de mettre ma main sur son intimité pour constater à quel point elle était trempée de désir…

«Cela dépend, que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?»

«Dormir. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée par tes petits jeux.»

«Quoi ?! _Mes_ petits jeux ?! Si je me souviens bien c'est toi qui a commencé avec ta fondue de chocolat et c'est toi qui a terminé avec ton cache-cache !» haussai-je la voix.

«Mais bien sûr Cullen !» continua-t-elle avec le même ton que j'avais précédemment employé. «Si _je_ me souviens bien, c'est toi qui a commencé la provocation en te masturbant à côté de moi dans la douche !»

«Et tu as fait exactement la même chose juste après ! Non !» mis-je mon doigt sur ses lèvres, voyant qu'elle voulait ajouter quelque chose. Je sais, c'était très facile de faire taire ainsi les gens mais que voulez-vous ? «Ok, j'ai peut-être lancé le jeu, mais tu es rentrée dedans, alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Donc, par conséquent, ce jeu était le tien ! Et concernant la nuit, moi aussi je voulais dormir !»

Je me retirais dans la salle de bain et défis le préservatif. Je repris ma douche, enfin… 'douche' disons que j'étais plus occupé à faire autre chose qu'à me laver. Tout sentiment d'un quelconque amour possible envers Swan avait disparu, laissant juste de la place à de la frustration, de la déception et peut-être encore un peu d'excitation, à moins que ce sentiment n'est faibli à cause de ma séance de masturbation ? Si je ne m'étais pas masturbé, peut-être que je serais davantage excité par elle ? Peu importe ! De toutes manières, c'était extrêmement humiliant de se faire rejeter ainsi avant un moment fatidique ! Jamais personne ne m'avait remballé auparavant ! Bella était la première. Mais restait à savoir si c'était la dernière… Peut-être que je n'étais pas aussi beau et irrésistible que je le pensais…

Non, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Comment une simple fille pouvait me faire douter de moi ? Miss Swan était une première en tout genre ! Elle renversait totalement mes habitudes et peut-être même mon comportement…

[…]

Après plusieurs minutes de _grandes_ questions existentielles sur ma _grande_ personne, je décidai de la rejoindre dans mon lit. Elle s'était déjà assoupie, et je ne tardais pas à la suivre dans le sommeil.

[…]

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

_Plus que rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes nus, l'un sur l'autre, lui au-dessus, bien sûr…_

_Il me pénétra directement, sans prendre la peine de me préparer avant. Quoique… Les préliminaires étaient déjà en quelques sortes faits. À moins que cela ne s'appliquait qu'à lui ? Non… J'étais trempée rien qu'à l'idée qu'il soit sur moi… Et mieux encore, _en_ moi !_

Bella ! Edward est littéralement en train de te baiser, à même le sol, et toi, tu penses de trop !

Exact ! Et il était plutôt doué pour le faire !

_Il s'accéléra les coups de reins, tout en les rendant plus puissants._

Ne crie pas Bella !

_Encore exact ! Pas le droit de crier, j'étais censée être muette, et le fait de ne pas pouvoir crier me donnait encore plus l'envie de le faire !_

_Il fallait que je mette un terme à cette relation bien que sexuelle. Ce n'était pas éthique ! Avant l'arrivé de Cullen, tout se passait à merveille ! Coquette Pomme et Bella Swan, étaient deux parts de moi-même très distinctes sans aucun lien pour les relier. Edward était loin d'être con ! Il ferait tôt ou tard, le rapprochement !_

_J'aurais pu encore penser ainsi longtemps si Edward n'avait pas touché mon point G. Et je le remerciai intérieurement. Penser aux conséquences et aux répercussions sur ma vie de ce que de ce que, en ce moment même, un homme me faisait, n'était pas la meilleure façon de profiter de l'action !_

_Je ne tardais plus à venir, et lui non plus. Il se libéra dans le préservatif. Ça changeait de la dernière fois ! Cette fois-ci, il avait eu l'intelligence et la responsabilité d'en mettre un. Il se retira de moi, et jeta la capote usagée dans une poubelle non loin de là. J'avais déjà remis mes sous-vêtements et replaçai mon masque. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le retirer ! Ce n'avait jamais été pratique. Ce fut, c'était et serait continuellement et perpétuellement une gêne pour mes mouvements et ma vision, sans parler de ces stupides lentilles ! Lorsque vous étiez éveillés depuis plus de douze heures et que vous étiez fatigués, les paupières extrêmement lourdes, porter des lentilles relevait du supplice ! Sans parler de ma nouvelle activité avec Cullen qui me puisait le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait._

_Il se rhabilla, et m'embrassa._

_«Je dois partir» me dit-il entre deux baisers. «J'ai cours demain.»_

_Je hochai la tête d'approbation. Moi aussi j'avais cours demain, et en sa compagnie en plus ! Il partit, mais j'avais d'autres choses à penser qu'à lui ! Quoique… La première chose dont je devais me soucier était : pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Normalement, niveau grossesse, je n'avais rien à craindre, enfin… en principe, puisque je prenais la pilule. Mais parfois, il se produisait des accidents… En revanche, les maladies sexuellement transmissibles me préoccupaient plus. Cullen ne devait pas faire partie des gens qui s'abstenait sexuellement le plus, et s'il avait oublié une fois de se protéger, qui me disait qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait auparavant ? SIDA, hépatite B, herpès, syphilis, chlamydia, et bien d'autres encore !_

_«_Bella… Rêve érotique… ?_» dit une voix lointaine… «_Bella !_» répéta la voix, mais cette fois-ci plus claire et nette, comme si elle se rapprochait…_

J'ouvris les yeux. Je sentais que j'étais nue dans des draps… Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Putain !

Dans le même lit qu'Edward Cullen !

«T'as l'air surprise de me voir Swan…»

Soudain, tout me revint en mémoire. 'Emménagement'. Fondue au chocolat. Jeu de gage. Caresses. Douche. Masturbations. Provocations. Cache-cache. Sommeil. Et… rêve érotique !

«Non pas du tout !»

«Allez, debout ! Dans trente minutes on part pour le lycée.» dit-il en se levant du lit. J'admirai la vue de son corps et aussi… de son sexe… Je me mordis la lèvre à sa vue. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à observer un très joli appareil reproducteur masculin, n'est-ce pas ? «Au fait !» reprit-il. «Très intéressant ce que tu dis dans ton sommeil. _Très_… instructif…» sourit-il malicieusement.

Dites-moi que je rêvais ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore pu dire ? Oh mon dieu ! Et si j'avais révélé mon identité ! Si jamais, j'avais parlé de Coquette Pomme… Oh mon dieu !

_Respire calmement Bella ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de panique et de faire de l'hyperventilation !_

Tout à fait vrai ! Rester calme ! De toutes manières, il allait bien le découvrir un jour, non ? Alors autant que ça soit le plus tôt possible. Je sentais que la situation allait être de plus en plus insupportable pour moi ! Une double identité était déjà assez dure à gérer comme ça, sans Cullen dans les deux affaires !

«Debout la fille qui rêve de moi dans des rêves érotiques ! Tu vas nous mettre en retard !» cria Edward depuis la salle de bain.

«Je reste au lit si je veux ! Et je suis aussi capable d'aller au lycée avec ma voiture si j'en ai envie !»

Sans que je m'y attende, je reçus un verre d'eau _glacée_ en pleine figure ! Sale con de Cullen ! Il allait me le payer cher !

«C'est pour te faire bouger un peu Swan !» rit l'autre attardé mental !

«Je vais te faire passer l'envie de rire Cullen !»

Sans plus attendre je me levai et poussai dans la salle de bain la personne due à ma mauvaise humeur. Il ne comprit pas mes attentions assez rapidement, et finit rapidement sous le jet de la douche réglé au maximum sur la droite afin d'avoir l'eau la plus froide possible ! Il poussa un cri, et je jubilai intérieurement. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent mon pote !

Je m'enfuis en courant dans la chambre, et pris le soin de fermer du mieux que je pouvais la porte de la salle d'eau empêchant le monstre déchaîné de me faire du mal… Et oui ! Edward Cullen était méconnaissable en ce moment ! Certes, je l'avais déjà vu en colère, mais là… C'était vraiment abominable ! Un lion enragé enfermé dans une cage ! Il tapait de toutes ses forces comme un malade contre la porte, et me menaçait. Je m'habillais rapidement avec des habits que je trouvais dans ma valise, déverrouillai la serrure, et partis le plus vite possible de la chambre. Je manquai une marche dans les escaliers et faillis chuter à cause de ça, mais je continuai tout de même ma route ! J'étais partagée entre le rire pour le mauvais tour que j'avais affligé à Cullen, et la peur due à sa colère noire !

Je vins dans la cuisine, et tombai sur le majordome, Edgar. Edgar, Edward… C'était proche tout de même !

«Bonjour !» lui lançai-je. «Vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier ?»

Il sembla déconcerté par ma question. Bien sûr… En voulant être polie, j'avais dû faire une boulette.

«Oh ! Désolée de mon indiscrétion, je n'aurais pas dû. Oubliez tout, vous voulez bien ?»

«Non, ne vous excusez pas Bella ! C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on s'intéresse à moi. En général, la famille Cullen ne se formalise pas par ce genre de renseignement. Ils ne se soucient de moi que par ordre professionnel.»

«Sérieusement ?! Cela fait bientôt quinze ans que vous travaillez chez eux, et ils ne vous demandent jamais si vous allez bien, si vous avez bien dormi ou… enfin… ce genre de chose quoi…»

Il secoua la tête. Et bien ç'alors ! Ils ne devaient pas être très sympathiques envers lui…

«Vous n'avez pas de femme ou de famille ?»

Il baissa la tête, le regard chagriné. Et merde ! J'avais dû toucher le point douloureux…

«J'ai eu une femme, mais elle est décédée en couche, ainsi que mon fils, en même temps qu'elle. Ils étaient ma seule famille, je n'ai personne d'autre.»

_T'as vraiment touché_ le_ point qui ne fallait pas Swan ! Idiote !_

«Vraiment désolée… Toutes mes condoléances, même si c'est un peu tard…»

_Un peu beaucoup…_

«Oh… Vous savez, le temps passe… Et j'essaye de faire avec. Mais vous êtes la première personne à qui j'en parle. Cela fait extrêmement du bien d'en évoquer avec quelqu'un… Je vous remercie Bella.»

«Oh… Heu… De rien… Sinon, qu'avez-vous fait hier ?»

Il sembla hésitant, et j'en profitai pour aller chercher un bol, ainsi que des céréales. J'avais un peu près mémoriser où se trouvait quoi, hier, à ma recherche du dîner parfait… Je m'empêchai de repenser à la fondue et tout ce qui allait avec. En me retournant, je vis Edgar avec une expression quelque peu contrariée. Quoi ? J'avais encore fait quelque chose de mal ?

«Vous me promettez de ne pas rire ?»

«Je vous le promets !»

«Je suis allé à une soirée de speed-dating. J'y ai rencontré une très belle femme du nom de Carmen. C'est vraiment une femme formidable. J'attends avec impatience de me faire contacter par l'organisation» déclara-t-il avec le sourire, presque rêveur.

«J'espère pour vous que cela va fonctionner.»

Je me levai et allai chercher le lait dans le réfrigérateur. Une fois de plus, Edgar afficha une mine contrariée.

«Quelque chose vous perturbe ?» demandai-je inquiète.

«Ne le prenez pas mal Bella, mais il est de mon travail de vous servir. Si vous vous servez vous-même, je ne suis d'aucune utilité.»

«Oups ! Désolée ! J'y penserez la prochaine fois !»

«Merci. Et vous… Comment s'est passée la soirée d'hier ? J'ai dû débarrasser la table de la salle à manger, de ce qui me semblait être une fondue au chocolat…»

Il était clair qu'il sous-entendait des choses…

«La soirée très bien, la nuit un peu moins, et le matin… horrible !»

Comme pour souligner ce que je venais de dire, Edward vint dans la cuisine. Je me forçai à ravaler mon fou rire en le voyant me jeter un regard noir. Il n'y avait rien de drôle en l'action en elle-même, mais ça me rappelait ce que je lui avais fait, ainsi que sa réaction !

«Vous avez pris votre douche ensemble ?» dit Edgar d'un air professionnel et détaché, cependant, je pouvais remarquer qu'il était très curieux sur le sujet…

Je m'esclaffai ouvertement ! Edward le regardait comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus surprenante au monde !

«Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?» demanda-t-il agressivement à son majordome.

«Vous avez tous deux les cheveux mouillés.»

«On a pris notre douche ensemble, mais c'était hier soir. Pas ce matin !» dit-il.

«Bon, je vous laisse. Je monte me préparer. Et… je ne débarrasse pas !» levai-je les mains en l'air, prouvant que je n'allais rien faire. Edgar voulait _vraiment_ se sentir utile ! Trop même !

[…]

«Tu n'étais pas obligé de me prendre avec ta voiture ! Je suis sûre que tu vas me faire un coup foireux ! Tu vas partir sans moi ce soir, après les cours !»

«Arrête de te faire des films Swan ! Je peux aussi être un homme tout à fait charmant et accompagner une jolie demoiselle à son lycée !»

«Accompagner, peut-être ! Mais reprendre, ça ce n'est pas sûr !»

«T'es vraiment chiante parfois !»

«Sûrement, mais je suis une jolie demoiselle ! Ça compense, non ?» souris-je de toutes mes dents. Je ne faisais que lui refaire le coup qu'il m'avait fait dans ma voiture, le jour précédent. Parfois, sans réfléchir, on disait des choses flatteuses à l'autre, et lui s'en servait contre vous !

«Jolie seulement quand tu es nue ou en string ! Autrement, tu es chiante et moche !» Ce fut à son tour de sourire !

«En fait, t'es vraiment trop con ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis chiante même lorsque je suis nue, car tu es trop occupé à me mater plutôt qu'à étudier et analyser mes faits et gestes !»

«Faux ! Hier, j'ai bien eu le temps d'observer ce que tu faisais nue, sous la douche…»

«Faux ! Tu es parti sans même regarder ! Autrement, tu m'aurais prise sous la douche ! Avoue, les femmes qui se donnent à des parties de plaisir en solitaire sous les douches t'excitent !»

«D'abord, tu n'es pas une _vraie_ femme ! Et ensuite… Je t'ai regardée !»

«Je ne retiendrai pas ta remarque sur ma féminité, mais je peux te certifier que je t'excitais ! Avant que je ne me touche, tu étais au repos ! Lorsque tu es parti de la douche, tu étais dur ! Ne dis pas le contraire ! En plus, j'ai remarqué ton érection sous la couette, en plus de sous la douche !»

«On va être en retard en cours !»

Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle.

«Tu dis ça, parce que tu ne sais plus quoi répondre !»

«Faux !»

«Prouve-le moi alors !»

J'attendis, mais rien !

«Tu vois, j'avais raison ! Tu ne sais plus quoi répondre !»

«Sois moche et tais-toi Swan !»

Je soufflai, et abandonnai l'idée à ce que ce crétin macho pouvait capituler et avouer ses fautes face à moi.

Nous rejoignîmes notre cours de biologie avec Monsieur Banner. Comme dans chaque cours, j'avais Cullen à côté de moi !

Je sentais un regard pesant sur moi…

«Cullen arrête !» dis-je sans même vérifier si c'était bien lui qui me fixait ainsi.

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci ?»

«Tu me toises !»

«Et toi, tu as un défaut de fabrication ! Des yeux sont placés de chaque côté de ta tête ou quoi ? Comme les caméléons ! Et tout comme eux, on te confond avec le décor. Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort vestimentaire ! Le maquillage aussi ça existe en plus des beaux habits. Tu es au courant au moins ?»

«Monsieur Cullen et Mademoiselle Swan ! Je vous prierais de vous taire. C'est la dernière remarque que je vous fais.»

Je lançai un regard noir à mon voisin. Moi je n'avais fait que dire deux phrases, de deux et trois mots, pas plus ! C'était lui que le prof devait réprimander, pas moi !

«Et si j'avais envie que l'on se retrouve un samedi matin ensemble ?» fit Edward avec un regard malicieux… Ça ne prévoyait rien de bon !

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?»

«Que Monsieur Banner a tendance à coller facilement les élèves, et ce pour de simples bavardages… Et quitte à être coller, autant t'entraîner avec moi. D'autant plus, que j'adore te mettre hors de toi ! Tu le seras, n'est-ce pas, si jamais nous nous faisions coller par ma faute ?»

«Contente de constater que tu te rendras comme unique responsable si jamais ça arrive !»

«Tu viens de parler trop vite…» fit-il avec un large sourire. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le professeur se retourna vers nous avec un regard mauvais.

«Je vous avais prévenus tous les deux ! Vous viendrez demain matin en heure de colle, et vous êtes virés de mon cours !»

Super ! Il ne manquait plus que le renvoi d'un cours ! Je commençais très bien mon année ! D'abord, je castre un élève, ensuite, je fais une scène dans une cafétéria, puis je me dispute violemment avec le psy du lycée et maintenant, je me fais renvoyée de cours ! Et étrangement, il y a toujours Cullen dans les environs ! Foutu aimant à malheurs !

Nous sortîmes de la classe, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du proviseur. Je tendis le mot que le professeur avait fait à la secrétaire. Elle nous regarda tous les deux tour à tour. J'aurais penchée sur le regard charmeur pour Edward, et haineux pour moi !

Ça, c'était le pompon !

La secrétaire faisait de l'œil à Cullen, et il répondait à ses avances !!!

_Non, mais je rêve !_

Je lançai un regard mauvais, d'abord envers ce coureur de jupon, puis à cette pouffiasse de secrétaire ! C'était un élève ! Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir la moindre relation avec lui !!! C'était contre le règlement !

«Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de vous voir tous les deux ici ?» demanda le proviseur, dans l'encadrement de son bureau.

«Vous devriez plutôt vous dire 'déjà là ?! Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt !'» le rectifiai-je sous le signe de la plaisanterie. Il eut un rire bref et amusé, et nous invita dans son bureau. Franchement, il y avait bien pire comme proviseur ! J'en connais peu qui aurait pris ma réflexion avec humour.

«Alors, alors… Qu'avez-vous encore fait les jeunes ?» nous demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte du bureau.

«Vous connaissez le professeur de biologie, il a souvent tendance à exclure les élèves pour de petits bavardages» intervint Edward.

«Pas de problème cette fois-ci, mais évitez que cela ne vous arrive trop souvent.» Il se tourna un peu plus vers Edward. «Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit ?»

«Absolument Monsieur. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout expliqué sur ce mot.»

Cullen tendit une feuille pliée en deux, au proviseur. Ce dernier mit ses lunettes et commença à la lire. Il haussa un sourcil avant de sourire avec une expression amusée. Il replia la feuille, et posa ses lunettes sur le bout de papier. Il s'assit bien au fond de son fauteuil, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et nous observa toujours avec ce regard espiègle. Je commençais légèrement à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ avait encore pu manigancer ?

«Mademoiselle Swan, comme je vous l'avais dit. J'ai remis votre sort dans les mains de votre camarade ici présent. Il vient de me proposer une sanction acceptable. Aimez-vous le sport ?»

«Si j'aime le sport ??? Tout dépend de quoi il s'agit…» restai-je méfiante. C'était une idée d'Edward Cullen dont nous avions à faire ! Je regardais en direction de l'intéressé et le vit arborer un large sourire satisfait.

«Le foot par exemple ?»

«Je déteste ! C'est un sport trop violent !»

«Dommage, parce que vous allez devoir assister à chaque entraînement et match de l'équipe de notre cher lycée. Et votre sanction commence dès cette après-midi avec les sélections des joueurs.»

«C'est pas vrai !» exclamai-je sans joie. Pire que le renvoi : me taper ces entraînements débiles !

«Si t'avais besoin d'un fan club, il y avait les pom-pom-girls !» crachai-je à la figure du sportif !

«Justement, ce n'est pas tout !» continua l'adulte. «Vous participerez aux sélections des cheerleaders cette après-midi, juste après les sélections de l'équipe de football. Comme vous serez sûrement peu motivée, je souhaite que vous fassiez de votre mieux. J'_exige_ par-là que vous fassiez comme si vous vouliez réellement être prise dans l'équipe. Autrement, je vous renverrais.»

Je me mis à rire nerveusement, avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

«C'est une blague ?»

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles ! Supporter le supplice des entraînements, d'accord ! Mais supporter les pom-pom-girls trop superficielles, et faire semblant de vouloir les rejoindre, ça, il en était hors de question !

«J'ai du travail, si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser…» dit-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Je m'empressais de sortir, saluant brièvement le proviseur. Sans réfléchir, mes pas me portèrent directement dehors, et j'avais bel et bien besoin de prendre l'air ! Pom-pom-girls ! Dites-moi que j'étais en train de faire un cauchemar !

«J'espère que ça te plaît comme sanction ? J'y ai mis tout mon amour pour toi pour la rendre parfaite. Tu pourrais me dire merci.»

Je savais exactement ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir : que je m'énerve après lui ! Or, je savais ce qu'il le mettrait en colère : le contraire !

«Merci Edward ! Je vais pouvoir ainsi regarder vos performances athlétiques, et observer vos corps d'athlètes parfaitement musclés, en plein effort… Je vais pouvoir me faire une opinion de 'qui a de l'endurance' et ainsi en déduire qui sera bon au lit… Surtout que les joueurs de foot en ont sous leur ceinture ! Vraiment, merci Edward ! Sans parler des pom-pom-girls ! C'est absolument génial ! Je n'aurais pas pu mieux rêver ! Avec ça, lorsque je serais prise dans l'équipe, je deviendrais bien plus populaire !»

«Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités Swan ! Pour faire partie de ce genre de groupe, il faut être belle, mince, souple et très différente de toi !»

«C'est ce que nous verrons ce soir Cullen !»

Je me rapprochai de lui d'un air langoureux, et promenai mes mains sur son torse pour finir un plus bas… Je le caressais puis je mis l'une de mes mains dans sa poche et récupérai ses clés de voiture, ce qui était mon intention première ! Le tripotage de paquet était un petit plus. Il s'excitait déjà ! Il en fallait vraiment peu !

Je m'éloignai de lui de quelques mètres, et remuai le trousseau. Il comprit _enfin_ ce que j'avais réellement dans la tête. Il afficha une mine furieuse tandis que je lui lançai un baiser de la main, avec un sourire espiègle.

«Ne t'en fais pas Cullen, je te la rendrai intacte !»

«Il y a plutôt intérêt ! Et pourrait-on savoir ce que tu vas faire ?»

«Quelle question ! Je vais chercher une tenue digne de ce nom, afin de passer les auditions de l'équipe de pom-pom-girls !»

Il fronça les sourcils, septique à ma réponse. Je lui fis un clin d'œil en voyant la bosse de son pantalon. Il regarda l'endroit précis, et se réfugia à l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'air quelque peu gêné. Quant à moi, je pris sa voiture pour faire un petit tour chez moi…


	9. Chapitre IX

**Chapitre 9**

**Au foot, comme en amour, il y a toujours des idiots pour compliquer le jeu ! **

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Je courus pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours. Un aller-retour lycée-studio, n'était pas si long que ça, mais avec Tanya dans les parages, ça avait été dur de m'en débarrasser. Elle parlait de son nouveau petit-ami : Sam. Sam, l'homme doux et attentionné. Sam, l'homme viril et sauvage. Sam… Si elle venait à me parler encore une fois de lui, je finirais par l'étrangler !

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs, et je fis un sprint jusqu'à la salle. Tout juste arrivée devant celle-ci, le professeur fit rentrer les élèves. Je m'installais au fond, et contrairement à d'habitude, Monsieur Cullen n'était pas présent. Tant mieux ! Ça me ferait de belles et magnifiques vacances !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

J'hallucinais ! J'étais dans le bureau du psychologue du lycée ! Moi, qui n'avais pas besoin d'une quelconque thérapie. J'allais parfaitement bien dans ma tête, et mes problèmes, je préférais me les garder pour _moi_.

« Ne comptais pas sur moi pour vous raconter ma vie. D'abord, à quoi ça sert de faire ce genre de chose ? C'est pour les femmes, qui n'ont pas de maris assez sympas pour écouter leur vie ennuyeuse où leur collège de travail aurait porté la même robe qu'elles ! »

« C'est déjà un bon début. Tu as parlé pendant plus de dix secondes, un véritable exploit ! »

« Ce n'est parce que Swan vous a parlé méchamment hier que vous êtes obligés d'être méprisant ! »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu as une attitude pire que la mienne avec 'Swan' comme tu aimes l'appeler. »

« Votre mère ne vous a jamais dit de ne pas tutoyer les gens au premier contact ? La politesse, ça existe ! »

Il soupira, et prit des notes dans une pochette. Il devait noter tout ce que je disais, ou bien faire mon analyse psychologique. Je m'imaginais très bien quel pouvait en être la résultat : 'adolescent' de dix-huit ans, immature et puéril, coureur de jupons, sportif, qui a du potentiel niveau scolaire, mais qui ne fait aucun effort pour l'exploiter, refusant de s'avouer ses sentiments (tous confondus) et qui traite les femmes comme des objets sexuels. Rajouté à cela, énorme con que l'on adore haïr !

« Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? »

Il releva la tête vers moi, et sourit avant de se retourner à son écriture. D'accord… Je ne voulais pas parler, et apparemment, lui non plus !

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

Il afficha une mine victorieuse, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je cède le premier.

« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler de ton enfance, alors que dirais-tu de me parler de tes relations sentimentales ? Ou ta relation si singulière avec Bella… ? »

« Vous voulez savoir car dans votre vie sexuelle, c'est le plat désert. Et vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe entre Bella et moi, car vous l'aimez bien ! »

« C'est exactement ça ! » rit-il. « Non, plus sérieusement, je suis professionnel, et je m'intéresse à cela uniquement pour ton dossier. »

« Donc, vous voulez savoir quelle a été ma dernière proie que j'ai fait jouir ? » Il hocha la tête. « Une strip-teaseuse masquée qui travaille sous le pseudo de Coquette Pomme. Je ne saurais pas exactement décrire ce que je ressens pour elle, mais c'est beaucoup plus fort qu'avec toutes mes autres partenaires. C'est la première fille avec qui je couche plus d'une fois. »

« Est-ce tu ressens la même chose pour Bella ? »

« Certainement pas ! Avec cette fille, je me sens connecté positivement, comme si… on avait été en quelques sortes programmés pour se rencontrer. Mais avec Bella, certes, j'ai aussi une connexion très forte, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la chercher… Et pourtant, il y a certain moment où une complicité s'installe. Et là, c'est magique… »

Je me stoppais, me rendant compte que je commençais à délirer complètement ! Je n'avais carrément qu'à dire que j'aimais Swan, ça aurait été le summum de ma connerie !

« Oubliez, vous voulez bien ? Je suis un peu fatigué… »

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? Un, tu es lâche et te défile devant tes propres sentiments. Si tu allais plus profondément dans ton raisonnement, tu t'apercevrais de ce que tu ressens réellement. Tu as peur. Devant toi ce trouve un arbre couché, et tu as plusieurs possibilités. La première, enjamber le tronc. La deuxième, attendre que le tronc se déplace. Et la troisième, faire chemin arrière et trouver un autre chemin sans arbre. Et tu prends la troisième option face à cette situation. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un mauvais garçon, loin de là. Je pense seulement que tu essayes de l'être pour ne pas dévoiler qui tu es vraiment, ni ce que tu ressens. Et ceci est peut-être dû à une blessure… »

« Et… ? Vous attendez peut-être que je vous raconte cette blessure comme vous aimez à le dire… »

« Pourquoi pas ? L'espoir fait vivre. »

« Il fait vivre, mais il ne faut pas en abuser, autrement, on en meurt. »

« J'espère que ce sera pour une autre fois dans ce cas. Ton prochain dernier cours de la matinée va commencer. Et soit sympa, envoie-moi Bella. Merci. »

« Au revoir. » lui dis-je une fois à la porte. « Et je ferais tout mon possible concernant Swan. Hum… Je… Quand dois-je repasser ? »

« Lundi même heure, de dix à onze heures ? »

« Ça me convient parfaitement ! Je rate le cours de mathématiques ! » m'enthousiasmai-je.

« Alors c'est d'accord , à lundi. »

Il referma la porte, et je me dirigeai vers mon cours. Personne n'était encore présent devant la salle, et à la sonnerie, tout le monde arriva. Je me précipitai vers Swan.

« Le psy, Démétri Volturi, est un mec bien. Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de lui, et lui parler. Ça fait du bien, crois-moi. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'étais pas là au cours précédent parce que tu discutais de ta vie avec ce type ?! »

« Si, et c'était très agréable. Allez, ne fais ta mauvaise foie, et vas-y ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il a appelé les services soc… » Elle se mordit la lèvre, et partit rapidement. Je supposais qu'elle avait suivi mon conseil, et était allée voir le psy.

« Monsieur Cullen ! » cria la prof. « Rentrez immédiatement, ou vous allez me chercher un billet de retard ! »

Je soufflais et rentrai en classe. M'installant au fond, comme à chaque fois. Swan n'était toujours pas là du coup… Je devais bien me l'avouer, elle me manquait terriblement, et ce malgré le fait que je venais de la voir. Nous ne nous étions pas trop cherchés en plus ! Un véritable exploit !

« Monsieur Cullen ! Vous serez priés de sortir vos affaires et de vous mettre au travail. Ou faites au moins semblant d'écouter mon cours pour que j'évite de vous virer ! À ce que je sache, vous vous êtes déjà fait remarquer ce matin même. Je vous conseille donc de vous tenir à carreaux. »

« Bien Madame. » parvins-je à dire sans être trop insolent.

J'ouvris mon livre aux pages d'exercices, et replongeai dans mes pensées. Bella… Pourquoi ces derniers temps, mon attention était entièrement tournée vers elle ? Comme si elle était devenue un centre de gravité, ou mon équilibre serait compromis si elle disparaissait.

_« Si tu allais plus profondément dans ton raisonnement, tu t'apercevrais de ce que tu ressens réellement. »_ m'avait dit le psychologue… Mais si j'allais plus loin, ma raison me disait 'Tu es amoureux de cette fille. Ce n'est peut-être pas le grand Amour avec un grand A, mais c'est loin d'être un simple flirt ou une simple fille avec laquelle tu pourrais mettre ta queue dans son vagin !'

Voyant la prof à la limite de l'explosion de nerfs, je décidais de me mettre au travail. De toutes façons, penser à Miss Swan ne me causait que des réflexions inutiles, et parfois même de la souffrance. Inconsciemment, lorsque je songeai à l'amour, je repensais à ma première expérience sentimentale…

_Edward ! Ce morceau de passé est rangé au fond de tes souvenirs, et efforce-toi de le laisser là où il se trouve !_

Encore une fois, Démétri Volturi avait raison. J'avais effectivement bien une, voire plusieurs, blessure au fond de moi. Mais cela faisait parti de l'être humain, non ? Personne ne pouvait être entier, sans la moindre souffrance qui nous avait cassés d'une quelconque manière. L'amour, la famille… Ces deux sujets n'était pas la partie la plus agréable de ma vie, mais certains pourrait me dire que j'avais eu l'argent à la place. Je comprenais parfaitement le proverbe 'l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur'. Peut-être même que la règle de la vie était ainsi : celui qui naît riche vit malheureux, et celui qui naît pauvre vit heureux. J'enviais ces familles défavorisées et nombreuses où l'amour familial affluait de partout, où de réels liens entre les membres existaient…

Je pris toutes mes affaires et sortis du cours sans rien dire. Une vague de dépression s'emparait de mon foutu corps ! J'étais un gros con, et l'argent ne m'avait pas rendu service. Il m'avait donné mon sale caractère, et m'avait fait croire que tout s'obtenait aussi facilement qu'un claquement de doigt

Je n'avais qu'une envie à présent, m'enfuir loin de ma vie actuelle et tout recommencer. Être séparé des personnes les plus chères à mon cœur me ferait souffrir, mais j'en rencontrerais d'autres, que j'aimerais tout autant, éventuellement plus…

Je ne pensais même pas à la nouvelle annoncée par mes parents… adoptifs désormais. Elle aurait dû me préoccuper davantage, mais rien ! J'étais peut-être anormal : un cœur de pierre…

« Aïe ! » entendis-je lorsque je percutais quelqu'un.

« Désolée Bella, je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu n'es finalement pas allée chez le psychologue ? » demandai-je avec douceur. Elle secoua la tête, le regard vrillé sur ses pieds. Elle releva la tête vers moi, une petite ride sur le front.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? »

« Je suis parti… »

« Parti ? Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elle était réellement inquiète par un gars comme moi ? Un gars qui l'avait traitée et humiliée dès le premier jour… Qui l'énervait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait…

« Laisse tomber, je n'en vaux pas la peine… » lui balançai-je en partant.

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi mal. Une seule fois, je l'avais vu pleurer, mais à part ça… Je l'avais toujours connu… comme je l'aimais. Un gars qui me tapait sur le système, mais que j'aimais justement pour ça, comme entre chien et chat…

Je le rattrapais dans les couloirs, et le vis partir dans les toilettes pour hommes. J'entrais sans le moindre scrupule, de toutes manières, ils n'étaient pas très fréquentés à cette heure-ci.

« Swan, ce sont les toilettes pour homme ici. Tu es au courant ? Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas un homme, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir hier soir, donc tu n'as rien à faire là. »

« Réconforter un ami n'est pas une raison valable ? » Il se retourna vers moi comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de surprenant. « Quoi ? » lui demandai-je constatant qu'il me regardait avec un regard… tendre ? Merde ! J'avais dit 'ami'… Encore une inattention de ma part qui lui dévoilait une partie de mes sentiments…

« Edward, je ne… »

Sans comprendre ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, il me coupa pour m'embrasser. Et quel baiser ! Rien à voir avec ceux échangés jusqu'ici qui n'avaient été que des pseudo-préliminaires… Ici, rien de sexuel dans cet échange, juste… un baiser passionné digne des films hollywoodiens.

Une fois nos lèvres séparés, nous pûmes enfin reprendre notre souffle.

« Waouh… » soufflai-je sous l'effet… « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant… » Comprenant mon erreur, je rouvris les yeux et mis une main sur ma bouche. Je ne dis rien par peur de dire encore une bêtise. « Tu as raison, je n'ai rien à faire ici. » déclarai-je en partant.

Passée la porte, je me mis à courir jusqu'au bureau du psy, et tapais à la porte. Après avoir eu la permission, je rentrais en trombe dans la pièce. Je le vis assis à son bureau, le visage surpris de me voir.

« Je suis sincèrement navrée pour ce que je vous ai dit hier. J'ai beau penser certaines choses, je n'ai pas à les dire… Et… Je ne viens pas seulement pour vous faire des excuses, mais pour trouver un bon refuge pour éviter Cullen. » Je m'assis sur l'un des siège en face de lui sans qu'il m'y invite. « On s'est embrassé, dans les toilettes des hommes. Ne me demandez pas ce que nous y faisions, s'il vous plaît. Je l'ai vu mal dans les couloirs, et il est parti dans les toilettes. Enfin… Je m'éloigne ! On s'est embrassé, et… je ne sais pas… Il n'était pas le même. Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« Secret médical. » dit-il froidement.

« Oh… Je comprends… Je vous ai blessé hier et… vous êtes fâchés. Je… Je vais m'en aller… »

« Non, attends Bella ! Je suis également désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû prévenir les services sociaux. Je pensais qu'il serait une aide pour toi, et non une contrainte. Je suis allé au club hier, et tu n'y étais pas. Je me suis renseigné… Un certain Mike Newton m'a dit que tu lui avais envoyé un message sur son portable, comme quoi tu ne pourrais pas travailler hier soir. Tu travailleras cette nuit ? »

« Pourquoi ? Vous voulez tant que ça me voir me déshabiller ? » Il sembla mécontent et vexé. « Désolée, ce sont les habitudes avec Cullen qui reviennent au grand galop. Donc, oui, je travaillerai cette nuit. Il faut bien gagner sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Edward a dit que la dernière fille qu'il avait fait jouir était une strip-teaseuse masquée sous le pseudonyme de Coquette Pomme… Vous avez couché ensemble ? »

« Oui, mais il n'est au courant de rien… Et ne lui en parlez pas s'il vous plaît. Je… Je ne veux pas le perdre. En temps que Coquette Pomme, il me trouve belle et me désire. Il est tout sauf comme il est quand je suis moi-même. Et d'un certain côté, j'aime ça… Je peux le voir soit 'gentil', soit 'moins gentil' pour ne pas dire méchant… »

« Bella, ne te fatigue pas. Je ne lui dirais rien. Quand est-ce que vous avez… Enfin, tu vois ? »

« Mardi. C'était la première fois que je couchais avec un client. N'allez pas croire que je fais tout le temps ça ! Je suis loin d'être une prostituée ! Pour tout vous avouer, c'était même ma première fois… »

« Et tu le regrettes ? »

Le regrettai-je ? Il était clair que j'aurais plutôt rêvé de faire ma première fois avec l'homme que j'aime, et non avec un parfait inconnu bien que dangereusement attirant et excitant. Avec du romantisme à en mourir, mais à la place j'avais seulement eu droit à Edward qui m'avais prise sur une coiffeuse. Alors le regrettai-je ? Oui, sincèrement… Pas de l'avoir fait avec Edward, ça non ! Bien au contraire, comme je l'avais pensé sur le moment, j'étais plutôt heureuse d'avoir bien prise en charge. Je regrettai juste le fait de ne pas avoir attendu, et de ne pas avoir assez réfléchi avant à mon acte.

Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Ce qui était fait était fait ! On ne pouvait pas changer le passé !

« Oui… » soufflai-je, mais ma voix fut masquée par la sonnerie indiquant que les cours de la matinée touchaient à leur fin. Le temps passait bien vite à mon goût ce matin…

« Reviens lundi de dix à onze, on pourra continuer à parler. »

« Cool, je raterai le cours de mathématiques ! » Face à mon enthousiasme, le psy se mit à rire. « Bon, à lundi dans ce cas. »

« Ou à ce soir… » dit-il en refermant la porte. Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de venir m'observer durant mon travail peu catholique… ?

Je rejoignis les autres à table, ayant choisi de manger du poulet et des pâtes. Pour une fois, ça avait l'air à peu près comestible… À table, je me rendis compte que j'avais pratiquement oublié Jacob.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Chacun me saluèrent à leur façon, mais Alice me regardait avec un air 'je sais tout et j'attends les détails' sûrement à propos de la nuit dernière, et Jacob me regardait avec un air 'j'ai une chose à te demander, mais je n'ose pas me lancer…' Concernant Alice, j'étais certaine qu'elle avait dû parler avec Edgar… « Edward n'est pas là ? » demandai-je nonchalamment voulant paraître totalement indifférente à son absence.

« Je pensais que tu aurais été plus au courant que moi… » sous-entendit Alice.

« Et bien il faut croire que non. » répondis-je. « Jacob ? Ça te dirait de venir à une autre table ? Je veux me rattraper par rapport à l'autre fois. »

« Heu… Bien sûr ! » fit-il souriant et plein d'espoir.

Nous prîmes nos plateaux et nous installâmes plus loin. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward arrivait et nous regarder avec un regard mauvais mais à la fois attristé.

_Arrête de te faire des films Bella ! Pourquoi Edward serait triste de te voir en compagnie de Jacob ?_

_Hum… Parce qu'il ne pourra pas te chercher…_

_Concentre-toi plutôt sur Jacob !_

« Tu participes au sélection cette après-midi ? »

« Oui. Il paraîtrait que tu participes à celles des pom-pom-girls… C'est une rumeur qui circule. »

« Et bien, elle est fondée. Je souhaite encourager du mieux que je peux les joueurs de notre lycée, pour qu'ils aient toutes les chances de leur côté pour gagner un match. »

« Si tu es prise, cela me donnera une raison supplémentaire de me donner à cent pourcents aux entraînements et aux matchs… »

Je rougis à sa déclaration, et baissai les yeux. Ce que je faisais était malsain. Je… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être plus qu'amie avec plus, ou peut-être meilleurs amis, mais pas plus… Du moins, peut-être pas maintenant. Et si… ?

_Bella, c'est machiavélique comme plan ! Et ton petit jeu se retournera contre toi un jour ou l'autre !_

_Peut-être, mais ce serait un bon moyen de le mettre hors de lui, non ?_

_Mais bien sûr ! C'est voué à l'échec !_

« Bella, je suis content qu'on soit séparé des autres. Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose… Heu… Tiens, tout est expliqué là dedans. » dit-il en me tendant une grosse enveloppe en papier kraft. Je l'ouvris et fis glisser un minimum les papiers afin d'en voir le titre.

**Contrat de mannequinât pour la collection 'black winter'**

« Qu'est-ce ça signifie ? »

« Ne vas pas croire que je fais ça par pitié, et ne le prends pas non plus mal si j'ai remarqué que tu avais un corps magnifique. J'ai également proposé un contrat à Alice, à la seule différence que je souhaiterais que tu sois la clé de la nouvelle collection. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« J'en dis que c'est très flatteur… Mais je n'ai jamais posé de ma vie… »

« C'est pour ça qu'il y aura Alice. Elle pourra te donner des conseils. »

« J'y réfléchirai, je te le promets. Je regarderai le contrat, mais il faut que je voie la date et les horaires, j'ai déjà un autre boulot à côté. »

« Ah bon ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Heu… Un travail comme un autre. »

Il fit un sourire forcé, ne voulant pas montrer sa déception. Il devait prendre mon refus de parler comme un manque de confiance en lui, ou pour quelque chose d'autre…

Je rangeai précieusement le contrat dans mon sac, et nous nous mîmes à manger. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la table du reste de la bande, je vis une blonde _très_ artificielle assise à droite de Cullen. Je n'avais rien contre les blondes, la preuve : j'enviais Rosalie, qui avait aussi une grosse poitrine, mais tout chez elle était naturel contrairement à celle-ci !

La salope !

Elle draguait ouvertement Cullen, et le chauffait ! Elle mit sa main sur son genou, puis remonta vers son sexe en érection. Je me demandais si d'autres personnes voyait le spectacle mis-à-part moi… Elle ouvrit carrément la braguette de l'autre obsédé ! Je me tournais vers Jacob, et apparemment lui aussi avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait à la table que je fixais. Il faisait des gros yeux…

« Waouh… T'as vu ça ? Il ne manque pas d'air ! »

« Je trouve aussi ! »

Pourquoi étais-je en colère contre cette fille, et contre lui ? Mon cœur se resserra étrangement. Comme si c'était possible !

Je regardais derechef en leur direction, mais Edward n'était plus là, tandis que la fille se faisait incendier par les regards noirs d'Alice et de Rosalie. Elle partit peu de temps après voyant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue parmi eux.

Si jamais cette garce s'avisait d'aller rejoindre Edward, je lui ferais bouffer ses extensions !

« On va en cours ? » demanda Jacob remarquant qu'on avait tous deux terminé notre repas.

« Oui, allons-y ! »

Nous débarrassâmes et je le pris par la main. Finalement, j'allais mettre en œuvre mon plan, bien que stupide et extrêmement blessant pour Jacob. Ce n'était pas bien de se servir de lui ainsi, mais… peut-être que j'allais _vraiment_ l'apprécier au final.

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

« Lauren, vas-t-en ! Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais me laisser faire ou quoi ?! En plein milieu de la cantine ? T'es complètement inconsciente ! »

« Edward, arrête ! Je pensais que t'aimais ça ! Que tu étais comme moi… »

« J'aime le sexe, mais pas avec n'importe qui, ni n'importe où ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas envie de baiser à chaque fois ! Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas vulgaire ! Et je porte des sous-vêtements, _moi_ ! Maintenant dégage ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, et ce depuis la dernière fois ! Je n'ai pas envie que l'on devienne ami ou autre chose ! »

Elle partit en pleurant, mais je m'en fichais complètement ! Bella avait eu un putain de petit tête-à-tête avec Jacob Black ! Pourquoi étais-je jaloux ?

_Et ta gueule putain de conscience ! Arrête de me crier que je suis amoureux de cette fille ! Elle n'est même pas sexy !_

_Pas lorsqu'elle est habillée, mais nue…_

J'avais envie de me cogner la tête contre un mur pour faire taire cette voix dans ma tête.

Non, mais je rêve ! C'est… ! En train de… !!!

Je n'arrivais même plus à penser correctement devant ce spectacle ! Je n'allais pas le rater aux sélections. Quant à elle…

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Tous les cours de l'après midi, c'étaient bien déroulés à quelques choses près… Par contre, Edward me fuyait, ou lorsque je l'avais enfin à côté de moi, il m'ignorait. Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je lui avais fait…

Les mecs partirent se changer dans les vestiaires, tandis que j'allais vers leur coach.

« Isabella Swan ? »

« C'est bien moi. »

« Très bien, donc vous resterez dans les gradins durant toutes les séances. Vous pourrez partir dix minutes avant la fin des sélections pour les vôtres. Bonne chance. »

« Heu… Merci… » lui dis-je malgré tout, même s'il partait voir un autre lycéen.

Je soufflai et rejoignis les gradins, sans grande énergie. Il faisait froid, les bancs en bois n'étaient pas confortables, et ma journée avait été pourrie ! Si je continuais ainsi, j'allais être virée du lycée avant la fin de la semaine prochaine… Depuis le début de l'année (même si ce n'étaient que trois jours), je n'avais pas assisté à une journée entière !

Je promis de me ressaisir, et observai les joueurs.

Waouh…

Sans m'en rendre compte immédiatement, je détaillai Edward, m'arrêtant sur une de ses parties anatomiques particulièrement bien moulées dans sa tenue sportive… Si j'avais su que les joueurs de foot étaient si canons, je me serais intéressée plus tôt à ce sport ! Certes, il était violent, mais… la vue en valait vraiment la peine !

Mon bas-ventre s'enflamma, et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps… Plus les joueurs se dépensaient, plus cela m'excitait… Les voir ainsi… émoustillait tous mes sens… Je ne saurais dire qu'est-ce qu'il me plaisait exactement, ni ce m'excitait ainsi, mais c'était tellement fort… Cela me motivait davantage pour les pom-pom-girls ! En parlant de ça, il était temps pour moi de me préparer. Dommage, je ne saurais pas qui seront les futurs footballeurs de notre lycée. Mais je pariais fortement sur Edward, son frère Emmett et sur Jacob. D'autres bien sûr étaient également très forts, mais ces trois-là, avaient un réel don, voire une vocation !

_Non ! Ne commente pas ce que je viens de penser, s'il te plaît !_ m'adressai-je à ma conscience. _Vocation… Franchement !_

Tout en me dirigeant vers le gymnase, je repensais à ce que je venais d'observer. Un Edward déterminé et concentré dans ce qu'il faisait. Extrêmement agile ! Il avait raison hier soir, courir était sa spécialité… Après un ballon, plus qu'après une fille ! Je me représentais bien mentalement, Edward en train de faire la cours après une fille qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ! Ce serait vraiment comique !

Durant l'entraînement, pas une seule fois il ne m'avait regardé alors que je le dévorais des yeux. Jacob, lui, me lançait des regards constamment. Pas étonnant… Vu ce que nous avions fait dans le couloir… Ou plutôt vu ce que je n'avais pas fait… Derechef, ce qui était fait était fait !

J'entrai dans le gymnase, fréquenté que par deux filles bien formées physiologiquement ainsi qu'une femme hyper-botoxée avec trop d'autobronzant sur le visage. Le pire, c'est qu'elle devait sûrement essayer de ressembler aux femmes riches que l'on pouvait trouver à Manhattan par exemple… Bien sûr, cette femme-là, avait l'air très stupide…

Je me dirigeai directement dans les vestiaires. Quelques filles étaient présentes et se changeaient déjà. Comme je l'avais prévu, elles se mettaient en mini short ou en jupe, avec un petit débardeur. 'Provocante et excitante' seraient les qualificatifs que leur donneraient sûrement les mecs présents. Je me mis moi aussi en tenue appropriée : un mini short et un débardeur avantageux… J'espérais secrètement que Cullen soit là, histoire de le chauffer un peu… Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre pour les sélections… Peut-être que l'on devait retenir une chorégraphie et la refaire ensuite, montrer notre souplesse… Je verrai bien en temps voulu…

Les filles parlaient de garçons, de leur vie sexuelle, des ragots du lycée, des peoples, de la pluie et du beau temps… Elles semblaient très restreintes sur leurs choix de sujet de conversation, et elles semblaient également me lancer des regards de temps à autre… Je devais sûrement être au centre de certains de leurs conversations, et elles m'observaient pour pouvoir raconter des choses sur moi… Quel ragot ! 'Bella Swan s'est changée !' 'Bella Swan se présente en tant que cheerleader !' 'Bella Swan a fait ceci…' 'Bella Swan a fait cela…' _Que c'est palpitant !_

Les filles me jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil, puis chuchotèrent. D'autres rentrèrent et me lancèrent les mêmes regards.

_Ne fais pas attention à elles ! Ces filles ne valent pas la peine que tu sois mal à l'aise. Et tu as connu pire n'est-ce pas ? Les clients ont des regards beaucoup plus insistants ! Alors lève-toi et casse la baraque !_

Je rangeais mes affaires, et partis dans la salle du gymnase. Des personnes s'étaient installées dans les gradins. J'arrivais près des autres filles rassemblées près de la femme.

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit une fille avec un appareil photo à la main et à lunettes, qui avait remarqué sur quoi se portait mon attention.

« Ouais… Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait autant de monde ? »

« Ce sont les pom-pom-girls ma chérie ! Tous les sportifs viennent observer vos jolis petits popotins se trémousser sur des musiques qui font bouger ! Les équipes de football, de basquet, et même de hocket sont présentes. Je te souhaite une bonne chance ! Au fait, je m'appelle Angela Werber, je m'occupe du journal du lycée. »

« Moi Bella Swan. »

« Je sais. » fit-elle avec un sourire, avant d'aller rejoindre tous les autres spectateurs.

Une table avec des juges, composés de trois hommes et de deux femmes, était installée. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vis Jacob et Edward (comme la plupart des autres lycéens) presque avec de la bave au coin de la bouche. Je levai les yeux au ciel devant leur attitude si prévisible.

« Mes demoiselles, nous allons commencer. Tout d'abord merci à vous d'être venues, ainsi qu'aux nouvelles qui se présentent cette année… » Pourquoi me sentais-je particulièrement visée par son regard et sa phrase ? « La première épreuve, la souplesse ! Carmen, ici présente, va vous montrer les positions à reproduire. Bonne chance à toutes ! »

La femme en question, Carmen, était naturelle et m'avait l'air plutôt sympathique. J'allais en toucher deux mots à Edgar, même si la possibilité était faible, peut-être qu'il s'agissait de la même Carmen que celle de son rendez-vous. Je tâchai de bien mémoriser ses caractéristiques pour lui en faire sa description plus tard.


	10. Chapitre X

**Chapitre 10**

**Faites la fête avec tout votre corps, avec tout votre être. Et tant pis si vous y laissez quelques plumes. Ça repousse ! **

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Bon dieu ! Miss Swan était vraiment bonne dans sa tenue très… dévêtue !

« Tout le monde connaît le pont ? Bien ! Faite-le dans ce cas ! Vous, éliminée. Vous, pareil. Et vous aussi. Un peu plus de grâce par pitié ! »

Inutile de préciser que Bella ne faisait pas partie de celles qui étaient éliminées dès le premier tour. Au contraire, je misais sur le fait qu'elle soit prise dans l'équipe. Et j'espérai de tout cœur qu'elle le soit, car elle serait à côté de moi à se déhancher sensuellement lors de mes prochains matchs… Et oui ! Même si c'était sûr d'avance, j'étais officiellement un membre de l'équipe de football du lycée.

« Maintenant, imitez-moi chacune à votre tour. »

La femme fit une roue suivie d'un… salto ? Je ne savais plus comment nommer la pirouette dans les airs… Mais il me semblait bien que c'était un salto… Ensuite, arrière ou avant, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Miss Swan le fit à la perfection ! Elle n'avait pas l'air très rassurée au début, mais après son saut, elle avait l'air satisfaite d'elle-même. J'ignorais totalement qu'elle était aussi douée…

J'eus des pensées salaces rien qu'à l'idée de ce que sa souplesse pouvait apporter dans un rapport… Je pourrais la charrier avec ça… Comme au bon vieux temps…

« Elle te plaît ? » demandai-je à Jacob en parlant de Bella.

« Et pas qu'un peu ! Il suffit de la regarder pour constater à quel point elle est différente des autres et exceptionnelle. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle s'est inscrite à ces trucs de filles artificielles… »

« Pour nous encourager, tout simplement. »

Parce que je l'y avais obligée plutôt… Ceci dit, elle semblait apprécier quand même… Ou alors, elle avait aussi un très grand talent d'actrice.

« Je t'ai vu l'embrasser dans le couloir tout à l'heure… Et vous avez eu un tête-à-tête ce midi… Et même un rendez-vous l'autre fois… Vous êtes ensemble alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être… »

Pourquoi éprouvai-je l'envie d'être à la place de Jacob ?

_Pour Bella mon Coco !_

_Mon Coco ???_

_Laisse tomber ! Tu as simplement envie d'avoir Bella. Tu te diras sûrement que d'être en couple ne te fait pas peur, et que tu veux simplement profiter d'être célibataire avec une fille de temps à temps, mais c'est faux ! Tu as peur mais tu veux être avec Bella. D'où ta jalousie pour Jacob. Premièrement, Jacob n'a pas peur de se stabiliser avec quelqu'un. Et secondement, parce qu'il a une touche avec Bella !_

_N'importe quoi !_

_..._

_Je n'ai pas entendu !_

_Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ta strip-teaseuse, qui sera ton second choix ! Si tu ne fais pas tout ton possible pour séduire Bella, elle t'échappera ! Tente ta chance tant qu'il en est encore temps !_

Et dire que c'était moi qui pensais tout ça !

J'oubliais tous mes plans de vengeance pour Jacob que j'avais pu imaginer lorsque je l'avais vu embrasser Bella dans le couloir, et me mis à réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrais séduire Bella. Je n'excluais pas le fait que nos petits jeux pouvaient la séduire, mais j'avais une autre idée pour elle… Je lui montrerai l'Edward Cullen gentil, et attentionné. Celui que je pouvais être. Celui que j'étais au fond de moi… Celui que je cachai par peur de souffrir... Mais je n'allais pas le lui montrer directement…

Je vis la voisine de Bella entrer dans le gymnase, et se rapprocher de moi. Tanya s'assit à ma droite et me salua.

« Salut Edward. Alors où en sont les qualifications ? »

« Bella est très bien partie. Je suis certain qu'elle va être prise. »

« Ça c'est sûr ! Bella est très souple pour son boul… Heu… Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la danse ! C'est sa spécialité ! » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle allait faire une boulette, et était tendue à cause de ça…

Boul… Boulot ?

Quel travail exigeait d'être souple ? Le premier qui me venait à l'esprit était celui de Tanya, mais je m'imaginais mal Bella en… prostituée… En plus, Tanya n'avait-elle pas dit que Bella venait seulement de se faire dépuceler récemment ?

_C'est peut-être une stratégie pour cacher son réel travail._

Soudain tout se mit en place dans ma tête… Les paroles du psy lorsque Bella avait fait son malaise, et les paroles de Tanya…

« Elle travaille quand ? » demandai-je histoire de confirmer ou d'exclure mon hypothèse…

« La nuit bien sûr ! » dit-elle comme une évidence. Puis elle changea de tête… « Heu… Enfin… Elle travaille seulement de nuit à cause des cours, mais si elle voulait, elle pourrait très bien travailler le jour… » Elle se concentra ensuite sur le spectacle en bas…

« Et elle travaille en ville ? »

« Oui, en ville. Mais pas à Forks. »

« Pourquoi tu restes imprécise ? »

« Si Bella apprenait que je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que je viens de te révéler, elle me tuerait ! Alors si je te dis en plus où elle travaille, elle modifiera sûrement la méthode de ma mort. Au lieu de faire ça rapidement, elle va me tuer d'une manière lente et douloureuse… »

Je me concentrai derechef vers les filles. Il en restait une vingtaine, dont Bella. La femme les avertit que c'était la dernière épreuve, et que toutes les filles qui la réussiraient, seraient prises dans l'équipe, les autres seraient les remplaçantes. Une chorégraphie à mémoriser et à reproduire ensuite chacune à leur tour.

La femme la fit une fois, puis trois fois avec les filles. La chorégraphie me semblait bien compliquée à retenir, et encore plus à danser : le final étant un grand écart facial. Neuf filles furent éliminées lorsque Bella passa. Elle était la dernière…

« C'est à vous. »

La musique retentit et Miss Swan commença à se déhancher… Bien sûr, les mouvements n'étaient pas faits pour forcément charmer un homme, mais ils permettaient aux juges de se faire un avis sur les capacités à être une bonne pom-pom-girl des candidates.

« J'adore cette chanson ! » déclara contre toutes attentes Tanya.

« Qu'est-ce c'est ? »

« Funhouse de Pink. Je suis certaine que Bella l'apprécie aussi. Elle adore tout ce qui touche à la musique ! » dit-elle sans quitter des yeux sa voisine. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle la regardait… Et ce regard, j'avais l'impression que c'était celui d'une mère fière de sa fille. « Tu sais ce qui l'a fait craquer ? » Je secouai la tête lorsqu'elle s'intéressa à moi. « Les mecs qui jouent du piano. C'est une fille sensible au fond… »

« Swan aime les mecs qui jouent du piano ? » pouffai-je d'incrédulité. Quelle ironie ! Je jouais du piano… Je savais à présent comment la faire craquer…

« Ouais… Les musiques classiques aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle a toujours voulu faire de la danse classique. Malheureusement, elle n'a jamais eu les moyens de se payer les cours. »

« Et ses parents ? »

Elle me dévisagea d'un air triste et à la fois choqué. « Laisse tomber ce sujet, s'il te plaît. Ça va être le final. » dit-elle en me montrant l'endroit où Miss Swan dansait. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres… Apparemment, elle devait aimer ce qu'elle était en train de faire…

Je jetai un coup sur Jacob, et le vis arborer un sourire idiot… Je soufflai, et me concentrai sur Bella. C'était le moment du grand écart. Je crus que ma mâchoire allait toucher le sol à la vue de ce spectacle ! Non seulement, elle y arrivait parfaitement, mais il y avait comme une aura de grâce qui émana de tout son corps… En ce moment même, je la trouvais très attirante. Je n'avais pas du tout la même impression qu'au début. Le premier jour, c'était seulement Miss Swan qui s'incrustait à ma table, qui m'avait donné un vilain coup, et que je haïssais. Maintenant, c'était Miss Swan… ou Bella… mais seulement ça…

Pris dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que les filles recevaient leurs uniformes. Bella sembla hésiter avant de se saisir des vêtements. Elle était donc prise dans l'équipe… J'avais un bon moyen de la récompenser…

Tanya, comme pratiquement tous les spectateurs présents, partit tandis que les filles se changeaient dans les vestiaires. Quand je fus certain qu'il ne restait que Bella dans les vestiaires, j'entrai.

Elle était de dos, et ne m'avait pas remarqué. Elle essayait sa tenue de pom-pom-girl…

« Très sexy… » lui soufflai-je à l'oreille, une fois près d'elle. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur avant de se retourner.

« Non mais t'es inconscient de me faire peur comme ça ! Et je te ferais remarquer que tu es dans des vestiaires pour filles ! Et moi aussi j'ai eu l'occasion de vérifier que tu n'en étais pas une ! Donc, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

« Féliciter une amie n'est pas une raison valable ? »

« Plagieur ! »

« C'est toi la plagieuse ! Tu as commencé à me copier avec 'Et je te ferais remarquer que tu es dans des vestiaires pour filles ! Et moi aussi j'ai eu l'occasion de vérifier que tu n'en étais pas une ! Donc, tu n'as rien à faire ici !' » l'imitai-je du mieux que je pouvais.

« De un, tu m'imites très mal ! Et de deux, tu _m_'as plagiée en rentrant dans un endroit qui était réservé à ton sexe opposé et… Pourquoi tu te rapproches comme ça de moi avec un regard bizarre ? » Mon sourire s'agrandit davantage, et bientôt elle fut piégée contre le mur. « Tu me fais peur Edward… »

« Comme je te le disais, je viens te féliciter… »

« De quelles manières ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Sans doute avait-elle compris ce que je manigançais… Mon érection devait sûrement la renseigner… Je sortis un préservatif de ma poche arrière et le lui montai.

« Voudrais-tu t'en servir en ma compagnie ? » lui demandai-je avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Je vis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Je mis ses jambes sur mes hanches, et caressais ses cuisses sous sa jupe de cheerleader… Elle passa ses bras derrière ma nuque…

« Arrête Edward ! » dit-elle soudainement. Elle me relâcha et j'en fis de même. Je la regardais incompréhensif, attendant son explication. Elle passa sa main sur ses cheveux avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. « On a pas la même notion du sexe… Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un jeu, tu… changes de filles comme tu changes tes habits ! Simplement, moi je ne veux pas de ça. _Je ne veux plus de ça…_ » dit-elle pour elle-même. « Je… Je veux qu'on arrête nos jeux. J'en ai marre de jouer. Déjà ! Soyons clairs, tu aimes les aventures, les flirts sans conséquence, mais pas moi ! »

« C'est à cause de Jacob ? » dis-je tristement. Je l'avais peut-être déjà perdue, sans même avoir tenté ma chance… Elle me regarda surprise. « Je vous ai vu dans le couloir. Vous vous embrassiez… »

« Et alors ? Ça ne veut rien dire. Il suffit de nous regarder. On s'est embrassé plusieurs fois, et ça ne signifie pas pour autant que l'on soit amoureux l'un de l'autre ! »

« Oui… » fis-je tout bas. « Tu as raison. Je vais m'en aller, je n'aurais pas dû. À tout à l'heure à la maison dans ce cas. »

Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte lorsqu'elle me retint par le bras.

« Une fois… Rien qu'une fois… » dit-elle entre deux baisers…

Comme un réflexe, je la plaquai contre le mur. J'avais plus qu'envie d'elle en ce moment, mais pas contre un mur… pas dans les vestiaires pour filles du lycée… Si je n'avais le droit qu'à une seule fois avec elle, je voulais le faire bien… et tendrement… Je voulais être différent avec Bella, car elle-même était différente. Cette impression de fragilité envers elle ressurgit en moi, d'où ma soudaine envie de tendresse.

C'est alors que je compris. Pas besoin d'une grande analyse pour me rendre à l'évidence...

J'étais amoureux de Bella…

J'avais toujours peur de m'engager, et je voulais me jeter dans le grand bain avec elle, même sans bouée me permettant de flotter à la surface…

Elle enleva ses mains de mes cheveux pour défaire ma ceinture et je me laissais faire… J'avais également trop peur qu'elle change d'avis si je lui disais que je voulais faire ça dans mon lit par exemple… Je lui arrachai sa culotte, et passais ma main sur sa féminité… Elle était trempée… pour moi…

Mes envies de tendresse s'évaporèrent aussi facilement qu'elles étaient survenues… Mon sexe libéré, je mis le préservatif et pénétrai Bella… Nous poussâmes ensemble un soupir de bien-être, car oui ! J'étais bien en elle ! Beaucoup plus que je l'avais été avec toutes ces filles et femmes précédentes ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était serrée ! Les sensations du sexe avec elle étaient divines ! Et pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cette strip-teaseuse… Ce qui me mit un gros doute sur les sentiments que je pouvais éprouver pour Bella. Si j'étais réellement amoureux, pourquoi pensais-je à une autre lorsque je faisais l'amour avec elle ? Ce n'était pas normal… _Je_ n'étais peut-être pas normal…

J'embrassai son cou avec avidité rendant mes coups de reins beaucoup plus forts et profonds… Bella gémit de plus en plus fort, et plus elle se rapprochait de la jouissance, plus je crus qu'elle allait crier !

« Une fois… Rien qu'une fois… » répéta-t-elle tout bas. Ces mots lui étaient réservés. « Ah… Edward !!! Ahhhhhh…. »

J'avais envie de lui parler… de lui demander de crier plus fort pour moi… mais je fus surpris par ma propre jouissance qui vint dès lors qu'elle prononça mon prénom. Je grognais de plaisir. Son vagin beaucoup plus serré qu'au départ, et sentant mon érection disparaître, je sortis d'elle.

Un manque se fit ressentir au plus profond de moi… Je voulais rester en elle… profiter encore de ce moment de bonheur… Heureux, je l'avais été l'espace de notre ébat…

« Merci… » chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser la joue. Je sentis qu'elle voulait que je la libère, mais avant de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait, je l'enlaçai fortement. Libérée, elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Bien évidemment, mon geste devait lui paraître étrange. Pourquoi un mec qu'elle pensait de coureur de jupons, l'enlacerait comme je venais à l'instant de le faire ? Ça devait vraiment lui semblait louche !

« J'aimerais me changer si tu le permets. » me dit-elle. Elle réprima un rire en regardant mon entrejambe. « Tu devrais la jeter. » sourit-elle.

Je regardais mon sexe, et le préservatif y était toujours ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ? Je me rendis dans les toilettes justes à côtés et jetai la capote dans l'un des poubelles. Je ne fis aucune remarque à propos de leur contenu… Des trucs de filles bien sûr !

Je rejoignis Bella à côté, déjà habillée à mon plus grand malheur. Je ne pourrais plus la voir nue, jusqu'à une prochaine fois…

« Je te remercie d'avoir bousillé ma culotte Cullen ! Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas si moche… » dit-elle avec regret.

« C'est redevenu Cullen ? Plus d'Edward à l'horizon ? »

« Écoute, j'ai pourtant été claire. Une fois, rien qu'une fois. On reprend chacun nos habitude comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et… On peut continuer nos petits jeux si tu veux. Enfin… Je change souvent d'humeur et d'avis, mais là… j'ai envie de t'embêter ! » dit-elle avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

« Donc, petite déprime, tu refuses tout agacement. Tout va bien, j'embête tout le monde ? »

« Tu es loin d'être tout le monde ! Parce que si tu l'étais, je serais une moins que rien. » Je la regardais, incompréhensif. « T'as pas compris ? Si tu es tout le monde, et que j'ai couché avec toi, j'ai couché avec tout le monde. Donc, je suis une moins que rien ! »

Je ris par la nullité de sa blague. « Tu as bu quoi pendant que j'étais à côté ? »

« Je n'ai rien bu, j'ai seulement mangé un clown ! »

« Morfale ! Vorace ! Carnivore ! Cannibale ! Anthropophage ! »

« Tais-toi où je te bouffe ! » dit-elle en faisant semblant de mordre.

« Hum… Vas-y mange-moi ! Vraiment, j'aimerais bien… Savoir que je passerais dans ta bouche… Ça m'excite ! »

« Juste par indication, ton sexe sera la seule partie de ton corps que je ne mangerais pas… »

« Dommage… Dois-je comprendre que tu préfèrerais plutôt manger mes intestins contenant tous mes futurs excréments plutôt que mes gentils et innocents gamètes que contient mon appareil reproducteur ? »

Je réalisais à quel point ce que je venais de dire était écoeurant et… gore… Et pourtant ! Bella prit un air diabolique…

« Absolument mon cher ! »

« Donc, tu es plutôt sodomie que fellation ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse… »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Elle recouvra son sérieux après notre petit délire…

« Bon allez ! Rentrons à la maison ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais bien prendre une douche moi ! »

« Moi pareil, on pourrait la prendre ensemble comme la dernière fois ? Ou alors… Je nettoierais avec grand plaisir certaine partie de ton corps… »

« Comme… ? »

« Tu as vraiment besoin d'une réponse ? »

« Non, tu as raison. »

« Comme toujours ! »

« Même pas dans tes rêves ! »

« J'ai toujours raison dans la réalité, et non dans mes rêves. Et petite confidence, mes rêves sont trop focalisés sur autre chose pour penser à ce genre de petits détails ! Après tout, il n'y a pas que toi qui fais des rêves érotiques ! Excepté le fait que les miens ne te concernent pas ! »

« Encore heureux ! Je ne préfère pas que tu penses à moi pour ce genre de choses ! »

« Malheureusement pour toi, je crois bien que ça va changer… On dirait que tu as couché toute ta vie ! »

« Traite-moi de pute tant que t'y es ! »

« Pu… » commençai-je à dire avant que me recevoir une gifle de sa part ! « Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois ! » le pris-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Cullen ! »

« Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de rester ici, mais tu ne voulais pas qu'on rentre ? »

« Si ! »

Nous sortîmes des vestiaires, et tombâmes nez à nez avec Angela. Celle-ci semblait s'être fait prise sur le fait… comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose de non moral… Ou alors, peut-être était-ce simplement dû à la surprise de trouver quelqu'un à cette heure si tardive.

« J'avais oublié mon bonnet dans les vestiaires. » dit-elle tendue. « Félicitations à vous deux ! » parvint-elle à se ressaisir cette fois-ci.

Quand elle fut dans la pièce à côté, je m'autorisais une réflexion tout haut. « Étrange ! » Bella haussa les épaules avant de continuer son chemin vers ma Volvo.

« Alors, tu as été voir le psy après notre baiser dans les toilettes ? »

« Oui, et alors ? » se renfrogna-t-elle.

« Je t'ai toute émoustillée à ce moment-là, hein ? » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, toujours dissimulée sous un pull épais ! Elle détourna aussi le regard lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je la fixais.

« Pas du tout ! Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout ! Et ça ne veut rien dire ! Les gens s'embrassent sans forcément avoir der sentiments ! C'est comme pour le sexe ! Un peu de désir et hop ! On est pris à faire des choses qu'on regrette amèrement après ! »

Elle se tut, tandis que je méditais sur ses paroles. _« Un peu de désir et hop ! On est pris à faire des choses qu'on regrette amèrement après ! »_ Regrettait-elle ce qu'il venait de se produire ? _«_ _Une fois, rien qu'une fois. »_ Juste histoire de voir mon expérience… _«_ _Traite-moi de pute tant que t'y es !_ _» « Bella est très souple pour son boul… » « Elle travaille quand ? » « La nuit bien sûr ! » « Et elle travaille en ville ? » « Oui, en ville. Mais pas à Forks._ _»_

Je fermais les yeux un instant, essayant de remettre dans l'ordre dans mes pensées… Plus je réfléchissais (ou du moins, ce qui me semblait l'être), plus j'avais des doutes sur l'éventuelle profession de Bella… Maintenant que j'avais en quelque sorte réussi mon premier défi, qui était de coucher avec Miss Swan. Mon second fut celui de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous cette histoire… Les éléments n'avaient peut-être aucun rapport entre eux, mais il fallait que j'en sois sûr et certain ! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer d'autres hommes toucher Bella… Ça me mettait… hors de moi !

Quant à la possibilité qu'elle regrette d'avoir couché avec moi, ça me rendait malade de tristesse… Peu importe si cette expression n'existait pas ! C'était mon ressenti… Je crois bien que je pourrais déprimer si mes sentiments envers Bella n'étaient pas réciproques…

Pour savoir s'ils le sont, avoue-lui tout !

Si déjà une étreinte lui paraissait étrange, je me voyais mal lui dire « Hey ! Bella ! Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime ! » sans qu'elle le prenne pour une mauvaise blague ! Autrement, je pourrais lui faire une longue déclaration vidant tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur… Une longue déclaration pleine de romantisme… Malheureusement, là encore, elle risquerait de prendre ça à la légère, et de me rire au nez… Elle ressortirait ce malencontreux épisode pour une humiliation digne de ce nom… Comment pouvais-je lui faire passer mon message au sérieux ?

Avec le plan que tu avais concocté un peu plus tôt ! Lui dire ce que tu ressens, mais indirectement… Tout comme le fait de lui montrer qui tu es vraiment !

Mais qui étais-je réellement ? Edward Anthony Cullen… Il me manquait un mot… Mon nom. Mon _vrai_ nom ! Celui que mes parents biologiques auraient dû me léguer…

J'ouvris les yeux, et fis abstraction du regard interrogatif de Miss Swan. Je démarrai rapidement et fonçai vers la villa. J'avais besoin de réponses, et le plus tôt possible serait le mieux !

* * *

_Ensuite, concernant le choix de mon titre. Je trouve que c'est une belle métaphore de l'action du chapitre. "**Faites la fête avec tout votre corps, avec tout votre être." **fait référence à la relation sexuelle de Bella et Edward, vous l'aurez compris. "**Et tant pis si vous y laissez quelques plumes. Ça repousse !**" en référence à la petite culotte de Bella, qui se rachète ! XD Bon allez... J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec ça !_

_J'en profite aussi pour vous faire un peu ma publicité de mon OS « __**Plutôt mourir, qu'être loin de toi…**__ »_

_X.O.X.O. Pomme Coquine_


	11. Chapitre XI

**Chapitre 11**

**Être jeune, c'est dire oui à tout. Être vieux, c'est apprendre à dire non.**

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

« Putain Edward ! Ralenti ! »

« T'aimes pas les sensations fortes ? »

« J'ai mal au cœur avec ta conduite de sauvage ! »

« Chochotte ! »

« Edward, je vais _vraiment_ vomir là ! »

« Vomis par la fenêtre s'il te plaît ! De un, ça évitera de salir ma voiture. De deux, on n'aura pas les mauvaises odeurs. Et de trois ! T'as déjà vu ce que fait du vomi lorsqu'il s'écrase sur un pare-brise ? C'est un truc à voir ça ! »

Tout en restant concentré sur ma conduite, je vis Bella fermer les yeux. Elle était toute pâle, avec une légère teinte verdâtre. Il fallait croire qu'elle était sérieuse…

Je freinais brutalement. Et oui… Je n'avais pas su résister à la tentation de la rendre encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et ce, malgré qu'elle pouvait dégobiller dans _ma_ voiture. Comme Emmett aimait à le répéter 'la voiture, c'est sacrée !'

Je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir la portière de Bella. Le timing était tellement parfait, qu'au moment où j'ouvris la portière, elle rejeta le contenu de son estomac sur mes chaussures.

_« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! »_ me dit satisfaite, une voix intérieure.

Miss Swan releva la tête vers moi avec le sourire.

« Ça va beaucoup mieux tout d'un coup ! »

J'aurais dû être furieux après elle, mais étrangement je ne l'étais pas. Je me disais que je l'avais bien cherché, et que je n'avais récolté que ce que j'avais semé… Et puis… il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui ! C'était Bella ! Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Et oui… L'amour me transformait…

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu as pensé à Coquette Pomme lorsque tu avais ta queue dans son vagin ?_

Je ne me comprenais plus !

Lorsque je pensais ne pas être amoureux de Bella, mon esprit me disait que je l'étais. Et maintenant que j'en étais convaincu, mon esprit me disait le contraire !

« Tu crois que tu vas encore me gerber dessus ou je peux refermer la portière ? »

« Laisse ouvert, je fermerais moi-même. J'ai besoin de prendre un petit peu l'air… »déclara-t-elle d'un ton un peu moins guilleret que précédemment.

Je fis comme elle me l'avait indiqué, et me dirigeai vers le coffre. Je devais bien avoir un sachet plastique dans tout ce désordre… Ah ! Le voilà ! Je mis mes chaussures dedans ainsi que mon jean qui en avait prit un coup… Je soupirai… Bella… Qu'allais-je faire de toi ?

Sans aucune gêne, je retournai en boxer et chaussettes jusqu'au volant, me moquant éperdument de ce que les conducteurs des voitures passant sur la nationale, pouvaient penser de moi ! On était dans une petite ville, et les rumeurs circulaient vite, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'un pantalon et des chaussures parsemés de vomi…

Je refermai ma portière et Bella en fit de même. Elle me regarda partagée entre le rire et… je n'en savais trop rien…. peut-être la gourmandise ! Du moins, on aurait dit qu'à ses yeux je n'étais qu'un morceau de chocolat suisse à déguster…

« Il fait froid, hein ? » dis-je afin d'engager la conversation.

« Oui… Et il paraît que ça fait rétrécir certaines parties de l'anatomie masculine… »

« Je le saurais si j'étais un homme, or, moi, je suis un dieu ! » plaisantai-je de mauvaise qualité, mais il me sembla cependant, qu'elle appréciait. Elle joignit ses rires aux miens, et me demanda si je n'avais pas de l'eau.

« C'est sûr, je ne t'embrasserai pas maintenant à cause de ton haleine… Mais non, désolé, je n'ai pas d'eau. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour rouler comme un malade jusqu'à la villa ? »

« Alors maintenant tu aimes que je conduise ainsi ? »

Suivant sa demande, je m'introduis dans la circulation et repris ma conduite sauvage, dangereuse, mais efficace et rapide !

« Non, mais si tu le fais peut-être qu'alors je pourrais vomir sur ton boxer… » fit-elle avec une moue malicieuse.

« En fait, tu veux que je retire mes vêtements ? »

« Humm… J'avoue… Tu es très bien sculpté et d'une rare beauté… Donc oui, j'aimerais bien que tu retires tes vêtements afin que j'obtienne une meilleure vue… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas avoir un magnifique strip-tease de ma part ce soir… » lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Je la sentis se raidir légèrement, et me reculai afin de voir son expression, mais lorsque je fus à une distance respectable, elle semblait parfaitement normale. À quelques détails près du moins… Ses mains tremblaient, et je supposais que ses jambes ne la supporteraient pas si elle se mettait debout…

« Ça va aller ? »

« T'en fais pas ! J'ai connu bien pire ! Au fait, remets ton strip-tease pour une autre soirée, ce soir je sors. »

« Où ça ? » dis-je un peu trop rapidement… Ça faisait très 'mec possessif et jaloux'. Elle fronça les sourcils… Mauvais signe ! Je pari que j'allais me faire rembarrer !

« Ça ne te concerne en rien Cullen ! » lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de se fixer la forêt par la fenêtre.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Rembarrer !

« Tu seras seule ? » Avec un peu de recul, ce n'était une bonne question… Par préoccupation de sa sécurité, ça faisait de nouveau 'mec possessif et jaloux'… Quel con !

« Oui et non. »

« Oui _ou_ non ? »

« Oui ET non ! La masturbation rend sourd ou quoi ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi oui et non alors ? Ça signifie quoi ? »

« Je serais seule sur le chemin en voiture, mais une fois arrivée à destination, je serais en bonne compagnie. »

« En bonne compagnie ? »

« Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! »

« Arrête de répéter ce que je dis ! » l'imitai-je.

« Cullen t'es chiant ! »

« Cullen t'es chiant ! »

« Contente que tu le reconnaisses ! »

« Contente que tu le reconnaisses ! »

« _Idiot…_ » marmonna-t-elle si bas que je faillis ne pas entendre.

« Merci ! » dis-je en mettant le frein à main. « Mam'zelle est arrivée à bon port ! »

Je sortis de la voiture et Edgar débarqua. Lorsque je m'avançai vers lui pour lui tendre les clés, il me dévisagea de haut en bas (mais surtout le centre…) et jeta un regard sur Bella avant de revenir à moi. Il eut un étrange sourire… Un sourire laissant penser qu'il avait des hypothèses salaces sur le fait que je me retrouve en boxer devant lui en sortant de ma voiture, dans laquelle se trouvait également une personne de mon sexe opposé. Sacré Edgar ! Je ne le pensais vraiment pas comme ça. Depuis l'arrivée de Bella, j'avais l'impression de le redécouvrir. De le _découvrir_ tout court, même ! C'était comme s'il s'était rendu moins transparent avec Bella…

« Il y a un cadeau pour vous dans mon coffre, dans un sac plastique. Je vous laisse l'apprécier ! » dis-je en rentrant dans la villa.

En refermant la porte, je ne vis pas Bella. Elle devait sûrement partie avec le majordome ranger ma voiture.

Dans le salon, je vis Alice décorer la pièce de guirlandes…

« C'est quoi tout ce cirque ? »

« Fêêêêêêêête !!! »

« Aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, demain soir ! »

« C'est sérieux, ça ? »

« Bah oui ! Autrement je t'aurais répondu 'Non, dans un mois !' »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Qui est invité ? »

« Pom-pom-girls, footballeurs et notre bande. »

« Ça marche ! Je vais prendre ma douche. »

« Non, c'est moi ! » cria Bella en courant vers l'escalier.

« Dans tes rêves Swan ! Je te le rappelle courir est ma spécialité ! » criai en même temps que je la suivais. Elle s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée de ma chambre, et fit un volte-face. Pris par ma vitesse, je lui fonçai droit dedans… Dans notre chute, je pris le soin de ne pas l'écraser une fois au sol…

« Aïe… » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux fermés, après un choc entre le sol et sa tête, qui maintenant reposait sur celui-ci.

« Désolé Bella. Ça va ? »

Pas de réponse…

« Bella ? Bella ! » paniquai-je. « Bella ce n'est vraiment pas drôle si c'est une blague ! Réponds-moi ! »

Rien à faire, elle ne prononça absolument rien ! Je lui donnais quelques petites gifles sur son visage, mais elle ne réagissait pas, gardant toujours les yeux clos !

Merde !

Elle s'était cogné la tête, plutôt violemment par _ma_ faute… Et si elle ne jouait pas la comédie et qu'elle avait un problème crânien… ? Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais ! Je réalisais à quel point la voir ainsi me faisait souffrir…

« Bouh !!! » fit-elle d'un seul coup !

J'étouffais un cri de frayeur et de surprise, et lui lançai un coup d'œil mauvais. Me remettant vivement sur mes pieds, je pris quelques affaires et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Oh… Allez Cullen ! Ouvre la porte ! C'était drôle, non ? » plaisanta-t-elle de mauvais goût à travers la porte.

Je me déshabillai, ayant la ferme intention de ne pas lui céder et de prendre ma douche sans elle. Cependant, mes résolutions risquaient de flancher rapidement et à n'importe quel moment ! Dire non à une femme alors qu'elle était juste à votre porte en train de vous supplier… C'était une belle occasion de ratée !

_« Une fois, rien qu'une fois. »_

D'accord, il ne se passerait sûrement rien de sexuel entre nous, mais c'était juste le plaisir d'être en sa compagnie. Je l'avais toujours d'une certaine manière. Il me semblait que ça me rendait heureux en quelques sortes… Pas pleinement, car l'avoir de cette manière, n'était pas celle que j'espérais… Mais c'était toujours mieux, que son absence ou son éloignement !

Je me détendis sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Entendant les supplices de Miss Swan venant de la pièce adjacente, je songeai fortement à mettre la radio à fond…

« Désolée Edward ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'accepte de prendre ma douche avec toi ! »

Je fis comme elle il y a quelques minutes, et me tus.

« Edward ? Allez quoi ! Je me suis excusée je ne sais combien de fois ! Il faut que je fasse quoi pour me faire pardonner ? »

Voilà qui devenait intéressant !

Arrêtant l'eau, je mis une serviette sur mes hanches, lui ouvris la porte et m'adossai, de ce que je voulais sensuellement, à l'encadrement de la porte. Moi, sortant de la douche, l'eau dévalant mon corps musclé et bien formé… Une magnifique occasion de lui faire de l'effet ! Et son regard ne fit que confirmer mes idées. Elle me détailla de haut en bas, s'attardant sur le haut du linge, légèrement plus bas que nécessaire…

« Sais-tu ce que je désire pour que j'accepte de te pardonner ? »

Elle secoua la tête, sans prononcer de paroles. Peut-être était-ce une preuve qu'elle n'arriva pas à réfléchir convenablement en ma présence…

_On y croit tous !_

« Faisons l'amour dans mon lit. Une fois. Juste une _dernière_ fois… »

Je la vis me regarder dans les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la tête que je devais faire… L'espoir devait sûrement être le sentiment qui ressortait le plus… Elle fixa ensuite le sol, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« À moi de te supplier. Tu me dois bien ça après tout… à cause de ta mauvaise blague... »

« Qu'as-tu ressenti à ce moment-là ? Lorsque je me faisais passer pour… enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Culpabilité, inquiétude et… regrets… »

« Regrets ? Pourquoi donc ? De la manière dont tu allais me tuer ? Tu aurais sûrement préféré me faire l'amour dans diverses position du Kâma-Sûtra avant de m'empoisonner avec je ne sais quel produit mortel.»

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer à quel point ce qu'elle pensait de moi me blessait !

_Deux jours…_

Deux jours où je m'étais peu à peu transformer…

_Pas transformer ! Libérer ! Tu es comme ça, l'homme charmant, aimant, touchant, généreux et affectueux ! Tu le cachais simplement pour les personnes ne s'appelant pas Emmett et Alice Cullen… Bella est juste une personne à qui tu commences à le montrer. Prends Lauren par exemple, tu ne réagirais pas du tout de la même manière avec elle ! Ainsi tu ne t'es pas réellement transformé… Tu changes seulement par rapport à Bella._

_Cela n'empêche pas qu'en deux jours, autant de choses aient changées… Comment peut-on passer d'un extrême à l'autre en si peu de temps ?_

_Tu connais déjà la réponse…_

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû… Tu dois encore plus m'en vouloir maintenant… »

« _Je ne pourrais jamais…_ » marmonnai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Elle me regarda avec un air de 'tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ?' peut-être légèrement plus vulgaire sur le dernier mot…

« Ok, j'ai dit quelque chose, mais tu ne pourrais pas faire comme si je n'avais rien dit ? »

« Si… après tout, ça ne devait pas vraiment tourner en ma faveur… » dit-elle en allant chercher un petit tas de linge sur mon bureau.

« Pas exactement… » marmonnai-je derechef.

Elle se retourna vivement et me fixa.

« Tu viens de dire quelque chose là ! »

« Non. »

« Si, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? »

« Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation ! »

Je me tus. Je n'avais plus rien à lui répondre… malheureusement… Je devais avoir perdu le 'truc'…

Elle me sourit, me poussa légèrement afin que je me décalasse. Elle posa un petit tas de vêtements près du lavabo, avant de déboutonner son jean, et tout en me regardant, le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles. Comme j'avais arraché sa culotte juste avant nos petites galipettes dans les vestiaires, je me retrouvai face à elle, son sexe parfaitement exposé à mes yeux gourmands de ce spectacle. Elle défit ensuite son horreur de pull marron et son débardeur noir, me laissant admirer son adorable poitrine sans défaut.

« Tu avais mis de plus beaux sous-vêtements la fois dernière… »

« Ils sont toujours ainsi (elle désigna de sa main, son soutien-gorge) en temps normal. La dernière fois était une exception. »

« Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu ne fais aucun effort vestimentaire en surface, mais pas non plus en profondeur… »

« Edward, as-tu déjà porté de la lingerie fine pour femme ? »

« Bella, as-tu déjà remarqué que j'étais un homme ? »

« Et bien alors, tu saurais qu'il n'est pas toujours agréable de porter ce genre de chose. Je préfère de loin le confortable à l'esthétique. »

« Ça, j'avais remarqué à quel point tu _raffoles_ du confortable ! Tu ne dois pas vraiment te sentir à l'étroit dans ton pull ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de libérer sa poitrine. Entièrement nue, elle partit sous la douche. J'observai chacune de ses courbes -tâchant de les mémoriser du mieux que je pouvais- et m'en délectai sans aucune honte. Bella se retourna face à moi au bruit de la serviette tombée à terre. Je m'approchai d'elle jusqu'à me coller contre son corps d'une douceur infinie… Elle se fit plus haletante lorsque j'approchais lentement mon visage de mon oreille. La gardant plaquée contre moi grâce à ma main droite posée sur le creux de ses reins, je passai ma main libre sur ses plis intimes incandescents… Je lui arrachai un gémissement de plaisir, et profitant qu'elle avait plaqué sa tête contre le carrelage des parois de la douche, j'embrassai son cou tendrement…

« Juste une fois. Une toute _dernière_ fois… » soufflai-je à son oreille. « Dans les règles cette fois-ci. Pas stupidement et bestialement contre un mur. Dans mon lit… »

Elle me repoussa doucement et me fixant d'un regard désolé déclara :

« Je suis navrée. 'Une fois, rien qu'une fois' était le contrat. Et tu le sais, je dois partir pour ce soir. »

« En as-tu envie au moins ? » demandai-je doucement.

« Là n'est pas la question ! » s'emporta-t-elle soudainement. « Je dois partir, à point c'est tout ! Maintenant, j'aimerais prendre ma douche tranquillement si ce n'est pas trop te demander ! »

« Bien sûr… » fis-je tristement.

Je récupérai ma serviette ainsi que mes vêtements et partis dans ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. Je me séchai négligemment, balançai la serviette mouillée sur l'un des radiateurs, et enfilai mes vêtements propres. Descendant les marches de l'escalier deux à deux, j'attrapais rapidement mon manteau et mes clés de voiture. Je ne pris pas celles de la Volvo, mais d'une voiture encore moins luxueuse. Je ne voulais pas qu'_elle_ me reconnaisse…

« Ne m'attendez pas ce soir ! » criai-je dans la villa avant de m'enfuir dans le garage.

Rapidement, je sortis ma voiture noire –qui ne démarra pas tout de suite dû à son usage peu fréquent- et roulais jusqu'à la sortie du sentier de notre villa, qui rejoignait la nationale. Je me garai à un angle stratégique de manière à ce qu'_elle_ ne me remarquerait pas lorsqu'_elle_ partirait de chez nous…

Environ dix minutes plus tard, j'aperçus et entendis enfin sa camionnette pétaradante d'un rouge fané. Elle prit la direction qui, visiblement, menait à Port Angeles… Je mis le contact et lorsqu'elle fut à une distance respectable, je me décidai enfin à la suivre…


	12. Chapitre XII

**Chapitre 12**

**Une strip-teaseuse prouve que si les femmes n'ont jamais rien à se mettre, il leur faut toujours du temps pour l'enlever. (Partie 1)**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

J'arrivai enfin dans la ville de Port Angeles. Les sélections de pom-pom-girls et le 'sport' d'un tout autre genre avec Edward, m'avaient ouvert l'appétit. Dépassant l'un des bars –Pete le Borgne- que je connaissais bien pour y être entrée illégalement en compagnie de Tanya après le travail, je me dirigeai en direction du fast-food le plus proche. Le soleil avait déjà disparu depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, et passer dans cette rue éclairée par quelques rares lampadaires, me donnait la chair de poule. D'autant plus que j'avais la dérangeante impression d'être épiée et suivie… Stupide idée qui m'était survenue vingt minutes auparavant, et qui n'avait cessée d'être ancrée en moi depuis…

Me garant sur le parking du restaurant, je sortis de ma voiture et mis mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je fus bien contente d'avoir un large pantalon ! Impossible de mettre quoique ce soit dans une poche arrière d'un slim 'taille 34' par exemple !

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur les environs, mais personne ne me suivait.

_Une vraie parano ma fille !_

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers les caisses, et commandai la maigre pitance que ce fast-food proposait. Je m'installai à une table à l'écart de tout le monde, un coin tranquille à l'écart de toute agitation humaine. J'ouvris la boite cartonnée de mon sandwich. Soudain, l'aspect gras de la sauce dégoulinant sur le pain, et la graisse salissante qui s'imprégnait sur mes doigts, me donnèrent plus la nausée que l'appétit. Je remis la nourriture dans son emballage d'origine et bus une gorgée de ma boisson, du thé glacé goût pêche. Je picorais ensuite quelques frites –beaucoup trop salées- tout en observant les personnes se trouvant dans le restaurant. Un homme en costume cravate ne paraissait pas vraiment être à sa place… Et pourtant, malgré son style vestimentaire, on voyait bien qu'il se laissait aller question alimentation ! Il avait une énorme bedaine, qui était à la limite de faire exploser les boutons de sa chemise blanche.

Une bande d'hommes – tous portant des sweats à capuche couvrant la plupart de leur visages- ne se trouvait pas très loin de lui… Ils m'effrayaient légèrement… Le quartier n'était pas réputé pour être exceptionnellement sécurisé… Loin de là même ! Les hommes s'échangèrent ensuite des billets et des petits sachets ne contenant certainement pas du talque pour bébé... Je détournai rapidement le regard et plaçai toute mon attention sur l'extérieur. Je crus voir passer en catimini une silhouette, mais difficile d'y croire réellement à cause de l'obscurité et de mon affolement. Dans chaque visage que j'observais, je m'imaginais que la personne était mon traqueur personnel. Vraiment très idiot !

Finissant rapidement mes frites, je retentai l'expérience du sandwich. Cette fois encore, il me donna envie de vomir. Je finis ma boisson et débarrassai mon plateau pour rejoindre ma Chevrolet. Tout comme en rentrant, je jetai un coup d'œil au environ, à la seule différence que je regardai également à l'intérieur cette fois-ci. Le groupe de jeunes partait.

Je courus jusqu'à ma voiture, manquant de très peu une chute après plusieurs trébuchements. Je me débattis avec la portière pour qu'elle s'ouvrât. Bonne nouvelle, cela signifiait qu'on ne l'avait pas ouverte durant mon dîner. Mauvaise nouvelle, les hommes se rapprochaient…

Je montais à une vitesse fulgurante dans l'habitacle et mis le contact aussi vite que ma voiture me le permit. Je me fichai éperdument en ce moment même des capacités limitées de mon épave ambulante ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était partir au plus vite de là ! Je fonçai en direction du club de strip-tease et regardai dans mon rétroviseur.

Mon esprit paranoïaque avait pris le dessus, et les hommes –bien que dealers de drogue- ne me voulaient aucun mal et allaient seulement rejoindre leur voiture, garée à deux places de la mienne. Je relâchai alors toute ma nervosité dans un rire étrange, me délassant auprès de cette sensation de sécurité qui m'envahissait peu à peu. Qu'il était bon de retrouver sa voiture !

Il y avait un monde fou aujourd'hui en ville. Nous étions la fin de semaine, et les gens aimaient décompresser en sortant. J'allais sûrement être demandée pour pas mal de shows privés ce soir… Ça me promettait de me faire une belle petite somme d'argent !

Je me garai derrière le club, et vis Tanya attendre sur les marches d'escalier de la porte menant à mon lieu de travail. Je pris mon carton à lingerie qui était posé à mes côtés sur la banquette, et la rejoignis. Elle se leva rapidement, et s'approcha de moi.

« Le mec que j'ai vu l'autre fois chez toi, c'est un client ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Et ce mec est aussi un gars de ton lycée ? »

« Dans ma classe, et comme ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que je sois sa voisine de table à chaque cours… »

« Est-il au courant que… »

« Non. » la coupai-je sachant parfaitement de quoi elle faisait référence.

« Et tu comptes lui dire un jour ? »

« Certainement pas ! Et d'abord je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concerne ! »

« Mais vous avez bien couché ensemble, non ? »

« Trois fois… » avouai-je honteuse. « La première était mardi… C'était aussi la première fois que je le rencontrais… S'il te plaît, ne me juge pas… »

« Ce n'est pas le cas Bell's… » dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Comme un réflexe, mes larmes commencèrent à couler s'en que je ne leur ordonne. Je laissai tomber mon carton pour mieux l'enlacer tendrement. J'avais toujours perçu Tanya comme une grande sœur. Elle m'avait prise sous son aile dès le début. Ne connaissant pas ma famille biologique, je m'en étais créée une de substitution. Charlie comme père, Tanya comme grande sœur… Elle desserra son étreinte, et essuya mes larmes avec son pouce. Elle me tendit ma lingerie qu'elle m'avait empruntée et la mit dans mon carton dans le sachet étiqueté 'PJ « number three »'.

Je la remerciai d'une petite voix, reniflant également… Elle sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de son sac, qu'elle me tendit. D'un signe de la tête, elle me proposa de m'asseoir sur les marches qu'elle occupait précédemment. J'acceptai volontiers. Je me mouchai, puis elle m'incita à continuer là où je m'étais arrêtée.

« Alors c'était mardi. Il est venu avec deux de ses amis. Emmett et Jasper je crois… Je… J'ai… Pendant le spectacle, j'avais très envie de lui… C'était la première fois que ça me faisait ça avec une telle ampleur… J'ai eu des pensées extrêmement déplacées à certains moments… et puis immédiatement après le show privé, je suis partie dans ma loge. Il m'y a rejointe et m'a rapporté mes accessoires que j'avais… Je… Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de la façon dont nous en sommes arrivés à faire ce qu'on a fait, mais… je l'ai fait… avec lui… sur une coiffeuse ! _Ma_ coiffeuse ! »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler à grands flots…

« Tu as beaucoup souffert au début ? » se préoccupa-t-elle de ce petit détail, d'un ton maternel.

« Beaucoup peut-être pas, mais oui, j'ai souffert… »

« La deuxième fois ? »

« Le lendemain… à même le sol dans la pièce des privés… »

« Et la troisième ? »

« Aujourd'hui après les sélections. Dans les vestiaires du lycée… Ma première fois en temps qu'Isabella Swan… »

« Penses-tu qu'il ait une idée de qui tu es ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Mais il ne devrait pas tarder à être au courant… Franchement, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la chose… Surtout qu'il couche avec 'les deux'… »

« Moi, je ne trouve pas que tu ressembles particulièrement à toi-même lorsque tu es en Coquette Pomme. Je te promets qu'avec le masque, tu as un tout autre visage ! Et les yeux verts renforcent ce sentiment ! Si je n'étais pas au courant que c'était toi, je n'aurais jamais fait le rapprochement ! »

« Tu es blonde, c'est sûrement pour ça ! » la charriai-je.

En réponse, elle me frotta les cheveux, les ébouriffant un maximum. Intelligent ! J'allais y passer deux fois plus de temps à les démêler maintenant !

« Bella, je ne doute pas de toi, mais plutôt des hommes en général car je ne les connais que trop bien avec mon métier… Rassure-moi, vous vous êtes protégés au moins ? »

Je me mordis durant l'espace d'une fraction de seconde ma lèvre inférieure par remord, ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Tanya.

« Bella ! » cria-t-elle en se relevant mécontente. « Comment as-tu pu ! C'est la base du sexe ! Pas de protection, pas de rapport ! As-tu fais un test au moins ? »

« Un test ? Un test de quoi ? »

« De grossesse tiens ! »

« Je prends la pilule ! »

« Correctement ? »

« Oui ! »

« Ok pour les bébés, mais pour les maladies sexuellement transmissibles alors ! Tu en fais quoi de ça ? »

« Je… Je lui poserai la question dès qu'il reviendra. »

« Je n'aime pas ça Bell's… » dit-elle en se rasseyant et en se calmant. « Je ne me prends pas pour ta mère, mais je m'inquiète pour toi… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive une chose stupide. Et ce mec… »

« Edward Cullen. »

« Oui… Comme tu veux ! Bref, ce type ne m'a pas l'air de faire parti des hommes 'fixes' qui se lient qu'à une seule et unique femme, ou qui n'aime pas les relations d'un soir… »

« Je sais… » soupirai-je avec regrets.

« Tu crois être amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être… Sûrement… Je n'en sais rien… »

« Bon, je te propose qu'on arrête de parler de ça… ça a l'air de te mettre dans un drôle d'état… »

« Si tu fais référence à mes nerfs lacrymaux qui lâchent, c'est tout à fait normal, je suis exténuée. » la coupai-je.

« D'accord. Et si on allait travailler un peu ? »

« Je t'avouerai ne pas en avoir tellement envie. Le psy de mon lycée devrait être là… »

« Ton psy ? »

« Il est courant pour moi depuis que j'ai quinze ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Il a même appelé les services sociaux soit disant pour m'aider… »

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. »

« '_Une bonne idée_' ?! Tu te fiches de moi là ? »

« Pas du tout ! Bell's, tu mérites une vie normale comme celle de n'importe quelle adolescente de ton âge. Tu as grandi beaucoup trop vite et n'as pas profité pleinement de ta jeunesse. Quelle fille voudrait de ta vie ? Tu as besoin d'être strip-teaseuse pour vivre, là où une fille normale ne pense qu'à ses études ou à ses amours passagers et est protégée par ses parents. »

« De toutes manières l'intervention des services sociaux ne servira pas à grand-chose. Dans une semaine, j'aurais ma majorité. »

« Ce genre d'aide est mis en place pour aider les enfants, les adolescents mais aussi de jeunes adultes. Ne crois pas qu'ils vont te lâcher comme ça sur un claquement de doigt… »

« On ne devait pas aller travailler ? »

« Je ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît ! »

Je me relevai et pris mon carton.

« La porte est verrouillée. » dit-elle en me désignant la porte derrière nous. « Passe donc par notre établissement. Il y a un passage qui nous relie. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant… »

« Moi si ! Nos patrons sont associés, et parfois Charlie envoie ses clients chez nous. »

« Donc moi, je les chauffe, et toi, t'en profites ! »

« Que la vie est injuste n'est-ce pas ? »

« Très ! » fis-je semblant de pleurer.

« Allez Coquette Pomme ! C'est parti pour une nuit de folie ! »

Elle se releva énergiquement, et m'entraîna en mettant son bras sur mes épaules, vers son 'établissement' comme elle aimait l'appeler !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Je me laissai affaler sur mon siège…

Un énorme poids pesa sur chacun des membres de mon corps, qui semblait désormais être comme paralysé… Mon esprit, complètement embrouillé…

Le contrecoup…

_Bella… avec Tanya… rentrant dans une maison de prostituées…_

_Bella… prostituée…_

Je fus incapable de décerner exactement ou même partiellement mes sentiments actuels, tellement ils étaient nombreux, mélangés et embrouillés…

Mes pensées, elles, s'entrechoquaient dans mon crâne, me causant une atroce migraine…

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

C'était la première fois que je rentrais dans son 'établissement'… Son patron, me regarda avec un certain intérêt, et Tanya s'empressa de me faire sortir du hall par une petite porte.

« Depuis quand il y a ce passage ? » demandai-je.

« Un bon bout de temps ! Il me semble que c'était autrefois, pour les évacuations en cas d'incendies. Ou alors, on a voulu imiter les passages secrets de l'école des mutants de X-men… »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tanya ! Un client pour toi ! » cria un homme.

« Bon allez petite strip-teaseuse masquée ! C'est l'heure pour toi, de travailler. »

« Au fait ! J'habite chez Cullen désormais… Enfin… Edward… »

Elle me regarda d'un regard hautement réprobateur.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! »

« Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu veux qu'il découvre qui tu es ou pas ?! »

« J'en ai assez de jouer un double jeu, mais… j'ai peur de sa réaction s'il venait à apprendre que je suis Coquette Pomme… Peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il m'a dévirginisée… Peur de son comportement envers moi par la suite… »

« Tanya ! » héla derechef l'homme.

« Bisous, Bell's… Vraiment désolée. Suis le chemin ! » cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« Le chemin… » répétai-je effrayée, une fois la petite porte ouverte sur un couloir très, _très_ sombre… « Tu parles oui ! » me parlai-je à moi-même pour me donner du courage. « Plutôt le couloir menant directement aux Enfers ! »

Je ris stupidement et nerveusement à mes paroles. Cet étroit passage menait seulement à mon lieu de travail, et non aux Enfers !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, et une profonde inspiration, je pénétrai dans le noir. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration hachée… J'avais toujours eu une grande claustrophobie… Ajouté à ça le noir, et c'était une dure et éprouvante épreuve pour moi…

_Mais ce n'est que l'espace de quelques pas, Bella ! Tu peux le faire !_

Refermant la porte derrière moi, n'envisageant même pas l'idée de toucher le mur à la recherche d'un quelconque interrupteur sous crainte de tomber sur une toile d'araignée ou un truc dans le genre, j'avançais dans le noir total.

Au moment où je commençai à faire une crise d'angoisse inimaginable, je marchai sur quelque chose qui couina. Je sursautai, poussai un petit cri et trébuchai dans une pièce éclairée.

_Le club !_

Je ne fus jamais aussi heureuse d'y être ! Je me retournai et m'assis sur les fesses. Une porte plus grande que celle de l'autre extrémité de la pièce sombre se trouvait à côté de moi, grande ouverte… En trébuchant, je devais sûrement l'avoir ouverte accidentellement…

Dieu merci ! Autrement, je serais certainement et littéralement morte de trouille et de panique dans ce trou à rat ! (Je pouvais me permettre ce nom, j'avais certainement dû marcher sur l'un de leurs représentants !) Je frissonnai à l'évocation de ce vif souvenir, et peinai à me lever. Mes jambes, à l'instar de mes mains, tremblaient telle une feuille de papier. Elles menaçaient à tout moment de cesser de supporter le poids de mon corps…

Je rejoignis au plus vite ma loge. M'appuyant sur ma coiffeuse -où j'évitai difficilement de ne pas me remémorer les souvenirs en compagnie d'Edward- je me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais comme une toile d'araignée dans les cheveux. Prise de violents frissons dans l'ensemble de mon corps, je m'en débarrassai au plus vite. Je me promis de ne plus _jamais_ reprendre ce chemin ! Et j'insistai sur le '_jamais_' ! Quelle horreur !

Je m'assis une dizaine de minutes essayant quelque peu de retrouver mon calme… Je finis par m'en remettre totalement et me préparai… D'abord les cheveux -que j'essayai de dompter-, ensuite, les lentilles vertes -qui me firent légèrement souffrir-, puis le maquillage –léger, mais mettant en valeur mon regard grâce à des yeux de biche-, et je finis par me mettre en costume… J'adoptai pour des sous-vêtements bleu nuit, avec des bas noirs et un porte-jarretelles. Je mis un masque vénitien dans les mêmes coloris.

Je regardai ma pendule accrochée au mur. Le club allait ouvrir ses portes, si ce n'était pas déjà fait… J'enfilai une chemise blanche très transparente, et une jupe plissée de couleur bleu marine à l'instar des jupes des uniformes d'écolières modèles. J'enfilai des escarpins noirs, et sortis de ma loge, me dirigeant vers la pièce principale.

J'entendis le début de la chanson 'Choose' de David Guetta, Ne-Yo et Kelly Rowland. C'était une chanson avec du rythme, mais jamais je n'aurais voulu me déshabiller sur ça !

Arrivée dans la pièce principale, je remarquai immédiatement Démétri Volturi, le psy… Il était _vraiment_ venu ! Bon sang ! Quelles étaient réellement ses intentions finales ?! Je ne voulais pas imaginer qu'il me désirait comme jouet sexuel, ou comme simple partenaire sexuelle, mais mis à part cette solution, je ne voyais pas vraiment… Il y avait bien l'option du psychologue vraiment très, _très_ préoccupé de l'une de ses patientes, mais pourquoi moi et pas une autre ou _un_ autre ? Et il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui me disait que c'était peut-être bien ça, mais qu'il voulait en plus quelque chose en retour… comme quelque chose se reliant à ma première hypothèse…

Je secouai la tête afin de chasser toutes mes idées. Il était bien trop tard pour raisonner convenablement !

J'avançai en sa direction, mais il ne sembla pas me remarquer immédiatement, trop préoccupé à regarder les autres hommes du club, une ride soucieuse sur le front… Je me demandai bien pourquoi…

_La jalousie ! Il n'aime pas l'idée que tous ces hommes te regardent à moitié nue, ni complètement nue à la fin d'un 'effeuillage'…_

_Mais bien sûr ! Je préfère encore de loin mon hypothèse : il étudie le profil psychologique de chacun des clients par l'analyse de leurs faits et gestes !_

_Et elle y croit ! Pitoyable… !_

Une fois qu'il m'eut remarquée, je lui indiquai de me suivre. Il vérifia une dernière fois derrière lui, mais son expression m'inquiéta et laissait supposer qu'il y avait autre chose que de la jalousie ou de simples analyses psychologiques… Je n'osai cependant pas lui demander ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Je nous conduisis dans ma loge. Je refermai la porte, et le fixai, mains sur les hanches attendant qu'il prenne la parole le premier.

« Je ne veux que t'aider. » finit-il par déclarer.

Je continuai de le regarder avec insistance et méfiance.

« Bella, fais-moi confiance… » dit-il en essayant de poser ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me dégageai automatiquement. « Tu ne me crois pas, je me trompe ? » dit-il tristement ou peut-être déçu.

« Exact. Mais mettez-vous un peu à ma place ! Vous êtes étrange. _Vraiment_ étrange ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez précisément mais… »

« Je veux seulement t'aider ! » me coupa-t-il avec un certain énervement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu le mérites ! »

« Trop facile comme réponse ! »

« Trop compliquée comme question ! »

« Il n'y a rien de compliqué dans ma question ! »

« Pas pour toi ! Mais lorsque ta réponse est quelque chose que tu ne peux dire ou révéler, c'est un tout autre problème ! »

Par exemple, comme coucher avec moi ?

« Sortez. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Sortez ! » commençai-je à n'énerver.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Miiiiiike ! »

Celui-ci débarqua seulement quelques secondes après.

« Fais-le sortir ! Et débrouille-toi pour qu'il ne puisse plus revenir dans l'enceinte du club. »

Mike commença à le faire partir, mais le psy se débattit.

« Tu fais une grave erreur en faisant ça Bella. Je cherche uniquement à te protéger. »

« Alors maintenant on passe à 'protéger' au lieu de 'aider' ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! »

Mon ami réussit finalement à faire sortir l'adulte… Je réfléchis quelques minutes à ses dernières paroles. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers les coulisses de la salle principale, estimant que ça ne servait à rien de perdre mon temps inutilement à chercher des explications là où il n'y en avait pas !

* * *

_**Point de vue de l'inconnu**_

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma droite. Quelle idée d'emmener ce môme avec moi ! Il était clair qu'en le regardant, il n'était pas la hauteur. Il ne serait _jamais_ à la hauteur. Bien trop bon ! Il fallait lui apprendre les mauvaises choses : les choses essentielles qu'il devait savoir pour reprendre à sa juste valeur, _ma_ place.

Le comble de la honte, c'est que ce petit était le mien. Un peu de mon sang coulait dans ses veines… Quelle honte d'avoir un fils tel que celui-ci ! Même pas foutu de faire ce que je lui demandais !

Un serveur vint vers nous, nous demander ce que nous voulions consommer. J'aurais voulu répondre héroïne ou encore extasie, or, ce club de strip-tease n'était pas réputé pour ce genre de marchandise.

« Deux whisky bien frais avec glaçons. » répondis-je.

L'enfant voulut protester, mais je ne lui en avais pas donné la permission. Le serveur partit vers le bar.

« Que t'ai-je dit avant d'entrer. Tu la boucles ! Est-ce bien clair ? (Il hocha la tête.) Je me contente de repérer la proie, et toi, tu la chasseras ! Et que je prévienne d'avance. » chuchotai-je à son oreille d'un air menaçant. « Il n'est _pas_ question que tu échoues ou que tu te désistes cette fois-ci. » détachai-je chaque mot. « Ton nom et tes gènes ne te permettront pas de t'en sortir une fois de plus. Dois-je te le répéter. Réponds ! »

« Non, père. J'ai parfaitement tout compris. »

« Bien… Maintenant observe le spectacle et tâche de faire le nécessaire ! »

Je me concentrai sur la scène, où trois jeunes demoiselles dansaient au rythme de la chanson 'Three' de Britney Spears. Voilà qui me semblait parfait ! Un plan à trois… La première strip-teaseuse avait de trop gros seins, et m'avait tout l'air d'une femme qui collectionnait les hommes dans son lit. La deuxième était rousse… Ce n'était pas le style du gamin d'aimer les rousses ! Quitte à ce qu'il fasse une chose qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment, autant lui faciliter la tâche ! La troisième me semblait parfaite. Beaucoup plus jeune que les précédentes, elle devait bien avoir l'âge de mon gosse. Brune, avec une silhouette bien proportionnée, ayant tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, elle correspondait jusqu'à présent au type de femme de mon fils. Le seul problème, elle était bien plus protégée que n'importe quelles autres danseuses. Un masque, un pseudonyme, le patron constamment à surveiller les environs. C'était le joyaux de la boîte : le précieux diamant du coffre fort…

« La brune. » dis-je imprudemment au moment où le serveur revenait avec nos verres.

« Magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le serveur.

« Splendide même… » Si mon fils ne la prenait pas, moi, je le _ferais_. « Quels sont ses jours de travail ? »

« Elle est toujours présente le mardi. Ensuite, cela dépend des jours. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda mon garçon.

« Heu… Coquette Pomme. »

« Je veux dire son prénom. Son vrai prénom ? » insista-t-il.

« Je ne peux divulguer cette information. Mais peut-être pourrais-je lui transmettre un message de votre part ? »

« Avec plai… »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Cependant, je vous remercie de cette attention. » coupai-je mon imbécile de fils.

« Bon, très bien… Bonne soirée. »

« De même. »

Je jetai un regard noir à mon voisin.

« Je ne t'autorise plus à prononcer un seul mot de la soirée. Prends garde à toi si tu failles à mon ordre. Maintenant bois. »

Il sembla hésitant, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il s'agissait d'alcool.

« Que viens-je de t'ordonner ! Bois ! »

Bien sûr, nos discussions s'effectuaient dans la plus grande discrétion, mais je n'en perdais pas pour autant mon air autoritaire et menaçant. Il s'exécuta rapidement et à contrecœur.

Les strip-teaseuses sur scène avaient enlevé leurs habits, ne leur restant plus que leurs dessous. La blonde en avait des roses, la brune des bleus, et la rousse des verts. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ravissante la brune au masque. La couleur de ses sous-vêtements tranchait parfaitement avec la couleur de sa peau couleur ivoire. Le porte-jarretelles, les bas noirs et les talons aiguilles lui donnaient un air incroyable désirable et de femme fatale.

« Je reviens. Si tu t'éclipses d'ici ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde, tu auras affaire à moi. Ne parle à personne si ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

Il acquiesça. Je me levai et partis en direction des loges. Je marchais rapidement et sur mes gardes. Le serveur avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Coquette Pomme. C'était la toute dernière porte. Entré dans la loge, je mémorisai les lieux. Les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint noir à motif baroque, avec des accessoires fushia un peu partout. Coiffeuse noire sur la droite, banquette fushia et meubles noirs à tiroirs juste derrière un paravent dans les mêmes coloris… Il y avait également un placard. J'ouvris les portes de celui-ci. C'était un vieil établissement. Il devait forcément y avoir quelques issues et passages secrets, à moins qu'ils n'aient tous été scellés… Je poussai quelques cartons et découvris une trappe que j'ouvris avec difficulté. Le passage avait l'air plutôt étroit, extrêmement sombre et poussiéreux. Mon fils passerait sans problème, encore fallait-il qu'il en soit capable mentalement. Mais quant à moi…

La musique provenant de la salle principale s'acheva, et je sortis rapidement de la loge de Coquette Pomme. Au passage, assez stupide comme nom de scène ! En continuant le couloir, je découvris une autre planque et une sortie de secours. Malheureusement, elle était bloquée.

Je sortis mon i-Phone et composai un message.

**Pi keqmr eyve fiwsmr h'emhi gi wsmv. Vinsmkrid-qsm e p'ehviwwe gsrziryi. Tvitevid pi xivvemr. E.Z.**

Message envoyé.

Message réceptionné.

Nouveau message.

**Tew hi tvsfpiqi texvsr, rsyw jivsrw xsyx gi uy'mp jeyx.**

Parfait ! Il y avait au moins des gens sur qui je pouvais compter.

Après que les danseuses soient sorties des pièces, j'inspectai de nouveau celle qui m'intéressait. Je pris quelques photos, aux cas où et partis rejoindre ma table. Le gamin était toujours présent, n'ayant pratiquement pas bougé de place.

Deux brunes différentes de la précédente, étaient nues sur scène toujours en train de danser.

« Ça n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais ta tâche sera bien plus compliquée que prévue. C'est un vieil immeuble dont je n'ai pas étudié les plans en cas de risques trop importants de se faire prendre. Ce soir est le moment où tu devras te montrer à la hauteur. Ne me déçois pas ! »

« Bien père. »

Me concentrant sur le show, je jubilais intérieurement des évènements prochains… Fouillant la poche intérieure de ma veste, je vérifiai que la drogue était toujours au même endroit pour son imminente utilisation…


	13. Chapitre XIII

Le premier message codé était « **Le gamin aura besoin d'aide ce soir. Rejoignez-moi à l'adresse convenue. Préparez le terrain. A.V.** » Et la réponse était : « **Pas de problème patron, nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut.** » C'était juste une précision de ma part avant de lire ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Une strip-teaseuse prouve que si les femmes n'ont jamais rien à se mettre, il leur faut toujours du temps pour l'enlever. (Partie 2)**

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

****  
Ce qui me sembla être cinq minutes de déconnexion au monde qui m'entourait, était en réalité plus d'une heure et demie. Regardant aux alentours, je reconnus le club de strip-tease que j'avais fréquenté cette dernière semaine. J'étais tellement concentré sur la traque de Bella, que je n'avais même pas réalisé où je me trouvais...

Je tâchai de me remémorer comment j'en étais arrivé à la suivre, en vain ! Comme si mon cerveau avait fait une remise à zéro en appuyant sur le bouton reset !

Mes mains sur mon visage, je me concentrai davantage... Mais encore une fois, rien ! Du vide, du vide et rien que du vide !  
Je me cognai la tête contre l'appui de tête de ma voiture... J'avais recouvré un minimum de mes facultés à penser de manière cohérente, c'était déjà ça !

J'envisageai deux petites secondes d'aller voir Coquette Pomme et de me changer les idées, mais j'hésitais fortement... Un, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs en allant la voir presque chaque soir. Deux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je venais uniquement pour la voir, même si ça aurait été le cas. Et de trois, j'aimais Bella, non ? Ce n'était pas moral si j'allais voir une autre fille, et ce, même si je ne sortais pas avec celle que j'aimais.

La seule raison qui me poussait à y aller, était de vérifier l'ampleur ou la réelle présence de mes sentiments amoureux envers Bella en allant voir la fille à qui j'avais pensé quelques instants quand nous avions... enfin... quand nous ne formions plus qu'un...  
Je réfléchis quelques minutes avant de m'arrêter sur mon choix final...

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_  
Allongée le canapé de ma loge, j'étais à deux doigts de m'endormir, exténuée par les danses que j'avais effectuées jusqu'à présent.

« Bella ! » me réveilla Mike. « Il faut que je te parle. » dit-il froidement.

« Bah vas-y. Je t'écoute. » dis-je à moitié endormie.

« Couches-tu avec l'un de tes clients ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton sec et poignant.

Je me redressai brusquement, ce qui me valut le tournis.

« Comment le... Je veux dire... Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Et bien l'autre fois... lorsque tu m'as demandé d'éteindre les lumières et tout le toutim et bien... j'ai entendu du bruit dans la pièce. Des grognements plus exactement... Je suis allé voir et... »

« Tu l'as vu sur moi je présume ? »

« Oui, et les grognements provenaient de ton client aux _superbes_ cheveux... Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'il respectait l'interdiction de toucher... » déclara-t-il sur un ton de reproches.

Je soufflai. Mike faisait parti de ces personnes très à cheval sur les règles et les lois...

« Je t'en prie, ne dis rien de tout ça à Charlie... »

« Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ?! » s'emporta-t-il. « Et tu t'en es tapée combien des comme ça ? Ici, c'est un club de strip-tease ! Les putes, c'est la porte juste à côté ! »

Sur ce, il s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je restai choquée devant ses propos plus qu'insultants à mon encontre ! Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ça ! Il ne savait pas à quel point ça me blessait et m'affectait.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, tandis que je me mettais en position fœtale sur le canapé...

« Bell's, tu m'expliques ce qui te met dans cet état-là ? C'est flippant à la fin ! » me parvint une voix féminine que je reconnaissais. « Bell's... Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! »

« Laisse-moi Tanya ! _Laisse-moi_... » répétai-je faiblement.

« Tu n'as pas bougé depuis plus de deux heures ! Tu vas finir par de décomposer sur place ! »

« Ce sera toujours mieux que ma foutue vie ! »

« Ça signifie quoi ? »

« Que j'ai une vie de chien que je ne demande qu'à quitter ! »

« C'est quoi ces envies suicidaires ?! Je te préviens ! » commença mon amie d'un ton autoritaire que je ne lui connaissais pas. « On peu plaisanter sur pleins de chose, mais _ça_ ! _Ça_, c'est un sujet auquel il ne vaut mieux pas rire ou penser ! Ma mère, Sasha, s'est suicidée parce que son dernier enfant est mort... Alors ne sois pas égoïste et pense un peu à moi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis Tanya pleurer. Elle caressa ma joue tendrement de sa main.

« Désolée... Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, tout comme Kate ou Irina... »

Je m'assis correctement, et elle fit de même à ma gauche. Elle passa son bras sur mon épaule et me caressa les cheveux. J'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule...

« Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on expose à tout le monde. Et je me voyais mal lâcher ça en plein milieu d'une conversation... »  
« C'est dingue, je me rends compte seulement maintenant que je ne sais pratiquement rien de toi. »

« Faux ! Tu en sais certainement plus que mes sœurs. »

« Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Ce sont tes sœurs ! »

« Sœurs de sang, mais pas tellement sœurs de cœur... Je te préfère de loin à elles. »

« C'est horrible ! »

« Réaliste Bell's. C'est juste réaliste et véridique. »

« On n'a pas des vies faciles, hein ? »

« Non, effectivement... Bon, si tu retirais ce masque et ces lentilles ? Tout ce que tu vas récolter c'est une infection oculaire. »

« T'as raison. »

Je me levai trop rapidement, et perdis l'équilibre. Tanya me rattrapa de justesse. Elle souffla.

« Toi et ton équilibre ! »

« Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer ! »

Je me dirigeai vers ma coiffeuse et enlevai mes accessoires contraignants et douloureux.

« Je retourne au boulot, j'ai un client à satisfaire dans peu de temps. Repose-toi, je reviendrai te chercher lorsque j'aurais fini. »

« Pas de problème. »

* * *

_**Point de vue de l'inconnu**_  
La brune en question n'était pas revenue sur scène ou même dans la salle depuis deux bonnes heures. J'avais demandé un show privé, mais on m'avait répondu : 'Elle est actuellement en indisponibilité. Repassez donc un autre soir.' Mais c'est ce que nous allions voir !

« C'est le moment. » déclarai-je à l'intention de mon fils.

Je me levai et partis vers la loge de Coquette Pomme.

Sans bruit, j'entrai à l'intérieur. Elle était dos à moi, les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, attachant les agrafes de son soutien-gorge particulièrement hideux. Silencieusement, je m'approchai d'elle et sortis une petite seringue de drogue. J'étais à quelques centimètres de la fille lorsque mon fils -parfait idiot qu'il était- referma la porte en la claquant légèrement. Cet infime bruit, annonça notre intrusion dans sa loge. La jeune femme, ôtée de son masque, se retourna surprise et effrayée.

« Qu'est-ce... »

Elle ne parvint pas au bout de sa phrase, j'avais déjà mes mains sur sa bouche, la faisant ainsi taire. Elle se débattit, essaya de crier et essaya d'enlever ma main de son visage, mais j'étais bien plus fort que cette frêle et fragile créature de luxure... J'enlevai le capuchon de l'aiguille et la plantai directement dans son cou. Rapidement, la toxine fit son effet... Elle arrêta de se débattre et ses mains lâchèrent prise sur la mienne.  
Je crachai le capuchon à terre, et allongeai le corps sans faculté sur le sol.

« Retire-lui sa culotte rapidement ! » ordonnai-je à mon jeune et inexpérimenté complice.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser. Je récupérai le bouchon et protégeai l'aiguille de la seringue avant de remettre le tout à sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire dans la poche intérieure de ma veste.

J'observai la fille. Elle était d'autant plus belle et désirable, offerte et vulnérable comme elle l'était à présent. Elle commença à baver et à avoir de légères convulsions...

« Recule-toi et sors donc ton pénis de ton pantalon ! Le but n'est pas d'observer mais d'agir ! »

La vessie de la jeune femme se relâcha, et déversa toute l'urine sur l'immaculé carrelage noir. Elle était à présent totalement droguée et prête... Je vis le gamin hésiter, mais finalement, il sortit son membre en érection.

Il y avait déjà du progrès depuis la dernière fois ! Il avait un minimum de désir cette fois-ci ! Je lui lançai un préservatif, qu'il attrapa avec une grande coordination de ses mouvements. Il observa l'emballage carré quelques instants avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste pressé. Parfait ! Le désir était réellement présent. Cette fille était la bonne. Celle qui le ferait passer de gamin à homme.

Il plaça le bout de latex sur son sexe turgescent. Je fus surpris de sa taille, que je n'imaginai pas aussi importante ! Il se plaça ensuite au dessus de la fille, évitant ses urines. Il ne la pénétra pas pour autant. Il hésitait encore, mais bien vite l'adrénaline et l'envie de sexe prendraient le dessus. Je pris une photo du visage de la fille à découvert, sans son masque. Mignonne...

Me rendant vers la porte, j'entendis des voix masculines.

« Laissez-moi passer, je veux juste lui parler. »

« Coquette Pomme ne veut voir personne pour le moment. Revenez un autre jour. »

« C'est _maintenant_ que je suis là ! »

« Merde ! » m'exclamai-je. « Remballe tout ! On y va ou on se fait prendre. Quel est ton choix ? »

Il se releva rapidement, et se rhabilla. Je crus déceler une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux, mais brouillé par de la tristesse. Incompréhensible ce môme !

Après vérification, nous traversâmes le couloir et sortîmes par la porte de sortie de secours, ouverte au préalable par mes sbires. Ma limousine noire aux vitres teintées nous attendait. Le chauffeur nous ouvrit la portière et mon fils pénétra dans la voiture. J'entrai à mon tour. Le chauffeur referma la portière et partit s'asseoir au volant.

Soudain, un homme s'introduit dans l'habitacle et s'assit à mes côtés.

« Démétri... » soufflai-je surpris.

« Père... » répondit-il froidement.

Le gamin voulut se jeter dans les bras de son frère, mais je plaçai mon avant-bras sur son torse pour l'en empêcher.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu convertis Alec dans ton affaire ! C'est mal ! Cette fille n'est pas n'importe qui ! Tu es au courant que je n'ai pas suivi la voie que tu m'avais destinée, et que je suis devenu psychologue ? Et bien figures-toi que cette fille est l'une de mes patiente. »

Voilà qui me facilitait la tâche pour mes recherches ! Ainsi, cette jeune femme devait être au lycée de Forks, puisque Démétri était un psychologue pour adolescents à problèmes.

Démétri mit sa main sur mon cou et recommença à parler d'un ton menaçant. Lui, était digne de moi contrairement à mon autre fils. Sa grande force l'avait mené à se révolter contre moi, contrairement à l'autre faiblard. Il était un dominant, et non un soumis de la société.

« Si je te vois traîner encore _une_ fois dans les parages, je te jure que je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, _cher père_ ? »

Je reniflai méprisamment et adoptai un sourire dédaigneux.

« Crois-tu que cela m'effraye réellement ? Crois-tu que _tu_ m'effrayes réellement ? »

« Je ne suis plus le docile Démétri que tu as connu. J'ai évolué et moi aussi j'ai des moyens de te menacer sérieusement. Tu as de l'argent, de la notoriété, de l'autorité et du pouvoir, mais je connais toutes tes armes, tes plans et tes techniques. C'est l'avantage d'avoir participé à tes affaires durant de nombreuses années. Mais moi... J'ai l'avantage que tu ne connaisses pas mes armes offensives et défensives, ou encore les moyens que je possède. »

« Tu bluffes très bien, mais entre nous, je suis le meilleur. Ne me défis pas ou je serais au regret de perdre l'un de mes fils. »

« Essayes un peu, c'est ce que nous verrons. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur, mais tu sais que je suis doué dans ton jeu. Très doué. Tu as déjà perdu une fois contre moi, je serais capable de recommencer. Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, mais je t'ai toujours laissé gagner lorsque j'étais plus jeune. J'ai fait ça par amour. Parce qu'à l'époque je tenais à mon paternel que je considérer toujours ainsi et à la réputation qu'il s'était créé. Mais maintenant, tout est différent. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de ne plus gagner. Bien au contraire. Tout me pousse à la victoire. »

Il desserra la prise sur mon cou, et sortit de la limousine après un bref 'au revoir' de courtoisie.

_Tu voulais jouer mon fils. Alors jouons ! Et que le meilleur gagne ! Et simplement parce que c'est toi, je ne serais d'aucune pitié._

Comme si le chauffeur avait entendu mon désir, il se mit à rouler, certainement en direction d'un autre club, pour une autre proie. Mais je ne laisserais pas tomber l'affaire de cette Coquette Pomme. C'était un défi plus qu'excitant, et ce, sur toutes les facettes ! Et il y avait plus d'une récompense à la clé...

**Qrznva n frcg urherf cerpvfrzrag : w'rkvtr ha qbffvre pbzcyrg fhe har fgevc-grnfrhfr abzzrr Pbdhrggr Cbzzr. Ryyr ivg n Sbexf rg rfg ylprraar. Wr ibhf wbvaf fn cubgb qnaf pr zrffntr. **_(ndla : il y a un risque que je me sois trompée dans le cryptage.)_

Le jeu ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_  
« Laissez-moi passer, je veux juste lui parler. » déclarai-je à un blondinet qui me tapait sur le système depuis dix bonnes minutes avec son air de 'tu ne passeras pas !'.

« Coquette Pomme ne veut voir personne pour le moment. Revenez un autre jour. »

« C'est maintenant que je suis là ! » dis-je d'un ton ferme.

Je le poussai raisonnablement afin que je puisse passer. 'Coquette Pomme ne veut voir personne pour le moment.' Et c'était pour ça, que même du bout du couloir, je pouvais voir la porte de sa loge entrouverte ? Il aurait pu être franc et me dire qu'il ne voulait pas que je passe ! Les choses auraient été plus simples et claires !

Longeant rapidement le long couloir, je rejoignis enfin la loge désirée. Je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans la pièce lorsque j'entendis une voix féminine et quelque peu familière m'interpeller. Me retournant vers l'interlocutrice, je reconnus la voisine de Bella, Tanya. Elle avait l'air quelque peu tendue. Elle me rejoignit sur le seuil de la loge.

« Hum... Ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre ici ? J'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose à l'intérieur. Et... Je ne pense pas que Coquette Pomme soit encore là. Navrée ! »

Elle pénétra dans la pièce. Même pas un dixième de seconde plus tard, je l'entendis crier. Sans réfléchir, j'entrai en trombe.

« Oh mon dieu ! » m'exclamai-je horrifié. « Bella ! »

Je m'accroupis près d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras.

« Ed... ward... ? » prononça-t-elle faiblement.

« Je suis là Bella. Tout va bien... » la réconfortai-je en même temps que je caressais sa chevelure ou l'embrassais sur sa tempe.

J'observai son corps. Elle ne portait plus qu'un soutien-gorge de la même couleur que sa peau. Sa culotte n'était plus sur elle, mais à un mètre...  
J'examinai son corps avec un peu plus d'attention. Ses bras n'avaient pas de marques de piqûres, en revanche, j'en trouvai une sur son cou.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Hum... » gémit-elle dans les vapes.

Je la soulevai et la pris dans mes bras telle une jeune mariée. Je la déposai délicatement sur le sol quelques mètres à côté, loin de ses urines. En regardant là où elle était précédemment, je vis un emballage carré ouvert...

« Tanya ? » l'appelai-je tandis qu'elle restait immobile. « Regarde un peu ça... » lui désignai-je du menton la protection du préservatif.

« Oh mon dieu ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! » Elle prit l'objet en question et regarda à l'intérieur. « Vide... »

Ainsi, il y avait bien plus de chance que Bella ait été violée... Je la regardai et caressai son visage. Il avait l'air paisible bien que vaguement perdu, puis elle ferma les paupières.

« Dors bien Bella... » soufflai-je à son oreille.

J'enlevais ses bras de mon cou, et me dirigeai vers sa coiffeuse. J'y pris la boîte de mouchoir qui y traînait et que j'avais déjà utilisée mardi dernier. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas il y a trois jours, mais plutôt un an. Ça paraissait tellement loin et tellement de choses avaient changées.

J'entrepris ensuite d'absorber tout le liquide sur les jambes et sur l'entrejambe de Bella avec les mouchoirs que je jetai immédiatement à la poubelle. Je l'aimais assez pour faire ce genre de chose, mais ça restait tout de même bien écœurant sur le principe !

Je lui remis sa culotte et une personne que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer trouver ici, arriva dans la loge.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » lui demandai-je plus que surpris. Les yeux du psy se posèrent d'abord sur le corps de Bella, puis sur moi, puis sur Tanya pour finalement revenir à moi.

« Je... Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il paniqué. Il regarda ensuite la flaque d'urine sur le sol, puis commença à s'approcher de nous, Bella et moi. Tanya le stoppa net dans son mouvement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

« Démétri Volturi. Je suis psychologue au lycée de Forks. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tanya Denali. J'ai à vous parler si vous le voulez bien. » Elle me jeta un coup d'œil. « Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Peux-tu ramener Bella chez toi ? C'est là qu'elle habite désormais, non ? »

« Absolument, je l'habille et je pars. »

Je me levai et allai chercher ses vêtements qui avaient été jetés sur le canapé, sous le regard étonné du psy. Une fois présentable, je pris Bella dans mes bras et commençais à partir.

« Edward ? (Je retournai vers Tanya.) Prends ta voiture, je déposerai la sienne chez toi. »

« Sais-tu où j'habite ? »

« Je possède un annuaire, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Très bien... Bonne soirée. Enfin... matinée plutôt... »

« La porte de derrière est ouverte. » précisa le psy. Tant mieux ! Ça m'éviterait un grand détour.

Rejoignant ma voiture, j'installai et attachai Bella à l'arrière. Elle y serait plus confortablement installée que sur le siège passager de l'avant. Je mis rapidement le contact et fonçai vers la maison.

Port Angeles me rappellerait désormais cette fameuse nuit du vendredi 5 septembre, où la fille que j'aimais s'était peut-être fait violée. Et tout était de ma faute ! Si seulement je l'avais suivie dans la maison aux prostituées ! J'aurais pu la surveiller et la protéger ! Éviter tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre !

J'étais le pire égoïste en ce moment même ! Ma plus grande crainte était qu'elle soit traumatisée par cet épisode et qu'elle me rejette, dégoûtée par la gente masculine... Et si elle me considérait toujours comme un coureur de jupon, ne pensant qu'à profiter d'une jolie demoiselle en la traitant ni plus ni moins comme un objet sexuel, et qui la désirait uniquement pour le sexe et rien que pour le sexe ?

Elle allait me rejeter, j'en étais sûr et certain, et ça me fendait le cœur. Je le sentais se briser en milliers de morceaux et tels des morceaux de verre, ils entaillaient chacun de mes organes se trouvant dans ma cage thoracique...

J'appuyai de plus en plus sur la pédale d'accélérateur, dépassant les cent quatre-vingt-dix kilomètres à l'heure, et me moquant éperdument des conséquences. J'avais toujours eu d'excellents réflexes, et exceptée ma conduite rapide, j'étais un bon conducteur qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre accident.

Arrivés à la villa après environ quarante-cinq minutes de trajet, je libérai ma belle et la transportai vers ma chambre. Je croisai Edgar en robe de chambre, il observa attentivement Bella avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Je parlai avant qu'il ne me pose trop de question.

« La voiture est restée devant. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais pouvez-vous aller la ranger dans le garage s'il vous plaît ? » Il acquiesça et je le remerciai. « Je vous expliquerai tout demain... Bonne nuit. »

« De même monsieur Cullen. »

Je montai les escaliers, pénétrai dans ma chambre et allongeai Bella sur mon lit. J'enlevai ses habits, la laissant en sous-vêtements et mis la couverture par-dessus elle. Je fis ma toilette et la rejoignis sous les draps. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui murmurai un 'je t'aime' au creux de son oreille, ayant la certitude qu'elle était parfaitement endormie... Je m'écartai le plus d'elle, craignant qu'elle réveille et qu'elle soit dégoûtée par notre contact...

Dans l'inquiétude, l'incertitude et la peur, je réussis malgré tout à la rejoindre au pays des rêves, ou des cauchemars dans mon cas...

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est court, mais comme c'est la deuxième partie du chapitre 12, ça peut se comprendre. J'arrête de vous embêter avec Aro et Alec Volturi pour le moment, c'était juste une introduction pour la seconde partie de ma fiction (parce que oui, il y aura une suite). Je ne voulais pas qu'à l'arrivée de la seconde partie, pour les personnes qui me suivraient toujours dans la lecture, que vous vous disiez 'mais ça sort d'où ça ???'

Pour le chapitre 12, le principe du codage était un décalage de quatre lettres dans l'alphabet. A dans le message donnait W, B = X, C = Y, D = Z, E = A, F = B, etc… etc…

X.O.X.O. Pomme Coquine

* * *

Comme c'est le chapitre 13, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. (Rien que pour fêter le nombre 13 ! J'adore ce chiffre ! ^^) Attention ! C'est juste une petite scène comme ça, pour le délire. **Un exemple** de la façon dont Bella pourrait s'y prendre pour annoncer sa double identité à Edward…

Cher Edward,

Tu reconnaîtras certainement cette écriture, et l'identifieras comme la mienne, celle de Coquette Pomme. Mais pas uniquement…

Nous nous protégeons tous de quelque chose dans la vie, et nous employons diverses façons pour y parvenir. Que ce soit de la souffrance par une carapace, de notre identité par un masque ou des mensonges, de révéler nos sentiments par une attitude froide ou méchante… Nous nous protégeons tous, le plus souvent par peur…

Et _j_'ai peur.

Non pas peur de toi, mais peur de tout… Cet avenir qui nous attendrait une fois la vérité révélée. Ton comportement une fois le masque enlevé. De nos relations. De ma vie, _après_…

Je ne suis pas qu'une strip-teaseuse sous le nom de Coquette Pomme. J'ai une vie en dehors. Une autre identité que tu connais, malheureusement que trop bien…

Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît de te l'avoir cacher, mais je voulais me protéger. Je t'aime, et ça m'effraye. Pardonne-moi.

_Bella Swan_


	14. Chapitre XIV

Le message codé du chapitre précédent était : « **Demain à sept heures précisément : j'exige un dossier complet sur une strip-teaseuse nommée Coquette Pomme. Elle vit à Forks et est lycéenne. Je vous joins sa photo dans ce message.** » Le message était crypté selon un principe de symétrie de l'alphabet divisé en deux parties (13 lettres chacune). Ainsi A était N, et inversement, N était A. B était O, et O était B, etc… Bravo à toutes celles qui ont su trouver le message ! Et je dois bien avouer, que vous avez été bien plus nombreuses cette fois-ci ! =D Finit les tortures, je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy, même si ce n'est pas terrible…

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**En vérité, la vérité c'est qu'il n'y a pas de vérité ! Il n'y a que des mensonges !**

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Tout doucement, je me commençai à me réveiller. J'étais allongé sur le ventre (ou plutôt affalé), le bras droit pendant dans le vide. C'était certain que Bella devait avoir de la place dans le lit !

_Bella !_ réalisai-je.

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement et regardai à ma gauche. Le lit était vide et le lit parfaitement fait. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil m'apprit qu'il était dix heures et demi passé. Était-il possible que je puisse avoir inventé toute cette histoire ?

_Non…_

_Peut-être ?_

Je devais en avoir le cœur net !

Je pris les premières affaires qui me venaient dans mon placard, et pris une douche en moins de trois minutes montre en main. Il me semblait que je n'avais jamais fait aussi rapide. L'essorage ne dura pas plus longtemps que la douche en elle-même, pratiquement la moitié du temps de cette dernière. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux mouillés et rebelles pour leur donner un minimum de structure. Une fois habillé, je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber tête la première, mais je m'en fichais totalement ! Je devais savoir si Bella allait bien et où elle se trouvait actuellement.

Je courus jusqu'à la cuisine, où tout le monde s'était réuni… La pression et l'inquiétude disparurent d'un coup, me laissant presque une mauvaise impression. Edgar était derrière les fourneaux, Bella et Alice me regardaient avec étonnement, tandis qu'Emmett était en train de ramasser quelque chose à terre.

« Salut ! » me lança ma soeurette. « T'en fais une tête ! Ça ne va pas ? »

« Je… »

J'étais beaucoup trop confus pour prononcer une phrase complète et intelligible… En face de moi, se tenait Bella parfaitement souriante, et visiblement en pleine forme… Certes, elle avait des cernes et un tient plutôt blafard, mais son sourire effaçait tous ces défauts… Je ne pouvais pas avoir tout inventé tout de même ! C'était impossible, à moins que je ne sois totalement masochiste au point d'imaginer que la fille que j'aimais puisse se faire droguer et violer !

Mais il y avait des indices que je pouvais vérifier sans pour autant révéler ce qu'il se passait de mon côté…

« J'ai seulement très faim. » déclarai-je en prenant des mains la tartine avec de la confiture qu'Emmett s'apprêtait à manger.

« Hey ! » se plaignit celui-ci lorsque je mordis dedans. Edgar en refit une immédiatement et la le lui donna.

« Que voulez-vous manger monsieur Cullen ? » me demanda le majordome.

« Des tartines avec du Nutella. La confiture ce n'est pas mon truc… » dis-je en jetant la tartine à la poubelle.

« Bien monsieur. »

« Et j'ai une super blague ! » lança Emmett. « Une tartine de confiture retombe toujours sur la face avec la confiture, et un chat, toujours sur ses pattes. Si on met une tartine accrochée sur le dos du chat, la face sans rien contre le chat, de quel côté il retombe ? »

Je m'assis à côté de mon frère, juste en face de Bella. Celle-ci rit légèrement à la nullissime blague de mon frangin, tandis qu'Alice soufflait exaspérée. Bella était déjà préparée et ses cheveux relevés en chignon lâche -comme à son habitude- laissaient apercevoir un point rouge dans son cou. Je n'avais pas rêvé ! Elle s'était bel et bien faite droguer. Ce qui me rassura et me tortura à la fois. Je n'étais pas fou, mais Bella avait une drôle de façon de réagir aux évènements. N'était-elle pas censée être effondrée ? Complètement perdue ? Perturbée ? Je l'avais peut-être sous-estimée… Elle était peut-être bien plus forte que je ne le pensais.

_Réfléchis bien Cullen ! Cette fille travaille la nuit depuis je ne sais combien de temps en tant que je ne sais quoi. Elle vivait dans le quartier le plus craignos de la ville, dans une pièce uniquement, qu'on ne pourrait même pas appeler 'appartement'. La peinture était toute écaillée et salie par le temps, quant à la couleur, elle était fanée. On pourrait même envisager que des produits toxiques la composaient… Sa voisine est une prostituée. Elle est rentrée dans un établissement spécialisé pour ce genre de profession. Tu la retrouves ensuite dans un sale état dans la loge d'une strip-teaseuse qui lui ressemble étrangement comme deux gouttes d'eau. Tu ne sais même pas comment elle s'est retrouvée là étant donné que tu surveillais les entrées… Tu n'as jamais vu ses parents, et rien n'indique qu'ils vivent avec elle… Elle n'a pas dû vivre des choses faciles tous les jours ! Et encore ! A-t-elle au moins eu une époque facile ? Sans la préoccupation de devoir payer un loyer et des factures, de savoir s'il y aura ou non à manger dans son assiette en rentrant, si elle aurait encore de l'eau chaude ou de l'électricité le lendemain matin… A-t-elle déjà eu un adulte près d'elle qui la bordait le soir, et lui disait qu'il l'aimait et que tout irait bien. Qu'a-t-elle eu à ton avis ?_

Je mis fin à mes pensées. Qui était Bella en réalité ? J'aimais une fille sans réellement la connaître. Et elle ? Que savait-elle de moi ? M'aimait-elle ?

Edgar vint m'apporter mon petit-déjeuner, et Bella lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait lui faire la même chose.

« Tiens, prends les miennes. J'ai perdu l'appétit. »

« C'est pas toi qui, il y a deux minutes, viens de déclarer avoir très faim ? » remarqua Alice.

« Si, mais finalement non. »

Elle se leva et s'appuya sur la table. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, plissant les paupières.

« Quand as-tu eu tes règles pour la dernière fois cher frère ? Tu as eu un rapport non protégé récemment ? (Cette dernière fiction me fit réagir.) Parce qu'on dirait que tes hormones travaillent comme ceux des femmes enceintes. Tu changes d'avis tout le temps, ton comportement de cette dernière semaine est étrange… Sérieux, je devrais peut-être appeler un médecin… Tu commences à m'inquiéter. »

« Je suis un homme, et les hommes ne tombent pas enceintes ! »

« Ouais, et à ce propos je te conseille de ne pas faire de bébé à une fille ! Surtout si ce n'est pas une fille fréquentable… Je n'ai pas envie d'être tata d'un bébé 'accident' ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Elle se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, et continua à manger.

« Depuis mardi tu rentres à des heures pas possibles ! La seule fois où tu es resté à la maison, c'était jeudi parce que Bella était là. Et pourtant ! Mercredi midi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était présente que tu n'es pas parti rejoindre je ne sais qui… »

Voyant qu'elle me fixait avec insistance, je me doutais bien qu'elle attendait des aveux de ma part. Mais des aveux de quoi… ?

« Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Tu refuses de voir l'évidence… Tu refuses de me révéler ta vie privée alors qu'avant tu voulais tout me raconter… Tu as rencontré une fille à laquelle tu tiens ? Tu es amoureux ? Ou alors… »

« Ou alors quoi ?! » m'exclamai-je légèrement énervé que cette conversation ne se déroule pas en privé, seulement entre elle et moi, mais bien au beau milieu du petit-déjeuner auquel assistait Bella, Emmett et Edgar !

« Tu as une relation que tu ne peux pas dévoiler… »

Si seulement je pouvais avoir une relation avec elle… Ça ne serait déjà pas mal !

« Comme ? »

« Une femme mariée ! »

« Une femme mariée ? » répétai-je surpris. Moi qui pensais qu'elle avait compris pour Bella et moi…

« Tu répètes ce que je viens de dire ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu couches avec une femme mariée ! » s'exclama-t-elle furieuse en se levant.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » m'énervai-je à mon tour par ses conclusions trop rapides et ses mauvaises déductions. Elle avait toujours eu un bon instinct, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui apparemment… Et puis quand bien même je coucherais avec une femme mariée, si j'éprouvais des sentiments, ne devait-elle pas être heureuse pour moi ? Moi qui n'avais jamais su m'attacher à une femme ou une fille…

_Rectification…_

_Ce n'est pas le moment !_

Ok, une fois par le passé, mais c'était de l'histoire très ancienne !

« Mais c'est pourtant évident ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ! » dit-elle pour elle-même.

« Parce que je ne couche pas avec une femme mariée ! Voilà pourquoi ! »

Elle ignora ce que je venais de dire et continua son raisonnement.

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille habitant près de chez nous. Tu n'aimes pas qu'une fille dorme ton lit, et ce n'est pas arrivé beaucoup de fois. Tu n'as jamais voulu faire l'amour à une fille dans ton lit, pour toi, c'est trop personnel… Tu pars toujours deux mois en vacances à l'étranger sans jamais nous dire où exactement. Tous les week-ends tu pars et on ne te revoie que le lundi matin au lycée le sourire aux lèvres alors que la semaine tu es tout maussade ! D'ailleurs, je suis fortement étonnée de te trouver là aujourd'hui ! C'est une nouvelle habitude pour cette année ? »

« Je te répète que je _ne_ couche _pas_ avec une femme mariée ! C'est si difficile que ça de me croire ?! »

« Alors t'es homo ? »

« Mais t'es complètement cinglée ma parole ! Je suis hétéro et j'aime une fille ! »

_Ça_, c'était la parole de trop !

Avec le ton que nous employions Alice et moi, un silence régnait dans la cuisine. Emmett et Alice me regardaient avec ahurissement, tandis que Bella semblait réfléchir.

« Que viens-tu de dire ? » me demanda calmement Alice.

« Je suis hétérosexuel et j'aime les filles. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire ! » m'accusa ma sœur.

« De toutes manières peu importe ! Je ne suis pas le mec qu'il lui faut, et elle a trouvé mieux ailleurs. »

Je jetai un regard à Bella. Elle avait Jacob… Le mec fidèle, riche, beau, intelligent, gentil et qui ne couche pas avec tout le monde. Il était parfait pour elle… Je ne méritais pas d'être heureux en amour, vu le nombre de femmes que j'avais fait souffrir par le passé… C'était le karma qui me retombait dessus ! Et j'étais prêt à la laisser entre les bras de Jacob si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Si c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureuse… N'était-ce pas ainsi que les choses devaient fonctionner ?

« Je sors. » déclarai-je.

Alice voulut prendre la parole, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

« Et non ! Je ne vais pas rejoindre une femme mariée ! Ni un homme ! » rajoutai-je par prudence.

Enfin si, d'une certaine manière…

« Je suis désolée. Mais tu seras rentré ce soir pour la fête, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Quelle heure ? »

« Dix-neuf heures. C'est déguisé et il me faut le temps de t'habiller. »

« Je verrai… »

Je sortis de la cuisine, puis fis demi tour. J'avais une dernière affaire à régler avant de partir.

« Au fait Bella ! Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux. »

« Je pense aussi. » me dit-elle gravement.

Je pris donc mes clés et pris ma voiture dans le garage. Je pris l'Aston Martin pour aller plus vite. Seattle n'était pas franchement la porte à côté !

Rapidement, je démarrai ma voiture, et conduis tel un malade mental complètement suicidaire. Mais de toutes manières, ma vie ne valait pas d'être vécue ! Alors peu importe s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ! Je ne manquerais pas à grand monde. Qui pouvait bien aimer Edward Cullen, celui qui s'était toujours conduit comme un parfait imbécile ?

_Stop ! La vie c'est cool, comme les filles ! Tu te concentres et tu conduis ! Une réponse est au bout du chemin !_

Je me garai devant l'un des hôpitaux de la ville, dans le quartier de First Hill. Je descendis rapidement et me dirigeai vers l'immense réception.

« Où puis-je trouver le Docteur Cullen s'il vous plaît ? »

« Vous êtes… ? » me demanda la réceptionniste blasée.

« Edward Cullen. »

« Il doit être en train de se reposer dans la salle de garde. »

« Je sais qu'il y en a plusieurs. Laquelle ? »

Je savais ça, car les infirmières étaient comme dans la série médicale de ma sœur. Toujours partante !

« Aucune idée. Désolée. »

« Merci quand même. »

Je pris les escaliers. Pas la peine de perdre du temps inutilement en attendant ces foutus ascenseurs qui mettaient deux plombs à arriver !

Je me dirigeai vers les salles de garde, et coup de chance ! Je tombai directement sur mon père dans la première.

« Edward ?! » s'étonna-t-il de me voir ici.

« Bonjour Carlisle… »

« Comment vas-tu ? » dit-il en m'enlaçant.

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'adoption ? »

Je voulais directement mes réponses, les formules de politesse ne m'intéressaient guère. Mais visiblement il ne voulait pas parler.

« Pourquoi m'avoir annoncé ça par message ? »

Pas de réponse non plus.

« Quel est mon vrai nom ? »

Et toujours pas de réponse !

« Je vois… Dois-je aller voir Esmé pour obtenir ce que je veux ? »

« En fait, elle n'est pas au courant du message. Je t'ai menti. »

« Alors quoi ? Je suis bien votre fils ? »

« Tu es le mien. »

« Je suis le tien ? En bon Anglais ça signifie ? »

« J'ai eu une aventure avec une femme il y a dix-huit ans environ. Et ma relation extraconjugale t'a donné naissance… »

Je m'assis sur le lit et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

_Super !_

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi il avait préféré me mentir… Que valait-il le mieux ? Être adopté mais peut-être rejeté de ses parents biologiques, ou être un enfant illégitime ?

« Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas encore une fois ? »

« Demandes à Esmé. Elle confirmera cette histoire. »

« Ça peut très bien être un coup monté à deux… »

« Ça ne l'est pas.» m'assura mon père.

« Alors… racontes-moi toute cette histoire… »

« J'aimais Esmé, et je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs, simplement… j'avais également fait la connaissance d'une certaine Elisabeth Masen. » sourit-il avec une lueur d'amour dans le regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Elle avait les même yeux que toi : d'un émeraude spectaculaire. (Là, je dois dire que ça m'effrayait un peu… Il me regardait droit dans les yeux avec une intensité déconcertante.) Quand je regarde les tiens j'ai l'impression de voir les siens » Une pointe de nostalgie s'accompagna à la lueur d'amour très largement palpable… « Esmé est ma femme, et l'adultère était à mon époque beaucoup moins bien vu. Les gens étaient jugés plus sévèrement… Je n'ai donc rien dit à Esmé. En revanche, Elisabeth était parfaitement au courant que je les aimais toutes les deux aussi fortement l'une que l'autre. Malheureusement et heureusement, la polygamie ne fait pas partie des mœurs. »

Il fit une pause dans son récit. Je le regardais durement cette fois-ci. Je ne lui pardonnais pas pour son mensonge et tous ces secrets… Il aurait dû tout avouer dès le début. J'étais un enfant illégitime. Un bâtard dans notre jargon ! Une soudaine envie d'exprimer toute ma violence ce fit ressentir dans mes poings que je gardais serrés. Mais je me calmais quelque peu. Ce n'était pas le moment…

« Environ deux ans après le commencement de ma relation extraconjugale, Esmé m'apprit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle savait que j'avais une liaison, et ce, depuis le début. Elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, mais elle voulait comprendre pourquoi. Je lui ai répondu que j'étais également amoureux d'une autre femme et elle a immédiatement demandé à la rencontrer. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser… » m'avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Esmé a toujours été une femme compréhensive qui voulait le bonheur d'autrui, mais je me disais que ça pouvait être différent… qu'elle pourrait lui vouloir du mal, étant donné la situation…

» Je suis tout de même allé voir Elisabeth et je lui ai exposé la situation. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait également rencontrer Esmé et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait à mon égard… Nous sommes rentrés ensemble au domicile conjugal. Les deux femmes que j'aimais le plus au monde n'ont jamais fait d'histoire entre elles, et elles ont même su s'apprécier au point de devenir meilleures amies. Toutes les deux étaient tellement à mon écoute, altruistes et à mes soins… Elles m'aimaient assez pour ne pas me faire souffrir en me demandant de choisir pour l'une d'entre-elles, à moins qu'elles n'avaient tout simplement peur que je ne la choisisse pas… Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange mais je vivais dans un conte de fée et mon bonheur était complet ! Deux semaines plus tard, » fit-il après une légère pause « Elisabeth nous annonça qu'elle était également enceinte. Esmé l'a très bien pris et était ravie que sa grossesse se déroule en même temps qu'une autre femme qu'elle connaissait bien. Ça la rassurait d'une certaine manière, et elle aurait quelqu'un en mon absence, lorsque je travaillerais. Elisabeth a emménagé chez nous.

» Quelques semaines plus tard, nous sommes allés en même temps faire les premières échographies de chacune. »

Les souvenirs de Carlisle lui donnèrent un sourire radieux et ses yeux pétillaient d'une énergie sans pareille. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux… Je ne m'autorisais pas à penser que je puisse être la source de ce bonheur. C'était la grossesse de chacune de ses deux 'femmes' qui le rendait fou de joie et non réellement le fruit de ces grossesses…

« Esmé attendait des jumeaux et il s'est avéré que tu n'avais qu'une semaine de moins qu'eux. Les mois passèrent et je m'occupais parfaitement de mes deux femmes… » Son sourire s'effaça soudainement et son visage devint très grave, pareil à l'annonce d'un décès d'une personne proche. « Mais Elisabeth a eu de sévères complications et bien qu'elle soit très résistante et forte, son état s'est fortement dégradé vers les dernières semaines avant la date prévue de son accouchement… Esmé a commencé à avoir des contractions et à perdre les eaux. Nous l'avons accompagnée à l'hôpital. L'attente et l'inquiétude affectèrent beaucoup Elisabeth, qui se sentit de plus en plus mal au fils des heures, le temps du travail d'Esmé… Tandis qu'on amenait Esmé en salle d'accouchement, elle a été menée d'urgence en salle d'opération pour une césarienne. Du sang s'écoulait de son vagin en grande quantité, mélangé au liquide amniotique… Je suis resté avec Esmé à l'aider dans l'accouchement, comme il m'était interdit de rester avec Elisabeth… »

Encore une fois, il fit une pause. Il regarda rapidement en ma direction, et je vis qu'il pleurait. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi… Je plaçai ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter et il mit la sienne par dessus. Un sourire, cependant plus léger mais tout aussi sincère que les précédents se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu es né le même jour qu'Alice et Emmett, à peine quelques minutes avant eux. En revanche, tu es né plus prématurément qu'eux. Tu faisais la même taille et le même poids que ta sœur, qui était toute menue. Emmett, lui, était énorme ! » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Ta mère a hurlé quand il a fallu l'expulser ! Elle n'en pouvait plus et me maudissait d'avoir participé à créer un bébé aussi costaud que lui. »

Je ne le rectifiait pas sur le 'ta mère', puisque j'avais toujours considéré Esmé comme telle. En revanche, si je devais parler d'Elisabeth, je rajouterais l'adjectif 'biologique' derrière, afin de créer une différence…

Il souffla puis après quelques secondes il finit par rajouter quelque chose.

« Maintenant, tu connais ton histoire… Ainsi que la mienne… »

Il se releva du lit où il s'était assis pour me narrer son passé, et se regardant dans le miroir mural, il essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues.

« Tu n'as pas terminé. » remarquai-je. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère ? Et comment a réagit Esmé ? »

« Elisabeth est morte durant son opération. » dit-il d'une voix monotone et éteinte. Cet évident contraste avec le ton qu'il avait employé le long de son récit, m'envoya la chair de poule. Même si je n'aimais pas l'idée que mon père puisse aimer deux femmes à la fois sans le moindre scrupule, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir touché et désolé pour lui. Je ne connaissais pas ma mère biologique, mais d'après ce que Carlisle m'en avait dit, ce devait être tout de même une femme bien.

« De quoi est-elle décédée ? »

« Arrêt cardiaque mais aucun médecin n'a su décelé la cause exacte. Et nous n'avons pas voulu d'autopsie. Tu sais, Esmé t'a considéré comme son propre fils depuis le début. Et j'espère que ce que je viens de te dire ne changera rien à la vision dont tu te faisais d'elle. Tu dois sûrement te dire qu'elle a été stupide d'accepter aussi facilement une autre femme dans notre vie… »

« Non. Si je dois reprocher quelque chose à quelqu'un, c'est bien à toi… Tu aurais dû faire un choix entre les deux. La polygamie n'est pas une bonne chose. »

« L'amour ne se contrôle pas. Mais ta réaction ne m'étonne pas vraiment. » dit-il déçu, et certainement de moi. « Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux comme je le suis. Tu ne peux donc pas comprendre. »

« Peut-être pas autant que toi effectivement… »

« Ce qui signifie… ? Aurais-tu rencontré une fille à ton goût ? »

Je me contentai de lui faire un sourire timide et à la fois rêveur, en songeant à Bella.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » me demanda mon paternel, d'un ton intéressé.

Mais ce fut également à ce moment-là, que je repensais à sa dernière mésaventure… Mon sourire se fana comme il était venu.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de voir si une fille s'est faite violer ? »

Mon père fronça automatiquement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« Je suis un mec qui aime passer du temps dans les bars même si je n'en ai pas le droit. J'aime aller dans des lieux peu fréquentables pour les jeunes de mon âge, comme par exemple les clubs de strip-teases. »

« Ce qui est étrange, c'est que tu as changé du jour au lendemain. Est-ce ta rupture avec… » commença Carlisle sans que je ne lui laisse le temps d'achever sa phrase. Je ne voulais plus entendre son prénom, ni avoir affaire à ce souvenir.

« Oui, mais je me suis calmé désormais. Dernièrement, Alice a invité l'une de ses nouvelles amies à emménager à la maison. Tu aurais du voir dans quoi elle vivait. Je… Mercredi, je ne la supportais pas, et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle m'a donné un coup dans une partie, plutôt _sensible_… »

Je vis mon père affichait une mine compatissante. Il souffrait pour moi tandis que je ressentais mentalement une douleur à ce vif souvenir.

« Jeudi, nous avons commencé à nous chercher et je pense à nous approcher… Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, mais une certaine complicité s'est installée et… hier, je crois que ça été la révélation de mon côté. Je l'aime et j'en certain maintenant. Hier soir, elle a dit qu'elle devait partir. Elle ne voulait pas me dévoiler où ni avec qui. Je savais uniquement qu'elle serait accompagnée une fois le trajet effectué… Je l'ai suivie. »

« C'est mal Edward. » me reprocha mon père.

« Je sais, mais ma jalousie a pris le dessus ! » me justifiai-je. « Je l'ai suivie et ça m'a mené tout droit à Port Angeles. » Je pris une profonde inspiration et tâchai d'être le plus contrôlé possible avant de reprendre. « Je l'ai vue rentrer dans une institution pour prostituées… J'ai eu ensuite une période de léthargie. Quand j'en suis sorti, je suis rentré dans un club de strip-tease dans le but de me changer les idées. D'un certain côté Bella me plaît, mais il y cette danseuse Coquette Pomme qui lui ressemble étrangement et je me dis que peut-être j'aime l'une parce que j'aime l'autre. Ou je suis fascinée par l'autre parce que j'aime l'une, et qu'elle se ressemble… »

Mon père me regardait comme ci je venais de lui sortir une équation de mathématiques des plus compliquées prononcée en Chinois. Je soufflais un bon coup.

« Enfin oublies, ce n'est pas important. J'ai retrouvé Bella, la fille que j'aime, droguée et à la limite de l'inconscience dans la loge de cette strip-teaseuse. Je faisais le guet devant les issues, et je l'aurais vue si jamais elle était passée d'un bâtiment à l'autre… Or rien. J'ai trouvé un emballage de préservatif vide à côté de son corps dénudé. Il n'y avait personne dans la loge : juste elle… Alors je me pose des questions ! Est-ce que oui ou non elle s'est faite violer ? Et ça me torture l'esprit ! »

J'étais à présent fou de rage ! J'en voulais à la personne qui lui avait fait subir ces choses, peu importe ce qu'elles fussent !

Le bippeur de mon père émit une sonnerie indiquant qu'on avait besoin de lui ailleurs dans l'hôpital.

« Désolé fiston. Comment était-elle ce matin ? »

« Contre toutes attentes, joyeuse. »

« Parles-en avec elle. La parole est souvent un bon moyen d'éclaircissement. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Passes le bonjour à Emmett et Alice de ma part. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » lui promis-je alors qu'il sortait précipitamment de la pièce.

Une infirmière que je reconnus, passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Besoin d'un remontant jeune homme ? » me demanda-t-elle, enjôleuse.

Si j'étais dans le même état d'esprit que durant les derniers mois, elle n'aurait pas eu à poser la question, elle aurait déjà été nue sur le lit, mon sexe en elle, à prendre énormément de plaisir ensemble. Or là, je n'étais pas moralement en l'état de faire ça avec une femme, autre qu'une petite lycéenne brune…

« Navré pour toi, mais je suis passé au jeune maintenant. »

Sur ce, je sortis de la pièce, passant à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était alors qu'elle s'était statufiée sur place. Elle allait sûrement complexer sur son âge maintenant, se trouvant trop vieille à son goût, et à surveiller l'arrivée des premières rides.

_Biographie d'Edward Cullen : lycéen de dix-sept ans, et salaud qui brise le cœur des femmes et leur estime._

_C'est du joli !_

Je repris ma voiture sur le parking et partis à la recherche d'un restaurant. Après celui-ci, je retournerais à la maison le plus lentement possible. Il fallait que je formule correctement toutes mes questions afin de les poser avec tact à Bella… Chose plutôt délicate, qui demandait toute mon attention…

* * *

Je sais, ce chapitre est nul et pas franchement intéressant, mais il faut bien passer par-là… Pour celles qui se demanderaient pourquoi réagit ainsi Bella, vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera exceptionnellement la reprise de la scène du début ! D'habitude, je ne reprends jamais la même scène des deux points de vue, mais je me sentais obligée de le faire, pour bien montrer leurs sentiments face aux derniers évènements.

Edward n'a toujours pas compris que Bella est Coquette Pomme, mais le rapprochement est déjà fait ! Une explication entre les deux ne devrait pas tarder à arriver !

Je le répète, Aro Volturi et son fils Alec, ne risquent pas de revenir de si tôt ! Donc, si vous vous attendiez à du suspense tout le long de mon histoire comme dans le douzième et treizième chapitre, c'est un peu raté je pense… Retour aux choses 'normales'…

J'insiste également sur le fait que la lettre du chapitre précédent n'est qu'un bonus, et qu'elle ne fait absolument pas partie de ma fiction ! Elle est juste inspirée et écrite à partir de ma fiction.

Encore un énorme merci à vous pour vos reviews et encouragements ! Vous êtes adorables ! =D Comme chaque auteur, je pense, c'est vraiment une source de motivation !

X.O.X.O. Pomme Coquine


	15. Chapitre XV

**Chapitre 15**

**La vie n'est ni un spectacle ni une fête : c'est une situation difficile.**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Je me réveillai lentement, avec une affreuse migraine… Je tentai tant bien que mal de me souvenir où je me trouvais… L'odeur m'était quelque peu familière, mais pas autant que mon petit taudis.

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais plongée dans le noir, mais un fin faisceau de clarté passait sous le dessous d'une porte…

Je m'assis en tailleur. Tapotant autour de moi, je touchai un corps. À mon contact, la personne bougea et marmonna des paroles intelligibles. Mais je reconnus immédiatement à qui appartenait cette voix…

_Edward…_

Rassurée en sa présence, je me rallongeai dans le lit. J'étais en sous-vêtements… Si Edward était à mes côtés, cela signifiait certainement que je me trouvais chez lui, et plus particulièrement dans sa chambre. Avons-nous fait quelque chose ensemble ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le souvenir d'être rentrée avec lui… Ni même d'être partie en sa compagnie ! Je cherchai à ma droite, l'interrupteur d'une lampe.

_En plein dans le mille !_

La lumière m'aveugla au départ, mais rapidement, mes yeux s'habituèrent. Je portais mes dessous d'hier. En revanche, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était ces deux hommes dans ma loge… Mais je ne saurais pas vraiment les décrire si on me demandait de le faire. Tout c'était passé en quelques secondes à peine…

Tout ce dont je me rappelais à leur propose se résumait à leur arrivée, une douleur dans le cou, puis l'énergie qui me quittait peu à peu, me plongeant dans une sorte d'impuissance et d'incapacité générale. Je m'étais débattue avec l'un des hommes, mais après… le trou noir… Rien, absolument rien d'autre que du noir.

Et pourtant, il avait bien fallu que je me retrouve ici !

Un regard sur le réveil m'apprit qu'il était sept heures du matin. Je me levais et pris quelques-unes de mes affaires dans ma valise. J'éteignis la lumière avant de partir dans la salle de bain. Me déshabillant rapidement, je filai sous la douche. L'eau chaude décontracta mon corps, mais mon esprit était le chaos total… Des questions sans réponse fusaient de tous les côtés dans mon esprit. La principale étant 'Que s'est-il passé ?'

Je sortis finalement de la douche, commençant légèrement à étouffer. Je m'essuyai et commençai à me coiffer lorsque j'aperçus une marque dans mon cou. Un léger point rouge… Une aiguille avait forcément provoqué cette marque…

_Oh mon dieu !_

Deux hommes, de la drogue, un trou de mémoire…

Je me laissai glisser le long du meuble du lavabo, et commençai à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_M'étais-je faite violer ?_

J'étais allongée sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. J'ouvris les yeux et réalisai que je m'étais endormie à même le sol de la salle de bain. La lumière était toujours allumée, mais le soleil était maintenant levé.

Je me remis sur pied précipitamment et eus la tête qui tourne. J'avais une envie pressante. Je fermai la porte et éteignis la lumière, pour me précipiter aux toilettes.

Une fois mon envie assouvie, les mains lavées et le visage nettoyé et bien réveillé, je descendis les escaliers. J'entendis des voix en provenance de la cuisine. Edward était toujours dans son lit, je supposais donc que ce devait être Alice, son frère Emmett et Edgar.

J'entrai essayant d'afficher le plus convaincant de mes sourires. Ce dut fonctionner à en voir les sourires que me renvoyait chacun.

« Bella ! » s'exclama Alice en me voyant.

Elle m'enlaça et m'invita à m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine en compagnie de son frère. Elle était assise en face de ce dernier, et je m'installai à côte d'elle.

« Ce soir j'organise une fête à la maison. Il y aura les pom-pom-girls vu que tu en fais partie, les footballeurs de l'équipe du lycée et quelques autres personnes. »

« Oh… Sympa. »

« C'est une fête costumée. »

« Moins sympa tout d'un coup… »

Le rire carillonnant d'Alice retentit alors dans la cuisine.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, j'ai prévu un super déguisement pour toi ! »

« Heu… Je ne serais pas là ce soir… » prétextai-je.

« Tu n'es jamais le soir où quoi ?! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant que ma fête ? »

« Quelque chose qui ne se déplace pas. Et il aurait fallu me le dire un peu de temps avant, ça m'aurait permis de m'organiser. »

« Sauf qu'Alice ne prévient jamais et fait ça à l'improviste. » déclara Emmett. « Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que des personnes viennent habiller de façon 'normale' à cause de ça. »

« Ils seront automatiquement refoulés de la maison ! J'avais insisté sur la tenue ! »

Emmett se tut et demanda à Edgar de nouvelles tartines de confiture, ce qui lui valut une petite insulte affective de la part de sa sœur.

« Que voulez-vous Bella ? » me demanda le majordome.

« Hum… » réfléchis-je. « La même chose qu'Emmett mais avec du Nutella si vous en avez. »

« Avec trois gourmands dans cette maison, il y en a toujours ! » sourit Edgar.

« Je ne suis pas gourmande, moi ! » se défendit Alice.

En guise de réponse, Emmett toussa et Edgar rit de bon cœur. Elle me regarda d'un air de dire 'Défends-moi !' Je lui servis un sourire d'excuse.

Edgar me servit et nous entendîmes tous des pas pressés dans les escaliers, ainsi qu'un bruit assourdissant comme celui que je produisais lorsque je ratais une marche. Ce devait être Edward… Mais pourquoi était-il comme ça ce matin ? Avait-il rendez-vous quelque part ? Il courut jusque dans la cuisine où il débarqua le souffle court, avec un air affolé.

Je le regardai avec un air surpris et incompréhensif. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

« Salut ! T'en fais une tête ! Ça ne va pas ? » lui demanda Alice, avant que je ne déclare la même chose.

« Je… » commença-t-il perdu.

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant. Moi aussi j'étais totalement perdue avec ma défaillance de mémoire, mais je ne voulais qu'aucune des personnes ici présentes ne le remarque. Je feignis un sourire amusé, alors qu'intérieurement je voulais uniquement avoir des réponses à mes nombreuses interrogations !

Il retrouva brutalement sa bonne humeur et s'avança vers Emmett. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à manger sa tartine grillée garnie de confiture lorsqu'Edward s'en saisit.

« J'ai seulement très faim. » finit-il par déclarer d'un ton léger.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Emmett.

Son frère avait mordu en plein dans son petit-déjeuner. Il n'en voudrait certainement plus désormais. J'avais observé ce genre de phénomène avec Tanya et ses sœurs. Dès que l'une croquait par exemple dans une barre de céréales et que celle-ci n'aimait pas, aucune de ses sœurs ne voulait la terminer à sa place, bien qu'elles aient les mêmes gênes. C'était par principe je suppose…

Edgar lui en refit immédiatement et s'empressa de les donner à cet ours affamé. C'était comme s'il craignait qu'Emmett ne pique une crise à cause de ça.

« Que voulez-vous manger monsieur Cullen ? »

« Des tartines avec du Nutella. La confiture ce n'est pas mon truc… » répondit Edward.

À la place d'Emmett, je serais plutôt irritée. Un, Edward prenait des mains la nourriture d'autrui. Deux, il croquait à peine dedans. Et de trois, il jetait ensuite la nourriture parce que ce n'était pas au goût de _Monsieur_ ! Quel toupet quand même !

« Bien monsieur. »

C'était étrange de voir la relation établie entre employé et employeurs de cette maison. Tous semblaient distants et professionnels entre eux. Et pourtant, Edgar m'avait tout de même confié qu'ils étaient proches à certains moments… Peut-être étaient-ce uniquement les 'monsieur' qui me donnaient cette impression d'éloignement et de froideur.

« Et j'ai une super blague ! » fit Emmett sans avoir perdu sa bonne humeur. « Une tartine de confiture retombe toujours sur la face avec la confiture, et un chat retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Si on met une tartine accrochée sur le dos du chat, la face différente de celle avec de la confiture contre le dos du chat, de quel côté il retombe ? »

_Sauver les apparences ! Souris ma belle, tu es regardée !_

Je me surpris à finalement rire de la blague. Enfin, rectification : à rire de la stupidité de la blague et non en la blague à elle-même. Edward s'assit en face de moi, et me regarda intensément.

Edgar vint lui apporter ses tartines de Nutella.

« Pourrais-je avoir la même chose, s'il vous plaît ? » demandai-je à Edgar.

« Bien sûr, je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

« Tiens. Prends les miennes, j'ai perdu l'appétit. » me dit Edward en faisant glisser son assiette devant moi. Je voulus le remercier mais Alice fut plus rapide dans sa prise de paroles.

« C'est pas toi qui, il y a deux minutes, viens de déclarer avoir très faim ? »

« Si, mais finalement non. »

Étrange comme comportement…

Alice se releva, mit ses mains sur la table et se pencha sur celle-ci afin d'étudier plus attentivement les traits de son frère.

« Quand as-tu eu tes règles pour la dernière fois cher frère ? Tu as eu un rapport non protégé récemment ? (Cette question eut le don de me faire remémorer cette fameuse nuit où il m'avait dévirginisée, et où n'avions rien mis pour nous protéger. Imperceptiblement, je le sentis se raidir.) Parce qu'on dirait que tes hormones travaillent comme ceux des femmes enceintes. Tu changes d'avis tout le temps, ton comportement de cette dernière semaine est étrange… Sérieusement, je devrais peut-être appeler un médecin… Tu commences à m'inquiéter. »

« Je suis un homme, et les hommes ne tombent pas enceintes ! »

« Ouais, et à ce propos je te conseille de ne pas faire de bébé à une fille ! Surtout si ce n'est pas une fille fréquentable… Je n'ai pas envie d'être tata d'un bébé 'accident' ! »

Sa remarque me blessa. 'Une fille fréquentable'… Décidément, je n'en étais pas une ! Vivre dans mes conditions n'était pas des plus saints… Et si par le plus grand des hasards, je tombais enceinte de lui ? M'accepterait-elle ou me rejetterait-elle ? Et pour le bébé ?

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Alice se détendit en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. Elle prit une bouchée de sa pitance avant de reprendre son discours.

« Depuis mardi tu rentres à des heures pas possibles ! La seule fois où tu es resté à la maison, c'était jeudi parce que Bella était là. Et pourtant ! Mercredi midi, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était là que tu n'es pas parti rejoindre je ne sais qui… »

« Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Tu refuses de voir l'évidence… Tu refuses de me révéler ta vie privée alors qu'avant tu voulais tout me raconter… Tu as rencontré une fille à laquelle tu tiens ? Tu es amoureux ? Ou alors… »

« Ou alors quoi ?! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Tu as une relation que tu ne peux pas dévoiler… »

Je me raidis. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir découvert notre…

_Tu te fais de fausses idées Bella ! Vous avez des relations sexuelles, mais Alice faisait référence à une vraie relation !_

« Comme ? »

« Une femme mariée ! »

« Une femme mariée ? »

À la façon dont il avait répété la phrase de sa sœur, on aurait dit qu'Alice était tombée juste.

« Tu répètes ce que je viens de dire ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Tu couches avec une femme mariée ! » confirma sa sœur.

Énervée, elle se leva de table. Ce qui me rassura et m'inquiéta. Je n'étais pas la seule à penser qu'Edward avait une liaison, mais il s'envoyait en l'air avec une, voire plusieurs autres femmes ! Il avait intérêt à s'être protégé avec les autres ! Je n'avais pas envie de me récupérer des microbes ou autres saletés dans le genre ! J'évitai de penser à pire comme une maladie incurable et mortelle …

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'énerva à son tour Edward.

Je n'avais jamais vu une dispute entre frère et sœur chez eux. Ils avaient simplement l'air de se chamailler gentiment la dernière fois que je les avais vus ensemble.

« Mais c'est pourtant évident ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ! »

« Parce que je ne couche pas avec une femme mariée ! Voilà pourquoi ! »

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille habitant près de chez nous. Tu n'aimes pas qu'une fille dorme ton lit, et ce n'est pas arrivé beaucoup de fois. Tu n'as jamais voulu faire l'amour à une fille dans ton lit, pour toi, c'est trop personnel… Tu pars toujours deux mois en vacances à l'étranger sans jamais nous dire où exactement. Tous les week-ends tu pars et on ne te revoie que le lundi matin au lycée le sourire aux lèvres alors que la semaine tu es tout maussade ! D'ailleurs, je suis fortement étonnée de te trouver là aujourd'hui ! C'est une nouvelle habitude pour cette année ? »

Je n'écoutais pas le reste de leur différend, j'étais bloquée sur les paroles d'Alice. Il était rare qu'une fille dorme dans le lit d'Edward, or j'avais déjà dormi à deux reprises dans le sien… Certes, ce matin il m'avait paru plutôt distant dans le lit, mais c'était tout sauf le cas jeudi soir…

Et il y avait ses paroles qu'il m'avait soufflé à l'oreille sous la douche : '_J__uste une fois. Une toute __dernière__ fois... Dans les règles cette fois-ci. Pas stupidement et bestialement contre un mur. Dans mon lit..._' Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec la phrase de sa sœur… '_Tu n'as jamais voulu faire l'amour à une fille dans ton lit, pour toi, c'est trop personnel…_' Si c'était une façon de tester mes sentiments ou voir mes réactions, ce n'était pas drôle du tout !

« Je suis désolée. Mais tu seras rentré ce soir pour la fête, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Alice, inquiète.

Edward partait ?! Où ?! Et ils ne se criaient plus dessus ?!

_C'est ça de ne pas écouter et de méditer sur des réflexions qui ne mènent à rien, mis à par à la souffrance !_

« Quelle heure ? »

« Dix-neuf heures. C'est déguisé et il me faut le temps de t'habiller. »

« Je verrai… » déclara-t-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de venir ce soir à cette fête… Quoique… il y avait peut-être de l'espoir, puisqu'il revenait dans la cuisine…

« Au fait Bella ! Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement tous les deux. »

« Je pense aussi. » approuvai-je.

Il partit définitivement cette fois-ci…

Un étrange silence s'abattit, et personne n'osa le rompre jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett parle.

« Edward est amoureux… » fit-il d'un air dubitatif « Je te dois cent dollars Al'… »

_Arrêt sur image, s'il vous plaît ! Amoureux ? Edward ? De qui ???_

« Et une journée complète de shopping ! » s'extasia sa sœur, mais avec une attitude victorieuse.

Avaient-ils fait un pari au sujet d'Edward ?

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demandai-je perplexe.

« J'ai parié avec Emmett qu'Edward est amoureux et que j'arriverai à lui faire cracher le morceau. »

« J'avoue que la technique de la fausse conclusion était astucieuse ! » la complimenta Emmett. « Mais tu as vu l'état dans lequel il s'est mis ! Moi je te dis, que cette fille doit être géniale pour lui faire autant d'effet. Mille dollars que tu n'arrives pas à lui faire dire qui c'est ! »

« Pari tenu ! Mais ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner qui est l'heureuse élue… N'est-ce pas Bella ? »

Je m'étouffai et faillis recracher l'intégralité de ma gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

_Notes personnelles : Se méfier d'Alice Cullen ! Elle est trop douée pour découvrir les secrets des uns et des autres. Ne jamais lui confier un indice sur mon travail ! Son aptitude de détective pourrait me causer des ennuis…_

« Edward et toi, vous avez l'air d'être plutôt proche, non ? Même _intime_… »

Emmett s'esclaffa comme si Alice venait de déclarer la meilleure blague de l'année, mais reprit son sérieux en me voyant baisser les yeux et rougir.

« Non ! Incroyable ! Edward amoureux de Bella ! » dit-il avec une nouvelle vague d'hilarité. « Quand je repense à la scène de la cafétéria le premier jour… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase à cause de ses rires intensifs. « Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi il bandait même après avoir reçu un coup dans les parties génitales ! »

« Non ! Il a fait ça ?! » demanda Alice étonnée.

« Oui ! Et pas qu'une petite ! Franchement, même avec la vieille infirmière physiquement répugnante, il n'est pas redescendu ! »

Quoi ?! Dès le premier jour, je lui avais fait de l'effet ? Moi qui pensais que je le dégoûtais…

_C'est peut-être un moyen de ne pas montrer ses sentiments. Il préférait que tu crois qu'il était répugné par toi, plutôt qu'attiré…_

_Mais pourquoi faire ça ? C'est totalement stupide !_

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu en as fait de même ?_

_Ou alors, je ne suis pas la fille qu'il lui faut. Alice l'a bien dit, les filles peu fréquentables n'étaient pas pour lui. Or, c'est ce que je suis._

_Coquette Pomme l'est, pas toi !_

_Je suis Coquette Pomme !_

_Tu es Isabella Marie Swan !_

_Je suis les deux !_

_Dans ce cas, n'en deviens plus qu'une et laisse tomber ton travail qui ne t'attire que des problèmes ! Jacob t'en as proposé un autre !_

_Mais bien sûr ! Voilà la solution ! Je quitte mon emploi actuel, pour me faire photographier en sous-vêtements ! Mais si je ne suis pas douée… C'est vrai, je ne suis pas des plus photogéniques !_

_Tu es maladroite et tu arrives à parfaitement danser en talons aiguilles ! Tout est possible lorsque tu n'es plus toi-même…_

« Jacob viendra ce soir ? » demandai-je à Alice.

« Oh non ! Je n'y crois pas ! On vient de te dire que notre frère est amoureux de toi, et tu trouves le moyen de penser à Jacob ? Et mince ! J'avais oublié que vous aviez passé un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête hier midi… Mais rassures-moi, il ne s'est rien passé ? Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ? Tu aimes mon frère réciproquement n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, ce ne serait vraiment pas de chance ! Pour une fois qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien, il faut que leurs sentiments de soient pas réciproques ! Mais quelle idée ! Cupidon ne pourrait pas agir de façon à simplifier les choses de temps à autres ?! »

« Mais il sera là oui ou non ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il sera là ! » dit-elle en se callant au fond de sa chaise. « Mais essayes d'être sympa avec mon frère s'il te plaît… Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il tombe amoureux… »

« Ça c'est clair ! » confirma Emmett.

« Ok, mais j'essayerais… Mais il n'a rien avoué, donc pour le moment rien n'est sûr. Ça peut très bien être quelqu'un d'autre. »

« On y croit tous ! » ironisa Alice.

« Bon je vais voir Rose ! » déclara son frère en se levant. « Je viens vers quelle heure pour ta torture ? »

« Quinze heure tapante ! » répondit-elle.

« À tout à l'heure ! » nous salua-t-il tout en quittant la pièce.

Je terminais mes tartines lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Edgar vint ouvrir à cette personne, et Alice monta dans sa chambre afin d'avancer dans les préparatifs de la fête. Maintenant que j'étais seule, je n'avais plus à faire semblant d'aller bien. C'était comme si le peu d'assurance qu'il me restait s'était subitement volatilisé quand tout le monde était parti. Des larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues.

Je pris mon assiette ainsi que celle des autres, et fis la vaisselle. Edgar n'allait pas être content, mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Du moins, essayer de le faire… Seulement, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne termine cette tâche ménagère… Et lorsque ce fut le cas, je ne savais plus quoi faire…

Je tournai le dos à l'évier et m'appuyais contre le plan de travail. J'en profitais pour faire le tri dans mes pensées. Le mieux serait de trouver des réponses par rapport à la nuit dernière. Les dernières personnes que j'avais vues étaient Démétri Volturi, Tanya et Mike… Et je mis en relation les troublants évènements et le psy. Il paraît effrayé et me dit qu'il me protège mais ne m'avoue pas de quoi ! Et dans cette soirée, juste après son intervention, des hommes étranges débarquent et je ne me souviens plus de rien… Que devais-je en penser ?

Et si je commençais par voir Tanya étant donné que c'était la seule des trois personnes que j'étais en mesure de voir pour le moment… Je verrai Mike, la prochaine fois que j'irais travailler, même si j'envisageais désormais la possibilité d'arrêter de travailler et d'en trouver un autre travail… Quant à Démétri, je mettrais les choses au clair lors de mon prochain rendez-vous lundi matin.

Je m'essuyai les mains, et partis prendre mes clés de voiture, ainsi que mon manteau. J'allai dans le garage. Je trouvai ma voiture, faisant tâche parmi toutes ces voitures belles et rapides, que j'avais déjà aperçues la veille. Je montai dans la mienne et mis le contact avant de partir vers mon ancien appartement. Après une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, j'arrivai enfin à la Push, qui m'était si familière et qui pourtant m'était devenue étrangère ces derniers temps. Pourquoi avais-je cette sensation que tout avait basculé dans ma vie, et que rien ne pourrait jamais être comme avant…

Je me garai devant l'entrée de mon immeuble, et sortis de ma voiture. Je montai les quelques étages à l'intérieur du bâtiment et arrivée sur le palier souhaité, je me dirigeai vers la porte de l'appartement adjacent au mien. Je frappai à celle-ci de façon à ce que Tanya m'identifie, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Je regardai à ma montre l'heure. Onze heure dix-neuf. Plutôt inhabituel de sa part… Je frappai de nouveau mais avec plus d'insistance cette fois-ci, n'ayant pas vraiment l'impression que ça changerait quelque chose et que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir…

Découragée par le fait de devoir attendre encore un moment pour avoir certaines de mes réponses, je rejoignis mon ancien chez moi. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, et appuyai ma tête contre celle-ci.

J'avais un sérieux problème ! Où en étais-je dans ma vie ? Quel était mon avenir ?

J'aperçus sur mon 'bureau' des papiers concernant les bourses. Ne trouvant mieux pour m'occuper, je m'assis sur la lunette des toilettes rabaissée et me mis à remplir le formulaire.

À peine trente minutes après, des coups à ma porte retentirent, identiques au miens…

_Tanya !_

« Entre, c'est ouvert ! »

« Bella ! » s'exclama-t-elle une fois rentrée.

Elle se précipita dans mes bras et m'enlaça avec une certaine force, me faisant légèrement décoller du sol.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demandai-je, une fois qu'elle m'eut reposée sur la terre ferme.

« Pas mal, mais la question devrait plutôt t'être adressée… Tu te rappelles de quelque chose à propos d'hier soir ? »

« Oui, jusqu'à un certain moment, puis après plus rien. Tu… Tu sais quelque chose ? » peinai-je à prononcer clairement à cause de la boule qui obstruait ma gorge. Ma vision se floua peu à peu, et je compris alors qu'instinctivement, mes larmes que j'avais contenues ce matin durant le petit déjeuner, s'étaient libérées.

« Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes venus juste à temps, qu'il ne t'arrive du mal. »

Je la regardais à la fois surprise et soulagée. Je n'avais pas été violée.

Je n'avais pas été violée !

_Je n'avais pas été violée !!!_

Je lui sautais dans les bras, les papiers pour la bourse toujours en main.

« Mais au fait, pourquoi tu dis 'nous' ? Qui était avec toi ? »

« Et bien ton copain, Edward Cullen. Et il y a également eu le psychologue de ton lycée. »

Je voulus exclamer ma surprise, mais Tanya me coupa dans mon élan.

« Viens deux minutes chez moi. J'ai une surprise pour toi ! » dit-elle enthousiaste, en détournant le sujet de conversation.

« J'arrive dans quelques minutes. Je prends quelques affaires et je te rejoins. »

« Ok, pas de problème. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, et je pris rapidement un sac dans lequel je rajoutai les papiers administratifs, ainsi que le contrat de travail de Jacob, certainement la solution qui me permettrait de sortir du milieu le moins catholique de ma vie. Je sortis un bac en plastique et y mis tous mes effets personnels, n'ayant pas vraiment grand-chose à apporter en plus chez les Cullen.

Je pris le tout, et sortis de mon appartement pour aller dans celui de Tanya. Je rentrai directement. Rien n'avait changé. Son appartement était beaucoup moins piteux que le mien. Il avait trois pièces bien définies : une chambre, une salle de bain, et la pièce principale avec la cuisine et le salon. Les murs étaient d'un blanc net et propre, et il y avait du lino imitation parquet sur le sol. Elle avait rendu le tout un peu plus 'girly' en rajoutant des touches de couleurs vives un peu partout. La pièce que je préférais le plus était sans aucun doute sa chambre, dans les mêmes colories que ma loge, le tout avec un esprit baroque moderne.

« Joyeux anniversaire en avance ma belle ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en me ramenant à la réalité.

« Tanya ! » la réprimandai-je.

« Inutile de gaspiller ta salive ! Tu me fais le discours tous les ans ! Alors oui, encore une fois, je m'y prends à l'avance, et non, je n'ai pas oublié que tu détestes ton anniversaire ! »

Je lui fis un mince sourire en la remerciant tout de même par politesse, et en voyant le paquet cadeau qu'elle me tendait. Le carton était petit (pour changer !) et rien ne me paraissait suspect mis à part le papier rose fluo.

_**Toc. Toc. Toc.**_

« Coucou ma chérie ! C'est Sam ! » déclara un homme derrière la porte.

« C'est ouvert mon amour ! » déclara amoureusement Tanya.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie de voisine, mais il avait quelque chose qui ne me revenait pas…

« Je vous laisse entre vous… » fis-je pleine de sous-entendus, en les voyant s'embrasser langoureusement. « J'ouvrirai le cadeau tout à l'heure et je t'appellerai pour te remercier d'un cadeau qui va sûrement m'être totalement inutile… »

Tanya était beaucoup trop absorbée par son amoureux que j'ignorai si elle m'avait au moins entendue. Les deux gémissaient légèrement, et voyant que Sam passait sa main sous le débardeur de Tanya, pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge, je m'empressai de sortir avec mes affaires. Je n'avais pas envie d'être spectatrice des ébats sexuels entre les deux. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'ils n'avaient aucun tabou pour attaquer les préliminaires en ma présence.

Je rejoignis ma voiture et pris le trajet pour rentrer à la villa. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… M'arrêter afin qu'Edgar rentre la voiture, ou le faire moi-même ? Après tout, il était l'employé des Cullen, et non le mien…

Prenant conscience de mes stupidités, je fonçai directement dans le garage. Il n'y avait toujours pas la voiture qu'Edward avait empruntée, et dire que je n'étais pas affectée par son absence serait un immense mensonge ! Depuis le début de la semaine, j'avais l'impression que nous étions des inséparables avec qui je restais la plupart du temps. Et étrangement, un lien se renforçait entre nous, lorsqu'il était loin de moi.

_Pauvre petite Bella ! C'est qu'elle serait prête à se jeter dans ses bras lorsqu'il reviendra, tellement il lui a manqué ! Mais je suis tout de même là pour te rappeler certains évènements… Un, il est peut-être amoureux de toi. Deux, tu as embrassé Jacob, qui croit certainement que vous sortez ensemble. Trois, Jacob n'est pas censé savoir que tu as couché avec Edward juste après votre baiser. Quatre, Edward était présent au club de strip-tease avec Tanya avant qu'il ne t'arrive du mal… Cinq… Je suis à cours de faits importants à son propos._

_Je rêve où ma mémoire n'est pas aussi défaillante que je ne le pensais ?!_

_Pas de commentaire autrement, je fais une remise à zéro !_

Je montai ensuite mes affaires à l'étage, où je croisais Edgar.

« Vous êtes là ! » dit-il soulagé.

« Désolée, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Ne vous justifiez pas, vous êtes ici comme chez vous. Un homme de maintenance a résolu le problème de chauffage de votre chambre. J'y ai déjà mis vos affaires. Voulez-vous la voir ? »

« Comme si la question se posait ! » fis-je excitée.

Le majordome me conduisit devant une porte. La pièce était juste à côté de la chambre d'Edward. Je pénétrai dans 'ma chambre'. Je fus tout de suite submergée par une vague de bien-être et de quiétude. Les murs étaient blancs, tout comme le mobilier en général, quant au sol, il était en parquet de bois clair. Le tout donnait une chambre épurée et lumineuse, contrastant avec le temps maussade et humide à l'extérieur. Quelques touches de couleur bleu turquoise étaient apportées par des accessoires de décoration tels que des vases, des motifs floraux peints sur les murs, ou bien encore les taies d'oreillers sur le lit double (pouvant facilement accueillir trois personnes sans se retrouver serrées).

« Elle est magnifique ! » commentai-je presque à cours de mots.

« En revanche, la salle de bain risque de ne pas être à votre goût. Personne ne l'aime de toutes manières, mis à part Madame Esmé Cullen er certainement Mademoiselle Cullen… »

Je fronçai les sourcils, ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça...

« Où est-elle ? »

« Juste là, à côté du dressing. »

« Dressing… » répétai-je craintive. « Il est rempli ? »

« Non, mais Mademoiselle Cullen a déjà promis de remédier à cela… »

« Shopping ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Je soufflai, puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. À peine fus-je entrée que je me figeai sur place.

« Dîtes-moi que je rêve ! »

« Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas… » fit désolé Edgar.

Je regardai derrière moi la chambre, puis je revins à la salle d'eau. Le contraste était… effrayant !

« Par simple curiosité, qui a choisit le côté 'Barbie princesse' de la salle de bain ? »

« Madame Esmé Cullen. Elle voulait donner un côté… _spécial_ à cette pièce. »

« Spécial… » murmurai-je. « C'est plutôt réussi ! » déclarai-je plus fort en me dirigeant vers les meubles.

La première chose qui frappait lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce, était ces lustres de cristal suspendus au plafond. De toutes petites ampoules étaient disposées par centaines sur chacun d'eux, imitant à la perfection les flammes d'une bougie. Même si aux premiers regards la pièce m'avait quelque peu choquée, elle suscitait une véritable admiration et rêverie de ma part… À l'âge où je croyais encore aux contes de fées, j'y aurais certainement passé le plus clair de mon temps ! D'une certaine manière, je retrouvais une part de petite fille dans cette salle de bain.

Je détournai mon attention du plafond pour observer tout autour de moi. Immédiatement sur la gauche, se trouvait une immense coiffeuse avec un siège digne des maisons de poupées, on aurait dit qu'il était fait de verre. Sur la droite, des immenses miroirs tous parfaitement immaculés, étaient dressés au dessus d'un meuble marbré dans les coloris crème, où étaient les lavabos et une multitude de produits de beauté. Une baignoire sur pied se tenait en plein milieu de la pièce, et au fond à droite, il y avait également une spacieuse cabine de douche comme celles des stations de remise en forme. Les toilettes, quant à eux, se trouvaient dans le coin opposé à celle-ci, c'est-à-dire au fond à gauche. Quelques rangements se situaient un peu partout, mais la pièce était tellement vaste qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle était vide…

Je fus soulagée que malgré le style, Madame Esmé Cullen comme l'appelait Edgar, n'ait pas opté pour mettre le tout dans les tons rose bonbon. Ça aurait fait encore plus, 'Barbie' !

Lorsque je me retournai, Edgar n'était plus derrière moi, ni dans la chambre lorsque je le cherchais.

_Il veut certainement te laisser t'installer_, pensai-je.

Après quelques minutes à mettre mes affaires dans les tiroirs des meubles de ma chambre, j'entendis Edgar m'appeler pour déjeuner. Je rejoignis Emmett et Alice dans la salle à manger.

« Bon appétit. » fi-je en m'asseyant à la table.

Les deux me remercièrent et commencèrent à manger. Personnellement, j'avais l'estomac noué pour une raison que j'ignore et j'avais peur de tout régurgiter si je mangeais ne serait-ce qu'une bouchée du contenu de mon assiette.

« Edgar ne mange jamais avec vous ? »

« Si… À Noël et au Nouvel An… parfois… » me répondit Alice d'une petite voix.

« Et il mange quand exactement ? »

« En même temps que nous, mais dans la cuisine. »

« Et vous ne lui avez jamais proposé de se joindre à vous pour le reste de l'année ? »

« Heu… Non… » avoua Alice, d'un air méditatif.

Après cette réflexion, aucune parole ne fut échangée de tout le repas. Je goûtai malgré tout à mon assiette, et réussis même à en manger la moitié. Je préférai encore le petit-déjeuner de ce matin à ce déjeuner, malgré mon humeur qui s'était quelque peu améliorée. Le silence était extrêmement pesant.

« Bella ? Est-ce que les déguisements très sexys te dérangent ? » me demanda soudainement Alice, alors qu'Edgar venait débarrasser.

« Heu... Tout dépend… Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir te faire remarquer pour tes formes avantageuses avec tous tes… »

Alice ne put terminer sa phrase à cause des éclats de rire de son frère. Entre chaque éclat, il prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles, mais je crus l'entendre répéter 'formes avantageuses'. Lorsque sa crise fut passée, il s'éclipsa de la pièce toujours en répétant ces deux mots…

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui ! » me rassura Alice. « Il rit parce qu'il n'a jamais vu ce qu'il y a en dessous de tous ces… superflus… » dit-elle en désignant mes habits trop grands. Seulement, ils ignoraient qu'il m'avait déjà vue pratiquement nue… Je l'avais même excitée au point de le faire 'monter' !

« Bella, trêve de rêverie, je m'attaque à toi ! Hop ! Hop ! Hop ! Dans ta salle de bain ! »

Je soufflai un coup avant de m'exécuter. Au moins, elle semblait avoir retrouvé l'énergie et sa bonne humeur ! Nous pénétrâmes dans ma chambre et ce que je redoutais -lorsqu'Edgar m'avait annoncé que le dressing était vide- se produisit.

« Au fait ! Je t'emmènerai faire du shopping pour te choisir des vêtements à ta taille et remplir ta garde-robe. »

Je feignis un sourire enthousiaste pour ne pas la vexer. J'avais toujours détesté le shopping ! Le fait est que lorsqu'on n'a pas d'argent à dépenser inutilement dans des achats à court terme, on n'était pas vraiment tenté de se faire du mal pour rien en lorgnant sur des objets désirés mais hors d'atteinte… Et puis pour remplir un dressing entier, ça allait me coûter un maximum ! De plus, Alice ne devait pas vraiment fréquenter les mêmes magasins que moi…

« Prends une douche, je reviens dans dix minutes, le temps d'amener quelques petites choses. Tu es pudique ? »

« Heu… Plus ou moins, oui… »

« Ok. Dans ce cas, ne m'imagine pas en train de faire des allers-retours dans la salle de bain pendant que tu seras nue sous la douche, qui, je dois le préciser, a des vitres en verre, et donc qui me laisseront tout voir. » débita-t-elle trop rapidement pour que je saisisse tout sur le moment.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement la joue, et sortit presque en courant de ma 'suite'… parce que comparé à mon ancien chez-moi, ici c'était le luxe suprême !

Je me déshabillai rapidement et filai sous la douche. Ne savant pas trop comment elle fonctionnait, je me contentai du jet simple, et fis abstraction des bruits qui étaient derrière moi. Ce n'était qu'Alice après tout ! Et elle ne pouvait voir que mes fesses si elle jetait un regard en ma direction. Les clients du club, voyaient parfois mes seins, mon sexe et mes fesses. Je pouvais m'estimer encore heureuse ! En plus, c'était une fille. Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

_Sauf que tu n'es pas sur ta scène avec un masque sur le visage, et que tu es la timide Bella Swan qui retrouve toute sa pudeur…_

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, et ne trouvant pas Alice, j'en profitai pour me laver correctement les parties intimes. Qu'elle rentre lorsque je me savonnais les bras ou les jambes, d'accord, mais lorsque c'était mon centre…

_Dois-je te rappeler que tu as fait pire ? À moins que tu considères la masturbation devant Edward, à moins de deux mètres de toi, plus acceptable que de petits frottements devant Alice qui l'est à dix, voire quinze ?_

Et lorsque j'étais sur scène, je ne me caressais pas le petit animal !

_La barre le fait à ta place !_

Je soufflai. Cette petite voix intérieure me donnait envie de me cogner la tête contre le carrelage afin de la faire taire. C'était limite si je n'étais plus seule dans ma tête !

Je me lavai rapidement les cheveux avant de mettre une serviette sur moi, et de sortir de la cabine de douche embuée. Dès que je fus sortie, Alice apparut devant moi. Je remarquai que comme mercredi soir, des tas et des tas de produits étaient étalés un peu de partout. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur le siège en face de la coiffeuse, et s'attaqua à mon visage avec de multiples soins.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda Alice.

_Trop de massages, tue les massages !_

« Mal… J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris de la drogue et de l'alcool en même temps… Je me sens tellement détendue, que j'ai l'impression de planer. »

« Parfait dans ce cas ! Lorsqu'on est bourré ou drogué on avoue toujours tout. Première question : aimes-tu mon frère ? »

« Je trouve Emmett très drôle, mais de là à dire que je l'aime… Je ne pense pas non. Du moins, en termes d'amour ! Si on part dans une direction qui va vers l'amitié, là ok, je l'affectionne beaucoup. »

« Bella… Tu vois très bien de quel frère je voulais parler ! Et en plus, tu délires complètement ! »

« T'as des mains en or Alice ! »

« Bon retires les concombres de tes yeux, je te retire le masque et je passe à la coiffure et au maquillage. »

Je retirai les tranches comme elle me l'avait indiqué, et ouvris difficilement les yeux à cause de la lumière aveuglante. Après un petit temps d'adaptation, je pus enfin distinguer les éléments autour de moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant cette espèce de pâte verte pistache qui recouvrait tout mon visage.

« J'espère que tu as bien fermé la porte avant de m'appliquer ce truc ? »

« Non seulement je ne l'ai pas fait, mais en plus Emmett ne devrait pas tarder à débarquer. »

« Heu… Ce n'est pas que ça m'embêterait qu'il me voit avec ça sur le visage et à moitié nue, mais tu pourrais te dépêcher s'il te plaît ? »

En guise de réponse, j'eus le droit à son rire carillonnant et à un 'Ferme les yeux'. Une fois la pâte retirée, je sentais de nouveau la peau de mon visage respirer. Elle se mit ensuite à me coiffer, et je l'observais faire. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle me fit un chignon tressé des plus parfaits !

Elle entreprit ensuite de me maquiller. Elle commença par le teint, puis par mes lèvres, appliquant un de ses rouges à lèvres ultra rouge à la tenue impeccable, aussi bien pour ne pas s'en mettre sur les dents que pour ne pas tacher un homme qu'on embrasse...

_Oublie ça Bella ! Edward n'est pas dans la place, et il ne viendra peut-être pas !_

_L'espoir fait vivre, non ?_

Elle passa ensuite aux yeux. Après un temps qui me parut être plusieurs longues minutes, elle me permit de me regarder dans le miroir. Elle m'avait fait des yeux smoky d'un noir très intense, en plus d'une pose de faux cils !

« Tu ne trouves pas que je fais un peu trop 'pot de peinture' avec les lèvres et le regard très habillés ? »

« Ça vois-tu, c'est pour contraster avec ton corps, qui le sera beaucoup moins… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu seras parfaite, fais-moi juste un peu confiance ! »

« Juste un peu alors… »

« Allez ! Viens par-là, que je t'habille. »

Elle me prit par la main et m'amena jusque dans ma chambre. Une house noire se trouvait sur mon lit. Elle s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un costume des plus… endiablés et sexy ! Le haut se résumait à un corset victorien de couleur noir rehaussé par des laçages rouges et des pierres précieuse de la même couleur. J'espérais que ce ne soient pas des rubis ou des diamants rouges. Ça me gênait qu'elle dépense autant d'argent pour rien, ou du moins, pour moi… Elle sortit de la housse un petit sac opaque, et en renversa le contenu sur le lit. Un magnifique string noir en dentelle, un porte-jarretelles assorti, et des bas furent étalés sur la couette blanche.

« J'espère que tu as tout de même prévu quelque chose par-dessus ? »

« Évidemment ! Tiens ! Regarde ! »

Elle me lança une jupe en cuir, plutôt courte, mais sympa… Elle ouvrit une boîte à chaussure et en déballa des escarpins rouges vernis, d'une hauteur vertigineuse… Elle posa également sur le lit un serre-tête avec des cornes de diable, et une fine chaîne en argent sur laquelle pendait un magnifique cœur taillé dans une pierre rouge aux milles éclats semblables à celles du corset.

« Waouh… » soufflai-je. « Il est magnifique ! »

« Et ce soir, c'est toi qui le porte ! Je te laisse le temps d'enfiler tout ça. »

Elle alla dans le couloir ou faire je ne sais quoi, et me laissa seule. Je commençai à me déshabiller et à mettre tous les habits et accessoires. Seul le corset me posa un problème. J'ouvris la porte de la pièce et tombai nez à nez avec Edward, qui ouvrit grand la bouche en me détaillant. Mon premier réflexe fut de coller davantage le corset contre moi afin qu'il ne voit pas ma poitrine. Réflexe idiot, puisqu'il m'avait déjà vue nue à plusieurs reprises sans aucune gêne, et pourtant… Mes réflexions menées ce matin, m'avaient laissé penser qu'il ne s'intéressait pas uniquement à moi pour le sexe, ce qui changeait la donne. N'être qu'un objet de convoitise sexuelle ne me dérangeait pas vraiment : j'étais habituée à ce genre de chose au club, mais dès lors qu'il y avait des sentiments dans la place, cela me rendait moins confiante en moi et ça m'affectait bien plus que je ne le pensais. J'avais cette certaine angoisse de ne pas plaire à l'autre, ou qu'il ne m'aime plus par la suite, ou bien encore le fait de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances…

Sa voix me ramena à la réalité :

« Tu es… extrêmement… tentante… ainsi… »

Il avait du mal à parler, et ses yeux reflétaient un certain désir envers moi. Pourtant, je le sentais distant.

« Merci… » soufflai-je.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Volontiers. »

Je l'invitai dans la chambre, et refermai la porte. Je m'approchai de lui et me retournai afin qu'il puisse m'attacher le haut. Tout s'effectua dans le silence, mais il était pesant et non agréable… Je décidai de rompre cette quiétude, quitte à parler de sujet totalement idiot !

« Tu sais quel déguisement Alice a prévu pour toi ce soir ? »

« Non, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Si tu avais su que tu te serais déguisée en diablesse, n'aurais-tu pas été tentée de prendre tes jambes à ton cou ? »

« Peut-être bien… »

Il finit d'attacher le corset, et je lui fis face afin de le remercier droit dans les yeux. Je vis son regard quelque peu descendre sur mes seins, mais ne fis aucune remarque. Il se retourna et se saisit du collier. Il se plaça derrière moi, et fit passer le collier devant moi, et me le mit… Il caressa au passage la peau de mon cou, avant de m'embrasser dans celui-ci. Un gémissement sortit de mes lèvres, et il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille. Le souffle chaud de sa respiration me chatouilla légèrement, et cette sensation empira lorsqu'il prononça quelques mots.

« Nous devons nous parler. Sérieusement… »

Je compris alors qu'une des fameuses discussions que je redoutais tant allait arriver. Soit il avait compris qui j'étais, soit il voulait mettre les points sur les 'i' concernant notre relation, soit… il voulait me parler de la vieille… Je ne voyais pas d'autres possibilités, vu le ton grave qu'il avait employé. Je redoutais à la fois ces discussions, mais je me sentais extrêmement pressée d'y être. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que nous nous connaissions, et tout me pesait sur les épaules et la conscience.

Je me retournais une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'écoute… »

Il prit une inspiration, mais Alice débarqua à ce moment-là dans ma chambre et l'interrompit dans son élan. Mon petit doigt me disait que les explications ne seraient pas pour tout de suite…

« Edward ! Tu files dans ta chambre non de dieu ! Tu n'étais pas censé la voir maintenant ! Tout l'effet de surprise est gâché ! » Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, elle reprit de plus belle : « Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?! Dans ta chambre, j'arrive dans deux minutes ! Emmett n'est pas encore arrivé et il a déjà plus d'une heure de retard, alors ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver ! » cria-t-elle le visage rouge.

Son frère fila rapidement en dehors de la pièce, en me jetant un dernier regard… indéchiffrable avant de refermer la porte. Elle observa celle-ci avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle prit le serre-tête et le plaça directement dans ma chevelure. Elle me tendit les chaussures que je m'empressai d'enfiler.

« Je dois finaliser mon travail. » dit-elle en allant dans la salle de bain.

Je la suivis et elle me fit signe de prendre place sur le même siège que précédemment. Je me vis rapidement dans le miroir et me trouvais pas si provocante que je ne le pensais. Au contraire, j'avais ce petit côté sexy et séduisant, tout en restant jolie. Ça changeait juste de d'habitude pour mes camarades.

Alice sortit un poudrier et m'appliqua cette poudre parfumée un peu partout sur les endroit où ma peau était à découvert.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je par curiosité.

« Une poudre comestible que l'on s'applique sur le corps… Au cas où mon frère voudrait te faire de simples baisers dans le cou, il aura désormais envie de te manger… »

Edward en train de m'embrasser le cou… Edward en train de me mordre la peau du cou… Edward descendant avec sa myriade de baiser vers mon intimité…

« Ça a quel goût ? » m'enquis-je, voulant par-dessus tout éviter de penser à Edward et sa bouche.

« C'est à la fraise. Tu aurais peut-être voulu autre chose ? »

« Non, pas du tout, ça me convient parfaitement ! » lui souris-je ravie.

Elle continua de me poudrer la poitrine, et reprit son air chaleureux et plein de vie.

« Comment a réagi mon frère en te voyant ? J'avoue être furieuse d'avoir manqué ça… »

J'eus un rire bref, avant de lui décrire sa réaction.

« Et bien, il a ouvert grand la bouche et me regardait avec des yeux gourmands… Puis il m'a aidée à m'habiller et il a commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou… (Elle laissa échapper un petit cri strident, et sautillait sur place.) Il m'a dit qu'on devait parler sérieusement, puis tu es arrivée… »

Je laissai volontairement un ton de reproche sur ma dernière phrase, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Comme pour me dire qu'elle en avait terminé avec moi, elle me mit de la poudre sur le nez à l'aide de sa houppette.

« Je vais préparer les autres. Les invités viennent à partir de vingt heures, tu pourras descendre à ce moment-là. »

« Pas avant ? »

« Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas voir Edward avant le commencement de la fête ! »

« D'accord… »

Elle me sourit avant de m'embrasser sur la joue, comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, et me laissa seule. Je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt de sortir si j'avais l'interdiction de voir la seule personne que je souhaitais justement voir ! Je soufflai un bon coup et rejoignis la pièce adjacente. Je rangeai quelques-unes de mes affaires restantes et tombai sur le paquet rose de Tanya, que j'avais complètement oublié. Je pris mes papiers boursiers et le contrat de travail en même temps que mon présent, et m'assis sur le lit.

Je passai délicatement mon doigt sous le papier et décollai les bouts de scotch. Je posai le papier à côté de moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la couleur du paquet m'aurait plutôt laissée penser que j'allais découvrir un sex-toy et non un téléphone portable. Je sortis l'appareil du carton, et appuyai sur une touche au hasard. Il était déjà allumé et j'avais deux messages de réceptionnés.

**Si tu lis ce message, c'est parce que tu as dû ouvrir ton cadeau. J'espère qu'il te plaît ! ^^ À vrai dire, il est de ma part ainsi que de celle de Charlie. Après l'événement d'hier (vendredi) il a décidé de t'accorder plusieurs semaines de repos, et tenait à t'offrir ce téléphone, au cas où tu aurais des ennuis… Il a pas mal d'options qui sont toutes précisées dans le livret qui l'accompagne. J'ai rentré dans ton répertoire tous les numéros utiles, ainsi que le tien. Bisous bisous. T. Au fait ! Ton code pour ouvrir le téléphone est celui par défaut.**

**Bonjour, c'est Démétri Volturi. Voici mon numéro au cas où vous auriez besoin d'aide, ou d'une personne à qui vous confier.**

_Technique de drague à deux balles !_

Je jetai un coup d'œil sur la notice, et y trouvai la liste des options. La plupart ne me servirait certainement à pas grand-chose… Et puis si les deux inconnus savaient que je possédai un téléphone portable, ils pourraient peut-être essayer de me localiser avec les émissions que cette technologie produisait…

_Parano ! Tu crois sérieusement que deux hommes seraient prêts à revenir te voir et à te violer ? Tu ne penses pas qu'après certains risques ils abandonneront par peur d'être jetés en prison ?_

_S'ils sont du genre à terminer à tout prix ce qu'ils ont commencé, non…_

Je me donnai une gifle mentale afin d'éviter d'avoir une nouvelle vague de pensées négatives et pessimistes. Cet épisode était passé, et il n'y avait rien à redire. Tanya m'avait dit qu'il ne m'était rien arrivé de grave, donc pas la peine de se stresser pour rien !

Je regardai mon numéro dans mon répertoire et tâchai de le mémoriser. Chose faite, je me mis à terminer de remplir tous les papiers de la demande boursière et du contrat de Jacob, que je comptais bien lui rendre ce soir, et mettre certaines choses au clair. Il était hors de question que je m'implique plus dans une relation malsaine avec lui.

_C'est surtout parce que tu es rassurée de voir l'effet que tu fais à Edward, et que même sa sœur dit qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Du coup, tu ne vois plus de raison à le rendre jaloux avec ton 'bouche trou'._

_Ce n'est pas sympa pour Jacob ça !_

_Peut-être mais c'est la réalité !_

Je soufflai un coup et repris là où je m'étais arrêtée dans les formulaires. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'horloge bleue accrochée au mur. Seize heures quarante-cinq, soit trois heures et quinze minutes à attendre avant d'affronter les deux hommes.

Je pris mon mal en patience et réfléchis aux mille solutions d'annoncer à Jacob, que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Quant à Edward, j'envisageai quelles seraient mes réponses à certaines de ses questions, car à mon avis, il n'était pas là, pour me déclarer sa flamme…


	16. Chapitre XVI

**Chapitre 16**

**La jalousie est comme un acide qui attaque d'abord le coeur du jaloux lui-même pour atteindre ensuite celui qu'il jalouse.**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Je me réveillai lentement avec un atroce mal de crâne…

Je dus attendre quelques minutes pour sortir complètement de ma léthargie et recouvrer la plénitude de mes facultés mentales, c'est alors que je me rendis compte de certains détails. Un, j'étais nue. Deux, des bras chauds m'enlaçaient. Trois, j'avais la nette impression d'avoir commis une, voire plusieurs erreurs dans la soirée d'hier…

Ce n'étaient pas les bras d'Edward qui m'entouraient, et encore moins l'une de ses mains qui descendait vers mon intimité et l'autre qui me caressait les seins. Ce n'était plus l'odeur que j'appréciais tant, mais une odeur de bois de santal…

_Putain. De. Merde !_

Je me détachai de son contact et pris les premières affaires que je trouvais dans ma chambre. Sous un regard insistant, je me refugiai dans la salle de bain. Je me mis directement sous la douche, mettant l'eau la plus chaude qu'il y avait. Je me brûlai au départ mais rapidement, je m'y habituai. J'essayai alors de me remémorer la soirée d'hier…

* * *

_**Quelques heures auparavant, dans la soirée…**_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Vingt heures moins vingt, et des voitures commençaient déjà à arriver. Je sortis de ma chambre et vérifiai qu'Alice n'était pas sur mon chemin. J'avais tenté de rejoindre la chambre d'Edward à dix mètres à peine de la mienne, mais comme si le destin était contre moi, il avait fallu qu'elle sorte de sa chambre à ce moment-là.

_Soit le destin est contre toi, soit c'est Alice qui est devin !_

Ne pouvant plus attendre encore une minute de plus, je descendis les escaliers (après vérification de mon apparence dans le miroir) afin de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. La première que je vis fut Alice. Elle était somptueuse, et semblait avoir joué de sa petite taille et de son apparence pour le choix de son costume. Elle avait opté pour un costume d'elfe. Elle s'était posée des rajouts à ses cheveux et les avait fait boucler sur les bouts en de douces anglaises, à l'instar de mes cheveux au naturel. Elle les avait habillés par un diadème celtique certainement en or blanc, magnifiquement décoré de diamants de tailles différentes. Sa robe était tout simplement splendide ! D'un blanc éclatant, elle était également ornée de pierres précieuses sur le décolleté assez évasé, mais tout en restant acceptable. Elle descendait jusqu'au sol. Les manches étaient propres au style des robes celtiques, amples et majestueuses. Et comme sur la plupart des vêtements de ce style destinés aux femmes, elle possédait un capuchon.

Alice vint vers moi et m'enlaça.

« Comment me trouves-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

« Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire toute ta beauté et ta grâce… »

« Je te remercie, mais ce soir c'est toi la plus belle ! Enfin… si on oublie Rosalie. »

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, Emmett descendit avec Rosalie, sa petite-amie. Je n'avais jamais vraiment passé du temps avec elle, ou échangé quelques mots si ce n'est lors de notre première rencontre. Cela me transperça le cœur de voir une telle splendeur. Même si Alice était vraiment magnifique, Rosalie, elle, était vraiment spectaculaire. Ses cheveux semblaient être destinés pour une publicité de shampoing, son teint et son maquillage (surtout les yeux) pour des cosmétiques, et son corps pour les bienfaits d'une crème amincissante ou d'un appareil sportif. Selon mon point de vue, cette fille n'était pas une humaine, c'était une déesse, voire un ange sorti du paradis ! Certes, elle avait l'air un peu froide en apparence, mais sa beauté était tellement admirable…

Elle était habillée comme une princesse, à la différence que sa robe était d'un rouge sang très soutenu, lui donnant un air de femme fatale. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement bouclés et un ruban de la même couleur que sa robe (sans oublier les petits diamants) décorait joliment sa chevelure d'or. Son compagnon quant à lui, était un prince des temps modernes. Le costume sobre avec une veste en queue de pie, et une rose -assortie à la robe de Rosalie- dépassait de sa poche. D'ailleurs, Rose n'était pas son surnom ? Il portait également une cravate rouge. Les deux étaient très élégants, c'était incontestable !

Ils s'approchèrent de nous.

« Bonjour Bella. » me salua Rosalie avec un sourire digne des publicités pour dentifrice.

« Salut ! » lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

« Quand ton frère devrait-il arriver ? » demanda-t-elle à son amoureux.

« Alice ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Dès que j'aurais déverrouillé la porte de sa chambre ! »

Je la regardai choquée. Elle avait fait quoi ?

« Pourquoi l'as-tu enfermé ? » m'exclamai-je. Ça retardait encore l'échéance d'une vraie discussion (ou mise au point) entre nous ! Le sort était vraiment contre moi ? Ou Alice peut-être ?

« Pour ne pas que tu le vois avant l'heure ! »

« Mais c'est l'heure là, non ? Il est bien vingt heures à ce que je sache ! »

« Oui, mais j'attends que tout le monde soit là. »

Je soufflai et commençai à faire les cents pas comme un lion en cage. J'allais devenir dingue, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

« Bella arrête ça tout de suite ! » m'avertit-elle.

Je me stoppai et soufflai derechef. Pas mal d'invités étaient déjà arrivés. En même temps, qui voudraient rater l'une des fêtes organisées par la fille la plus riche du lycée ? Je ne savais pas trop si Alice était beaucoup appréciée ou populaire mais il semblait que oui vu le nombre de personnes arrivées avant l'heure.

Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice arriva, et celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Je fus légèrement jalouse de tout l'amour (réciproque) qu'ils se portaient. Leurs regards nous livraient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur leurs sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre… Mais pendant qu'elle embrassait goulument son elfe des bois, Edward était toujours enfermé dans sa chambre ! Je me demandais si je pouvais aller le libérer…

Je montai rapidement les escaliers et vins me poster devant la porte de sa chambre. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée.

_Logique en même temps ! Alice l'a dit, et Edward n'est pas aussi stupide au point de rester dans sa chambre pendant que tout le monde s'amuse en bas…_

« Alice si c'est toi je te jure que je te tue en sortant ! Explique-moi pourquoi je suis enfermé ici ? Quoique ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal étant donné l'accoutrement dans lequel tu m'as mis ! » cria Edward très énervé.

« C'est Bella… »

« Oh… » fit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. « Pourrais-tu aller chercher ma sœur s'il te plaît ? »

Étrangement, toute trace d'énervement avait disparue. Je ne savais pas vraiment si sa colère était uniquement dirigée vers Alice, ou si c'était seulement avec moi qu'il retrouvait son sang froid.

« Elle semble occupée dans les bras de Jasper. Il n'y a pas un moyen d'ouvrir la porte qui ne nécessite pas sa présence ? »

« Si, la clé… mais je suppose que c'est elle qui l'a… Peut-être dans sa chambre ? »

« Je vais voir ça… »

Je commençai à partir lorsqu'il me héla d'un ton hésitant.

« Oui ? »

« Merci… » dit-il d'une voix emprunte de douceur.

« Heu… de rien… » fut la seule chose que je puisse sortir. J'étais assez décontenancée par son attitude.

Je rentrai dans la chambre d'Alice, parfaitement rangée et nettoyée comme la dernière fois. Je regardai d'abord sur et dans son bureau mais rien. Puis dans sa table de chevet où je trouvais également des… jouets sexuels. Sacrée Alice !

_Ne te plains pas tu en as aussi ! Un plus performant que ça d'ailleurs !_

_Sauf qu'il est toujours dans sa boîte d'origine et que je n'y ai jamais touché !_

_Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas pour Alice ? Excepté pour la boîte._

_Hum… laisse-moi réfléchir… Gel lubrifiant pour sex-toy et gel anti-germe juste à côté du godemichet c'est plus parlant ?_

_Ok, je n'ai rien dit ! Mais si tu veux un conseil, les sex-toys ne sont pas censés rester dans leur boîte mais pour aller se fourrer dans un endroit chaud et humide… Je dis ça, mais en fait, je ne dis rien… _

J'arrêtai de fouiller les affaires d'Alice. Je savais que c'était mal, et que si l'on me surprenait on m'aurait prise pour une profiteuse et une voleuse. Mais franchement, je crois que j'étais si désespérée que j'étais prête à tout pour avoir des explications avec Edward. Ça me torturait l'esprit depuis qu'il m'avait dit vouloir me parler sérieusement.

Je revins devant la porte d'Edward.

« Désolée, je n'ai rien trouvé. Elle doit garder la clé sur elle… Tu n'en as pas une ? »

« Si, mais elle me l'a prise. Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser sur la serrure… »

« J'avoue que c'était plutôt idiot. Elle fait souvent ça ? »

« Non, c'est la première fois. J'aurais dû plus me méfier ! J'ai beaucoup trop confiance en elle… »

Un silence s'installa, et une question me brûla les lèvres. Enfin… plusieurs, mais la première était vraiment indispensable de la poser.

« Où étais-tu ce matin et cette après-midi ? »

Je l'entendis derrière la porte faire les cents pas. J'attendis peut-être une minute lorsqu'il décida enfin d'ouvrir la bouche. Sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse…

« Et toi, où étais-tu hier soir ? »

Je respirai un grand coup, essayant de refreiner la colère qui m'envahit automatiquement.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » répondis-je à la limite de l'agression.

« Je te retourne la question… »

Et voilà comment un moment détendu passait à une tension…

« Je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul, je retourne en bas. »

« Bella ! Attends ! » se radoucit-il en entendant mes talons claquer sur les premières marches de l'escalier. « Je suis désolé. Je suis parti pour voir mon père. »

« Pourquoi si précipitamment ? Et pourquoi étais-tu si étrange au petit-déjeuner ? »

« Je ne répondrais pas tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à ma question. »

« J'espère qu'on se reverra dans la soirée dans ce cas. À ce que je sache, tu n'as pas encore abordé la conversation si sérieuse que ça. »

Je descendis les escaliers et rejoignis les autres. Une musique comme dans les discothèques était mise en fond, et un immense buffet était dressé. Je ne m'y attardai pas trop et cherchai Alice du regard. Mais je ne la vis nulle part. Dehors, la piscine chauffée fumait dans la nuit froide. Elle était éclairée et des lampions avaient été disposés un peu partout donnant une atmosphère de quiétude. L'endroit était désert contrairement au salon où la plupart des personnes étaient arrivées. C'est dingue comme en si peu de temps, tout pouvait changer !

Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Emmett ce matin, tout le monde était déguisé. Mais il était clair que personne n'arrivait à la cheville des costumes préparés par Alice, et personne n'était assez bien maquillé que ses cobayes. Peut-être y avait-il une exception pour cette blonde qui avait allumé Edward au déjeuner il y a quelques jours, et de son amie. Elles étaient déguisées en policières avec toute la panoplie des accessoires. Bien sûr, les menottes n'avaient rien de celles des vrais agents de police, et avaient un but uniquement sexuel. Le pistolet également… Allez savoir pour quoi faire… Bref, c'était assez provocateur. Tous les mecs regardaient en leur direction.

_Je suis certaine que si tu ne restais pas dans ton coin tu serais également très observée et appréciée…_

Je repérai Alice –toujours en train d'embrasser Jasper- et décidai de traverser toute la pièce afin de lui demander de laisser libre Edward. Tous les regards (essentiellement masculins) se posèrent sur moi. Un certain silence régna lorsque je sortis de l'ombre, puis des murmures -venant de la part des personnes ayant récupérer leurs facultés à pouvoir aligner une phrase complète sans trop d'incohérence- naquirent un peu de toutes parts. Je voyais bien comme les yeux des mecs s'étaient écarquillés, et comme ceux des filles étaient envieux. Je n'avais pas trop l'habitude de ce genre de regards, m'étant toujours faite très discrète et la moins attirante possible.

« Alice, libère Edward s'il te plaît ! » lui fis-je une fois devant elle. Mais c'était plus un ordre qu'un souhait en fait… J'_exigeais_ qu'elle le libère !

« Ok, ok… j'y vais. Mais tu serais priée de ne plus fouiller dans ma chambre. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » fis-je choquée. Avait-elle des caméras de surveillances dans sa chambre ?

« Oh ! Je ne le savais pas. C'est juste que connaissant mon frère, il a dû te dire de chercher cette petite chose (elle désigna une clé en argent qu'elle avait sortie de sa poche) dans ma pièce. »

« Et tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demandai-je réticente à obtenir une réponse…

« Tout dépend. Tu as fouillé dans mes tables de nuit ? »

Je rougis en guise de réponse.

« Alors oui je t'en veux. Mais encore à plus à Edward pour ne pas t'avoir prévenue de chercher partout sauf à cet endroit. Mais bon… Je suppose que c'est le premier endroit où je l'aurais cachée… »

Sur ce, elle partit à l'étage. Je me retrouvai seule en face de Jasper. Enfin… seule… façon de parler car bien sûr, le salon était maintenant presque bondé.

« Alice m'a parlé de ce que ressent Edward pour toi… » commença-t-il.

« Ce qu'il _pourrait_ ressentir pour moi. »soulignai-je. « Il n'a officiellement rien avoué. »

« Je le trouve… différent depuis la rentrée. Je ne sais pas si ça t'est dû mais l'année dernière il n'aurait jamais repoussé Lauren à table. Je suppose que tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? »

J'hochai la tête. S'il faisait référence au déjeuner que j'avais eu avec Jacob, et où Edward était en train de se faire toucher les parties génitales par cette espèce de blonde superficielle déguisée ce soir en policière, oui je voyais tout à fait !

« Il change. C'est certain. »

Alice revint vers nous et je cherchai du regard Edward.

« Où est-il ? » demandai-je à Alice parfaitement consciente de la personne à qui je faisais référence, ne l'ayant pas trouvé dans la pièce.

« _Monsieur_ fait sa petite crise dans sa chambre parce qu'il a honte de se montrer avec mon costume ! Ce mec est d'une logique ! Il hurle pour sortir, et lorsqu'il en a la possibilité, il ne veut plus… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien finir par montrer le bout de son nez. »

« Espérons-le ! »

Une musique que je ne connaissais pas résonna dans la pièce et Alice emmena de force son grand elfe à danser sur la piste.

« Bella Swan ? » entendis-je derrière mon dos une voix masculine m'appeler. Je me retournai pour faire face à un grand, assez baraqué à la peau métissée.

« Oui ? »

« Je m'appelle Tyler Crowley. J'étais responsable des sélections des joueurs de l'équipe de football. J'avoue avoir été étonné que tu participes à celles des pompon-girls. Tu es très douée ! Et comme la plupart des personnes ici présentes, je me suis fait une mauvaise idée de toi et ton… physique. » dit-il en me balayant le corps d'un regard gourmand.

« Merci, mais je pense que tu es en train de te faire une mauvaise opinion de moi. Je ne m'habille pas comme ça tous les jours, et je préfère de loin mon style habituel. »

« Pourtant en tant que pompon-girl, je pense que les filles vont te demander de le changer… »

« Et pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas parce que je pratique une activité reconnue au lycée que je suis obligée d'adopter leur style.. » désignai-je le groupe des blondes superficielles.

« Comme tu veux… J'aime ton côté rebelle Bella. » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Il rejoignit le buffet où Edward s'approcha de lui d'un air mécontent. En voyant en quoi celui-ci était déguisé, j'avais des envies de meurtre envers Alice !

En même temps, c'était plutôt évident qu'elle choisisse un costume dans l'esprit du mien… Elle voulait tout faire pour nous mettre ensemble, non ? Emmett était assorti à Rosalie (ou inversement), Alice avec Jasper… Et moi avec Edward… Il semblerait qu'elle nous considérait déjà comme un couple…

_Mais en toute sincérité, tu ne dirais pas non si c'était le cas ?_

Sa comparaison avec un dieu n'était plus possible puisqu'Edward était revêtu avec un costume d'ange. Sa peau scintillait de mille feux sous les lumières comme si de minuscules diamants avaient étaient incrustés juste en dessous de sa peau… Ses cheveux à la couleur si particulière, étaient bien plus disciplinés qu'à l'ordinaire, mais Alice avait toujours fait ce petit côté si sexy de lui en les désordonnant volontairement. Il portait une chemise blanche totalement déboutonnée laissant apparaître ses pectoraux si bien formés, ses abdominaux si bien dessinés et sculptés, et bien sûr il y avait ce 'V' à tomber par terre… étant très visible grâce au pantalon blanc taille basse qu'il portait…

_Bella arrête de te mordre cette lèvre en fantasmant sur lui ! C'est mal !_

_Absolument ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !_

_Et arrête de baver également ! Ce n'est jamais classe !_

Il parlait avec Tyler, mais avec une attitude assez hypocrite. Il semblait relativement calme mais son regard était dur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi… Et puis il était aussi distant vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. Puis il jeta un œil en ma direction et laissa Tyler en plan. Celui-ci me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais plus d'un air intrigué que contrarié, lorsqu'Edward s'approcha de moi.

« Tu vois pourquoi je n'osais pas sortir ? » me dit-il une fois arrivé devant moi en tirant sur les deux pans de sa chemise.

« Moi j'aime beaucoup. _Mon ange_… » le taquinai-je en caressant ses ailes de plumes. Sauf qu'il ne le perçut pas du même œil que moi… Il prit une expression très sérieuse.

« On doit parler, tu es au courant ? Je ne pouvais pas le faire à travers la porte de ma chambre… Enfin si, je pouvais, mais je ne le voulais pas. Pas pour ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Tu me fais peur Edward. À la façon dont tu parles on dirait que tu vas m'annoncer que tu vas mourir d'ici peu de temps ! »

Il eut un léger sourire avant de m'indiquer la porte coulissante qui menait à la piscine, dehors. Il y alla, et moi sur ses pas. Il referma la baie vitrée et commença à marcher jusqu'à l'extrémité de la piscine la plus éloignée de la villa. Je le suivis, mais il restait dos à moi, une main certainement sur son menton. Peut-être réfléchissait-il à la manière d'aborder le sujet sur lequel il voulait mettre les points sur les 'i'…

Quelques secondes passèrent, mais il ne se retourna toujours pas. Je commençai à avoir froid et à frissonner. La nuit était tombée, et était très noire, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de lune.

_Une nouvelle lune n'est jamais un bon présage !_

_Pessimiste !_

_Je préfère le terme de réaliste._

Nos respirations laissaient une espèce de fumée dans l'air… Lorsque mes dents commencèrent à s'entrechoquer entre elles, Edward daigna enfin me faire face. Il sembla attendri lorsqu'il remarqua que je tremblais. Il retira sa chemise -en ayant retiré avant ses ailes- et m'aida à l'enfiler.

« Merci… » murmurai-je. « Mais tu n'auras pas froid torse nu ? »

« Je suis assez résistant, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Il finit de remettre ses ailes.

_Si le paradis est rempli d'être semblable à Edward que Dieu m'achève maintenant !_

_Impossible que tu ailles au paradis, tu es une très mauvaise conscience !_

« Bien… Si tu commençais à dire ce que tu as à dire. Ça nous éviterait à tous les deux de ressemblait à l'acteur de Hibernatus. »

« Le comique français ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! »

« Bien… alors je commence… Heu… Où étais-tu hier soir ? »

« Si c'était pour me demander ça, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire venir ici ! » commençai-je à crier en retirant sa chemise.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ? »

Il me rattrapa par le poignet lorsque je tentai de retourner à l'intérieur.

« Tu es honteuse ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix calme. Était-il… au courant ?

« Et de quoi aurais-je honte ? Je travaille le soir parce que je n'en ai pas la possibilité le jour. »

« Que fais-tu ? »

J'essayais de me retirer de son emprise mais en vain… Il était trop fort.

« Je travaille ! Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir des parents pleins aux as qui me payent tout ce que je désire ! »

« D'ailleurs où sont tes parents ? » me demanda-t-il exprès sûrement vexé.

« Est-ce que je te demande où sont les tiens moi ! Parce qu'à ce que je sache, ils sont toujours en vie mais ne vive pas chez toi ! »

Je sentis sa prise sur mon poignet se relâcher légèrement, et je profitais de cette faiblesse pour me libérer.

« Tu as le chic pour trouver les sujets qui font mal… Tu le sais ça ? » me demanda-t-il peiné.

« Tu as le chic pour trouver les sujets dont je ne veux pas parler. Tu le sais ça ? Tu ne peux pas te dire que si je ne veux pas révéler où j'étais la nuit dernière comme beaucoup de nuit qui vont suivre c'est parce qu'il y a une raison ? »

« Bella, réponds-moi ! Où étais-tu hier soir ? » insista-t-il déterminé.

« Peut-être que tes parents ne t'aiment pas et que c'est pour ça qu'ils n'habitent pas avec vous. Et ce depuis la naissance ! Parce qu'apparemment ton père n'a jamais vécu avec toi, et ta mère jusqu'à tes cinq ans. » changeai-je de sujet. J'avais appris que lorsque l'on touchait un point sensible les gens nous laissaient tranquille.

Je regrettai amèrement d'avoir dit ça et de voir toute cette souffrance sur son visage. Il serra les poings.

« Mes parents m'aiment ok ? Et ce n'est pas une petite _pute_ qui devrait avancer des propos sur des sujets où elle ignore absolument tout ! » cria-t-il de rage.

Je restai interdite devant ses paroles. De quoi m'avait-il traitée ? De _pute_ ? Ma main droite s'écrasa violemment sur sa joue gauche, si bien qu'il perdit l'équilibre et manqua de peu de tomber la piscine. Je le regardais avec un regard noir et extrêmement soutenu comme je n'avais jamais destiné à personne !

« Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'avoir traitée ainsi… » le menaçai-je d'une voix très basse mais qui fit son effet, j'en étais certaine.

« Ce n'est pas ton travail ? » me provoqua-t-il sur un ton innocent.

« Et tu la sors d'où ton idée ? »

« Je t'ai vue rentrer dans un établissement spécialisé… Avec Tanya. » rajouta-t-il. « Et elle est bien une fille que l'on paye pour avoir dans son lit non ? »

« Tu m'as suivie… » conclus-je immédiatement.

Motivée par la rage, je le poussai dans la piscine. Ses ailes ne supportèrent pas l'eau et toutes les plumes se détachèrent du corps métallique.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » criai-je.

« Parce que je savais que tu ne me répondrais pas ! Et tu vis sous le toit de _ma_ maison ! J'estime avoir le droit de savoir où tu es le soir et la nuit ! » cria-t-il lui aussi.

Je regardai vers les portes vitrées qui menaient au salon, les personnes nous observaient mais n'avaient pas ouvert la porte coulissante. Ils se contentaient d'observer le spectacle très divertissant de notre discussion plutôt tournée vers la dispute ou l'agression…

« Oui, je suis une prostituée et alors ? Tu ne préfères pas ça à un banquier ou à un huissier ! Moi au moins lorsque je viens taper aux portes on ne me refoule pas ou on n'essaye pas de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière ! Je gagne ma vie comme je peux ! Et sincèrement dans toute ma carrière j'ai du voir passer dans un lit moins d'hommes que toi de femmes ! Ce n'est parce que tu as couché avec je ne sais combien de femmes que je te traite de gigolo ! »

_Bravo Bella ! Plus conne que toi on ne trouve pas ! Tu as honte d'être une strip-teaseuse mais tu lui dis que tu es une prostituée ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? Tu cherches quoi là à part des insultes blessantes et erronées ?_

_Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis Coquette Pomme, quitte à me rabaisser._

_Idiote ! C'est quoi le problème avec ton identité ?_

…

Il se rapprocha de moi et je m'éloignai du bord de la piscine par peur qu'il m'entraîne dans celle-ci.

« Au fait _Isabella_, je te dois combien pour la fois dans les vestiaires ? Un dollar ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton victorieux.

Même si je l'avais cherché, c'en étais trop ! Je pris sa chemise blanche par terre –qui était son seul vêtement sec, et commençai à partir en direction de la fête, là où tout le monde nous regardait avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Oh ! Et Bella ? Tu fais aussi strip-teaseuse dans la boîte à côté en tant que Coquette Pomme ? Je dis ça parce que la ressemblance est troublante ! »

Je m'arrêtai de marcher et me figeai. Sans me retourner je lui répondis que ce devait être de famille, et je repris mon chemin. _Je suis une prostituée et j'ai en plus une sœur strip-teaseuse ! Magnifique !_ Je refermai la porte et passai à travers la foule de personne. Alice accourut vers moi.

« Bella ! T'as ruiné le déguisement de mon frère ! »

« Pas du tout ! Je l'ai juste arrangé à ma manière. Maintenant c'est un ange déchu ! » tentai-je de refouler ma colère et ma tristesse à travers une minable tentative d'humour.

Je ne pris la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle répliqua et montai à l'étage directement dans 'ma' chambre. Je pris ma valise et rangeai mes affaires à l'intérieur. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ! Il voulait savoir où j'étais tant que je vivais sous son toit ! Bien ! Dans ce cas, je partais d'ici afin de retrouver ma liberté !

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire… Bella était une… prostituée. Elle avait une sœur, qui était strip-teaseuse, mais pas n'importe laquelle ! Celle que j'avais dévirginisée, et avec qui j'avais couché deux fois !

_Tu m'étonnes que le courant soit bien passé entre vous ! Ça doit être de famille ! Avec l'une tu t'entends directement, avec l'autre ça se cherche constamment !_

Je n'étais qu'un idiot. Et je regrettais tout ce que je venais de dire à Bella. Même si ça m'avait permis d'obtenir des réponses, je lui avais fait mal… Et ça, je ne le supportais pas !

_Parce qu'à toi elle ne t'en as pas fait peut-être ?_

_Si, mais je l'ai cherché… Je devrais aller m'excuser._

_Tu as vraiment changé !_

_Est-ce mal ?_

_Non pas forcément… Mais tu comptes rester comme ça ? Je demande histoire que je me fasse à l'idée._

_Je ne sais pas trop, sûrement que oui…_

Je sortis de la piscine, enlevai ce qui restait de mes ailes et les balançai sur un transat… Un coup d'œil vers la direction où était partie Bella m'apprit que tout le monde me regardait. Alice vint vers moi en courant.

« Bon Dieu Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Pourquoi Bella est dans cet état-là ? »

« Où est-elle ? » demandai-je sans avoir écouté ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Dans sa chambre je suppose… Mais… Edward ? » tenta-t-elle de me retenir alors que je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur, en vain malheureusement. Tout d'abord parce que j'avais froid. Ensuite parce que je n'avais pas envie d'écouter ma sœur. Et pour finir, j'avais besoin de me changer.

Je passai sans difficulté entre la foule de personne afin de rejoindre l'étage. Peu importe si les gens parlaient sur moi, s'ils faisaient des commentaires sur ce qu'il venait de se passer… Je les ignorais ! Arrivé en haut des escaliers, je me fis le plus discret possible. Jacob se tenait devant la porte de Bella, et visiblement il hésitait à frapper. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Bella ouvrit la porte. Je me cachai au maximum afin de pouvoir assister à leur discussion sans me faire remarquer.

« Jacob, tu tombes bien, je devais te parler. »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Je… J'accepte la proposition que tu m'as faite. Mais… Je suis désolée d'insister sur ce point, et tu vas sûrement croire que je ne m'intéresse qu'à ça, mais ça paierait combien en moyenne ? »

« Au début, tu n'es pas très connue donc tu n'auras que mes propositions qui sont payées environ deux mille dollars par séance. Mais comme tu ne manques pas de charme, si je puis me permettre… Tu auras certainement beaucoup d'autres propositions rapidement. Cependant… c'est un peu égoïste de ma part de dire ça, mais je tiens à ce que tu sois seulement ma propriété. C'est possessif certes, mais… tu es une perle rare. Tu serais certainement comparable à Kate Moss… »

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là… C'est très gentil à toi de me dire ça. »

« Mais ce n'est que la vérité. Tu as vraiment quelque chose en plus. »

J'entendis quelques pas, puis une faible inspiration de Bella. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour tomber sur Jacob qui tenait Bella par les hanches. Je me retins de vomir, lorsqu'il avança lentement ses lèvres vers celle de la fille à qui mon cœur appartenait…

_Rappelles-toi qu'ils se sont embrassés et ont eu un rendez-vous en tête-à-tête. Si ça se trouve ils sortent ensemble._

_Impossible, pourquoi aurait-elle couché avec moi dans ce cas ?_

_Parce que c'est une prostituée, elle a l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose sans scrupule._

_Pourtant, il a quelque chose qui ne colle pas… La première fois que je suis allé chez elle, en compagnie d'Alice, Tanya a dit qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité il y a très peu de temps… Elle serait… prostituée depuis peu ?_

_Là effectivement, y'a comme une légère incohérence…_

_Et puis je ne sais plus quel jour exactement, le psy a dit que ça avait commencé vers ses quinze ans… Comment être une prostituée sans coucher avec les clients ? Pendant deux ans elle n'avait pas pu… vendre son corps…_

_Ou alors Tanya a menti…_

_Ou alors, Bella a menti…_

_Pourquoi ferait-elle une telle chose ? Pourquoi se rabaisser ?_

_Je n'en sais rien… C'est justement ça le problème._

J'entendis une porte claquer. Je jetai un nouveau un coup d'œil pour m'apercevoir que c'était la porte de sa chambre…

_Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne se sont pas enfermés pour parler…_

Je crus que mon cœur allait se briser en mille morceaux avant d'entendre cette même porte s'ouvrir.

_Edward est jaloux !_ chantonna victorieuse ma conscience. _Edward est jaloux ! Edward est jaloux !_

_La jalousie n'est-elle pas une preuve d'amour ?_

_Edward est jaloux et amoureux ! Edward est jaloux et amoureux ! Edward est jaloux et amoureux !_

Je montai les dernières marches et rejoignis ma chambre sous les regards de Jacob et Bella. Je bouillonnais intérieurement en voyant leurs mains entrelacées, et ce fut à ce moment-là que mon cœur se brisa. Bella avait regardé ailleurs, évitant mon regard tandis qu'au contraire, Jacob l'avait soutenu.

Je me dirigeai directement vers mon placard et y pris de nouveaux vêtements toujours blancs. Je filai sous la douche avant afin d'enlever tout le chlore de mon corps et les étranges paillettes d'Alice, puis une fois m'être changé, je retournai à la fête au rez-de-chaussée qui battait son plein.

« Hey ! Eddy ! Viens par-là ! On allait commencer un action ou vérité. Tu veux jouer ? » me demanda ma sœur en utilisant mon surnom que je détestais tant.

« Pourquoi pas… » dis-je en voyant que Jacob et Bella y participaient.

Tout le monde était autour du groupe, et il me semblait que seule 'l'élite' de la soirée participait au jeu. Je m'assis entre ma sœur, qui était à ma gauche, et Bella, qui était à ma droite. À ses côtés, Jacob, puis Lauren et son acolyte Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et pour finalement revenir à Alice.

« Bon… Je commence ! » déclara-t-elle toute excitée.

Je vis les bouteilles d'alcool posées devant nous ainsi que des verres. _Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer !_

« Bella… »

« Action ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

« Embrasse Edward avec la langue ! »

_Elle aurait pu y aller progressivement quand même !_

_Tu ne vas pas te plaindre tout de même ! Son cabot est juste à ses côtés !_

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda Bella.

« Tu acceptes ou c'est un verre de vodka ! »

Bella souffla, et me regarda d'un air blasé. Il était plus que clair qu'elle n'avait pas envie de ce roulage de pelle. Et moi qui envisageais l'idée qu'elle puisse m'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ! J'approchai mes lèvres des siennes et à peine s'eurent-elles touchées que Bella rompit notre contact. Une fraction de seconde où le temps s'était interrompu. Une magnifique putain de fraction de seconde !

« Bella ! Mets-y du tien ! » lui reprocha ma sœurette. J'étais reconnaissant qu'elle fasse la remarque. Je voulais vraiment de ce baiser, qui serait peut-être le dernier que je pourrais avoir avec elle.

Elle souffla derechef, et approcha son visage vers le mien. Nos lèvres n'étaient même pas encore en contact, que tout le reste du monde disparut ne laissant place qu'à Bella. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Je souris légèrement et ce fut à ce moment-là, que nous nous embrassâmes. Il n'y avait rien de brutal et si Bella n'avait pas montré sa réticence à faire ce baiser avant que nous le fassions, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait autant envie que moi de cet échange. Nos lèvres se mouvaient en une totale synchronie, seulement, je n'oubliais pas quel type de baiser je devais lui donner. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche car elle l'ouvrit d'elle-même visiblement impatiente… Je ne me fis pas prier et nos langues entrèrent en contact dans un échange lent mais passionné. Au bout de ce qui me semblait être de longues minutes, nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle.

Je repris rapidement conscience du monde autour de moi. Musique, personnes, regards… Tout réapparut subitement. Jamais auparavant un baiser n'avait produit cet effet-là sur moi… Bella avait vraiment le don de me rendre différent. Mais ce changement provenait-il de moi, ou était-ce simplement elle qui n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles et femmes ?

_Le simple fait qu'elle ait conquis ton cœur la rend exceptionnelle et différente._

« Ça c'était quelque chose ! » commenta hilare Emmett.

« Bon… À qui le tour ? » demanda blasée Bella, comme si elle n'avait rien ressenti pendant que nous nous embrassions. Elle semblait s'être déjà remise des émotions, alors que ma respiration était toujours saccadée. Sa poitrine parfaitement mise en valeur dans son costume de diablesse, se mouvait d'une façon extrêmement rapide mais elle paraissait calme au niveau de l'expression de son visage.

« Moi c'est quand tu veux ! » répondit Tyler avec engouement. Il devait certainement penser que la question de Bella concernait un baiser avec la langue et non pour le jeu. Ou alors, il se rendait plus stupide qu'il ne l'était…

« C'est à Emmett ! » répondit Jacob avec agacement.

_Je parie 10 dollars qu'il est jaloux !_

_Tu es ma conscience, comment veux-tu parier ?_

_Façon de parler mon pote !_

« Alice ! »

« Vérité ! » répondit-elle immédiatement.

« Quel a été ton meilleur coup ? »

« Heu… » fit-elle confuse. « Je crois que je vais prendre l'alcool… »

« Ça veut tout dire ça ! » éclata de rire Emmett. « Moi qui aurais cru que tu allais répondre automatiquement Jasper ! Faut croire que tu n'es pas si bon que ça Jazz ! » dit-il en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de l'intéressé, tout en se tordant de rire.

« Tyler, c'est à toi ! » se contenta de répliquer ma sœur après avoir bu cul-sec le petit verre d'alcool.

« Emmett. Action ou vérité ? »

« Action quelle question ! »

« Fais-nous un strip-tease ! »

« Tyler, je sais à quel point tu aimes mon corps absolument sublime et aux muscles sans égal, mais faut pas pousser ! Enfin ça dépend… » se ravisa-t-il. « Intégral ou pas ? »

« Jusqu'en calbute ! » s'esclaffa Tyler.

« Désolé Rosalie, c'est pour l'œil des jolies demoiselles que je fais ça. Faut bien qu'elles voient une fois dans leur vie quelque chose d'admirable. Et puis elles te jalouseront encore plus après ! »

« Ou pas… » sifflota Alice l'air de rien.

La musique retentit. _You can leave your hat on_ de Joe Cocker… Si Emmett n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un type très fidèle, ni amoureux à cause de son physique c'était loin d'être le cas. Sous son aspect de brute assez intimidant, il était un grand gamin totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de Rosalie. Quant à sa sensibilité, elle était cachée mais pas forcément petite, c'était même tout le contraire !

Il commença à se déhancher devant Rose, puisqu'elle le regardait de travers. Rosalie était du genre possessif et n'appréciait pas que les autres filles tournent autour de _son_ chéri. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'Emmett lui faisait cadeau de la dance en dansant devant elle, plutôt que d'en faire profiter tout le monde en se mettant au milieu. Ceci dit, pas mal de filles (en chaleur) criaient déjà alors que mon frère n'avait pas encore retiré sa veste ! Celle-ci retirée, il la lança derrière lui et Bella se la reçut sur sa tête. La plupart explosèrent de rire tandis qu'elle la retirait et qu'elle se recoiffait. Je la vis afficher une mine assez… étrange… Je crois que c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle paraissait honteuse, mais ses yeux étaient incontestablement tristes… Pouvais-je avoir raison ?

Emmett retira sensuellement son nœud papillon, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, autant dire que l'excitation des demoiselles monta d'un cran ! Elles n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui, alors qu'il n'en avait que pour sa petite-amie…

_C'est beau l'amour !_

Une fois tous les boutons défaits, Emmett en écarta les pans et se caressa le torse tout en regardant Rosalie. Elle le regardait avec une grande gourmandise. Je pariai fortement qu'elle avait mouillé sa petite culotte et qu'ils partiraient à l'étage une fois le spectacle (ou l'horreur de mon point de vue) achevé. Il retira lentement la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon. J'étais assez étonné de la coordination et de la grâce de mon frère.

_C'est vrai quoi ! Qui aurait cru qu'il était capable d'une telle chose sans se rendre ridicule ? _

_Attends de voir le reste ! Le haut était la partie la plus facile !_

Mon frère se baissa d'une manière totalement… pas classe, et le reste fut encore pire ! Il n'était plus du tout dans le truc… Il se débattait avec ses lacets de chaussures ! Et même avec ce grand obstacle franchi, il retira ses chaussettes d'une façon si peu… sexy ! C'était à mourir de rire ! Bien sûr, Emmett faisait parti de ces petits (façon de parler) rigolos qui pouvaient tout se permettre car personne ne les prenait vraiment au sérieux. L'avantage c'est qu'il ne se prenait jamais la honte même dans les situations les plus embarrassantes et d'autant plus qu'il avait l'esprit assez insouciant, mais justement à cause de ça, on le prenait jamais au sérieux lorsque c'était important… On avait peut-être moins confiance en lui… Bref, malgré son petit numéro, toutes les filles le trouvaient craquant pour son côté espiègle et gaffeur intentionnel. L'humour était un trait de caractère particulièrement apprécié par la gente féminine, sans qu'il ne devienne trop lourd non plus…

Emmett se redressa et reprit là où il en était : à savoir son pantalon. Il descendit très lentement sa braguette sous les cris hystériques des femelles en chaleur.

_Hey ! Ça va le commentateur de chaîne animalière ! Un peu de respect ! Et puis regarde un peu ta gazelle à côté ! Elle n'a pas l'air vraiment d'apprécier le show !_

Bella n'avait pas l'air vraiment intéressée, préférant rester dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vide. Elle semblait triste, encore une fois.

La musique s'arrêta. Emmett était en boxer noir le plus moulant que je n'ai jamais vu ! Alice devait lui avoir pris une taille voire même deux en moins, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Il rassembla ses affaires et se rassit à sa place, sur le canapé. Rosalie se jeta sur lui, et les autres durent se lever pour leur laisser toute la place. C'est fou comme ils étaient entreprenants, même en public !

« Hey les amoureux ! Y'a des chambres pour faire ça ! En plus si vous vous y mettez devant nous, la fête va finir en orgie générale ! » leur dis-je.

Rosalie se remit rapidement sur pieds, et Emmett se collait à son dos. On se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Il ne voulait pas montrer son érection aux autres ? Pourtant elle était loin d'être petite… même à treize ans lorsqu'il se masturbait sous la douche ! J'en frissonne encore en repensant à tous les cauchemars que j'avais pu faire dans le passé ! Mais j'avais la satisfaction d'en avoir une plus grosse !

_Arrête on dirait Siffredi Rocco !_

_En plus beau !_

_En plus petit !_

_Même pas vrai !_

_Si tu le dis…_

Les deux s'en allèrent et bien sûr, les commentaires fusèrent. Alice interdit à quiconque de monter à l'étage prétextant que c'était un endroit totalement défendu sauf en ayant l'autorisation de l'un des membres de la famille. Elle avait dit le tout d'un air assez menaçant, et je devais bien avouer qu'elle était très convaincante et qu'elle effrayait réellement ! S'attirer ses foudres revenait à s'attirer les foudres du diable !

Le jeu continua et ce fut au tour de Jessica de poser la question à Tyler, puis Jacob à Jessica, et enfin Jacob à moi !

« Je choisis vérité. » répondis-je.

« Ressens-tu des sentiments envers Bella ? »

J'étais certain qu'Alice devait sauter de joie à l'idée qu'il ait pu poser la question, et qu'elle allait l'adorer pour l'avoir fait. Quant à moi, je me contentai de faire mon sourire en coin que les filles raffolaient, mais j'ajoutai une touche de malice dedans. Aucun doute, il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de fort entre Bella et moi, et il en était jaloux. Je pris le verre devant moi et le levai vers lui.

« À la tienne ! »

Je bus cul-sec l'alcool qui me monta directement à la tête. L'ivresse… qu'est-ce que j'avais pu aimer ça à une époque ! Me bourrer la gueule jusqu'à être à la limite du coma éthylique ou du lavage d'estomac. Je me sentis tout de même beaucoup mieux après mon premier verre ! Je devrais refuser des paris plus souvent… c'était à mon tour de poser la question à Jazz, qui choisit action…

_Et c'est parti pour une partie d'enfer ! _

Je ne sais combien de tours plus tard, Jasper et Alice avait quitté le jeu pour faire divers cochonneries en haut ensemble…

_S'ils ont pu atteindre la chambre de celle-ci avant ! Les deux étaient tellement excités !_

Tyler et Mike étaient hors compétition ayant trop bu d'alcool… Il faut dire que Jessica et Lauren leur avaient donné les pires questions à répondre et actions à faire. Ne voulant pas être trop humiliés avec ça, ils choisissaient toujours la boisson. J'avais refusé de jouer trois fois, les deux paires de seins siliconés quatre fois, Jacob une fois, et Bella aucune fois. C'était désormais au tour de Jessica de poser la question à Lauren.

« Action ! » répondit-elle avec excitation. Elles préparaient un coup ensemble, je le sentais venir à des kilomètres !

« Embrasse Bella avec la langue ! Et durant trois minutes minimum ! »

Après Tyler et Mike, leur souffre douleur était Bella… Je n'aimais pas trop cette idée, mais un baiser entre deux filles canons… je ne disais pas non à la scène ! Je me demandais si Bella allait accepter… et rentrer dans leur jeu…

« Bella, tu es d'accord ? À moins que tu ne préfères un petit verre ? » demanda Lauren avec une pointe de provocation.

« Je suis partante ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

_Chaud… Très chaud !_

Lauren se leva, de même que Bella. Elles se rapprochèrent, et inclinèrent leur tête, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

« Top, c'est parti ! » rit Jessica en ayant un chrono dans la main !

_C'est parti pour le baiser, mais également pour mon enfer ! Je sens déjà l'excitation m'envahir._

Je sortis mon portable pour ne rien rater de l'événement comme pas mal de mecs l'avaient fait… Bella et Lauren commencèrent à s'embrasser mais pas de manière calme… Les mains de Lauren allèrent se balader sur le corps de Bella… L'une sur le creux de ses reins et l'autre sur sa fesse gauche qui ne s'en privait pas pour tripoter ! Dire que le spectacle n'était pas excitant serait un horrible mensonge ! Une diablesse avec une policière ! Une brune avec une blonde ! Deux canons… dont l'un véritablement bandant ! En parlant de ça… Certains ne se cachaient pas leur désir et se caressaient même leur sexe lorsque ça leur était possible. Personnellement, je mis ma cheville sur mon genou et mis un cousin sur ma virilité. J'avais l'air parfaitement détendu, mais foutrement excité !

Bella se faisait moins entreprenante que sa partenaire. Elle se contentait de mettre ses mains sur le visage de Lauren. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte. La blonde passait plus pour une allumeuse à mon goût. Une fille facile en d'autres termes… Ce qui avait l'air de ne pas lui déplaire…

Au bout de ce qui me dura quelques secondes, les deux filles se séparèrent.

« Hey bien Swan ! Je ne suis pas déçue ! » lança Lauren après le baiser. « Tu embrasses véritablement bien ! Et ta salive a très bon goût… Je me demande s'il en est de même avec ton nectar… » Comme pour accompagner ses dires, elle passa sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de Bella, qui se raidit instinctivement… Lauren continua son petit manège et déplaça sa main vers le haut, remontant au passage la jupe en cuir de celle que je chérissais tant… J'aurais dû être jaloux de ce contact, mais au contraire j'étais terriblement excité et content de voir ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Lauren retira subitement sa main et se rassit sur son siège, laissant Bella immobile, probablement en train de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Si jamais tu as envie d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses ou de les renouveler… » reprit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, « tu sais où me trouver. Tu veux peut-être mon numéro de téléphone portable pour me joindre ? » Elle avait posé la question de manière provocatrice encore une fois, espérant toucher un point sensible dû à sa condition sociale. Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que Bella lui réponde d'une manière à la remettre à sa place ou un simple non, mais elle sortit un téléphone de sa poche, chose que je n'avais absolument pas remarqué auparavant. Je me demandais quand elle l'avait acheté, ou qui lui avait offert. Jacob peut-être ? Il était riche et il l'aimait bien… Une certaine rage se fit sentir en moi, mais je me contrôlai…

« Volontiers. Quel est-il ? »

Tout comme moi, les deux blondes furent surprises. Jacob lui, semblait avoir été mis au courant… C'en était presque normal pour lui.

_Ce qui signifie qu'il a été habitué ou prévenu avant… Ce qui implique qu'il y a plus de chances que ce soit lui qui lui ait offert !_

Lauren demanda le portable de Bella, et lui rentra son numéro. Elle le donna également à Jessica qui en fit de même. Puis elle vint se rasseoir à côté de moi. Jacob choisit vérité dont la question était 'As-tu déjà eu des pannes érectiles ?' qui répondit négativement. Comme si un homme allait avouer ses faiblesses sexuelles devant tout le monde ! Ça revenait à croire au Père-Noël !

« Bella… » l'interpella-t-il.

« Vérité ! » se précipita-t-elle de répondre.

« Si tu avais le choix entre passer une nuit avec moi ou passer une nuit avec Edward, que choisirais-tu ? »

Voilà une question intelligente ! Au moins, on sera tous les deux fixés, sauf si Bella buvait le verre devant elle… Mais comme elle n'a pas l'air d'en vouloir…

Elle me regarda dans les yeux durant quelques secondes, prit une inspiration et se retourna vers Jacob. Elle allait dire sa réponse. Je retins ma respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa. C'était pire qu'après un intense effort !

« Toi… » souffla-t-elle à l'intention de Jacob.

Mon cœur eut un raté, avant de se briser pour la énième fois de la soirée. _Comme si c'était possible !_ Bella avait décidé de me faire souffrir un maximum cette nuit, il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités. À moins qu'elle ne fasse partie d'une secte où la souffrance d'un homme était l'ultime récompense au bourreau qui détenait son cœur éperdument amoureux…

_Éperdument ? Tu ne t'emballes pas un peu trop ?_

_Peut-être bien… Mais pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_

_L'amour mon pauvre… L'amour…_

« Edward ? Action ou vérité ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Elle ne me regardait pas droit dans les yeux, et fuyait mon regard intentionnellement.

« Vérité. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à la question de Jacob en début de partie de jeu ? »

« La réponse me paraissait plutôt évidente. Ce matin au petit-déjeuner, tu aurais dû comprendre les choses de toi-même avec tous les indices qu'a relevés Alice. Et tu ajoutes à cela ce que nous avons vécu ou ce que je t'ai dit, ça devrait être une évidence. »

« Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas les mots dans ce cas ? » me demanda-t-elle dans le blanc des yeux cette fois-ci. Je fus heureux de pouvoir admirer à nouveau pleinement ce regard si gourmand et chocolaté. Lorsque nous nous regardions de cette manière-là, c'est comme si nous pouvions lire en l'autre jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Et en ce moment, je décelai en elle de l'espoir. Un espoir qui rendait ses yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Vérité ne m'oblige à répondre qu'à une seule question. » lui répondis-je en brisant ce lien. Mais j'espérais secrètement qu'elle avait réussit à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, de la même façon que je l'avais fait pour elle. Je voulais qu'elle découvre d'elle-même la peur que j'avais de la perdre, cette jalousie lorsqu'elle s'approchait trop de Jacob, cette tristesse lorsqu'elle était loin de moi, cette amour que mon cœur lui vouait. J'espérais qu'elle ait vu tout ça dans mes yeux.

« Je choisis action Edward ! » me coupa Jessica de mes pensées.

« Heu… Oui, bien sûr… » fis-je en recouvrant mes esprits et en me connectant au monde qui m'entourait.

« Heu… Pourquoi ne pas faire une danse sexy pour Jacob ? »

« Excellente idée ! »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et demanda à ce que l'on mette _Gimme Gimme More_ de Britney Spears et -je cite- qu'on lui apporte une chaise comme dans le clip _Buttons_ des Pussycat Dolls…

« Désolée poupée, mais les chaises noires couvertes de diamants on n'a pas ça sous la main ! » se moqua Tyler.

Jessica se renfrogna.

« On ne pose pas la question de savoir si j'accepte ou je refuse ? » intervint Jacob.

La blonde leva un sourcil.

« Tu ne veux pas voir un peu comment je danse ? »

« Désolé, mais j'ai un peu soif… Je suis vraiment déshydraté ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu as eu trop chaud lorsque j'ai embrassé Bella… Et tout le monde sait qu'en cas de grosse chaleur, il est important de se désaltérer. Ne sois pas fâchée contre lui Jess'… Il préfère les brunes. » toisa-t-elle Bella. « Je crois que nous allons arrêter le jeu ici. Je commençais à me lasser un peu. Edward ? » s'adressa-t-elle à moi d'un ton aguicheur.

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'accordes une petite danse ? »

Je regardais Bella qui serrait légèrement les poings, mais fortement sa mâchoire. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit jalouse que Lauren veuille se rapprocher de moi ? Serait-elle jalouse comme moi je le suis lorsqu'elle est avec Jacob ?

_Là, tu tiens un excellent moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Rends-la jalouse ! Fais-la souffrir !_

_C'est mal !_

_C'est un mal pour un bien ! Si elle t'aime, ou du moins si elle tient à toi, elle quittera Jacob et te demandera de lâcher l'autre blondasse !_

Poussé par mon subconscient, je m'empressais de répondre :

« Parce que tu as besoin de poser la question ? »

Le tout accompagné par un sourire en coin et un haussement de sourcil que je voulais rempli de sous-entendus. Je me levai et m'avançai vers la piste de danse que formait désormais le salon de la villa. Je me mis contre le dos de Lauren, tandis que Jessica venait se collait contre le mien.

_Super ! Manquait plus que je me fasse prendre en sandwich par deux blondes !_

_Ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé il y a une semaine. Tu perds vite tes anciennes habitudes ! Tu aurais déjà bandé comme un taureau et les deux filles seraient déjà dans ton lit en train de crier ton prénom !_

_Vieilles habitudes certes, mais les nouvelles ne sont-elles pas plus mal ?_

_Les anciennes te rendaient insouciant, vivant au jour le jour et prenant un maximum de plaisir. Les nouvelles te donnent la migraine à force de trop réfléchir, t'empêchant de traîner dans des bars ou des clubs de strip-teases, et te font souffrir. Dois-je répondre à ta question ou l'exposition de la réalité te fait directement visualiser la réponse ?_

Le rythme de la musique était comme il fallait : ni trop lent, ni trop rapide ! Heureusement qu'Alice avait prévu de la bonne musique et pas le genre de musique que l'on peut écouter en boîte où les mouvements de danse nous épuise rapidement. Du moins, pour les moins endurants… Sexe et sport m'ont toujours été bénéfiques.

Nous entrâmes dans une danse sensuelle sur la chanson de _Miles Away_ de Madonna. _**(N/A : Merci à Popolove et Edwardienne100 de m'avoir fait découvrir la vidéo sur Robert où j'ai trouvé la musique ! ^^) **_D'accord, aux yeux de tout le monde ce n'est pas forcément de la bonne musique, mais il a pire ! Je vis un peu plus loin Bella dans les bras de Jacob… Elle avait passé ses bras derrière sa nuque, quant à ses mains à lui, elles étaient posées sur ses hanches. S'il s'avisait de les descendre un peu plus, je le… !

_Tu le… ?_

_Ne m'oblige pas à penser des choses que je pourrais regretter !_

_Dégonflé ! Déjà l'autre fois lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés dans les couloirs tu voulais leur faire leur fête, mais tu n'as absolument rien fait ! Donc, tu es un gros dégonflé !_

_Je ne vais tout de même pas prendre une arme à feu et lui tirer dessus parce qu'il touche ou tripote celle que j'aime ! Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle, et nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! J'ai le droit d'être jaloux, mais pas d'intervenir dans leur relation._

_Dommage pour l'arme à feu..._

Voyant qu'elle m'observait, je plaçai mes mains sur les hanches de Lauren, quant à son acolyte, elle plaça les siennes sur mon corps.

Bella se tendit immédiatement et se rapprocha de Jacob. Je crois que le but du jeu était clair : rendre jaloux l'autre, ou du moins le provoquer en flirtant avec un autre ou des autres partenaires dans mon cas. Je ne me préoccupais même pas des deux blondes se frottant vulgairement contre moi excitées comme des puces, mais uniquement de Bella dans les bras de Jacob. J'avais toujours ce même pincement au cœur, et cette douleur dans la poitrine en les voyant ensemble… Je voulais être celui avec qui elle dansait, celui sur qui ses mais étaient passées derrière sa nuque ou encore celui qui lui tiendrait les hanche et mènerait la danse…

Nous ne nous quittâmes des yeux à aucun instant. Lauren le vit et se mit face à moi m'obligeant à me regarder dans les yeux. Mais malgré ça je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de celle qui me détruisait intérieurement… Je me demandais si les dommages sentimentaux pouvaient guérir totalement ? _Une fois._ Une seule et unique fois auparavant j'étais tombé amoureux… J'avais cru que tous les dégâts causés par celle que j'avais chérie autrefois avaient été réparés, mais ça ne faisait que s'empirer avec Bella… Étais-je maudit ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit à un amour simple et réciproque ? Parce que là, il était clair qu'elle ne m'aimait pas… Rien qu'avec sa réponse à la question de Jacob '_Si tu avais le choix entre passer une nuit avec moi ou passer une nuit avec Edward, que choisirais-tu ?_' cela renseignait bien sur sa préférence ! Qu'avais-je fait de si horrible pour mériter ça ? Jacob avait l'air d'un mec fidèle alors que moi je passais pour un coureur de jupons… Peut-être me croyait-elle du genre infidèle et préférait prendre la carte du type sûr et digne de confiance…

_Je suis tout de même là pour te rappeler que tu es digne de confiance et que tu sauras être fidèle pour elle !_

_Je me fiche pas mal de ce que ma conscience peut croire ! La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de savoir ce que elle, elle pense !_

_Du calme ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te défouler sur moi ! Pour la peine, je m'en vais !_

_Ça me fera des vacances !_

_Je peux toujours revenir si tu dis ça…_

Je vis au loin Bella parler à l'oreille de Jacob. Elle me regardait toujours, et sans savoir pourquoi, je sentais que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire allait mener à son coup de grâce. Jacob s'écarta d'elle et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles avant que Bella ne le prenne par la main et le conduise à l'étage.

_Le coup de grâce : elle va coucher avec lui !_

_Pas forcément…_

_Sachant qu'elle est une prostituée, je ne suis pas sûr que coucher avec un homme la dérange tant que ça ! Surtout si elle est attirée par l'homme en question…_

_Mais sa révélation a été trop facile… Ça cache quelque chose…_

_Pourquoi mentirait-elle sur son métier ? Et pourquoi avoir choisi la prostitution ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se dénigrerait comme ça… Qu'y a-t-il de pire que ce métier ?_

_Je n'en sais rien mais elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons…_

« Edward ? » me ramena sur terre Lauren. « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes de danser ? »

Je pris une inspiration pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Je me recomposai mon masque du parfait homme à femmes.

« Et si on allait dans ma chambre ? »

_Bah toute suite ça va mieux…_

« J'en serais ravie, mais que fais-tu de Jess ? »

Je me retournais vers elle.

« Elle nous accompagne. On trouvera bien une chose amusante à faire tous ensemble… » fis-je en sous-entendant des choses. Si Bella tirait son coup, moi aussi ! Je voulais me venger. Faire ce que j'avais envie d'affliger à Bella mais à d'autres filles… Je voulais tellement qu'elle souffre comme moi je le faisais… Faire le plus de bruit possible pour qu'elle prenne conscience qu'elle rate quelque chose !

Lauren et Jessica ronronnèrent à cette idée et s'empressèrent de monter à l'étage en me traînant avec elle. Je surpris Alice et Emmett à me regarder gravement. Les deux fronçaient les sourcils. Alice me regardait avec peine reflet de ce que mon propre regard devait lui renvoyer, tandis qu'Emmett me lançait des éclairs. Il avait raison de faire ça… J'allais faire une énorme bêtise, je le savais. Mais je donnerais tout et n'importe quoi pour ne plus ressentir les battements de mon cœur comme des coups de poignard dans ma poitrine. Et s'il fallait que je fasse ce que j'allais faire pour y parvenir, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes alors j'étais prêt à le faire.

Nous étions maintenant devant la porte de ma chambre. Elles me firent pénétrer dans ma pièce et refermèrent la porte en la faisant claquer. Elles commencèrent à me déshabiller… L'une le haut et l'autre le bas, mais je les arrêtai avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin.

« Les filles, commencez sans moi je reviens dans quelques minutes… Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… » les prévins-je avant de sortir rapidement. J'avais le col de ma chemise complètement défait, ainsi que la boucle de ma ceinture. Je marchais en direction de la porte adjacente à celle de ma chambre. Je penchai ma tête vers celle-ci afin d'entendre les échanges qu'ils pouvaient y avoir à l'intérieur. Je n'entendis rien jusqu'à un gémissement… Je reconnus immédiatement à qui il appartenait…

Dans ma jalousie, je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à mon acte et ouvris la porte discrètement de sorte à ce qu'ils ne me repèrent pas. Heureusement et malheureusement, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ce que j'y vis au travers me glaça le sang.

_Ce qu'on ignore ne peut nous faire souffrir et la curiosité est un très vilain défaut. Tâches de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois !_

Jacob était au-dessus de Bella, tous deux allongés sur son lit… Il l'embrassait dans le cou tandis qu'elle le déshabillait. Jusque-là, je n'avais pas prêté attention à son costume. C'était la panoplie complète du vampire…

_Avec un peu d'humour, tu pourrais les interrompre en faisait croire que c'est un véritable vampire et qu'il s'apprête à planter ses crocs dans sa jugulaire…_

_Idiot !_

Je refermai la porte discrètement et rentrai dans ma chambre bien déterminé à oublier Bella par les deux blondes à ma disposition !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

_Ok… Je suis en train de faire une énorme bêtise, mais j'en suis consciente, c'est le principal, non ? Je ne pourrais même pas me dire que je faisais cette énorme erreur les yeux fermés, parce que mes yeux sont grands ouverts ! Je n'ai même pas d'alcool dans le sang sur qui rejeter la faute… Je fais une énorme bêtise et je ne fais rien pour la stopper… Je suis définitivement masochiste !_

« Dis Bella… » hésita Jacob sur moi, me ramenant sur la terre ferme… « Je ne te sens pas trop dans le truc… »

« Toi non plus… À moins que tu ne sois long à démarrer… » fis-je allusion au fait qu'il n'ait pas d'érection.

Il souffla et s'allongea sur le côté.

« Ça fait très cliché comme situation… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Il s'appuya sur son coude. Je sentis son regard insistant sur moi, et tournai la tête.

« Et bien… Je n'ai pas vraiment été honnête avec toi… Je… J'ai… » sanglotai-je. Il me prit dans ses bras ma caressant les cheveux afin de m'apaiser, mais ça ne fit que produire l'effet inverse ! Ce n'était pas cette odeur, ces mains ou même ce corps que je voulais. Je voulais Edward… celui que j'aimais !

« Chuut Bella… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Quoi que tu aies pu faire… »

« J'ai… J'aime Edward… Je… J'ai voulu le rendre jaloux en me servant de toi… Je t'aime bien aussi… mais… ce n'est pas pareil… Je… ressens aussi de l'attirance pour toi… mais ce n'est… pas pareil… » pleurai-je sans retenue.

« Tu as déjà dit ça Bella… Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable car… moi aussi je n'ai pas vraiment été honnête. »

J'essayai mes larmes du revers de la main et le regardai droit dans les yeux, remplie d'incompréhension. Il souffla et commença à m'avouer la vérité sur un ton gêné et honteux.

« Je crois que je suis gay. » me dit-il d'un ton incertain. « Tu es la seule fille qui ait su attirer mon attention et… un peu de désir… Je voulais vérifier si ça… pouvait fonctionner avec toi. Si j'arrivais à avoir des érections en imaginant ton corps… » fit-il avec une certaine crainte.

Je lui souris afin de le rassurer. À vrai dire, j'étais assez soulagée d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir… mais apparemment, j'étais vraiment bien tombée.

« Je suppose que si tu m'avoues ça c'est que tu n'as rien ressenti… »

« Si… mais vraiment rien comparé à ce que j'espérais… Tu m'en veux ? »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'osais pas te dire que je ne ressentais pas non plus grand-chose lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Tu veux toujours rendre jaloux Cullen ? »

« Je suis horrible n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le vis hésiter à me poser une question au lieu de me répondre… Sauf que je la compris sans même qu'il ne me la pose.

« J'espérai que s'il me voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre, il réaliserait ses sentiments pour moi. J'étais certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi, sauf qu'il préfère deux paires de faux seins à moi… »

Jacob me prit dans ses bras tandis que je me remettais à pleurer. Puis, nous entendîmes des cris provenant de la chambre d'à côté. _Sa_ chambre. Sauf que ce n'étaient pas des cris masculins que j'entendais, mais des cris féminins… Je craignais le pire…

_Quand tu penses à 'pire', tu penses au fait qu'il couche avec les deux blondes ?_

Je me dégageai de son emprise et me rendis dans ma salle de bain, pour mieux distinguer les cris…

« _Oh ouiiiii ! Edward ! Continue !_ » résonna la voix de Jessica.

Masochiste que je suis, j'avançai encore dans la pièce jusqu'à coller mon oreille au mur commun entre ma salle de bain et sa chambre. J'entendais très clairement trois personnes… Deux gémissements, l'un masculin et l'autre féminin, et des cris de plaisir poussés par Jessica.

Je me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol et pleurai sans retenue. Je ne sentis pas Jacob venir me prendre dans ses bras et me porter jusqu'au lit… Je sombrai peu à peu dans le noir…

Lentement, je sortais de mon sommeil improvisé. Ma tête reposait sur quelque chose de chaud, assez dur, mais surtout mouillé… J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai. Jacob me regardait avec un air désolé. Je baissai le regard sur sa chemise noire de vampire…

« Ta chemise… elle est… » versai-je de nouveau quelques larmes avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Jacob me reprit dans ses bras et me berça tout en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Je redevins calme au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, peut-être même une heure… Pourtant, je sentais que mes larmes pouvaient refaire surface à n'importe quel moment.

« Jacob ? »

« Oui, Bella ? »

« Pourquoi tu as dit _'je crois que je suis gay'_ tout à l'heure ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ? » fis-je en relevant la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise…

« Je travaille constamment avec des femmes portant des sous-vêtements plus que sexys… et… » Il marqua une pause dans sa déclaration en me regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air songeur. Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il se demandait s'il pouvait tout m'avouer sans que je ne révèle rien à autrui.

« Tu peux me faire confiance, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il me sourit faiblement après avoir soufflé un petit coup. Sûrement devait-il être soulagé…

« Je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre désir pour toutes ses femmes à moitié dénudées. Je remarquais bien que j'avais un problème. Tous les autres hommes avaient des érections qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de dissimuler. En me rendant aux toilettes, je les voyais souvent se masturber. Tout le monde avait l'habitude, sauf les petits nouveaux… Sauf que quand je m'y rendais, c'était les érections et pénis des hommes présents qui déclenchait mon propre désir quand je les regardais. Toutes les mannequins avec qui je travaille me qualifient de professionnel parce que contrairement aux autres, je ne leur fait aucune avance et que je ne les regarde pas perversement… »

« Mais en vérité, c'est parce qu'elles ne t'attirent pas du tout… » terminai-je à sa place.

« C'est exactement ça… » confirma-t-il mes paroles.

Il resta silencieux, voire méditatif, tandis que j'essayais d'assimiler tous ses aveux.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème… » finis-je par déclarer. « Chacun sa préférence de partenaire… »

« Bella… » fit-il en se pinçant entre les deux yeux, ce qui eut le don de me rappeler le geste habituel d'Edward. Je ravalai une fois de plus, mes sanglots qui menaçaient plus que jamais de se libérer. « Je joue dans une équipe de football. Je me change dans les mêmes vestiaires de plus qu'une quinzaine de mecs tous plus désirables les uns que les autres. Je prends ma douche, nu, en même temps que ces mecs qui le sont autant que moi. Crois-tu qu'il n'en aurait rien à faire qu'un des joueurs soit homosexuel et qu'il fantasme sur eux lorsqu'il les voit à poil ? Si jamais ça venait à se faire savoir, je serais exclu automatiquement. »

_Évidemment… Vu sous cet angle-là…_

« Tu n'as qu'à jouer en club ? »

« Ça reviendrait au même… Je ne pourrais pas m'afficher avec celui que j'aime au lycée par exemple, parce que nous sommes dans une petite ville, et que les nouvelles vont extrêmement vite pour se répandre. »

« Je suis désolée… Tu pourrais peut-être éliminer les soupçons en faisant croire que tu as une petite-amie. »

Il me regarda avec une intensité déconcertante, avant de se frotter l'arrière du crâne.

« Toi, t'hésites à me demander quelque chose… » devinai-je.

« Mais j'aurais l'impression de me servir de toi… »

Je compris que Jacob n'était pas quelqu'un qui demandait des services sans jamais en rendre en retour, et qu'il détestait en demander lorsque ça lui était nécessaire. Je ne pense pas que ça avait à voir avec sa fierté, son égo, ou même une gêne vis-à-vis d'une certaine dépendance, mais juste parce que Jacob avait l'air quelqu'un de bien qui ne voulait déranger personne.

« Allez ! Dis-moi ce que tu voulais me demander. » le poussai-je à se confier, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire.

« Quand tu as parlé de faire croire que j'avais une petite-amie et bien… J'ai pensé à toi. » Il étudia mes traits durant quelques secondes afin d'observer ma réaction, mais je lui fis signe de continuer. « Tu pourrais me protéger, m'aider à cacher mon homosexualité… En contre partie, je t'aide à rendre jaloux un maximum Edward afin qu'il vienne vers toi. Ça ne sera que provisoire, dès que tu voudras arrêter notre compromis, tu le pourras, et inversement. Je te promets également que si tu as le moindre service à me demander, je serais là pour toi, et quelque soit ce service. Tu pourras même m'en demander plusieurs. Alors… tu… Tu acceptes ? » fit-il plein d'espoirs.

« Ça me semble un très bon compromis. J'accepte. Il y a une durée minimum imposée ? Je demande au cas où, parce qu'imaginons que je décide de me mettre en couple avec Edward demain matin… Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose pour toi, et là, ce serait moi qui t'aurais le plus utilisé… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Bella. »

Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et lovai ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il plaça ses mains sur le creux des mes reins et me caressa le dos. Je me laissai complètement aller dans ses bras. J'avais énormément besoin d'affection… Je me sentais extrêmement triste.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes lorsque de nouveaux cris de jouissance se firent entendre depuis la chambre d'à côté. Jacob m'apaisa du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ça ne changea pas grand-chose…

« Bella ? Tu sais simuler un orgasme ? » me dit-il malicieusement. Je le regardai attendant qu'il développe, l'idée qu'il avait certainement derrière la tête…

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

_Je suis con. Je suis con. Je suis con. Je suis con. Je suis con…_

_Tais-toi ! On sait tous à quel point tu es con mais arrête de répéter cette putain de phrase depuis que tu es rentré dans cette putain de chambre !_ s'énerva ma conscience. Ça faisait même un sacré boucan !

Nous avions cette fois-ci inversé les places, ou plutôt devrais-je dire : Lauren et Jessica avaient permuté leur place… Je faisais un cunnilingus à Lauren, sans réelle envie, tandis que Jessica me faisait une fellation.

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir rien qu'une petite semaine en arrière ! Ou même quelques heures ! Pourquoi avais-je proposé aux filles de venir dans ma chambre ? Ou de commencer sans moi ? Tant qu'à faire qu'elles continuent et finissent sans moi !

_Je suis définitivement con !_

J'ignorai totalement les cris ou gémissements de mes partenaires. Je me demandais d'ailleurs, comment avais-je fait pour avoir une érection sans en avoir envie… Peut-être en repensant à Bella ? À ce que nous avions fait dans les vestiaires du lycée… ?

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la douche couler dans _sa_ salle de bains…

_Pas d'inquiétude… Elle doit seulement prendre une douche. Elle n'est pas forcément accompagnée._

_Sauf s'il s'agit d'une douche post-orgasmique… ? Et si c'est le cas, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne soit pas seule…_

_Je suis persuadé qu'elle n'a rien fait._

_Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure en regardant dans sa chambre ? C'est ce qui est en parti dû à ce que tu es en train de commettre… Et puis, tu n'entends pas ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Écoute !_

J'entendis Bella -sans le moindre doute possible- gémir dans la pièce d'à côté. Sauf que le genre de gémissement qu'elle produisait, était identique à ceux d'hier dans les vestiaires en ma compagnie…

_On dirait bien que la douche post-orgasmique s'est transformée en douche coquine… Le veinard ce Jacob ! Deux fois dans la même soirée… alors que toi, t'es coincé avec deux blondes et que tu n'as pu coucher avec elle qu'une seule fois vite fait dans les vestiaires !_

_On ne peut même pas t'appeler 'conscience' ! Tu ne sers à rien à part à m'enfoncer un peu plus !_

_Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous un peu… Si tu revenais à la réalité ? Il y a des choses qui risquent de te déplaire…_

Revenant à moi-même, je m'aperçus que le sexe de Lauren n'était plus au-dessus de mon visage, et que Jessica n'avait plus sa bouche autour de ma queue étant donné que mon érection s'était volatilisée…

_Tout le monde sait qu'une érection ne se volatilise pas comme ça… Mon pauvre Eddy ! T'as du souci à te faire à propos de ta virilité… Les troubles érectiles commencent par une toute petite panne puis ça se finit… mal…en général…_

Les filles me regardaient avec un air bizarre. Foutu pour foutu, je me rallongeai en les ignorant et mis mes mains sur mon visage. J'espérai mieux me concentrer pour réfléchir, mais les cris de Bella m'en empêchaient… sans parler des coups de butoir qu'il devait lui mettre entraînant des coups dans le mur…

« _Oh ouiiii… Ouiiii… Continue…_ » cria-t-elle.

Je me réfugiai dans ma salle d'eau et claquai la porte. Je me mis sous la douche, sous l'eau chaude. J'avais besoin de sommeil… D'ici je ne pouvais plus entendre Bella, mais Lauren et Jessica me demander ce que j'avais. Bien sûr, je ne répondis rien. Et leur dire la vérité était inenvisageable. _J'ai eu une panne parce que celle que j'aime prend du plaisir avec un autre, et que sa jouissance me fait perdre tous mes moyens…_ Idiot !

Je les ignorai et continuai mes pensées. Je m'appuyai contre la paroi de la douche tout en laissant l'eau couler sur mon corps. Cette douche était _notre_ douche. Nous n'avions certes pas fait grand-chose dessous à part se provoquer en nous masturbant, d'abord seuls puis par l'autre, mais nous avions quelque chose de commun avec… Celle de sa chambre me rappellerait toujours cette soirée et cette nuit…

Je devins dur en me remémorant tous les moments plutôt intimes que nous avions partagés. Ma main se déplaça d'elle-même jusque sur mon sexe turgescent, et commença à le masturber doucement en _l_'imaginant. Les deux blondes vinrent gâcher mon moment de plaisir en pénétrant dans ma salle d'eau. Quand elles virent que j'avais retrouvé la forme, elles voulurent venir vers moi mais je les repoussai.

« Vous n'avez pas compris que je me fais plus plaisir lorsque je suis seul, que lorsque je suis en votre compagnie ? Et toi Lauren, tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois au lycée ? »

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et s'enfuit dans ma chambre. Sa meilleure amie me regarda méchamment avant de proférer des menaces à mon encontre.

« Tu regretteras de t'être servi de nous. Et maintenant on sait que tu n'es pas vraiment le dieu du sexe. Que diraient toutes ces filles si elles savaient que tu avais des problèmes d'érection. »

« Excuses-moi Jessica, mais lorsqu'on voit ta face, c'est difficile de bander… » rétorquai-je. « Et au moins tu me rendrais une fière chandelle en leur racontant mes problèmes comme tu aimes le dire. Je n'aurais plus à les rembarrer comme je le fais avec toi. »

Elle fulmina dans son coin et rejoignit Lauren dans ma chambre. J'espérai qu'elle avait saisi le message, qu'elle le transmettrait à sa copine, et que les deux s'en iraient me foutant ainsi la paix. Bien sûr, j'espérai également que Jessica ne dirait rien quant à ma petite défaillance de cette nuit…

Je mis fin à ma douche environ une demi-heure plus tard, frustré. Elles m'avaient encore une fois, coupé mon envie… Je me séchai avec la plus grande lenteur dont je disposais. D'abord parce que je n'avais pas envie d'assister de nouveau aux ébats de Bella et Jacob et ensuite parce que je craignais que les deux pimbêches ne soient restées dans ma chambre. J'accrochai ma serviette autour de ma taille, et entrouvris la porte. Un petit coup d'œil dans ma pièce m'apprit que je serais seul. Ni de cri, ni de Lauren, ni de Jessica. _Parfait !_

Après vérification que les deux filles ne s'étaient pas cachées dans mes placards, je fermai la porte à clé. La fête devait avoir pris fin puisqu'aucune musique ne me parvenait d'en bas. Je me glissai sous les draps de mon lit, et m'endormis presque aussitôt…

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Je me retenais d'exploser de rire pour ce que je venais de faire. Presque qu'aussitôt que j'avais commencé à gémir plutôt… fortement… les choses se calmèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. Et moi qui pensais ne pas être capable de faire une telle chose ! J'avais finalement pris du plaisir à faire une telle chose. Pas à faire souffrir Edward, mais à simuler tout en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait être en train de me faire. Était-il possible d'avoir un orgasme rien que par la pensée ? C'était vraiment ce que j'avais ressenti sur le moment, mais ça me paraissait un peu stupide et anormal. _Oui, voilà… ce devait être ça. Je suis anormale ! _

Les deux blondasses avaient fini par sortir de la chambre d'Edward après qu'il se soit retiré dans sa salle de bain d'après ce que j'avais entendu. J'avais même cru avoir entendu les deux filles parler de 'divulgation de son problème d'érection', cependant je n'en étais pas vraiment certaine. Edward, avoir des problèmes d'érection ! Laissez-moi rire ! C'était plutôt l'inverse ! Ce mec était tout ce qu'il a de plus puissant et viril !

Je finis par proposer à Jacob de passer la nuit ici, avec moi. Nous nous mîmes au lit tous les deux nus, après nous être lavé mutuellement sans le moindre incident. Je m'endormis en totale confiance. Après tout, Jacob était gay non ? Il ne tenterait rien avec moi…

* * *

_**Retour au présent**_

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Après de longues minutes, _très_ longues minutes, je sortis de la douche assez sereine. J'avais toujours mal au crâne comme si je m'étais cognée violemment, mais maintenant que les évènements m'étaient en tête je me sentais moins perdue. Ok, j'avais fait des choses vraiment stupides durant la soirée, mais c'était 'mieux' que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je n'avais pas couchée avec Jacob -du moins au sens sexuel- mais pas non plus avec Edward –et là, dans les deux sens ! En revanche lui, avait pris son pied avec Lauren et Jessica. Même si je ne les avais pas vus ensemble dans la chambre, j'étais convaincue que c'était elles. Qui d'autre pour accepter un plan à trois que ces deux là… Surtout lorsque je repensais à ce que Lauren m'avait proposé après notre baiser ! Quelle horreur ! Quant à Edward, j'étais assez déçue de son attitude. Je pensais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais là, il me prouvait tout le contraire.

_Remise à jour : tu es amoureuse de lui, tu dors nue avec Jacob et tu simules avec lui sous la douche… Cherche l'erreur !_

_Je ne vois aucune erreur !_

_Tu as voulu le rendre jaloux en flirtant avec Jacob. Tu as dû simuler parce que tu n'avais pas le cran de coucher avec un autre type, et que cet autre type est gay. Edward a voulu faire la même chose, sauf qu'il a eut les partenaires adaptées et qu'il est assez audacieux (ou con) pour vraiment coucher avec elles !_

_Donc, ton hypothèse c'est que lui aussi est amoureux, mais nous nous rendons jaloux pour rien car on a trop peur d'avouer ses sentiments à l'autre ?_

_Exactement !_

_Alors pourquoi il aurait couché avec ces filles ?_

_Pour les mêmes raisons que toi, tu as voulu coucher avec Jacob ! C'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis le début !_

_Alors lui aussi aurait mal de me voir avec un autre ?_

_Exactement !_

Je méditais sur mes réflexions…

_Plutôt les miennes !_ répliqua ma conscience.

_Peu importe, ça revient au même !_

Donc… Je méditais sur mes réflexions… Toute cette soirée n'était que du gâchis… Si Edward m'aimait et que je l'aimais en retour, pourquoi à l'heure qu'il est, nous ne sommes pas ensemble ?

_Peut-être parce qu'une certaine Isabella Marie Swan a menti sur toute la ligne alors qu'il m'était les choses au clair avec elle…_

_Ok, je le reconnais, c'était sûrement la pire bêtise de la soirée._

_Ça et les insultes à son encontre. Je suis certaine qu'il n'était pas tant énervé que ça contre toi._

_Ce n'est pas le sujet !_

_Je vais te donner un conseil : dis-lui la vérité. Dis-lui qui tu es, ce que tu fais, que ce que tu as dit la nuit dernière n'était que des mensonges et que tu ne pensais pas réellement ce que tu disais._

_Tout lui dire en gros…_

_Exactement !_

_Arrête avec cette expression, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs !_

_Dans ce cas arrête de te parler à toi-même en te fixant dans le miroir !_

_Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça…_

Je me séchais vite et me coiffai du mieux que je pouvais, me faisant une tresse avec mes cheveux mouillés. Je sortis de la pièce. Jacob se trouvait assis au pied de mon lit, le visage inquiet. Il vint rapidement vers moi.

« Je suis désolé si j'ai pu faire quelque chose de mal. Je voulais te remonter un peu le moral en te faisant lever d'une manière agréable, mais ça n'a pas vraiment fait l'effet escompté… »

« Ne t'en fais pas. En me réveillant, je n'avais pas les idées très claires et avec ce que tu as fait… Et bien j'ai cru que… toi et moi… on avait… enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Je le sentis de détendre et nous rîmes quelque peu. J'étudiai ses habits. Il avait remis son costume de la vieille, mais sans la cape. Il ne portait plus qu'une chemise noire –à présent parfaitement sèche- et un pantalon assorti. Je me rendis soudainement compte qu'il était habillé de façon opposée à celle d'Edward hier. Nous étions plus assortis ensemble que je ne l'étais avec Edward, mais comme on dit '_Les_ _opposés s'attirent !_'

_On dit aussi que ceux qui se ressemblent, s'assemblent…_

Je me rendis vers mon sac que j'avais commencé à faire la nuit dernière et y pris des affaires. Je laissai tomber ma serviette au sol et m'habillai de dos à Jacob, mais tout de même sous son regard. Il était gay, donc pas de risque qu'il tente quelque chose.

_Tu te l'es déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais je te rappelle que tu es tout de même la seule fille qui l'attire. Le risque zéro n'existe donc pas avec toi !_

_Peu importe ! Et fais-moi plaisir, arrête les expressions médicales comme ton risque zéro ! C'est déprimant !_

Je me retournai vers mon invité, et lui proposai de descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner ici. Il refusa prétextant qu'il devait finir de travailler sur sa prochaine collection de sa boîte, mais aussi qu'il ne voulait pas être présent dans la même pièce qu'Edward sachant ce que nous avions fait hier.

« Je me sens gêné vis-à-vis de _ça_… Tu peux le comprendre ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps dans ce cas. Mais tu étais moins timide hier ! » remarquai-je sur le ton de plaisanterie. Il se gratta l'arrière de son crâne avant de me faire la bise.

« N'oublies pas le contrat ! » lui fis-je rappeler en désignant l'enveloppe sur ma commode.

« Je vais régler toutes la paperasse supplémentaire et tu pourras participer dès le prochain shooting. »

« Je te remercie. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. »

« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui te remercie. » sourit-il.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers et allâmes jusqu'à la porte sans croiser personne.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta voiture. » lui dis-je en sortant à mon tour de la villa. Je le raccompagnai jusqu'à sa voiture, qui était garée jusque devant le porche. Nous nous enlaçâmes étroitement.

« Je te remercie pour cette nuit Jacob. » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille. « Et en fait, pas seulement que pour cette nuit. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi alors que nous nous connaissons à peine. »

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi, mais toujours en train de m'enlacer.

« Nous devons remédier à ça alors. Que dirais-tu d'un dîner ? »

« Pourquoi pas. C'est inclus dans le plan 'Cullen' ? J'entends par-là, la partie de notre accord. »

« Si tu veux. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir… » dit-il en observant brièvement par-dessus mon épaule, « il nous observe. »

J'étais tentée de regarder, mais me contraignis à m'en empêcher. Je préférai changer de sujet.

« Ne t'en fais pas Jacob, pour ce que tu m'as dit. Ton secret sera bien gardé. D'ailleurs, j'aurais à mon tour besoin de te confier quelque chose. »

« Pas de problème. Mais je n'attends pas de toi que tu me dévoiles toutes tes facettes. Ce n'est pas parce que je le fais, que j'attends la même chose en retour. Pour le rendez-vous, tu es libre lundi soir ? »

« À priori oui. Au pire tu as mon numéro. »

Il hocha la tête avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de monter dans sa voiture, sans avoir omis de me dire à demain. Je regardai la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue de mon champ de vision. Je voulus prendre mes jambes à mon cou sachant parfaitement ce qui m'attendrait derrière la porte d'entrée.

Je parvins néanmoins à faire demi-tour, monter les quelques marches pour arriver devant la porte, poser ma main sur la poignée et pousser la porte.

Triste mais énervé, il se tenait devant moi les bras croisés sur son torse.

_Je sens qu'une nouvelle discussion s'impose…_


	17. Chapitre XVII

Petit récapitulatif des évènements… Une soirée mouvementée organisée par Alice chez elle. Une discussion entre Edward et Bella qui a très mal tournée. Un jeu stupide où Bella pense qu'Edward s'est tapé Lauren et Jessica, et Edward pense que Bella a couché avec Jacob. Jacob qui quitte Bella au matin sous le regard observateur d'Edward… Bref, c'est reparti pour la suite !

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'ai fini le chapitre il n'y a pas longtemps et je voulais poster au plus tôt. Je n'ai donc répondu à personne... =/ Désolée...

**Bonne lecture** et désolée de l'attente de plus d'un mois… =S

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**Mieux vaut réfléchir avant d'agir que regretter après avoir agi.**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Je refermai la porte. Son regard était beaucoup plus dur que lorsque j'étais rentrée. La tristesse n'était plus présente, laissant seulement son énervement dominer. J'adoptai la même position que lui, c'est-à-dire mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Sauf que je n'étais pas vraiment en colère… J'étais juste blasée et fatiguée par tous les évènements qui se produisaient ces derniers temps dans ma vie…

Nous nous fixâmes dans les yeux durant plusieurs longues et interminables minutes. Apparemment il ne comptait pas prendre la parole le premier…

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi mais si tu ne me laisses pas passer sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire je te préviens que je peux être très violente lorsque je le désire ! Tu en as déjà fait les frais lors du premier jour de notre rencontre. Je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer s'il le faut. » Le menaçai-je. Maintenant j'étais en colère de perdre mon temps avec lui !

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et semblait toujours ne rien vouloir me répondre…

_Bien ! Puisqu'il en soit ainsi…_

Je m'apprêtai à avancer en sa direction lorsqu'il daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche ! sauf que je ne m'attendais pas à vraiment à cette réplique…

« Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? C'est si amusant pour toi de me faire souffrir comme un martyr ? » Déclara-t-il avec des yeux torturés. Je fus presque attendrie et me sentis coupable en le voyant ainsi, lui le courageux et si viril Edward Cullen… Le sportif qui devait toujours être en quête d'une nouvelle femme à rajouter sur son tableau de chasse. Même s'il ne me l'avait pas dit explicitement, pourquoi m'aimerait-il _moi_ plutôt qu'une autre ? Ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens !

« Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question ! » Décidai-je de la jouer franc jeu. « Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien à moi de te voir te frotter à deux blondes aux seins siliconés ! » Hurlai-je en ayant les larmes aux yeux. « C'est toi qui a commencé ! C'est toi qui a joué au dragueur coureur de jupons lorsque Lauren t'a invité à danser ! Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

Au fur et à mesure de mon discours, je voyais ses yeux refléter différentes émotions. La surprise. La douleur. L'espérance. Le regret. Et pour finir, la colère…

« C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ! C'est toi qui a refusé la première de passer une partie de jambes en l'air avec moi dans _mon_ lit ! Ce n'était pas rien pour moi ! »

« Je t'arrête immédiatement ! Si _ton_ lit est un symbole si important à tes yeux pourquoi n'as-tu pas hésité à coucher avec tes deux blondasses dans celui-ci ! Tu peux me l'expliquer ? »

« Je n'ai pas couché avec elles si tu veux tout savoir ! On s'est seulement fait plaisir _oralement_ mais aucune des deux ne méritaient d'avoir ma queue où que ce soit d'autre que dans leur bouche ! »

« Nan mais tu t'entends parler ? Tu les traîtres comme des moins que rien ! Ce sont des filles qui méritent un minimum de respect ! »

« … dit la fille qui a très peu d'estime pour ces filles ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être con parfois ! » Hurlai-je en me retournant pour retrouver mon calme. C'était très puéril comme réaction sachant que j'avais fait ça uniquement parce que je n'avais pas de réplique cinglante à lui servir… J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma main. J'avais l'air d'une pauvre petite fille malheureuse avec mon nez qui coulait et la position que j'avais adoptée. Je l'entendis souffler derrière mon dos d'un signe d'excuse ou peut-être pour se calmer... Peu de temps après, je sentais des bras m'encercler, des mains se poser sur mon ventre et un menton se poser sur mon épaule. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si les derniers évènements qui venaient de se dérouler avaient totalement été effacés de ma mémoire. Rien ne comptait si ce n'était _lui_…

Je fermais les yeux afin de profiter du moment, ne cherchant même pas à le repousser. Colère et tristesse s'étaient mystérieusement évaporées.

« Comment en est-on arrivés là ? » Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te le rappelle ? »

« Non… Enfin… si. Ça nous permettrait de mettre les choses au point et de nous expliquer. Tu ne crois pas ? »

« La dernière fois on a essayé et regarde où ça nous a menés… »

En guise de réponse, il m'embrassa dans le cou tendrement et vint me mordiller l'oreille.

« Même s'il y a toujours des complications, je trouve qu'on est bien tous les deux. _Ici_… » Précisa-t-il.

Une soudaine envie de pleurer me prit et je me retournai pour me blottir dans ses bras où je me laissai aller… Je le sentis vaguement me porter telle une jeune mariée et me conduire dans sa chambre, plus précisément sur son lit où il me déposa délicatement.

Je ne cessai de pleurer sur son torse jusqu'au moment où je dus finir par m'endormir d'épuisement…

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Je regardai mon auto-réveil. Midi et quart. Je déplaçai légèrement Bella sur le côté et pris une épaisse couverture que je mis sur elle. Je changeai de chemise, l'ancienne étant complètement trempée par ses larmes… Ça me faisait mal de la voir ainsi et surtout par ma faute. Je me sentais extrêmement coupable de ce qui nous arrivait. Comparé à elle, j'avais énormément de chance. J'avais même une vie plutôt facile. D'accord… très facile ! Mes parents n'habitaient peut-être pas chez nous, mais j'avais une famille -Emmett et Alice- et même un majordome qui m'entouraient. Elle… elle n'avait pas grand monde et le peu de personne qu'elle avait se contentait de rajouter davantage de problème qu'elle n'en avait déjà. J'étais un con. Définitivement un gros con !

Je descendis à la cuisine où Edgar servait le déjeuner à mon frère et à ma sœur. Ils me regardèrent d'une étrange manière lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce.

« Aucun commentaire sur la soirée d'hier. Je sais que j'ai merdé. J'en suis conscient ! » Dis-je d'un ton monotone.

Je parlais d'une voix faiblarde et fatiguée. Je pris place à côté de mon frère et posai ma tête sur mes avant-bras. Pourquoi n'était-il pas possible de revenir en arrière ? J'aurais pu dès le début faire en sorte d'être gentil avec elle. Ensuite, j'aurais pu éviter que Jacob ne s'intéresse de trop près à elle. Et pour finir, je lui aurais dit que peu importe la manière dont elle s'habillerait, ce qu'elle était, la quantité d'argent qu'elle possèderait… je l'aimerais coûte que coûte !

_J'aime Bella._

Cette phrase résonna étonnamment bien dans ma tête. Et pourtant ces mots me ramenaient deux ans auparavant… Deux ans où ces simples mots m'avaient fait perdre ce que je pensais être l'amour de ma vie…

_**Flash-back**_

C'était tout simplement… magique ! Ma première fois ! Avec la fille que j'aimais qui plus est ! Le tout dans une atmosphère romantique et détendue. C'était mieux que ce que j'espérais ! C'était encore mieux que magique ! C'était divinement parfait…

Je me tournai sur la côté afin d'admirer la beauté qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Elle avait les yeux clos et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide. Un sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres désirables…

La lueur des bougies tout autour de nous donnait à ses cheveux chocolats des reflets roux très séduisants. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux au bout d'interminables secondes, lorsque sa respiration se fit plus calme et régulière. J'admirais la profondeur de ses yeux chocolatés. Elle était magnifique.

Elle était française et ne parlait pas vraiment très bien l'Anglais. Elle était venue aux Etats-Unis afin de s'améliorer dans la langue justement. Elle était là pour la durée d'un an seulement et déjà six mois s'étaient écoulés… Je me remémorais encore chaque étape de notre relation. Premiers regards, premières discussions, premiers rendez-vous, premiers baisers, premières caresses… De fil en aiguille, voilà comment nous nous retrouvions nus l'un à côté de l'autre avec le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur sentant clairement le sexe. Elle m'avait avoué n'être plus vierge mais ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Certes je me sentais un peu stressé à l'idée de faire l'amour à une fille qui avait déjà de l'expérience contrairement à moi, le jeune puceau… Mais tout c'était parfaitement déroulé. Du moins de mon côté… Je l'espérais également pour elle… Il y avait des signes plutôt sûrs qui montraient qu'elle avait également pris son pied, mais sait-on jamais… Les femmes étaient réputées pour savoir simuler lorsque c'était nécessaire…

Je me relevai et partis jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de ma salle de bain. Je la rejoignis dans ma chambre. Elle étirait tous les muscles de son corps. Mes draps étaient descendus et je pouvais admirer sa magnifique poitrine. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je la regardais et que ma virilité commençait à réagir, elle ne put s'empêcher de me sourire d'une façon coquine. Elle sortit des draps et vint coller son corps contre le mien. Elle posa ses lèvres dans mon cou avant de venir me dire des choses cochonnes à l'oreille m'excitant davantage…

« Edward… Tout à l'heure s'était super mais j'aimerais que tu me prennes sauvagement sur ton lit. Attache-moi les mains avec ce que tu trouveras à portée de main. Baise-moi de toutes tes forces jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plu ! Fuck me like an animal ! » _(N/A : On admettra que le Français est de l'Anglais et l'Anglais du Français ! ^_^')_

Je n'avais jamais fait ça et je ne considérais pas notre relation comme une simple histoire de sexe. Je ne lui avais encore jamais exprimé mes sentiments pour elle et que je considérais ce que nous venions de faire comme un geste pour lui montrer mon amour et non pour accéder au plaisir charnel de l'autre.

« Amandine, je t'aime… » _(N/A : Bah quoi ? Je suis brune. J'ai les yeux marrons. J'ai les cheveux bouclés. Je suis française et rêve de passer un an aux USA pour étudier à l'High School. Je m'appelle Amandine… Mon surnom c'était Coquette Pomme avant d'être Pomme Coquine pour l'écriture. On a le droit de s'ajouter des auto-clins d'œil dans ce qu'on écrit non ? Et puis j'ai dépucelé Edward Cullen ! *court de partout*)_

Je la sentis se tendre à ce que je venais de dire, mais elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche malgré tout. Je la fis se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit et obéis à ses ordres…

_**Fin du Flash-back **_

Je me souviens de cet épisode marquant comme si c'était hier ! Tout comme la suite des évènements…

Le matin suivant ce jour fatidique, je m'étais réveillé seul dans mon lit. Un petit mot avait été laissé sur son oreiller.

_**Je suis navrée de te briser le cœur, mais je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi. J'ai fait le pari de te dépuceler avec des amies. Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait car tu es un type vraiment bien qui mérite le vrai amour ainsi qu'une fille qui sache te rendre tout ce que tu seras en mesure de lui donner. Je n'étais pas cette fille… A.**_

_**PS : Edward tu es certainement le puceau le plus doué que j'ai rencontré ! Je ne doute en aucun cas de ton niveau sexuel par la suite. Même sans expérience, mes autres partenaires ne t'arrivaient pas à la cheville ! Et mon dieu Edward ! Quelle taille ! Pour un gamin de seize ans, t'es vachement gâté ! **__(N/A : Pourquoi je me suis mise le mauvais rôle qui va faire d'Edward Cullen un gros connard ? *se frappe la tête contre le mur* Et puis on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit coincée, ni saint-ni-touche ! Même pour les pensées !)_

Ni Alice, ni Emmett n'avaient été au courant de cette histoire avec cette fille. Certes, ils devaient se douter que mon changement brutal de personnalité était dû à une mauvaise expérience mais jamais à la petite Française… De toute la semaine, elle n'était pas réapparut en cours. Aucune des filles n'étaient venu m'insulter de garçon naïf, se moquer ou je ne sais quoi encore… Personne n'avait mentionné le pari d'Amandine.

La semaine suivante, le proviseur était venu nous annoncer qu'elle était retournée en France pour des problèmes personnels de la plus haute importance. Les filles encore une fois n'étaient pas venues me voir. J'en avais conclu qu'elle ne leur avait jamais révélé ce que nous avions fait et qu'elle avait réussi son pari. Le genre de filles avec qui elle avait sympathisé n'étaient pas vraiment réputées pour être de fidèles amies avec un tas de qualité ! C'étaient plutôt des vipères qui faisaient des coups parfois très bas même à celles qu'elles considéraient 'leurs meilleures amies' !

Au fond de moi, je ne saurais jamais vraiment pourquoi j'avais décidé de changer radicalement du jour au lendemain. Lorsque je repensais à ce que j'étais autrefois avant elle, j'avais tout du mec parfait. J'avais toujours les mêmes qualités qu'aujourd'hui question sexe -mais je n'en avais pas encore conscience-, modeste, gentil, doux, posé, intelligent, sage, romantique, bien élevé… Maintenant j'étais un Casanova à la limite de baiser de partout, en toutes circonstances et avec n'importe qui, arrogant, trop sur de lui, égoïste, presque narcissique, con, idiot, débile… Un mec qui pouvait peut-être être très brillant s'il s'en donnait la peine… Dès lors que j'avais mis en œuvre ma stratégie du beau goss arrogant, j'étais devenu populaire au lycée multipliant mes mauvaises résolutions par dix et les mauvaises fréquentations !

L'arrivée de Bella m'avait peut-être ouvert les yeux sur ce que j'étais devenu. Mon ancienne personnalité devait toujours sommeillée en moi lorsque la personnalité de l'Edward con était plus imposante que celle de l'Edward romantique. Bella devait être en train de la faire ressurgir…

Je ne pouvais pas comparer Amandine à Bella. Certes elles se ressemblaient énormément mais je sentais au plus profond de moi que Bella était meilleure et plus sincère dans ses gestes qu'Amandine. Je commençais à me poser des questions sur mon attirance pour Bella. Et si je n'étais pas vraiment attiré par elle mais plus par son physique qui me rappelait tant mon premier amour ? Et si les gestes de la soirée avaient été inconsciemment destinés à Amandine ? Si ce n'était qu'une manière de lui faire payer la douleur passée qu'elle m'avait affligée ? Bella n'était qu'une fille sur laquelle mes blessures se vengeaient !

_Mais quel con ! _Au fond, qu'est-ce que je trouvais d'attirant chez elle ? Rien si ce n'est son physique lorsqu'elle le met en valeur ! Bon d'accord… Que faisais-je de cette jalousie lorsque d'autres prétendants lui tournaient autour ? Que faisais-je de cette colère qui m'envahissait lorsque je repensais à la nuit dernière ? À cette peine lorsqu'elle avait dit tout haut qu'elle préfèrerait passer une nuit avec Jacob plutôt qu'avec moi ?

Mon esprit était tout embrouillé pour connaître réellement la nature de mes sentiments pour elle. J'avais toujours des arguments et des contre-arguments pour chacune de mes idées… Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais…

Je relevai la tête. Mon frère et ma sœur me regardèrent étrangement comme s'il me découvrait pour la première fois. J'aurais pu être tenté de leur répliquer méchamment mais je n'en avais pas vraiment le cœur. Je me contentai de donner des ordres à mon majordome.

« Edgar ? Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît préparer un repas pour deux et me l'apporter dans ma chambre. »

« Bien monsieur. Puis-je faire autre chose ? »

« Non ça ira, je vous remercie. »

Je jetai malencontreusement un regard en direction d'Alice et Emmett. Ils me regardaient comme si je n'allais pas bien. Encore une fois la tentation de leur servir une réplique cinglante était très forte, mais je ne fis rien.

« T'es avec qui ? » Me demanda ma sœur légèrement en colère. À moins que ce ne fût de l'agacement…

« Bella. » Fis-je simplement avant de sortir de la pièce sans leur jeter un dernier regard. Je rentrai dans ma chambre et m'installai directement sur mon lit. Elle tremblait de froid mais dormait toujours. J'allai chercher une autre couverture dans mon armoire avant de revenir auprès d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras après avoir fait passer la couverture autour de nous. Elle bougea légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda en ma direction et me serra un peu plus fortement.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle pour une raison que j'ignore. Je venais de la réveiller et elle me remerciait… Étrange…

« De quoi tu me remercies ? Je n'ai rien fait à part te faire souffrir. » Prononçai-je dégoûté par mes propres gestes de la veille. J'aurais pu ne pas être rancunier et ignorer ce qu'elle faisait. C'était devenu un jeu stupide de provocation. Si je n'y avais pas pris part lorsqu'elle l'avait déclaré, peut-être n'aurions-nous pas eu la stupidité d'aller jusqu'au bout de nos actes… Du moins pour sa part… Moi je ne l'avais qu'à moitié si je puis dire…

« D'être là et de ne pas me rejeter pour ce que je suis… » Me répondit-elle.

« Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais je ne te crois pas à ce propos. »

Elle releva son visage vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi je te mentirais ? Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de prétendre être une pute si on fait un travail mieux que ça ! C'est déjà assez dégradant comme ça ! La seule personne à qui je confie la nature de mon travail me traite de menteuse ! » S'énerva-t-elle en ayant de nouveau es larmes aux yeux. Elle voulut se dégager de mon étreinte mais n'y parvint pas. J'avais de la force en temps normal, mais si la volonté qu'elle reste dans mes bras était également présente, elle n'avait aucune chance !

Je la fis s'allonger et me mis au dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Elle sembla vouloir me résister mais mes lèvres posées dans son cou fut mon coup de grâce. Toutes ses résistances pour tenter de m'échapper tombèrent à l'eau et je réussis même à obtenir un gémissement de sa part. Je remontai mes baisers peu à peu vers son oreille jusqu'à lui mordiller l'oreille.

« Arrête de travailler dans ce cas… » Lui chuchotai-je doucement. Mes paroles avaient plus des airs de supplications désespérées mais je continuais tout de même. J'avais beau ne pas savoir exactement ce que je ressentais pour Bella ou du moins douter de ce que je pouvais ressentir, il me la fallait auprès de moi. Cela se rapprochait d'une question de survie. « Je t'offrirais tout ce dont tu as besoin et toujours voulu, peut-être même plus encore. J'assouvirais le moindre de tes désirs ou caprices même les plus fous ! Demandes-moi de t'apporter dans l'heure un paon vivant coloré dans les tons roses et je le ferais ! Quitte Jacob et laisse-moi une chance s'il te plaît... Je t'en supplie… _Laisse-moi une chance_… » Répétai-je la dernière phrase plus pour moi que pour elle…

Je reculai mon visage et le mis en face du sien. Je contemplai ses yeux emplis de larmes. Je savais que je l'avais touchée mais je ne saurais décrire l'émotion que je lisais dans son regard… Elle approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Elle les effleura et caressa mes lèvres de son souffle chaud. Elle posa enfin après une attente interminable ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermai les yeux afin de mieux savourer ce contact. Même si le moment était extrêmement agréable, j'avais comme une mauvaise impression. Je ressentais ce baiser comme passionné, mais il y avait également un côté amer comme une séparation… Peut-être était-ce seulement de la détermination mais… ce n'était pas un pressentiment qui m'annonçait qu'elle allait faire ce que je lui avais demandé ou que nous allions vivre comme un couple…

Nous étions parfaitement synchronisés et en harmonie dans nos mouvements si bien que l'on pourrait croire à une répétition de baiser dans un film hollywoodien ! Pourtant il n'y avait aucun artifice, tout était naturel et improvisé. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre malgré tout ce qui nous opposait et nous éloignait l'un de l'autre…

Nous finîmes par nous séparer et nous asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard on frappa à la porte de ma chambre. Bella se tourna vers moi d'un air interrogateur. Je lui murmurai 'juste Edgar pour le déjeuner' avec un clin d'œil. Elle regarda le réveil tout en mettant un peu plus de distance entre nous. Elle fit mine de se recoiffer tandis que je donnais l'autorisation d'entrer à mon majordome. Il n'insista pas plus sur le fait que nous soyons ensemble sur le lit encore légèrement essoufflés… Bella avait beau s'être recoiffée, les rougeurs de son visage n'avaient pas encore totalement disparues… Encore heureux que je n'ai pas eu d'érection ! Un indice en plus aurait confirmé à coup sûr ce que nous avions fait et sur ce que nous étions peut-être sur le point de faire…

Edgar posa deux plateaux complets sur mon lit et au moment de partir, ma belle l'interpela.

« Edgar ? » Celui-ci se retourna vers elle. « Vous devriez faire un tour aux entraînements de pom-pom-girls du lycée. Une femme s'appelle Carmen. C'est peu commun de nos jours. Peut-être s'agit-il de la même femme que vous avez rencontrée au speed-dating. »

Les yeux de mon employé brillèrent de mille feux. Encore une chose que je découvrais depuis que Bella était venue à la villa ! C'était comme une étincelle qui apportait de la lumière de partout où elle passait. Je suis certain qu'elle en savait plus sur mon employé de maison que moi-même ! J'avais toujours vu Edgar comme un homme assez vieux totalement éteint de l'intérieur… Et maintenant je découvrais qu'il allait à des speed-dating ! Un choc !

« Figurez-vous que l'organisation a appelé ! Elle m'a également ajoutée à sa liste des personnes qu'elle voudrait bien revoir. Nous avons conclu d'un second rendez-vous vendredi prochain à vingt heures dans un petit café de Port-Angeles. » Je pouvais presque dire que cette Carmen faisait totalement revivre ce bon vieux Edgar ! Ses yeux avaient presque pris un éclat d'amour ! Il se tourna vers moi. « À ce propos monsieur, pourrais-je prendre mon vendredi et mon samedi ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est amplement mérité je pense. » L'autorisai-je avec un sourire. Toutes les fois où Edgar nous avait demandé de prendre quelques jours de congé se comptaient facilement sur les doigts d'une main ! Il me rendit mon sourire et me remercia. Il nous souhaita un bon appétit avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Bella se précipita sur son plateau. Elle s'attaqua à l'entrée qui n'était autre qu'une tranche de surimi avec de la mayonnaise dessus. Lorsqu'elle l'eut terminée, elle se rendit compte que je l'observais de façon amusée. Elle avait encore un peu de sauce sur sa lèvre supérieure. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai pour le lui enlever. Après notre échange je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres pour goûter la mayonnaise. Elle rougit légèrement et regarda son assiette.

« Je suis désolée si j'ai pu paraître malpolie ou un peu goinfre... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai aujourd'hui mais je meurs de faim ! » Dit-elle en mangeant une bouchée du plat principal. Je lui proposai mon entrée -qu'elle avait l'air de tant apprécier- qu'elle accepta aussitôt. Je l'observais avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'avais l'impression de faire comme ces grands-mères fières que leurs petits-enfants aient beaucoup d'appétit et qu'ils finissent toute leur assiette…

Elle me regarda une fois mon entrée terminée. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je la regardais encore elle rougit une fois de plus en baissant les yeux et en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Je ris face à son geste. Peut-être croyait-elle qu'elle avait encore de la mayo sur ses lèvres…

Je me mis à manger, tout comme elle. Nous en étions au dessert lorsqu'elle rompit enfin le silence qui s'était installé.

« Hier, quand Jacob m'a demandé si je préférais passer une nuit entre lui ou toi j'ai pris la question aux mots. » Déclara-t-elle en testant la matière du crumble avec sa petite cuillère. « Je ne veux pas passer qu'une nuit en ta compagnie Edward… » Releva-t-elle le regard vers moi. « J'en veux plus. Voilà pourquoi j'ai répondu Jacob à la question et non toi… Je ne désire pas la même chose avec lui qu'avec toi… »

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi mais une explosion de bonheur éclata dans mon cœur. Certes, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle m'aimait mais juste qu'elle me préférait à l'autre... Pourtant ce n'était pas avec moi qu'elle avait passé la nuit…

Je me relevai et posai nos deux plateaux sur mon bureau. Je la fis s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit. Elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir de lui avoir arracher son dessert alors qu'elle avait si faim. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

Je commençai à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« J'ai toujours préféré les brunes. Je les aime naturelles et surtout quand elles ne changent pas leur style pour plaire aux autres. Elles l'affirment totalement même si ce n'est pas toujours sexy… » Plaisantai-je tout en disant la vérité. « J'ai été con avec toi au début et je voudrais vraiment me rattraper. Nous n'avons pas fait les choses dans l'ordre ni correctement… Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas vraiment le type que j'ai montré. J'ai des… J'ai changé à la suite de quelques expériences malheureuses en amour. Je ne voulais plus laisser les filles m'atteindre parce que j'avais déjà souffert dans le passé. »

Elle s'écarta de moi afin d'observer mon visage. Elle semblait touchée et avait même la larme à l'œil.

« Je suis désolée… Au début je te voyais comme le stéréotype du coureur de jupons du lycée et tout le toutim.. Mais j'ai voulu croire Edgar lorsqu'il m'a dit comment tu te comportais ici, loin du regard des autres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te caches… Moi aussi j'aime les beaux bruns-cuivrés qui restent tels qu'ils sont et qui n'ont pas peur de se réfugier derrière une personne qui ne leur ressemblent pas juste pour ne pas paraître faiblards ou pour éviter la souffrance… Tu n'as pas besoin de prétendre être un autre. Je suis certaine que beaucoup plus de filles t'aimeraient tel que tu es vraiment et que justement tu attirerais de bien meilleures filles que toutes ses bimbos qui te courent après. Je n'ai jamais aimé les mecs qui vont à droite à gauche coucher avec une fille différente chaque soir et à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance sur leur fidélité. Surtout au niveau des IST et ce genre d'autres saloperies. Ce genre de mec m'effraye. Mais pas toi… »

Après ce long discours fort en émotions, je l'embrassai d'un baiser doux et lent mais intense et passionné. Je posai mes mains sur ses cuisses et les fis remonter très lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine, effleurant son corps du bout des doigts. Ma belle frissonnait sous mon toucher, tandis que je savourais la moindre de ses courbes et les mémorisais pour en rêver plus tard. De son côté, elle fourrageait dans ma chevelure me faisant grogner au passage. Je la sentais chercher un contact intime en soulevant et bougeant son bassin contre mon sexe qui commençait à se réveiller.

Nous finîmes par détacher nos lèvres de peur de mourir d'asphyxie. Je ne m'en serais pas plaint. Ça aurait été la plus belle mort dont je puisse rêver. Je posai mes lèvres dans son cou et aspirai sa peau. Je voulais la marquer comme mienne. Je ne savais pas vraiment si Black l'avait déjà marquée ou même s'il sortait avec elle. J'étais du genre possessif mais s'il fallait la partager afin de pouvoir rester avec elle, j'étais prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Après tout j'étais le deuxième sur la liste, je n'avais le droit qu'aux restes. Ce qui était totalement juste même si je n'aimais pas être le dernier…

Je sortis de mes pensées par le gémissement de ma belle. Le plaisir m'envahit et vint directement se loger dans mon entrejambe maintenant bien réveillée et en totale pleine forme !

Je lui défis son pull gris avec son aide et dégrafai son soutien-gorge blanc maintenant devenu gris au fil des lavages. Certes pas très sexy me direz-vous, mais ce n'était pas très important étant donné qu'il ne resta pas longtemps sur le corps de déesse de Bella… Je posai ma bouche sur ses seins nus dont les tétons étaient déjà un peu durcis. Ils le furent davantage sous les baisers et caresses que je lui procurais.

« Edward… » Gémit-elle m'envoyant une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Je sentis au même moment sa main partir vers mon sexe prisonnier de mes vêtements. Elle caressa lentement mon érection par-dessus ceux-ci et commença à me déshabiller. J'en fis de même avec ses habits trop superficiels à mon goût. Nous nous assîmes pour mieux contempler l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de pressé. Nos gestes étaient lents sans véritablement l'être. Nous étions tous deux excités par l'autre mais il n'y avait rien d'urgent... Pour ma part, c'était parce que je voulais faire durer l'instant et ne pas le prendre comme un sauvageon sans manières civilisées. Je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses et ainsi tout faire capoter !

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous étions tous les deux nus et ne cessions de nous embrasser un peu partout. Nous nous rallongeâmes mais comme j'aimais diriger les choses, je me remis une fois de plus au dessus d'elle, calé entre ses cuisses écartées rien que pour moi.

Je lui donnai encore un baiser enflammé sur la bouche avant de commencer ma descente vers sa poitrine. Je m'attardai sur chacun de ses monts généreux leur affligeant tour à tour d'agréables tortures qui ne cessaient de faire gémir de plaisir Bella. Je poursuivis mon chemin en déposant un léger baiser sur son nombril. Je passai ma langue autour de celui-ci avant de partir explorer sa féminité. Je soufflai légèrement sur celle-ci provoquant les éclats de rire de ma partenaire, qui était déjà prête à m'accueillir. J'introduisis deux doigts dans son antre chaud et trempé et commençai à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en mordillant gentiment mais efficacement son clitoris.

Bella bougeait de plus en plus tout en criant de plaisir. Ses mains tenaient fermement ma tête pour m'empêcher de m'éloigner d'elle et m'ordonnant silencieusement de continuer le traitement que je lui affligeais. Les parois de son vagin se resserrèrent autour de mon index et majeur et Bella vint violemment contre ceux-ci. Je léchai mes doigts et tout son délicieux nectar qui avait coulé le long des cuisses.

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés le temps qu'elle se remette de son orgasme. Je déposais de temps à autre un bisou dans le cou. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits et ouvrit les yeux, elle me fit un large sourire et se jeta sur moi. Elle me chevaucha et je ne pus que trouver cette situation extrêmement excitante. Je l'aurais bien laisser empaler mon membre, mais je voulais faire ça bien… Elle défit l'élastique dans ses cheveux qui retombèrent en une douce cascade de boucles brunes sur sa poitrine, me cachant ainsi la vue. C'était la deuxième fois que je la voyais les cheveux détachés, à la différence que cette fois-ci ma sœur ne l'avait coiffée. Elle n'en était pas moins belle, au contraire ! Elle était magnifique au naturel…

Elle remit certaines mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles -m'offrant à nouveau une vue sur ses seins-, posa sa poitrine contre mon torse -la frottant outrageusement pour m'exciter davantage- et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il n'y avait pas à dire : j'étais pleinement heureux en cet instant ! J'en oubliais même Jacob !

Je renversai la situation et me retrouvai pour la énième fois entre ces jambes dans la position dominante. Mon sexe était à l'entrée du sien. J'atteignis du mieux que je pus ma table de chevet et y pris un préservatif que je déroulais sur mon sexe tendu à bloc. J'allais la pénétrer mais Bella m'en empêcha.

« Je ne voudrais pas te couper l'envie, mais on pourrait fermer la porte à clé, baisser un peu les volets et mettre une petite musique en boucle ? » Me demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

« Jamais tu ne me coupera l'envie… » Lui murmurai-je avant de lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille. Je me levai du lit et ferma la porte à double tour. Je mis _Divenire_ de Ludovico Einaudi _(N/A : lien sur mon profil)_ en boucle sur mon iPod que je plaçai sur la station d'accueil avec enceintes. Je baissai un peu le volume comme pour faire une musique d'ambiance avant de baisser les volets. Seuls quelques faibles faisceaux de lumière éclairaient désormais la chambre. Il faisait un peu sombre. Je pris donc des bougies assez spéciales… J'en disposai un peu partout dans la pièce tout en les allumant avec mon zippo. Elles dégageaient toutes des phéromones sans parfum afin de nous exciter un peu… Heureusement Bella n'en savait rien, elle pourrait peut-être mettre cette soudaine excitation sur la coup de mon sex-appeal ou des bougies qui donnaient une ambiance romantique et sereine…

Je revins vers elle et repris ma place initiale. Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux tandis que je la pénétrais avec douceur. Un million d'éclats passèrent dans ses yeux chocolats avant qu'elle ne les ferme sous l'effet des sensations que l'union de nos deux corps nous prodiguait. Une fois arrivé au fond d'elle, nous soupirâmes d'aise en même temps. Je l'embrassai dans le cou avant de lui demander si tout allait bien.

« Edward, tout est absolument parfait… » Je relevai mon visage vers le sien et m'aperçus qu'elle pleurait. « Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. »

Je crus entendre qu'elle disait quelques choses d'autres mais c'était tellement bas que je n'en étais pas sûr… Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et passa ses bras derrière mon dos afin de m'enlacer. Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre sa dernière phrase, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de réfléchir sur le moment. Je commençais à me mouvoir en elle toujours aussi lentement essayant de lui transmettre ma gratitude pour ce qu'elle avait fait dans ma vie, ainsi que mes sentiments qui avaient largement évolués depuis notre première rencontre.

Ce n'était plus uniquement du sexe dans mon esprit. J'étais en train de faire l'amour à Bella. C'était la deuxième fois de ma vie que cela se produisait. La deuxième fille que j'aimais dans mon existence. J'espérais que cela soit la dernière et que notre amour durerait comme dans un conte de fée. Seulement je savais que c'était peu probable.

Je laissai mes pensées de côté pour y songer à un autre moment, peut-être plus opportun. Bella commença à gémir de frustration et me demanda d'y aller plus vite et plus fort. J'obéis immédiatement. Il fallait dire que les phéromones agissaient très rapidement et nos instincts bestiaux reprenaient le dessus face à la tendresse.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires où j'accélérais la cadence, je la sentais proche de venir, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Nos respirations se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles et erratiques, nos corps transpiraient le sexe et ils irradiaient complètement tellement nous étions brûlants !

« HUmmm… EdwaAaAAArd ! Continue… Surtout… ne t'arrête… paAaAaaas ! » Cria-t-elle de plaisir les yeux clos se concentrant sur son plaisir. Elle était à couper le souffle tant elle était magnifique ! J'aurais bien voulu immortaliser le moment en la prenant en photo sans qu'elle prenne ça pour une photo cochonne ou une preuve pour agrandir mon tableau de chasse…

Je glissai ma main entre nos deux corps incendiés par l'effort physique et accédai facilement à son paquet de nerfs. Quelques petits frottements plus tard et ce fut la délivrance pour Bella. Sa jouissance provoqua la mienne presque aussitôt. Je nous fis rouler sur le côté, nos corps toujours imbriqués l'un à l'autre. Bella respirait fortement toujours en ayant les yeux fermés… J'en profitais pour me retirer d'elle et jeter le préservatif usagé dans la poubelle de ma salle de bain. Je revins auprès de Bella qui avait cette fois-ci ouvert les yeux. Elle s'étirait comme un chat et des images du passé avec ma Française me revinrent directement en tête. Je fus perturbé quelques secondes, mais je finis par reprendre le contrôle de moi-même et rejoindre Bella qui s'était glissée sous les draps.

Elle vint se blottir contre moi et me donna encore un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir dans mes bras. Je regardais mon réveil et vis qu'il était quatorze heures passées. J'attendis encore un petit moment -juste le temps nécessaire pour que Bella soit dans un profond sommeil- pour sortir du lit. Je remis correctement la couette sur Bella afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Je me rendis dans ma salle de bain où je pris une bonne douche chaude. Je me rasai et me coiffai avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je m'habillai rapidement. Je pris la chaise de mon bureau et la mis à côté du lit afin de pouvoir observer Bella dormir. Elle n'avait pas un sommeil très calme. Elle changeait de position constamment.

Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes… Bella commença à murmurer des choses intelligibles ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à un certain moment…

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je vous en supplie… Ne me violez pas… Non… NON ! » Cria-t-elle en se réveillant en sursautant. Elle éclata en sanglot et je me dépêchai de venir la prendre dans mes bras.

« Chhuutt… Ça va aller… Je suis là, personne ne va te faire de mal… » Lui chuchotai-je en lui caressant le crâne afin de l'apaiser. Elle se réfugia dans mes bras et pleura encore durant une bonne demi-heure. Elle finit par se calmer vers seize heures. Elle me remercia en me donnant un chaste baiser aussi faible qu'une petite pression sur mes lèvres et partit dans la salle de bains. J'en profitais pour ranger les bougies dans leur tiroir spécifique et remonter un peu les volets. Je pris ensuite les plateaux que je descendis dans la cuisine. Edgar s'y trouvait et préparait encore l'un de ses nombreux délicieux desserts.

« Merci. » Dit-il en prenant les plateaux que je venais de poser sur le plan de travail.

C'était étrange mais je sentais une atmosphère lourde et pesante entre mon employé et moi. Ça ne s'était jamais produit auparavant et je fus quelque peu déstabilisé. Il semblait retenir un petit sourire… Je soupirai.

« On a fait trop de bruit ? » En conclus-je.

« Je suis désolé. J'étais seulement venu pour vous demander si vous aviez fini et si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Je ne pensais pas assister à ce que vous faisiez… »

« Ce n'est rien. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas choqué au moins ? » Plaisantai-je en voulant apaiser la tension de la pièce. Et apparemment, j'avais réussi !

« Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie monsieur. » Rit-il. « Je n'ai peut-être pas eu autant de partenaire que vous, mais j'ai tout de même de l'expérience dans le domaine. De plus, j'étais déjà avec des femmes avant même que vous ne soyez conçu. »

Je fis une expression de dégoût. Maintenant c'était moi qui étais choqué. Imaginer Edgar avec une femme c'était comme se représenter ses parents en train de le faire… Je m'enlevai ces deux images d'horreur de ma tête et m'assis sur une chaise haute en face de lui.

« Alors comme ça vous avez rencontré une femme ? » Demandai-je curieux.

Il sembla surpris au départ que j'aborde le sujet mais il reprit rapidement contenance.

« Vous voulez vraiment parler de ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Depuis le temps que vous êtes chez nous, on a jamais vraiment pris le temps de se connaître. Enfin 'on'… surtout moi… » Rectifiai-je en passant ma main dans ma chevelure rebelle.

« Et bien elle s'appelle Carmen. Je l'ai rencontrée lors d'un rendez-vous de speed-dating. » Voyant mon expression très étonnée, il s'expliqua. « Je ne suis pas aussi '_coincé_' que vous le pensez monsieur… » Soupira-t-il d'exaspération en reprenant le terme que tous les jeunes employaient. Effectivement, pour moi il aurait toujours un air de vieux qui était tout sauf un homme à femmes. Peut-être qu'une femme pouvait être attiré par lui, mais je continuais à penser qu'il y avait beaucoup mieux physiquement que lui…

« Et c'est du sérieux entre vous ? »

« Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais je l'espère ! » De nouveau je revis cette petite flamme dans son regard. « Croyez-vous au coup de foudre monsieur ? »

« Heu… Je ne sais pas… Non je ne crois pas… Enfin… peut-être… Je n'en sais rien… » Bégayai-je. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que si vous aviez ressenti ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois, vous y croiriez. Durant sept minutes j'ai eu l'impression de revivre totalement. Cette femme m'a donné des ailes et j'ai adoré ! Mon cœur avait des palpitations si particulières et caractéristiques à l'attirance. Elles étaient beaucoup plus intenses que dans mes souvenirs… »

« Peut-être est-ce simplement dû au fait que vous n'aviez pas ressenti ces sensations depuis longtemps ? »

« Peut-être… » Dit-il en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Il se concentra sur sa tâche. Je me retournai pour voir que Bella se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient de nouveau attaché en un chignon lâche. Quant à sa tenue, elle était inchangée par rapport à celle d'avant nos ébats sexuels. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer une fois seule sous la douche.

Trop absorbé à l'admirer, je ne vis pas immédiatement son bagage qu'elle tenait à la main. Je fronçai le sourcils et me levai pour m'approcher d'elle. Elle regarda Edgar et me fit signe de la tête de la rejoindre dans le salon. Elle s'était adossée contre le mur et des cartons étaient posés à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Je commençais légèrement à paniquer. Si elle avait fait ses valises c'était certainement pour retourner vivre dans sa petite pièce à la Push.

« Je pars revivre chez moi. » Me répondit-elle posément. « Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ce que tu m'as dit hier comme quoi tant que je vivrais sous ton toit tu auras le droit de savoir ce que je fais et avec qui… J'ai… Je n'ai pas envie de vivre comme une femme avec son mari et qui a des devoirs et des obligations envers lui. Je ne veux pas non plus être dépendante de toi ni de qui que ce soit d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je me sers de toi afin que tu m'héberges et me nourisse. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ? »

Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

« Je ne veux pas t'être redevable pour quelque chose… Je n'aime pas ça… J'aurais dû refuser votre pitié à toi et à Alice dès le début. Ça aurait éviter pas mal de problèmes. »

« Tu ne poses aucun problème Bella. Ne crois pas une chose pareille ! Je te le défends ! »

« Je pense qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Mais tu ne peux pas me contredire sur le fait que si je n'étais pas venue m'incruster dans ta vie et ta villa, ça aurait épargné beaucoup de regrets, de la souffrance et de la peine à tout le monde. »

« Tu oublies le principal : de la joie. En entrant dans ma vie tu y as apporté de la lumière. Tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux que le type que tu as rencontré il y a quelques jours n'était pas celui que je voulais être ni l'image que je voulais donner de moi. »

Face à ma déclaration Bella fondit en larmes et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Edward ? » M'appela-t-elle en relevant son visage vers moi.

« Bella… »

« Tout à l'heure… C'était absolument magique. Je suis désolée de mettre endormie juste après. C'était tellement… _waouh_… » Ne parvint-elle pas à trouver les mots justes. « Que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de me sentir parfaitement détendue peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs… » Fit-elle gênée en prenant un peu de couleur sur ses joues. « Je ne te dirais absolument pas que je regrette ce que nous avons fait ensemble, mais… je suis avec Jacob et il faut que je mette les choses au clair avec lui. Nous sortons ensemble depuis hier soir donc je l'ai trompé en couchant avec toi. Il va passer pour le cocu, moi la salope et toi le briseur de couple. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. C'est pour ça que je te demanderais de ne rien dire à personne de notre aventure. »

Je me retins de grimacer au terme de 'coucher' avec moi. Visiblement j'étais très mauvais pour faire l'amour à une fille car elle n'avait pas compris le message que je voulais lui faire passer… Ensuite elle était avec Jacob et ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache ce que nous avions fait. Mais voyons le bon côté de la chose elle avait qualifié notre relation d'aventure. Soit c'était passager, soit c'était une longue relation derrière le dos de quelqu'un…

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va se revoir de temps à autre ? » Demandai-je avec espoir et crainte à la fois.

« Je n'en sais rien… J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je te dis à demain au lycée ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Fis-je en faignant la bonne humeur. En réalité j'étais déçu qu'elle n'ait pas répondu spontanément à ma question par un grand 'Évidemment ! Comment puisse-t-il en être autrement !' J'aurais également bien voulu qu'il y ait un 'Je t'aime…' juste derrière mais il ne fallait pas aller trop loin, même dans les rêves ! L'espoir fait vivre, mais à trop vivre d'espoir on finit par mourir de déception ! Ceci dit elle n'avait pas dit 'non' non plus…

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue. Mauvais signe ! On régressait par rapport à ce que je voulais… Elle reprit sa valise -qu'elle avait posée- ainsi que les cartons qu'elle possédait. Elle faillit en faire tomber un, tandis que l'autre tenait dangereusement en équilibre dans ses bras. Je lui proposai mon aide. Elle hésita tout d'abord mais finit par accepter sachant certainement qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver. Nous allâmes dans le garage et je déposai sa valise et un carton dans les pieds du siège passager. Je refermai la portière et partis du côté conducteur. Bella avait laissé la portière ouverte. Certainement ne pouvait-elle pas baisser les fenêtres avec sa si vieille voiture… Elle avait déjà attachée sa ceinture. Elle n'attendait que moi pour partir… Je la regardais qui me fixait également. Je crus voir le reflet de ma tristesse dans ses yeux. Je me rapprochai d'elle et voulus l'embrasser sur la bouche mais elle tourna la tête de sorte que mes lèvres ne touchèrent que sa joue. Encore un progrès à reculons !

Je me reculai, définitivement déçu par la tournure de notre relation. Je claquai sa portière. Aussitôt fait Bella démarra sa voiture et sortit du garage. Je la suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce que je ne la voie plus. Je soupirai avant de sortir du garage après avoir appuyé sur l'interrupteur pour fermer la porte du garage.

Je savais que j'allais voir Bella demain mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de voir cet au revoir comme une séparation définitive… Et certainement pour ça que j'étais aussi mal.

Je montai à l'étage et allai dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait absolument plus rien dans celle-ci qui lui appartenait. C'était comme si personne ne l'avait occupée… Elle était comme avant…

Je rejoignis ma chambre et m'installai à mon bureau après avoir récupéré ma chaise près du lit. Je pouvais déduire qu'il restait encore des phéromones dans l'air de la pièce car je me sentais excité alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. J'ouvris ma fenêtre pour que l'air soit renouvelé et que les phéromones disparaissent. L'air froid de Forks me fit du bien. Une vraie bouffée d'air frais ! Je revins à mon bureau et fis mes devoirs pour toutes la semaine. Rien de bien passionnant… Cela ne me prit pas longtemps étant donné que nous étions qu'en début d'année…

Une fois finis, je fermai la fenêtre et après m'être déshabillé, je glissai sous les draps de mon lit qui sentaient encore le sexe mais surtout l'odeur de Bella. Il n'était même pas dix-sept heures mais peu importe ! Il n'y avait pas d'heures pour se laisser tomber dans les combles de la (presque) dépression…

* * *

Faîtes péter les reviews avec vos impressions ! ^_^ Je pense poster un peu plus tôt la prochaine fois, mais je risque d'avoir du retard avec mon autre fiction _Apprendre à vivre_... Quant à _As luck would have it_, je pense reprendre un peu l'écriture d'ici peu de temps. (Il était peut-être temps me direz-vous ! ^_^')

Bisous et à la prochaine !

_X.O.X.O. Hussy Apple_


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**Hello tout le monde ! Me revoici ! J'aurais dû poster samedi matin mais il y a eu un voyage de dernière minute du coup… C'est aujourd'hui que je poste…**

**Je sais que je suis beaucoup plus absente ces derniers temps, comparé aux débuts de cette fiction. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, mais j'ai une baisse de motivation dans l'écriture en général… =/**

**Merci à mes revieweuses (et reviewer il me semble, non ?) ainsi qu'aux lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Vous aurez enfin les raisons qui poussent Bella à quitter la villa des Cullen après ce dimanche fort en amour et tendresse…**

**X.O.X.O. Pomme Coquine**

**PS pour Leausy : Notre compromis fonctionne toujours ? *les yeux pleins d'étoiles et remplis d'espoir***

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**Cocu : un entier qui partage sa moitié avec un tiers. Après tout, il vaut mieux être plusieurs sur une bonne affaire que seul sur une mauvaise.**

_**Point de vue de Bella**_

Je m'arrêtai au bout de quelques minutes de conduite. Mes yeux étaient trop embués pour que je puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit sur la route. J'arrivais déjà à peine à voir correctement mon volant alors la route… Je n'en parle même pas ! Je me garai sur le bas côté de la route près de la forêt. Je me détachai et repliai mes jambes près de mes cuisses. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes tibias et laissai couler à grand flot mes larmes. Comment en l'espace de cinq jours mon existence s'était autant compliquée avec l'arrivée d'Edward ? Lorsque nous étions amoureux n'étions-nous pas censés être plus heureux que malheureux ?

_Reprends-toi Bella ! _Me dis-je à moi-même. _Repense un peu au super moment passé dans son lit cette après-midi._

Cette partie de ma vie resterait gravée dans ma mémoire tant que je serais encore vivante avec toutes mes capacités mentales ! Ceci dit la suite des évènements n'était pas des plus réjouissantes… D'abord il y avait eu mon cauchemar avec ces deux hommes que je n'arrivais pas à très bien distinguer mais qui me droguaient avec du GHB pour me violer ensuite. Je m'effondrais au sol mais assistais toujours à la scène. L'homme le plus imposant retirait la ceinture de son pantalon et le baissait en même temps que son sous-vêtement. Il libérait son impressionnante érection et la frottait à l'entrée de mon intimité. Mon corps inactif ne pouvait pas crier, mais moi en tant que fantôme pouvait le faire. Bien sûr ils ne m'entendaient pas… L'homme commença à me pénétrer lorsque je m'étais réveillée dans les bras d'Edward.

Il avait été très doux avec moi tout le long de la journée.

Est-ce que nous allions nous revoir ? Sûrement ! Nous étions comme des aimants. L'attraction était telle, que même si nous désirions nous éloigner l'un de l'autre nous ne pourrions y arriver. Tôt ou tard on finirait par retomber dans les bras de l'autre à faire des choses pas très catholiques… C'était… inévitable !

Je soufflai. En pensant à ce genre de chose, je me remémorai le moment où Edward m'avait fait l'amour dans son lit. Parce que je n'avais pas du tout eu l'impression que cet épisode était uniquement du sexe. Ça avait été bien plus intense et exceptionnel… Bien sûr je n'allais pas révéler à Edward la vraie façon dont je percevais ce que nous avions fait plus tôt. À la place j'avais employé le terme de 'coucher' ensemble comme si ça n'avait aucune valeur à mes yeux… Sauf que c'était tout l'inverse… Mais j'avais peur qu'en révélant mes sentiments cela change les choses entre nous… Peur aussi que tous mes mensonges viennent me hanter et que des insupportables insomnies me narguent jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue qui j'étais en réalité.

Je n'avais jamais eu de première fois parfaite… Elle s'est faite avec un inconnu sur une coiffeuse ! Il y avait mieux comme situation pour perdre sa virginité… La deuxième fois avait été à même le sol dans un club de strip-tease. Là encore il y avait mieux. Et la troisième fois avait été contre un mur dans des vestiaires ! Grâce à cette après-midi j'avais enfin eu ma première fois parfaite même si ça ne l'était pas vraiment… Le garçon que j'aimais, une ambiance magique, un dieu du sexe, une manière douce et lente d'aborder les choses, des pseudo-déclarations d'amour et pour finir : un lit ! Comme je lui avais dit, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux…

Une fois mes larmes séchées, je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas où Jacob habitait afin que nous parlions sérieusement. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé mais je savais à peu près ce que je voulais. Je voulais toujours faire croire à tout le monde -et surtout à Edward- que je sortais avec Jacob. Je suis certaine qu'une personne tiers à ma vie qui la regarderait d'un œil extérieur me traiterait de fille stupide et ne comprendrait pas ma décision. Pour ma part j'avais mes raisons. En faignant un couple avec Jacob, j'avais une excuse à servir à Edward pour tous les soirs où j'aurais été obligée de refuser ses avances. Environ cinq, voire six jours sur sept j'aurais des rendez-vous avec mon petit-ami… En réalité c'était parce que j'irais me rendre au boulot mais bon… Ça, il n'était pas censé le savoir. Ensuite je rendais également service à Jacob. Il pourrait sortir dans des bars gays ou ce genre de chose sans que tout le monde ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Et pour finir, j'avais peur de m'engager en quelque sorte avec Edward. Tanya m'avait montré une série télévisée mettant en scène des gosses de riches (pour la plupart vivant) à New York. L'un des 'couples' était formé par une sorte de petite peste et un coureur de jupons. Les deux s'aimaient et pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à être ensemble ni à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Deux répliques m'avaient marquée : 'Trois mots, sept lettres… Dis-le et je suis à toi.' La seconde était : 'Si je te le dis ce ne sera pas le début de notre relation, mais la fin.' Enfin du moins quelque chose dans le genre… Je n'étais pas particulièrement douée pour retenir les choses lorsqu'elles ne m'intéressaient pas réellement… _(N/A : Ai-je besoin de préciser que la série télévisée dont Bella fait référence est Gossip Girl avec le couple Blair-Chuck ?)_

Voilà pourquoi j'avais si peur de m'engager dans une relation avec lui. Nous venions seulement de nous rencontrer, c'était donc les joies –si je puis dire- de la nouveauté que nous vivions en ce moment. De plus le fait de ne pas être ensemble devait moins l'effrayer par rapport aux engagements envers l'autre… Il me disait changer grâce à moi, mais qui me disait qu'il ne se lasserait pas de jouer au petit copain parfait si nous étions ensemble ?

Alors oui je voulais être avec lui mais non ce n'était pas faisable…

Je sortis mon portable de mon sac et appelai Jacob. Il répondit au bout de quelques tonalités.

« _Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi bien longtemps ! » _Plaisanta-t-il derrière le combiné_. « Tout va bien ?_ »

« Hum… Ça peut aller… J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une fontaine à force de pleurer tout le temps, d'être une marmotte en ce jour du seigneur et d'être pire qu'un mec qui n'a pas mangé depuis une semaine. Et toi ? »

« _Super ! Je me suis inscrit sur un site de rencontre pour gays. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui habite à Port Angeles… Mais bon… Je suppose que si tu m'appelles ce n'est pas pour savoir tout ça…_ »

« Bah c'est vrai que sur le principe je ne t'appelais pas pour ça mais ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler si tu veux. Je voudrais te demander… Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir aujourd'hui ? J'ai besoin de te parler sérieusement. »

« _Bien sûr ! Si tu es dispo maintenant je peux passer chez toi._ »

« Non ! » M'empressai-je de répondre limite en criant. « Je préfère passer chez toi si ça ne te dérange pas… » Me calmai-je un peu.

« _Comme tu veux… Tu as de quoi noter ?_ »

Je lui répondis affirmativement et cherchai dans mon sac de cours un bout de papier et un crayon.

« Vas-y je suis prête. »

Il m'indiqua l'adresse tout comme le chemin à prendre. Je raccrochai après lui avoir dit que je serai là dans dix minutes au maximum. Je balançai le téléphone cellulaire sur la banquette et partis en direction de chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard je tombai dans un quartier aux maisons typiquement américaines, généralement pour les foyers aux revenus moyens. Les terrains étaient très grands. Chacune des maisons était à cinquante mètres parfois plus de la maison voisine la plus proche. Je continuai la rue jusqu'à tomber sur la maison au bois rouge qui se démarquait des autres. Je me garai devant celle-ci et descendis vite de ma voiture. Après l'avoir refermée je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'au porche pour éviter de me mouiller à cause de la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Je n'eus pas besoin de sonner à la porte car Jacob vint directement m'ouvrir avec un sourire chaleureux. Sa bonne humeur me contamina instantanément et je le lui rendis en moins enthousiaste quand même… Il m'invita à rentrer. Aussitôt l'intérieur me sauta aux yeux. L'extérieur de la maison n'avait rien à voir avec l'intérieur ! La première pièce sur laquelle on tombait lorsque nous rentrions, était un salon très moderne mais en rien ostentatoire à sa richesse. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme chez les Cullen… Les murs étaient blancs et contrastaient avec le carrelage gris foncé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, mais ceux qui étaient présents étaient plutôt modernes… Un canapé d'angle en cuir noir, une table basse noire sur un tapis blanc en laine, une télé écran plat accrochée au mur. Il y avait un placard avec des miroirs juste dans l'entrée inclus dans le mur. Au fond il y avait un immense buffet noir avec des vitrines. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais distinguer des trophées, des cadres, des livres ainsi que des DVD. Pour une pièce qui devait faire cinq-six fois mon appartement c'était vraiment très peu meublé !

« Je n'ai pas fini de faire toute la décoration. » S'expliqua Jacob. « J'ai emménagé il y a deux semaines et entre ma société et le lycée je n'ai pas encore eu trop le temps de meubler et de bien mettre toutes mes affaires. » Précisa-t-il. Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce et ça me faisait une sensation étrange aux oreilles. Il proposa d'aller dans la cuisine car la pièce était plus meublée et moins spacieuse ce qui réduirait l'écho.

C'était une cuisine américaine dénuée de couleur comme pour le salon. Il était clair que ça faisait moins personnel et plus masculin mais c'était assez triste… Il me dit de m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises hautes tandis qu'il allait nous chercher des boissons dans son frigo. Il revint vers moi avec deux verres et deux canettes de thé glacé à la pêche. Il prépara le tout comme un parfait gentleman… Je le remerciai avant d'aborder les choses sérieuses…

« J'aifaitl'amouravecEdwardcetteaprès-midi. » Avouai-je d'une seule traite tout en fixant mon verre. J'étais assez craintive sur le fait d'observer sa réaction et surtout par rapport au fait qu'il me demande de répéter plus lentement… Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures ! Il avait dû comprendre ce que je venais de dire.

« Pour tout te dire, je crois que je m'en doutais un peu… Il était plutôt évident qu'il n'allait pas te laisser aller dans mes bras sans se battre un minimum ! Surtout en voyant toutes les réactions qu'il a eues hier ! » Dit-il comme une évidence.

« La seule chose qu'il a fait hier c'est flirter avec Lauren et Jessica il me semble… »

« Mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'il l'ait fait ? Il s'est rapproché de ces filles pour la même raison que tu t'es rapprochée de moi ! Lorsque nous jouions au jeu d'Alice, j'ai pu remarquer à quel point il souffrait de notre rapprochement. Je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire ! Tu ne l'as pas remarqué parce que cette histoire te concerne. Les personnes tiers à une histoire ont toujours plus de facilité à voir les choses que les principaux concernés, tout comme une personne non impliquée dans une autre histoire aura plus de facilité à avoir un avis raisonnable et pensé que la personne dont l'histoire la concerne. Cette dernière aura d'ailleurs tendance à réagir stupidement et excessivement… C'est comme ça c'est tout… »

Je soufflai. Jacob avait peut-être bien raison.

« Alors tu crois qu'Edward m'aime ? » Lui demandai-je tout en espérant la réponse positive.

« Certainement… Je pencherais pour un oui même si j'aurais tendance à penser qu'il est un peu comme toi. Vous ne savez pas exactement ce que vous voulez. C'est pour ça que vous faîtes souvent des conneries. »

Je soufflai derechef. Encore une fois il avait raison.

« Tu devrais devenir psychologue ! Ou directeur d'une agence matrimoniale tant qu'à faire ! »

« J'ai déjà une marque de lingerie à gérer ! C'est pas mal de boulot tu sais ? »

« Je n'en doute pas… Au fait, tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour avoir un tel poste ? »

« Sûrement… La plupart de mes confrères et consœurs ne manquent jamais de me le faire remarquer. Sous prétexte que je suis jeune et débutant je ne peux pas correctement faire mon travail. Pourtant j'ai eu plus de recettes sur ma dernière collection que _Victoria's Secret_. Depuis soit ça m'attire les foudres de mes concurrents, soit leur admiration. Parfois il y a des nuances de gris parmi le blanc et le noir mais c'est très rare… »

« Tu as hérité de la boîte ? »

« Oui, à la mort de mon père. » Me répondit-il tristement en regardant son verre. Je voyais bien à quel point c'était difficile de parler… Je voulus lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de m'en parler mais il me devança en continuant de lui-même. « C'est ma grand-mère maternelle qui l'a créée. À l'époque ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment… À sa mort c'est ma mère qui l'a récupérée. Elle a quelque peu changé le style et ça a eu un véritable succès, mais en France et non aux Etats-Unis. Ma mère est morte en couche lors de ma naissance. Mon père ne m'a jamais tenu comme responsable de sa mort contrairement à mes sœurs. C'est lui qui a repris le flambeau de la boîte sauf qu'il n'était là que pour superviser les choses et voir si tout se passait bien. Les ventes ont quelque peu chuté mais elles restaient acceptables. À mon arrivée, ça a fait scandale dans le milieu de la mode et surtout dans le monde de la lingerie de marque. Même si la marque _Black_ _underclothing_ n'était pas très réputée, les critiques ont eu tendance à dire qu'un gamin ne serait pas à la hauteur du prestige de la marque. »

« Heureusement qu'elles n'ont pas eu raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… En développant le succès de ma boîte, j'essaye de faire plaisir à ma mère ainsi qu'à mon père… Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide puisqu'ils sont morts mais j'aime à penser que leur rend un peu hommage et qu'ils seront fiers de moi de là où ils sont… »

« Je pense qu'ils auront de quoi l'être. Tu fais du super travail ! »

« Merci, mais revenons à ce pourquoi tu es là. Je vois bien à ta façon de te comporter que tu ne lui as rien dit à propos de notre arrangement et que toutes les choses qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble étaient simulées. »

« Avant tout il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas… Mais promets-moi de ne pas me juger s'il te plaît… »

« Bien sûr Bella. Je te le jure ! »

« Je suis… » Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage. « Strip-teaseuse. » Finis-je par déclarer. J'attendis sa réaction mais il restait muet comme une carpe.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

« Bah… Je suis en train de chercher le rapport entre ton métier et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas t'afficher comme un couple avec Edward… »

« Je travaille à port Angeles. Mardi, la veille de la rentrée, j'ai eu un show privé à réaliser pour trois hommes… Qui n'étaient autre que Jasper, Emmett et Edward… Sauf que sur le moment je ne le savais pas. Déjà ce jour-là, il y a eu quelque chose d'extrêmement fort qui est passé entre Edward et moi… Le truc c'est que j'ai eu le droit à des érections venant de chacun et maintenant que j'y pense c'est assez gênant pour ceux qui sont en couple… À la fin de ma danse et par la même occasion déshabillage, je suis partie me réfugier dans ma loge en laissant tous mes accessoires dans la salle. Edward en a profité pour venir me les rapporter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire mais de fil en aiguille on en est venus à baiser littéralement sur ma coiffeuse… C'était ma toute première fois… Ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des situations pour perdre ma virginité mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière… Le lendemain, il est revenu au club et derechef nous avons fini par coucher ensemble. Cette fois-ci c'était à même le sol de la salle des privés… »

« Je ne comprends pas comment il n'a pas pu te reconnaître… »

« Lorsque je travaille je porte un masque dans un style vénitien mais avec beaucoup de variantes selon mes vêtements –si je puis dire- sur scène. Je porte également des lentilles vertes. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de prendre la parole.

« Pourrais-je voir l'un de tes numéros ? Voir si c'est lui qui est complètement aveugle ou si tu es vraiment méconnaissable. »

« Bien sûr, tu as un bout de papier et un crayon que je puisse te noter l'adresse ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'y emmener avec toi ? Les videurs sauront certainement qui je suis. La lingerie ce n'est pas ce qui doit manquer dans un club de strip-tease… »

« Ok… Pas de problème… Je ne suis normalement pas censée travailler durant un petit moment… Vendredi il s'est passé un petit incident… » Déclarai-je avec un peu de mal en me remémorant ce qu'il avait failli se produire si Edward, Tanya et le psy n'étaient pas intervenu. « J'ai failli me faire violer… Mais rassures-toi ! Plus de peur que de mal comme on dit ! » Tentai-je vainement de détendre les choses… Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais je ne le laissai pas faire. « Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où sont les toilettes s'il te plaît. Depuis que j'ai eu de la drogue dans l'organisme j'ai tout le temps envie d'y aller… »

« Bien sûr ! Ils sont au fond du couloir. »

« D'accord merci ! »

Je me rendis dans la pièce qui faisait aussi office de salle de bains. Il y avait une immense douche comme dans les spas, une baignoire à remous qui devait également faire de la lumière et encore d'autres meubles mais j'étais beaucoup plus pressée de soulager mon envie pressante que de faire l'inventaire de la pièce. Je me lavai rapidement les mains avant de rejoindre Jacob qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Il me sourit lorsque je m'assis.

« Alors où en étions-nous ? »

« Je passerai l'épisode de vendredi… Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« Samedi, lorsque j'étais dehors avec Edward près de la piscine. »

« Avant que tu ne le pousses dans la piscine ? » Demanda-t-il amusé.

« Exactement… Il m'a demandé si j'avais un quelconque rapport avec Coquette Pomme, le pseudonyme que j'utilise pour mon travail… Je lui ai dit que c'était ma sœur et que moi, j'étais une prostituée… »

« Ok… Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir de l'histoire ? »

« Coquette Pomme est censée être muette. »

« Hum… C'est bien compliqué tout ça… Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas que tu es Coquette Pomme ? »

« J'en sais rien… J'ai peur… J'ai… Non, vraiment… Je n'en sais rien… » Éclatai-je en sanglot. Jacob vint rapidement entourer ses bras autour de moi et me chuchoter des paroles réconfortantes que je ne comprenais pas tant ma tristesse et ma confusion m'accaparaient… « Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que c'est moi… Je sens que ça va changer les choses entre nous… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment que je ne saurais expliquer… » Déclarai-je d'une traite sans reprendre ma respiration avant d'avoir un nouvel excès de pleurs…

* * *

_**Bip. Bip. Bip.**_

J'appuyai sur une touche de mon portable qui faisait office de réveil, ayant balancé l'ancien dans un mur je n'en avais plus… Sans grande énergie je descendis de mon lit et me déshabillai pour prendre une douche froide. Rectification : aujourd'hui j'avais de la chance puisqu'il y avait de l'eau tiède. Au moins, je ne serais pas de trop mauvaise humeur à cause d'un mauvais réveil…

Je sortis de ma baignoire-douche et m'enroulai vite dans une serviette. Je fis un peu de chocolat au lait maintenant que l'électricité était revenue tout en me séchant et m'habillant. J'étendis la serviette sur un barreau de mon lit et me servis une tasse de boisson chaude. Je mangeai quelques madeleines avec ça. Une fois mon petit-déj express ingurgité, je pris mon sac de cours préparé la vieille et sortis de mon appartement. Je verrouillai la porte et descendis rapidement les escaliers et pris ma voiture pour aller au lycée.

J'arrivai dix minutes plus tard sur le parking du lycée où il n'y avait presque personne. Quelques voitures étaient garées mais leurs propriétaires devaient certainement rester dedans à cause de l'averse… Pourtant un téméraire s'approcha de ma voiture et monta à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

« Pourquoi ça me semblait évident que ce soit toi ? » Demandai-je à l'Apollon assis à mes côtés.

« Merci… Toi aussi tu m'as manquée… »

Je soufflai et finis par le regarder dans les yeux. Je cherchais à savoir si oui ou non il plaisantait à propos de sa dernière phrase. C'était pour cela que je ne voulais pas espérer de trop, car lui m'avait manqué…

« Tu as pu discuter avec Jacob ? » Me demanda-t-il assez gêné.

« Oui… » Lui répondis-je en me remémorant ce qui c'était passé après ma crise lacrymale… « Il est au courant de ce que nous avons fait ensemble. Nous avons parlé et décidé que nous serions un couple libre. Officiellement pour les autres nous sommes ensemble, mais entre nous, nous savons que nous pouvons aller voir ailleurs sans que l'autre nous le reproche. Mais je doute fort que Jacob en profite pour aller voir d'autres filles du lycée. »

« Ah oui et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce que je suis trop exceptionnelle pour qu'il fasse une telle chose, d'après ses propres mots. »

Je jetai un regard en sa direction. Il semblait soulagé mais aussi… énervé ? Je remarquai qu'il avait une sale tête. Certainement que moi aussi, mais lui… C'était assez inhabituel… Ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau sur ses vêtements y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose…

« Tu vas bien ? » M'enquis-je auprès de lui. Il se tourna vers moi et sembla étonné.

« Ça peut aller… Et toi ? Tu as les yeux tout gonflés… »

« Je fais aller… Disons qu'en plus d'aller souvent aux toilettes, j'ai besoin d'évacuer le plus d'eau possible par une autre voie… » Plaisantai-je -pour expliquer l'état de mes yeux- en faisant un petit sourire qu'il me rendit. Ensuite, un silence tendu s'installa dans l'habitacle. Je fus tentée de le rompre à plusieurs reprises mais les sujets que j'avais me semblaient totalement idiots… Je m'abstins donc de dire une ânerie…

« On a encore des cours en commun ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Aucune idée… Nous n'avons qu'à comparer nos emplois du temps… »

Nous les sortîmes respectivement et les mîmes côte à côte. Ils étaient identiques sur tous les points si ce n'est le nom à qui ils appartenaient. Nous voilà bien avancés… J'étais certaine qu'il voudrait se mettre à la même table que moi dans chaque cours. Devais-je le laisser faire ?

La sonnerie déclara le début des cours et rapidement nous remîmes les feuilles dans nos sacs et courûmes jusqu'à notre salle de cours. Nous avions Anglais, puis Français, puis Mathématiques que je ratais grâce à mon rendez-vous chez le psy, puis nous terminions les cours matinaux avec un cours d'Espagnol…

La prof nous fit rentrer et je m'installai au fond de la classe. Comme je l'avais deviné Edward se plaça à mes côtés. Les personnes de notre classe nous regardaient étrangement. C'est sûr qu'à leurs yeux la situation devait leur paraître bizarre. Mercredi nous nous insultions et nous faisions mal, vendredi je mangeais en tête-à-tête avec Jacob et samedi je le jetais dans la piscine lors de la soirée organisée par sa sœur. Soit les gens pensaient qu'il était masochiste, soit c'était moi ! Je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions…

Le cours débuta et l'enseignante nous fit remplir les sempiternelles fiches de présentation. Comme d'habitude je barrai les demandes de renseignements concernant mes parents et les frères et sœurs. En parlant de famille, les services sociaux ne devraient pas tarder à débarquer chez moi… Dans six jours j'obtenais la majorité, ils ne pourraient donc plus rien faire pour moi. Cependant, Démétri semblait avoir d'importantes relations et je suis certaine qu'il serait capable de faire bouger les choses très rapidement. _Trop_ rapidement…

Une fois remplie nous donnâmes nos fiches et débutâmes le cours. Enfin… si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. La prof nous expliqua ce que nous allions faire durant l'année, ses méthodes de travail, ce qu'elle attendait que nous fassions… Bref le truc bien chiant à écouter et à supporter durant un premier cours. Heureusement que j'adorais cette matière et que même si la prof avait l'air un peu rasoir, elle semblait assez sympathique…

La cloche annonça la fin du cours ennuyeux pour laisser place à un autre cours tout autant barbant que le premier. Le professeur était très sexy, un bon point pour être fascinée par la matière. Il nous expliqua en Français qu'il avait toujours vécu là-bas et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour nous transmettre la beauté de la langue. Contrairement aux autres profs, il ne nous fit pas remplir une feuille de renseignements mais nous demanda de passer chacun à notre tour au tableau afin de se présenter au reste de la classe, en Français évidemment !

Nous n'étions pas beaucoup d'élèves en option avancée et le niveau était très haut placé… Quelques élèves passèrent avant que ce ne soit le tour d'Edward. Il avança au tableau et d'un air très décontracté il se présenta.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis Edward Cullen mais la plupart me connaisse déjà. Je fais parti de l'équipe de football du lycée. J'aime les femmes, les _vraies_ mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite partie de plaisir. » Il lança un coup d'œil en ma direction avant que le prof ne l'interrompe et lui ordonne gentiment de se rasseoir. La plupart des élèves qui avaient compris ce qu'il racontait éclatèrent de rire tandis que je me renfrognais. Je ne savais plus trop ce que je devais croire dans ce qu'il me racontait. Était-il sérieux ou non ?

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par le professeur. C'était à mon tour d'y passer… J'avançai prudemment jusqu'au tableau pour éviter de me prendre les pieds dans un sac. Je me retournai face aux seize regards tous braqués sur moi. Quelques rougeurs mirent le feu à mes joues.

« Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Heu… » Je lançai un regard au prof ne sachant plus quoi dire à mon propos.

« Alors Bella, tu as perdu ta langue ? Pourquoi ne pas nous parler de ta famille ou de tes origines. »

« Je suis orpheline depuis mon plus jeune âge. Et à ce que je sache je n'ai aucun frère et sœur. J'ai toujours vécu à Port Angeles avant de m'installer ici. J'étais au lycée de la Push il y a encore peu. »

« Pourquoi avoir choisi d'étudier le Français ? »

Pourquoi Edward avait pu repartir à sa place seulement après trente secondes alors que moi je devais rester ici à subir un interrogatoire ? Le prof me lança un drôle de regard… Un peu du genre je-suis-intéressé-mais-sexuellement-parlant…

« Grâce à un compositeur de classique, Claude Debussy. J'écoutais souvent ses compositions pour me détendre et ne pas craquer lorsqu'il y avait trop d'agitation dans les familles d'accueil. »

« Une élève cultivée qui s'intéresse au classique Français. Excellent ! Je te remercie Bella, tu peux retourner à ta place. »

D'un hochement de tête, je regagnai mon siège. Edward me souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandai-je un petit trop sèchement car il se renfrogna et parut énervé alors que le prof passait à côté de nous. Edward le regarda d'un mauvais œil. Jaloux peut-être ?

Après que tous les élèves furent passés au tableau, le prof commença son cours qui se finit très rapidement. Je regroupai mes affaires et les mis dans mon sac. Au moment de sortir, le prof m'interpella. Je me retournai et croisai le regard noir d'Edward. Le mien longea le long de son corps jusqu'à constater qu'il serrait les poings. Il sortit comme tout le monde tandis que je m'approchais du professeur.

« Je suis désolé de te retenir ainsi Bella. » S'exprima-t-il en Anglais avec un accent français. « Je voulais simplement te demander une chose. J'ai pensé que vu que tu aimais la musique classique tu pourrais aussi apprécier les classiques de la littérature française. Est-ce que ça t'intéresserais que je te prête des exemplaires ? J'en ai toute une bibliothèque. »

« J'adore lire effectivement et je serais ravie de pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles expériences. _Littéraires. _» Rajoutai-je en voyant son air pervers. « Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous. Au revoir ! » Lançai en sortant de la salle sans attendre de réponse. Je savais que je devais paraître impolie mais tant pis… Ce prof avait peut-être un super physique, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'en avais pas peur…

Tous les élèves de la classe étaient partis pour le prochain cours sauf un, confortablement adossé au mur.

« Tu renies l'existence de ta sœur devant tous les élèves ou l'aurais-tu oublié ? » Me demanda suspicieusement Edward.

Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail !

_T'es foutue. FOU-TUE !_ Me cria ma conscience.

Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de me rattraper sur ce coup…

« C'est si inhumain que ça de ne pas vouloir tacher la réputation de sa sœur ? »

« Tu aurais pu simplement dire que tu en avais une, pas la peine de préciser ce qu'elle faisait. » Continua-t-il sur le même ton que précédemment.

« Et si on me pose plus de questions à son sujet je fais quoi ? Je mens à tout le monde ? »

« C'est une possibilité… Tu pourrais aussi ramener l'attention à toi avec une phrase du type 'on parle de moi ou de ma sœur ?' »

« C'est trop nombriliste ! »

« Il te reste l'existence du mensonge alors. À moins qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de sœur strip-teaseuse… » Sous-entendit-il certaines choses.

« Qui est strip-teaseuse ? » Nous demanda le psy alors que nous passions devant la porte. Inconsciemment, nos pas nous avaient menés jusqu'à son bureau.

« Sa sœur. » Répondit Edward comme s'il voulait voir la réaction de l'adulte. Celui-ci me regarda et me scruta profondément.

« Ta sœur ? » Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Edward ? » Me retournai-je vers lui. « Tu devrais déjà être en cours de maths à l'heure qu'il est, non ? » Lui fis-je comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec notre cher psychologue de ce lycée… » Répondit-il avec un air décidé à rester.

« Impossible, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à cette heure-ci ! »

Nous nous tournâmes comme un seul homme vers Démétri.

« Séance collective ! » Fit-il enjoué.

Je soufflai peu rassurée par cette prochaine heure tandis qu'Edward se tendit et parut se figer… Que pouvait-il craindre ? Il n'avait rien à cacher, _lui_… Par courtoisie, Edward me laissa entrer dans le bureau où le psy nous fit asseoir sur le canapé. Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce. Je m'affalai sur le canapé, bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

« Si nous parlions des évènements de vendredi ? »

« Je n'ai à dire à ce propos devant Edward. D'ailleurs vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faisiez dans un club de strip-tease et pourquoi vous êtes arrivé pile au moment où j'ai failli me faire violer ? » Je commençais à crier ayant trop refouler toutes ma haine envers les deux hommes de cette nuit-là et mes émotions du week-end. « D'ailleurs c'est bien vous qui avez dit à Tanya que les deux hommes ne m'avait rien fait ! Comment avez-vous pu savoir alors que vous êtes arrivé par derrière en passant par une porte _verrouillée_. Pas la peine de faire votre visage 'je ne suis au courant de rien' parce que Tanya m'a tout raconté au téléphone ! Et puis comme par hasard, juste avant que tous ces évènements ne se produisent vous me donnez un message d'avertissement ! Répondez-moi franchement vous avez un rapport avec tout ça ? » Criai-je en m'étant relevée.

« Tu as subi un choc Bella. » Dit-il calmement.

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! » Hurlai-je.

Il souffla et se résigna à me répondre face à ma réaction excessive. Je n'allais pas le laisser sans avoir obtenu une réponse !

« J'étais derrière le club quand je les ai vu sortir et partir dans une voiture. »

« La plaque d'immatriculation ? »

« Il faisait trop noir pour ça. Mais c'était une limousine noire. »

« Leur description ? »

« C'était la nuit… »

« Ça n'explique pas en quoi ils ne m'ont rien fait ! »

« J'ai remarqué que l'un des hommes remettait son pantalon et il avait encore une érection. »

« Ça prouve seulement qu'il n'a pas éjaculé ou qu'il n'est pas impuissant ! Et qui vous dit que l'autre n'en n'avait pas terminé avec moi ? » Ma colère s'accompagna de larmes. De rage comme de tristesse. Je souhaitais tellement revenir en arrière et que tout redevienne comme avant.

« Bella calme-toi… » Me dit tendrement Edward. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et je craquai, éclatant en sanglots. Ne voulant pas montrer à quel point cela me touchait, je sortis de la pièce et courus là où mes jambes voulurent bien me porter. Je me retrouvai bêtement en face du bâtiment où il y avait écrit ACCUEIL sur une pancarte accrochée. Après avoir essuyé mes larmes, je rentrai dans la pièce surchauffée…

* * *

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Je voulus la rattraper mais le psy me prit par le bras et m'ordonna de me rasseoir. Il se contenta de fermer la porte rapidement avant d'en revenir à moi.

« Je veux l'aider. » Déclarai-je sans qu'il me le demande. « Je veux _vraiment_ l'aider. Je fais tout mon possible mais elle me rejette à chaque fois. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide et à chaque fois que je lui en propose, elle le prend mal. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Je… Elle n'a pas de sœur pas vrai ? » Changeai-je de sujet brusquement. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle me cachait et pourquoi.

Je le regardai brièvement. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. J'étais certain qu'il savait.

« Elle me dit qu'elle a une sœur strip-teaseuse qui travaille sous le nom de Coquette Pomme puis l'instant d'après en cours, elle dit qu'elle n'en a pas… Elle me dit qu'elle travaille comme prostituée mais sa voisine Tanya a dit il n'y a pas très longtemps qu'elle avait enfin perdu sa virginité et qu'elle rentrait dans le rang des femmes. D'un autre côté, il y a vous qui dîtes qu'elle a commencé quelque chose à quinze ans et qui n'est pas très glorifiant pour elle… Je suis censé penser quoi moi ? Je veux juste l'aider mais si elle me ment constamment je ne pourrais rien faire ! Si seulement elle m'expliquait pourquoi il ne faut pas que je sache certaines choses, je lâcherais l'affaire. J'ai fait comme si je la croyais dimanche et nous nous sommes rapprochés jusqu'au point que je lui fasse l'amour de la façon la plus tendre et amoureuse. J'ai eu l'impression d'avancer de trois pas avec ça et que nous pourrions sortir comme un couple et à la place, elle part de la villa et me dit que nous avons 'coucher' ensemble ! » J'eus un rire nerveux. « Je lui avais clairement fait passé le message que je l'aimais et qu'elle était plus qu'une fille qui passait dans mon lit ! »

Je m'assis lourdement, totalement démoralisé. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains.

« Je lui ai proposé qu'elle arrête de travailler et qu'elle vienne s'installer chez moi. Elle n'aurait rien à se soucier de plus que sa scolarité mais elle a refusé ne voulant pas être soumise à moi ou avoir une dette envers moi. Toute personne censée aurait accepté. Elle parait honteuse de ce qu'elle fait mais ne cherche pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour s'en débarrasser ! Elle doit être masochiste ce n'est pas possible autrement ! À moins qu'elle aime secrètement son travail mais n'ose pas l'avouer ! »

Je relevai mon visage vers le psy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang ? » Lui demandai-je. Et pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire ?

« Elle doit être un peu perdue par tous les évènements. Sans parler qu'elle doit être effrayée. Depuis son enfance elle a l'habitude d'être seule. J'ai discuté avec Tanya et elle m'a avoué que depuis qu'elle était présente pour elle, Bella allait mieux et qu'avant c'était vraiment une petite fille seule et en manque d'affection. Elle n'a pas été habituée à être aimer et recevoir de l'affection. Sa tenue vestimentaire et son apparence est un masque pour tromper les gens autour d'elle. La plupart des ados fonctionnent en jugeant le physique. Tu étais l'un d'eux il y a encore très peu de temps. Bref… C'est sa manière à elle de dire aux gens 'Ne vous approchez pas de moi. Je veux rester seule.' Elle pense qu'elle n'a besoin de personne mais c'est faux. Elle a juste besoin de temps avant d'accepter l'idée de se faire aimer amoureusement parlant et de laisser une personne entrer dans son cœur. Je pense que quelqu'un antérieur à tout ça y est déjà rentré mais qu'elle en garde un mauvais souvenir. Tout comme toi, elle doit avoir sa blessure qui l'empêche d'avancer. Il me semble que durant ton week-end tu as essayé d'avancer et de vivre malgré ton expérience douloureuse. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais ça se voit. Aussi bien sur ton visage que quand tu regardes Bella. Tu peux m'en parler si tu t'en sens capable. C'est une des dernières étapes pour aller mieux et obtenir ta guérison presque totale. Le résultat ressemblera plus à une cicatrice qu'à une entaille… Elle reste présente mais quand on la regarde on a beau se souvenir de tout, c'en est plus vraiment douloureux… Sauf si on cherche à se rappeler à quel point la douleur a été terrible… Malheureusement, il n'existe ni pommade cicatrisante, ni point de suture pour réparer ce genre de dégât intérieur… »

« Et dans le cas où ça ne guérit pas ? Que se passera-t-il ? »

« Tout dépend d'elle… Les gens qui ont la volonté de guérir y parviennent souvent. Le mental est plus fort qu'on ne le pense et peut accomplir des miracles. »

« J'aimerais tellement l'aider… » Soufflai-je la gorge serrée.

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre possible pour le faire. Je suppose que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je te ferais passer le message pour te donner l'horaire de notre prochain rendez-vous. Tu peux retourner en cours. Et si tu vois Jacob Black, je te prierais de bien vouloir me l'envoyer. »

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit non plus ? Elle sort avec lui tout en ayant une relation avec moi. Ils sont d'après Bella, en couple libre… Ça signifie quoi d'après vous ? »

Le psy sembla méditer sur ces paroles en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un moyen pour moins s'impliquer dans une relation. Encore sa peur qui refait surface. » Dit-il d'une voix étrange. Je le soupçonnai de m'avoir menti mais fis comme si de rien n'était. Je le saluai et sortis de son bureau. La sonnerie retentit dans l'ensemble du lycée et je rejoignis le dernier cours de cette matinée où mes pensées furent consacrées à ce que Bella pouvait bien faire en ce moment et où elle se trouvait… J'avais également prévenu Jacob en début de cours qu'il était attendu au bureau du psychologue…


End file.
